Dimensions Book Four: Gods
by Blazing Chaos
Summary: The recovering group finally get their chance to argue for themselves on the world stage, with an all-expenses paid trip to the UN in New York. Everything is crucial, and absolutely nothing must go wrong, or the consequences would be very dire... Rukato
1. International Affairs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And here we go again, with the fourth book in the series, a big major life-changing one for the group, and the second of three books to be set in 2010. You will need to have read the Extra Dimensions story 'Sister Act' in order to understand a lot of this, so I strongly suggest you read it.

And so, on with the tale, after an age update:

Jeri, Ken, Kari, TK, Yolei – 15

Takato, Rika, Kazu, Davis, Henry, Kazu, Ryo – 16

Sora, Matt, Mimi – 18

Tai, Izzy, Joe – 19

Ai and Mako – 5

Suzie – 10

Cody, Kristy - 11

* * *

_**DIMENSIONS**_

**BOOK 4 – GODS**

**CHAPTER 1**

_International Affairs_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Nonaka Residence**

**09:06 JST**

**1****st**** May 2010**

The sun rose high over Shinjuku, as the vibrant city once again burst into life. Young and old alike roamed its streets, and amongst them was a group of generally secretive teenagers and children called the Tamers. They defend the great city from Digital Monster, or Digimon, attacks using Digimon partners of their own, and it was on this day that one of them, Takato Matsuki, 16 years of age, headed to a familiar destination, partner Guilmon, a Rookie Virus Type that resembled a red dino with a white chest and black markings, following rapidly behind.

"Takato, where are we going?" Guilmon asked in his usual immature way.

"To Rika's of course…" Takato replied cheerfully. "And then we're heading to Hypnos…"

"Why?"

"I told you before boy, Yamaki called us and told us that he needs to talk to us about something major."

"Is it something bad?"

"No idea…could be, knowing Yamaki, but I hope not."

Guilmon nodded. "I hope it's a free supply of bread…"

Takato chuckled, as he came to a stop outside the familiar home of the Nonakas, and its exterior gate. It was unlocked, and they walked up to the front door, knocking. After a short wait, Takato smiled to meet the face of his long-term girlfriend (and fellow incarnate being), Rika Nonaka. Rika pulled him into a kiss, as Renamon greeted Guilmon in a similar way. Pulling out of the kiss, Rika smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" Takato asked.

She nodded, yet frowned at the same time. "I am…she isn't…"

"I'm nearly ready!" came an unseen voice from behind her, similar to her own but more childish and cheerful. Takato's expression turned concerned as he heard a thump. "Ow, Kudamon, look where you're walking!"

"My apologies Kristy…" came a quieter response.

"You may as well come in…sounds like she's going to take a while…" Rika told the Gogglehead, whilst sighing at her sister's antics. Takato nodded, and sat down on the sofa, Rika sitting next to him shortly after. Takato put his arm round Rika, and she smiled happily, before her expression turned to one of concern. "What do you think Yamaki is going to tell us?"

"Not sure…I hope it's something good…"

"Yeah, when Yamaki calls all the Tamers and Digidestined somewhere, it always seems to turn out badly."

"I think he's learned from his previous mistakes."

"Yeah, but have his superiors?"

"Fair point…"

"I'm done!" came a voice from nearby. Takato and Rika looked up to see Kristy, a short girl with brown-red hair tied in pigtails, blue jeans, a pink and white shirt, and a card box and pale blue D-Arc attached to her belt, all in the style of Rika. Around her neck hung a necklace with a pendant in a 9 shape. Every time Rika saw it, it reminded her of what Rey had told her. She had only told Takato about it so far, and had shown him the necklaces. After mooting some various ideas, they had been unsure of who the rest of the Angels were, particularly based on what Harmony had told them once.

"_**A lot of them are familiar; surely they match with the Digidestined crests?" Takato asked.**_

"_**Unfortunately, it is not so simple. Some do not match at all, some you haven't even met yet, and may never do so if there is never a reason for the First Angel to awaken."**_

They had resigned to just waiting and seeing what would happen. Whoever the Angels were, other than the obvious one of Kristy, and Davis and Kari whose survival of otherwise fatal blows hinted at Angelhood, they would be found out in time.

"Finally, how do you manage it?" Rika asked.

"Be nice dear…" Seiko encouraged from her position at the table, sipping coffee.

"Fine…come on then…" Rika told her younger sister.

"Bye Grandma!" Kristy waved goodbye childishly.

"Bye dear…" Seiko replied. Takato stood up, and offered his hand to Rika, who accepted it.

"Very gentlemanly Takato…"

Takato chuckled. "Can you two stop flirting and go now?!" Kristy told them irritated.

"Fine…" Rika replied, as she followed her sister, Kudamon on her shoulder, out of their front door. She was followed by Renamon, Takato and Guilmon. Upon reaching the street, she turned to Takato. "So, fly, walk or gallop?" she asked.

"Whichever is fastest for all of us…" he replied.

"Fine…Kristy, catch!" she called, passing a card to Kristy.

"Cheers…DIGI-MODIFY...Digivolution Activate!" Kristy called.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!" Rika echoed.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Kudamon Digivolve to…Reppamon**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Kyubimon**

"Climb aboard…" Kyubimon greeted. Guilmon had finally mastered the technique of boarding Kyubimon, and climbed on, although still clumsily, and was followed by Rika and Takato. Kristy leapt onto Reppamon.

"Let's go!" she called.

* * *

**Main Entrance, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**09:35 JST**

At any other building, the arrival of a multitude of flying and galloping Digital Monsters who then somehow shrunk back to far smaller monsters would be a surprise, even an event. But here, at the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, home to the secret government agency known as Hypnos, it seemed to be commonplace. Not a week went by without at least one Tamer visiting for any reason, normally Izzy due to his involvement in improving the programming of the system, but to see practically every Tamer arrive was still a sight to behold. The latest arrival, two fox-like Digimon with a red dinosaur and three Tamers distributed among the backs of the two, came to a stop outside the building.

"Good work Reppamon…" Kristy congratulated after climbing off, as Kudamon replaced his champion form and leapt onto Kristy's shoulder. Meanwhile, between Rika and Kyubimon, the only sign of communication was a flick of the eyes of Rika, and a slight nod from Kyubimon, before Renamon replaced her.

"How they cope in this building is beyond me…" Takato noted.

"It must be a helluva surprise for anyone new to the job." Rika added, before grabbing his hand. "Now, enough talk, we're attracting attention…"

"Rika, isn't it a bit late for that?" Renamon asked, noticing the various people watching. Rika nodded, and they walked calmly through the roundel doors. Security personnel simply nodded as they walked past, Yamaki's request for the Tamers to have ID cards simply being met with a threat of them being burnt straight away by Rika and Chaos. It was not like they were hard to identify regardless, despite attempts at secrecy and cover-ups, the Tamers had become well known throughout Tokyo, if not Japan and the World. Various websites, in particular Digital Watch which had become somewhat of an authority on the issues under its new leadership by Chiaki Konaka, had been set up to discuss them, and held a surprisingly full amount of data. Everything from Guilmon's evolution lines to, somewhat disturbingly, Rika's bra size, could be found by someone curious and prepared to search deep enough on the web, along with a full profile of each Tamer and the battles they are known to have participated in. Hypnos, after attempting to cover up, had generally given up, except for an automatic search which Takato had placed onto the system that would inform him via email of any mentions of Chaos, Harmony, Angels or anything similar, giving him a chance to delete the information.

As yet mentions had been rare, a fact surprising when considering the fact that they had been publicly seen in battles with wings, a fact that nevertheless had a page devoted to it on Digital Watch. Takato didn't doubt that right now, the arrivals of all these Digimon at Hypnos would've attracted attention from those who had improvised 'Digimon Trackers', which were far less powerful than Hypnos' systems, which in themselves were not as powerful as needed at times. The chat forums would be abuzz, but getting any information on the Tokyo Metropolitan Building and the meetings that took place in it would be difficult since no non-Tamers or high level government officials were allowed into any meetings labelled as top secret. On one occasion, Henry had pointed out that, contrary to what they would have expected, their meetings were only Level 2 secrecy wise. Typically, inquiry into what Level 1 would involve proved to be futile, simply giving a reply that it was 'Top Secret'. Takato was aware that Izzy, Henry and Terriermon each had their own Digital Watch accounts and used it to dispel any rumours that could potentially be highly damaging to the Tamers. One late night forum discussion had lead to Terriermon accidentally revealing his identity in an argument about the best Digimon Partner. It had taken a lot of effort for Henry and Izzy to dispel that, and it was clear that their attempt had been unsuccessful, and that the Digital Watch community was now aware of their observation by the Tamers themselves, a fact that they had actually used to their advantage, with a new tagline and attitude that they were the only real important website of their type, since the Tamers had thought it necessary to post on the site themselves.

Takato and Rika reached the elevator lobby. The building, despite its imposing exterior, was highly utilitarian inside, with a few additions of polished silver plating around the lifts. The lifts were arranged in blocks of 3, with two sets. One set went to the floors of the lower part of the building (the part that was connected between the two towers), and the other went all the way to the top, while missing out most of the lower floors. The setup was duplicated on the other side of the building for the other tower. In the lobby, stood Davis, Kari and partners. Takato presumed that everyone who had arrived so far had already taken the elevator.

"Hey…" Davis greeted.

"Hi…" Takato replied.

"Oh, hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced…" Kari said to Kristy. "Kristy, is it?"

"Yeah, Kristy Nonaka. Kari, right?"

"Yeah…this is Gatomon…"

"Greetings…" the cat added.

"Nice to meet you. This is Kudamon…"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the ferret replied.

"That necklace looks great on you…" Kari complimented, looking at the gold jewellery around Kristy's neck. She held the pendant in her hand.

"Thanks…"

Rika recalled the various necklaces back at her home. She wondered what they did, if they were merely ornamental, or if they actually had some powers of some sort. Whatever they did, it was clear that their owners would make themselves known soon enough, and it would be up to Rika to distribute them. She actually found it surprising that Harmony had no idea who the Angels were, but the explanation that the Angels were dormant at present seemed logical enough, if not explaining Rey. Whoever Rey was, she clearly was very significant in their lives. Her surname, if her pausing at it were accurate, was Matsuki. What this meant, however, was unclear. The sound of a chime and the lift doors opening distracted them from their conversation and Rika from her thoughts, and they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Hypnos Boardroom, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**10:18 JST**

Takato found his seat next to Rika at the table. The long wait outside the modern furnished boardroom had been tiresome, and they were glad to have a chance to finally find out what was going on. Around the table (and some of whom were standing up, this was the largest boardroom in the building and it still failed to have enough seats for all of them) sat every Tamer, a definition that had been extended to cover the Digidestined for simplicity's sake. Yamaki sat at the head of the table, along with Riley and an unknown official. He started a digital audio recorder.

"This is Mitsuo Yamaki speaking at 10:19 on 1st May 2010. Under the Digital Monster Control and Prevention Department, also known as Hypnos, guidelines, this meeting is classified level two," he began. "Under the guidelines, this means that matters discussed in this meeting should not be discussed outside of this meeting outside of between Tamers and Hypnos Officials, along with any other specified parties, which in this case includes Yuuto Fujita" he continued, gesturing to the government official to his left. "Any information that is allowed to be discussed outside of this meeting with any party will be clearly labelled as such. Are all observant parties in agreement?"

A resounding "Yes" came from around the group.

"Good. This meeting concerns the relationship between Digital Monster and the world governments, namely, the United Nations."

That sentence received a curious look from most of the attendees. This was far more interesting than the usual bioemergence rate reports.

"I now pass the speakers role over to Fujita Yuuto, whom the board recognises."

"Welcome…" the man said. He was wearing dark glasses, and had brown hair, and an official-style black suit. Despite his imposing exterior, his voice was calm and collected, and he seemed to do one rare thing for any government official, namely that he smiled. "The United Nations has contacted the Japanese Government and wishes to speak with the Tamers about Digital Affairs, namely the Digimon. It has given a formal invitation for a selection of Tamers to speak with them on various occasions in their headquarters in New York City, USA, during the period of the 22nd of May 2010 to the 29th May 2010, the first two and last days of which will involve transportation to and from the USA provided by the Japanese Air Force which may be reimbursed by the UN for the cost. The transportation will depart around 11:00 hours JST on the 22nd and arrive at around 15:00 hours EST in New York on the 23rd. The Tamers will be accommodated in a hotel in Manhattan, and non-urgent transportation around the city will be provided by the Public Transit system with complimentary MetroCards, on the basis that the Tamers will keep their Digimon in check while using the system to avoid panic. Urgent transportation will be provided by the relevant authorities, although based on the Tamers history it is expected that they shall find their own methods to complete this category of journey. The Tamers are expected to maintain decorum during the trip as ambassadors both for the Digital World and Japan. The particular Tamers selected to visit the UN are up to the group themselves, although it will not be every single Tamer for reasons of security and safety in Tokyo."

Yuuto let the ideas sink in through the group. The idea was generally met with enthusiasm.

"So, what do we have to do?" Rika asked.

"The board recognises Nonaka Rika." Yamaki interrupted as a formality.

"You have to decide as a group on who will be going on the trip, and then write their names down on this list" Yuuto replied, pointing towards a sheet of paper that had been placed on the table. Rika pulled it over to her, along with the attached pen.

"I see…" she replied.

"Well, we clearly can't leave Tokyo defenceless after what happened last time." Tai told the others, who nodded.

"I think you should go Tai, you need a vacation." Matt suggested. "We can hold down the fort here."

"Well, if you're okay with that."

"Don't worry about it, my band has got a lot of rehearsals lately and I really haven't got the time for a break." Matt replied cheerfully.

"Okay then. Sora, what about you?" he asked, looking to his side.

"Count me in…" he told.

"Okay, that's me, Takato, Sora, Tai…"

"Hold on, did you just add your names to the list while we were talking?" Kazu asked concerned.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Rika asked, glaring at Kazu, who retreated in fear. Riley chuckled at the back and forth between the members of the group.

"If Rika's going, I'm going!" Kristy cheered.

"Fine…" Rika answered, adding the name.

"Oh come on Rika, why do you never have a problem with it? I always thought that sisters were meant to object to everything the other does!" Kristy replied.

"Meh, it doesn't really bother me" she replied. "So long as you don't become an annoyance."

"Psst…Kristy…" Terriermon whispered. "Consider that an invitation…"

Terriermon received a glare from Rika. "Right, since I will be beating Terriermon to death for the next year with a frying pan, I guess that he and Henry will be coming" she told them, adding the name.

"No problems here," Henry replied. Terriermon gulped.

"I want to come too then…" Jeri added quickly, blushing slightly when Henry looked at her. Everyone noticed this, but no-one pointed it out.

"Davis, let's go too!" DemiVeemon told his partner. "We didn't get to see much of New York last time…"

"Okay then, Kari, you coming?" he asked. Kari nodded.

"Added…" Rika told them, writing the names. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"I think that will be all Mrs Nonaka, this is not turning into a holiday" Yuuto instructed. Rika nodded.

"Fine by me…" she replied.

"Okay, so you will need to tell your respective parents about the trip, and details will be given to you nearer the time. Meeting is adjourned at 10:27." Yuuto finished, before exiting the room followed by Yamaki and Riley.

"Well, I've got to get moving…" Matt told the group. "See you guys later…" he said to them while leaving the door, followed by Gabumon. Gradually, most of the group left until only the Tamers due to go on the trip remained. Rika looked around, noting the fact.

"So, what do you think they'll want to talk about?" Kari asked.

"Probably just general administrative rubbish that we won't understand a word of" Rika replied. Davis nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, me least of all…"

"Anyway, I've got to help my father out in the restaurant, see you guys later…" Jeri told them, standing up to leave. The others nodded. "Come on Elecmon…" she added, as Elecmon leapt from the table onto her head, and they left. Watching the door close, attention then turned to Henry.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?" Rika asked bluntly.

"What?" Henry replied confused.

"You've had eyes on her for three years for god's sake!" Terriermon told his partner, leaping down onto the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I think you do…" Kari told Henry. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not sure…" Henry replied, sighing.

Takato sighed, leaning back on his seat. **"Glad to know that we've sorted that one out…"**

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**09:01 UTC**

"Greetings my lord…" a voice said. The voice was warrior-like, yet still regal. Gold armour flashed in the limited light shining through the opening into the grand room, illuminating blue and white skin adjacent to it. The figure was on one knee as a mark of respect to the shadowed figure he stood near. The reply was in a voice that was monotonous, yet radiated power and command with every word.

"Greetings Magnamon…I trust you have completed the task I set you…"

"The disruption in the north-eastern zone has been quelled."

"Thank you for your service. However, the matter of this disruption has to be discussed."

Magnamon nodded. "Correct my lord…" he replied.

"What do you currently think of the state of the Digital World?" the shadow asked.

"We have had an increased level of conflict since the Cataclysm a few months ago."

The shadow nodded, but sounded concerned. "Where have you heard that name from?"

"One of the Digimon I allied with to combat the rebels mentioned it. It appears to be a name given by the humans to the event."

"The false Gods are one of the issues that must be dealt with. Their role in the Cataclysm is noted, and their existence concerns me."

Magnamon nodded. "What will you do about it?"

"I intend to remove them. There shall be a meeting in one week's time; I shall call the Royal Knights to discuss affairs. That is all."

"Thank you my lord for your time." Magnamon replied, before turning to leave. As he walked to the opening at the front of the structure, he considered what his master had told him. _'Yggdrasil is always right. Yet I feel that there is something strange occurring, he normally prefers peace. But…he is all perfect, he must be correct. Why do I doubt him?'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well, the story has begun to be set out. You can probably predict what is going to happen from this chapter alone. And you are probably almost completely wrong as well. Reviews are welcome.

Next time…

Will Henry muster up the courage to tell Jeri? How will their trip to New York go? Why does Magnamon doubt Yggdrasil?

Find out in 'Secret Mission', Chapter Two of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	2. Secret Mission

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And now to continue our tale. I expect that this book will be the longest so far, going beyond the 10 chapter average of the first three books. There are a lot of events to be dealt with.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Secret Mission_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Hideout, Shinjuku Park**

**12:26 JST**

**8****th**** May 2010**

Henry sat waiting in the hideout of the park, Terriermon on his head. Usually, of the three 'main Tamers', Takato would be first to reach the park because of his general proximity to it, but he would be coming from the Nonaka Residence today. Oddly, Suzie wasn't with him, and if all were to go to plan, Kristy wouldn't come either.

They had been contacted by Yamaki. Again. However, this time the instructions were far more specific.

"_**Henry Wong?"**_ the man had asked. That in itself had surprised Henry, he usually used secretaries or Riley and Tally to contact the Tamers except in extreme emergencies. Henry had replied in the affirmative. _**"Hypnos needs to speak to you, Takato and Rika specifically. Only you three, any other parties should not be told about the meeting or about the content of the meeting beyond what we tell you. Please be at Hypnos for the meeting which will start at 13:05 JST. Okay?"**_ Henry, knowing that he wouldn't get any answers, had agreed. _**"Good…please contact the other two and tell them of this." **_He had then called the other two Tamers, and they had agreed to meet where he currently stood. Getting out of the house without Suzie following had been difficult, it had required diversionary tactics by Terriermon.

"Henry, I'm not going to forgive you for that…" Terriermon complained, throwing off parts of the Princess Pretty Pants costume into a bush.

Henry chuckled. "Momentai…" he replied. Terriermon was now vexed.

"Henry!" he replied annoyed, leaping down in front of his Tamer.

"What?"

"Nicely played…" the dog-bunny replied grinning. "Now we have a chance to talk for once, can we talk about this whole Jeri thing?"

"I'd rather no…"

"Oh come on Henry, I'm sick of all this reluctance. Geez, you must have been reluctant to be born in the first place, I feel sorry for the girl you end up with."

"Look, I'm just not sure about anything at the moment, okay?"

"Is this that whole 'puberty' thing I heard about?"

"No more Wikipedia for you…"

"And?"

"Yeah, probably is…" Henry replied sighing.

"Cheer up…" Terriermon tried to encourage. "Let's talk about Digital Watch!"

"Yeah, I've been monitoring it the last few days. Everyone's been talking about the meeting last week; there are a few pictures but nothing much more."

"Any idea how they found out all those personal bits of data?"

"I think they may be spying on us."

"Or looking in our garbage…"

"Or bribing shop assistants."

"It's a pain for me…"

"Yeah, everyone knows our personal information"

"No, I mean that I've got nothing to blackmail anyone with!"

Henry sighed. "I'm sure you'll find a way…"

"Hey!" a voice resounded through the park.

"Nice and secretive…" Rika added sarcastically. Takato chuckled.

"Yeah, good point…" he replied, as they reached the Tamer and Digimon already sitting near the hideout. Henry stood up, Terriermon jumping onto his shoulder.

"We should get moving," Henry told them. Takato and Rika nodded, and they turned and walked away from the hideout.

* * *

**Hypnos Boardroom, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**13:04 JST**

Takato looked around at the familiar boardroom. It was far more empty than previously, with only four people and three digimon in the room. Other than the three Tamers and their partners, Yamaki sat at the head of the table, papers in hand. He had a concerned look on his face.

"This meeting is classified Level 1. Only those in this room are allowed to discuss its contents, beyond what is allowed to be publically stated. Are all in agreement?"

There, once again, was a resounding "yes" from the members of the board.

"You need to start the recorder…" Takato noted helpfully.

"I'm afraid not Takato." Yamaki replied. "This meeting is strictly off the record."

"I see…" Rika replied. "So what are we here to talk about?"

"I have learnt recently of concerning news regarding the work of a fellow government agency, that of the Digital Activity Control Squad, DACS."

"I remember them from the Demon L…" Henry began, before realising his mistake. "That evacuation a few months ago."

"I see…anyway, they have proposed a plan called Project Ragnarok. The plan has been approved secretly, but through some powerful connections I have found out about it. The details are sketchy at best, but it mentions a portal of some kind."

"Hmm…I remember them being opposed to the Digimon, it sounds like something bad…" Rika noted. Yamaki nodded.

"Naturally, I wish to know more about the plan, but I cannot go myself, and I am bound by the authorities not to involve myself in it. However, as free agents, you are able to find out."

"So you want us to sneak into their base, find out about their plans and report back to you?" Terriermon asked. Yamaki nodded. "Hey, it's like a videogame!"

Henry sighed. "So why did you pick just us?"

"Mainly because you three have experience of working together as a small team, and that is exactly what I need for this mission, if you'll let me call it that."

"We're da best of da best if that's what you mean!" Terriermon cheered.

"So when is this mission?" Henry asked, sighing at his partner's antics.

"Tonight…you will be picked up from outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, I will arrange transport. You shall have to come up with a convincing cover story, Hypnos can assist in it. Is everyone okay with this overall plan?" Yamaki asked.

The Tamers nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm curious as to what this project entails. So, what do we tell our parents?" Takato asked the others. Rika and Henry pondered what they could do.

"Perhaps…nah, forget it…" Henry began.

"Go on, we should consider every idea possible…" Yamaki encouraged.

"Well, we could tell them that we are comparing Guilmon's data, that of a digimon created by Takato, with the other two, as well as looking at the effects of Juggernaut on Terriermon."

"I see…Takato, what do you think?" Rika asked.

"That'll do…"

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**19:21 JST**

The orange light shone over the park, as the dusk drew in. Planes rose through the orange clouds, ever a reminder of the trip they would embark on in a week's time. Takato and Henry sat in the hideout, waiting for the third member of their group, their partners playing in the hideout behind them. There was a general silence between them, and angst over the evenings upcoming events had set in. Henry's mind had moved, however, onto matters related to his earlier conversation with Terriermon in the same location, namely that of Jeri.

"Hey Takato…" Henry began, breaking the silence. "How did you tell Rika that you loved her?" he asked nervously.

Takato was initially startled at the question, before breaking into thought. "Well…"

_Takato walked over towards Rika. Rika unconsciously heard the footsteps, and they soon registered in her mind. She continued to sing._

"_**I wish that I could**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Sing you a song…**_

_**Tonight."**_

_Rika sighed, and turned round, to face Takato._

"_Alright, now I'm ready to talk" she said emotionally, as a tear ran down her face. Takato was still in shock, and this shocked him further. Rika broke into more crying. Takato put his arm round her._

"_Rika…please…please don't cry…" he whispered._

"_Everything…everything sucks doesn't it Takato…" Rika said, as her sobbing decreased and she started to talk louder. "I mean I go through life, I try to improve, and I still get the same looks from everyone. My mother doesn't care about me, my father ran away, and I somehow brave through it, but I can't muster up the courage to tell my biggest secret. What possible reason do I have to go back?"_

_Takato made an action so unlike him that he would later question whether it was actually him doing so._

_He leant forward, and he pressed his lips against Rika's in a kiss. Rika's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. But…surprisingly…she liked it. She began to kiss back and pulled Takato into a tight embrace. The moment seemed to last an eternity. When it finally finished, Rika just stared into Takato's eyes, the pair still in a tight embrace, before Takato asked a question._

"_Is that your secret?" he whispered to Rika. Rika nodded, and pulled him into a tighter embrace, her head over his shoulder._

"_Thanks…for caring…" Rika said, still emotional._

"Takato…helloooo!" Henry tried to attract the attention of his friend, who had lapsed into staring into thin air. Takato snapped to all of a sudden.

"Oh…sorry…phased out a bit there, anyway…well, it's complex, and it happened on that mountain, and I just kissed her, no real thinking behind it."

"I see…not really something duplicatable?"

"You mean with Jeri?"

"Um…yeah…" Henry replied nervously.

"Nah, you couldn't possibly repeat that. I'm afraid I can't help you with any of this really."

Henry sighed. "Momentai Henry, you'll get her someday!" Terriermon tried to cheer up his partner.

"Thanks…" Henry replied.

"Sorry I'm late…" came a voice, and the two boys turned to see Rika. Takato pulled her into a kiss. Terriermon chuckled. Rika sighed. "Immature as ever…anyway…"

"Why did you take so long?" Henry asked.

"Kristy…wasn't exactly easy to stop her following…" Rika replied. Takato nodded. "Anyway, let's get a move on…"

* * *

**Rear of Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**19:49 JST**

The darkness had now truly set in around the skyscraper as it slept for the next day, and yet regardless there were still some light in its windows, that of cleaning staff or positions with 24hr workers. Under the cover of darkness, a black unmarked van was parked outside the front, a government agent leaning against it. He had instructions to deliver the three people and digimon who would arrive, an order that already disconcerted him, to a point seemingly in the middle of nowhere 50 miles out of Tokyo. However, he would carry the task out as required. He was also expected to return them to Tokyo again after their task had finished at an unspecified time.

"Nice ride…" a childish voice joked. The agent turned to see a small dog-bunny on the shoulders of a blue haired boy wearing an orange jacket, next to a redhead girl with a blue and white shirt and a yellow fox-like partner, and a brunette boy with a blue hooded pullover and a red dino-like digimon following him, all of them appearing to be about 16 years of age. Training and experience had taught the agent to recognise many slight things, the brunette's proximity to the redhead suggested a relationship, and the general unsure nature of how they were standing suggested that they were unclear on their mission.

"I have been ordered to transport you to the specified location" the agent replied monotonously.

"Wow, you government guys really don't have a personality…" the dog-bunny joked.

"Terriermon!" the blue haired boy scolded. The agent slid back the door on the side of the van.

"Climb in…" he instructed, and watched as they all climbed into the vehicle, the door being slammed behind them as the humans and Renamon sat in seats that had been laid out. The agent climbed into the front of the vehicle, and started the engine.

"Excuse me, but how long is this going to take?" Henry asked the agent.

"It should take about an hour to get there" the agent replied, pulling away from the building. The Tamers' view was limited to what they could see through the front windscreen, which was obscured slightly by the driver.

"So what exactly are we going to do on this mission?" Takato asked.

"The official who requested the vehicles gave me an envelope with the details in, you'll find it back there."

"Here it is Takatomon…" Guilmon told his partner, handing him a large brown unmarked envelope.

"Thanks boy…"

"I will now have to put the screen up, I'm not allowed to hear the details. Knock if you need anything."

"Okay…" Takato replied, as a black tinted screen went up between the agent and the passengers. Takato opened the envelope. "Now let's see…**For Your Eyes Only…**"

"Geez, you couldn't get more clichéd" Rika joked. Takato continued to read.

"**I have created this envelope to inform you of the exact details of the mission. You will be deposited at an unnamed military base, 50 miles from Tokyo. You will be required to break into the base without being sighted, something which I believe is within your abilities (as well as being aided by the cover of darkness), and investigate the activities surrounding Project Ragnarok, a project by DACS, which is located in the northern wing of the base, which is conveniently furthest away from the main entrance, and hence will hopefully have the least security. The base will feature various methods of reaching the main experiment room, at the core of the wing. You are to not be seen, and not involve yourself in the project, nor to connect yourselves in any way to Hypnos if you are found out about. When you have discovered all you need to discover, return to the vehicle and call the driver using the secure comms device in this envelope.**" Takato checked inside the envelope and pulled out a small comms device. "**Good luck. P.S. In this envelope, you will find all the information I could obtain on Project Ragnarok via various methods.**"

Henry looked into the envelope, and found several documents headed with**DACS**. He began to read the documents.

**PROJECT RAGNAROK**

**The project involves opening a portal in order to contain and control the Digital Plane and World, in particular bioemergences, via any means possible. We believe that the current methods are inefficient and inaccurate, and that Hypnos, the Digital Monster Control and Prevention Department, has been unable to carry out its designated task, holding back the Digital Monster threat from the real world. As such, the Digital Activity Control Squad intends to take over this role, or eliminate its need entirely, via a new method involving a portal. The research details are current kept under Security Protocol 929 for the Control of Documents relating to the Production of New Technology Prototypes, which requires it to be kept only by the scientists and engineers involved, as well as their direct superiors. Updates including plans will be made available for government as soon as they are finalised.**

The next document appeared to take the form of an email, presumably intercepted. Hypnos and its employees seemed to have an impressive array of intercepting and decrypting techniques for digital data.

**Sir,**

**The portal is currently in a near working state. The first test will take place soon, after which a later test will take place with transferring actual matter to the Digital Plane/World. The technology involves is based on Hypnos' Ark technology, in particular the version created to facilitate a high power link. This was previously used for linking to another non-Digital World, but it is feasible that it could also be used to create a sizeable and controllable portal to the Digital World and Plane.**

**You shall be updated on the details soon.**

Henry put down the papers. "I think they intend to do something to the Digital World. Not sure what though, but I guess we'll find out." Rika and Takato nodded.

* * *

**DACS Research and Development Facility**

**21:12 JST**

The van suddenly came to a stop, and the door opened. The Tamers looked up in surprise, and turned to see the sliding door open.

"We're here…" the man told them, and they climbed out of the van to look around.

"Where…is here?" Takato asked.

"There is a map in the envelope apparently" the agent told them. Rika looked in the envelope, and found a map and a torch.

"Got an umbrella and a hat-stand in there?" Terriermon asked, surprised at everything that they had pulled out of the envelope. Rika ignored him, and illuminated the map, having to pull the torch away from the sheet quickly when she realised it was far too bright.

"He's circled a point…that's where we are…and there's the base…hmm…it must be over that hill…and that looks like the northern wing…" Rika said, pointing at the map.

"Who says that women can't read maps…" Takato noted.

"I do…it's upside down…" Terriermon noted. Rika, somewhat angrily, turned it round. "There we go…"

"Right, as you know, contact me on the comms device when you need me to pick you up" the agent told them, climbing back into the vehicle and driving away. Once he was gone, they finally had their chance to see where they were. The area was sloped in a valley, and the road was on the side. Down a gentle hill lay many lights, clearly those of the base. The road was quiet and small, and there were only a few houses, well away from where they were. Takato, Rika and Henry stepped over the crash barrier and headed down the hill.

A few minutes later, they reached the outer fence of the base. As Yamaki had suggested, it was the least illuminated end, although it was clear that getting over the fence would be difficult without attracting attention or leaving evidence of them being there. Behind the fence there was a small gap with a pathway before the buildings began.

"Any ideas?" Takato asked.

"Renamon…" Rika called.

"As you wish…" she replied. She promptly grabbed Takato and backflipped over the fence, surprising Takato as she landed gracefully.

"Um…thanks…" Takato told Renamon, who he swore was chuckling at his surprise. She leapt over the fence again and grabbed Henry and Terriermon, and purposefully ensured that Terriermon landed roughly. Renamon returned to the other side of the fence and began to pick up Guilmon. She looked across to her partner.

"Rika, do you need my help?" she asked. Rika's wings flew out of her back and she glowed blue.

"No, don't worry…" the redhead replied cheerfully. The Kitsune nodded, and backflipped over the fence, putting Guilmon gently down on the ground.

"Thanks…" he said to her. She nodded and kissed him, before returning to her normal pose as Rika landed near Takato.

"Takato, why did you, someone with wings, forget that you could use them to get over the fence?" Henry asked.

Takato shrugged. "Didn't cross my mind…" he replied. "So how do we get in?" he added, as Rika's wings vanished, leaving no evidence that they were there.

"Hmm…" Henry pondered, looking at the mainly featureless wall and his eyes picking out a ventilation shaft, which he pointed to.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Terriermon complained exasperated. "Could this place be any more clichéd?"

"Quiet…" Henry told his partner, as they walked to below the shaft. Takato grabbed the bars and his hands glowed, before the bars came off.

"Okay, that may leave a trace…" he commented, realising his mistake.

"Let's just get moving…" Rika told him, passing him the torch. Takato nodded, and climbed into the shaft. He heard the clanging of metal as his fellow Tamers entered the shaft. He crawled along the shafts, getting occasional glimpses of the building, a corridor, a toilet, and an office, through the ventilation grills found occasionally. He kept the torch low so as not to attract attention, but considering Guilmon and Renamon's size, it would still be a difficult feat, regardless of how flexible and light-footed the later was. The square tubes split at one point, and Takato stopped to glimpse down each route.

"Any ideas?" Rika was clearly right behind him. He considered that of all people, it would be better that she was looking at his butt, although this still disconcerted him somewhat.

"Hmm…not sure…" he replied. He began to hear the sounds of conversation echoing from somewhere. "Quiet…" he told the muttering Tamers behind him, and they all became silent, all trying to listen. The sounds appeared to be coming from in front, and he continued along the tube, followed by the others. Thankfully, they had failed to attract attention since it was night-time and the building was largely empty, and Renamon's ears would've picked up anyone who noticed them passing through the resounding metal tubes. The tube suddenly widened, allowing them a bit more room to breathe, and then stopped all-together at a ventilation grill, from where the voices were coming. Takato switched off the torch and moved over so that the others could see out of the grill as well, despite the tight squeeze it now gave them, leading to Terriermon being squashed against the ceiling and Guilmon's head being squashed under Henry's arm. All annoyances ended up being sorted out non-verbally via a series of nudges (and punches from Rika), so as not to attract attention to themselves. Takato looked down to the room out of the grill. It was a large experiment room, and had a large piece of machinery set up at one end near a wall. It resembled a large metal arch and was attached to banks of computers and a central bank of machinery. It was clear that this was the core experiment room and that the arch was the portal. Takato looked down to the floor about four metres below, upon which several scientists walked around in white coats, looking at the equipment. At a few desks, some computer operators sat typing away at the numbers, and in the centre of the room in a gray suit stood a brown haired man, of around 40 years in age. Despite his calm and collected exterior, it was clear that he was enthusiastic about what was going on. One of the scientists approached him, with a clipboard

"Mr Hoshi?" the scientist asked.

"Please Hirofumi; I have requested that we all use first names for conversation to make it less formal and prompt creative thought to further the project."

"Okay…Kazuya, the results we have got back suggest that the portal is now ready for operation."

"Excellent, very good work…"

"However…no, never mind…"

"No, this is a place where we should air all doubts."

"Fine…how do you intend to use the portal?"

Kazuya's expression became more serious, unnerving the scientist slightly. "If this test is successful, I intend to attempt to delete five thousand gigabytes of data from the Digital World to test the technology."

This made the Tamers react in worry, as their mouth opened. _'He can't be serious…' _Henry thought in surprise.

'**He disgusts me…'** Chaos told Takato via thoughts.

'_Yeah, same…I thought you liked destruction?'_

'**Yeah, but only of my own doing…'**

"That is a significant move Kazuya. Surely we should just ensure that the portal is operational first?"

"No…the project has to be proven so as to quell any doubts about its success. I will not have this project fail like Hypnos has."

"Excuse me sir…Kazuya," the scientist stumbled on his words slightly. "Why do you think that Hypnos has not been successful?"

"They had the chance to eliminate the pests, and yet they failed miserably. They have allied themselves with the Tamers, an alliance which will inevitably lead to chaos."

"Why exactly?"

"If the Tamers' interests were to deviate from those of Hypnos, what would happen?"

"I see what you mean. Do you dislike the Tamers?"

"I do not mind them, and I respect their ideas, but I have no doubt that they will eventually fail."

"Surely elimination of the Digital World is an extreme move?"

"Yes, but justified. The Digimon have attacked the real world on several occasions, any human act of that sort would lead to war."

"Is genocide justified though?"

"In order to bring about peace, you must prepare for war."

The scientist nodded unconfidently. "The machine should be ready within 5 minutes."

"Good…"

The scientist returned to a computer terminal. Takato watched them all buzz about, on their business. Kazuya seemed highly cheerful, and walked over to the portal, checking every aspect of how it worked in detail.

"Perfect…" he noted quietly, running his hands across the polished stainless steel that would form the portal. Ordinary steel would be fine for the task, but he had specifically requested that it be polished and wouldn't rust to ensure that his group's morale would be ensured.

A scientist walked over to him, and he nodded in response to what was said, before turning back to the group, the scientist retreating back to his terminal.

He spoke loud, and was charismatic in how he spoke. "Everyone, colleagues, observers…nay, even friends…we are here to witness a new age, for the DACS. The results we make here will ensure that we get our approval, and we will defend everyone, from friends, to relatives, to complete unknowns who you meet in the street" he paused for effect, looking at the gathered group. He looked across to a large handled switch, which of course was far more than needed, but worked well for his group's morale.

'**Boy, this guy is a dramatist…'**

"And now…" Kazuya continued. "We shall beckon a new age, one where we can live without fear of attack by those we do not know of. I give you…Ragnarok!" he called, flipping the lever. The computers whirred into life, electricity flowing through the portal. The figures flashed up on the screen, and Kazuya grinned at the numbers. "It works!" he called out excited. "Now begins the new age!" he called, as electricity ran round the portal, computers burst into life and the whole system lit up.

Takato would later understand his next act, but right now, he was unsure of why he did it. It wasn't Chaos who caused him to do it by any means.

'**What the hell are you doing?' **Chaos asked fearfully as Takato burnt the bars off. He leapt out of the ventilation duct, wings shooting out of his back and aura glowing red. The scientists and Kazuya looked at him in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked. Takato raised his hand, and noticed his fellow Tamer's looking at him shocked out of the corner of his eyes. His hand glowed red as a small ball of energy gathered in it.

"I cannot let this happen…you are not hurting our friends!" he called, as the ball of energy shot forward into the machine. An explosion rocked the area as one of the computers burst into pieces, and the electricity became erratic. The machines began to change their numbers to figures far beyond what was possible by human means, as the lights in the building cut from the colossal amount of power the machine was using. Rika and the other Tamers and their Digimon quickly leapt out of the ventilation duct, landing slightly ungracefully in some cases. Rika ran over to Takato, who now stared on in shock at what was happening. Kazuya ran over to a computer terminal.

"The co-ordinates…they're changing! 929292929292929292? What the hell is that? What have you done?!" he asked in fear and desperation as the stainless steel of the banks of machines began to conduct electricity on their surfaces, which leapt across them. The electricity surged through, increasing in power to be far more than it should be. "Divert the power back into the portal, we can dispel it!" Kazuya ordered. The scientists typed away at their desks and the electricity surged back into the portal structure, filling it with a blinding blue glare. Suddenly, two black gaps appeared in the portal. Henry looked on in intrigue, and Rika realised later that at the same time, she was holding Takato's arm so tight that it was actually painful.

Suddenly, it became clear that the gaps were not gaps, but rather silhouettes. The electricity suddenly shorted, and the machines silenced. Takato looked carefully at the silhouettes, which were now clear bright as day.

On the left, stood a teenager of about 16 years of age. He had brown hair that was spiked slightly but by no means anywhere near as much as Takato's or Davis' hair. He wore a blue jacket over an orange shirt, and wore blue jeans, with orange and white trainers. On his arm was a small watch-like device, and he was looking about agitatedly, confused as to where he had ended up.

Next to him stood a large (although still clearly rookie level) dragon-like Digimon with wings that extended out to either side. He was red, and his stomach, lines down the either side of his head, lines across his arms and legs and his tail were orange. He looked around in a similar amount of fear and confusion to his partner, his wings opened fully. He stood on his hind legs and was the height of a point half-way along the boy's upper arm. The boy was significantly tall anyway, which made the digimon significantly big in comparison to other people.

"Where the hell am I?" the boy asked in a British accent.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so, we introduce a new character or two to the mix, albeit through an unconventional method. This boy is significant in the saga, and he will play a big role in tales to come. Please review.

Next time…

Who is this boy? What on earth is going on? And now they've made themselves known, what consequences are to come from this?

Find out in 'Lost for Worlds', Chapter Three of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	3. Lost for Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And now to continue our tale. I expect that this book will be the longest so far, going beyond the 10 chapter average of the first three books. There are a lot of events to be dealt with.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Lost for Worlds_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Central Experiment Room, DACS Research and Development Facility**

**22:00 JST**

"So?" the boy asked, still not receiving a response. Everyone in the room was still shocked at his appearance, and no-one spoke. He looked around, taking in faces and the surroundings, still shrouded in darkness until the lights returned as the power requirement dropped as the machines whirred down. The boy glanced at the device on his arm, and pressed a button on the side of the watch, expanding it to take up the lower half of his arm in a flash of light, bringing surprised glances from observers. "Hmm…still works, anyway…" he noted, pressing a button several times. He looked back up to those standing around. "So…where am I?"

Takato stepped forward, deciding to finally speak. "This is the Digital Activity Control Squad's central facility," he introduced. The boy's eyes widened.

"Wait…you're real! Where the hell am I?"

"Ryder?" his partner asked.

"Donmon…this is…this is…" Ryder began. Suddenly, something alarming crossed his features, and his surprise vanished. "The TV show…" he added, an unsure hint in his voice.

"TV show?" Rika asked confused. "What are you talking about, who are you?

"Hmm…Rika Nonaka AKA Harmony, Takato Matsuki AKA Chaos, Henry Wong, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon…the Tamers…" he said, pointing to each of them in turn and surprising them.

"How do you know our names?" Henry asked fearfully.

"Well…you're a TV show…"

"A TV show?" Guilmon asked.

"Like…Digimon?" Takato asked. Ryder nodded.

"Yeah…anyway…I think I should introduce myself…" he told them, putting his hand out to Takato, who looked at him in surprise. "Um…shake hands?" he suggested, making Takato realise what he meant, and shaking hands with Ryder. "Ryder Stevens" he introduced himself. Takato nodded.

"And you know my name of course…"

"I know, but it's still interesting to meet you…" His partner nudged him, and he looked down. "Oh…this is Donmon, Vaccine Type, Rookie Level, attacks Blaze Fireball and Claw Slash."

"Pleased to meet you…" his partner greeted, nodding.

"Same…" Terriermon replied, waving his ear. "But where did you wackos come from?" he asked bluntly.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai…" Ryder added, startling Terriermon.

"How do you know my phrase?" he asked. Ryder shrugged.

"TV show…"

"**Where are you even from?"** Harmony asked.

"Another world…I guess…where you guys are a TV show…"

Ryder, remembering something, turned round to face the portal. Kazuya took the chance to interrupt the conversation.

"It is the portal, a fundamental part of Ragnarok…my name is Kazuya Hoshi" he commentated.

"Well then, if it's a portal, send me back!" Ryder ordered, peeved slightly.

"It may be difficult…" Kazuya replied, the glint having long vanished from his eyes but proud look about his creation remained.

"The coordinates, what were they?" Ryder continued, unfazed by what Kazuya had said.

"92 repeated nine times…"

"I see…well, get to work then!" he ordered.

"What?"

"Send me back!"

"But, the project was not designed…"

"Then prove your worth…"

"Fine…" Kazuya replied, annoyed at taking orders from an unknown, let alone a Tamer. He began to walk over to the machinery, but was interrupted by an explosion from a computer terminal. One of the scientists panicked.

"The computer system is melting down from the earlier surge, it's going to explode!" the scientist said alarmed, staring at the figures and looking up in agitation.

"What?" Kazuya asked in surprise, and ran over to look at the display. He paused when he realised that the figures meant nothing to him.

"**Ragnarok…that sounds familiar…" **Harmony pondered out loud.

"The 'Fate of the Gods' in Norse Mythology" Terriermon replied. Harmony looked at him in surprise. "Wikipedia…" he replied, and Rika nodded.

"So what do we do?" Ryder asked Kazuya, having given up with even attempting to understand the complex figures. Kazuya slammed his hands against the machinery in frustration. He turned to the scientists, all charisma now gone from his voice and replaced with anger and frustration.

"Evacuate the building!" he ordered sorrowfully, realising that he was about to lose everything. One of the scientists nodded and sounded the fire alarm, which rang out throughout the hall and down the corridors. Explosions began to rock the room as the silicon exploded.

"Run?" Guilmon asked his Tamer fearfully, looking for advice.

"Yeah!" Takato replied quickly, as he turned and ran through a fire exit, followed promptly by Rika, Henry and partners. Ryder looked back at the exploding machinery in horror, as Kazuya ran past him, desperate to escape the conflagration.

'_I'm…stuck…in this world…'_ Ryder thought, the lights of the inferno danced in his eyes. He turned as the portal was consumed by fire and followed the others along the corridors, finally bursting out into the cold night, and a car park brightly lit by foglights, the light reflecting off of the dozen or so cars that the scientists had hid behind, the Tamers quickly following when they recognised the importance of shielding.

"Get down!" an official called, as Ryder and Donmon leapt across the ground and slid behind a car as the building erupted in fire and electricity. The fire consumed gas lines and power supplies, overloading them and turning the building into a burnt out shell in a few seconds flat, the harsh winds created sweeping across the parking lot. The fireball lit up the night as it rose, consuming the whole of the north wing. The sounds of fire engines sounded in the distance, as the onlookers breathed a sigh of relief.

"We made it…" Takato said relieved, looking now across to the others near him, all of whom had now moved to a crouching position, excepting Terriermon naturally. Henry was now speaking on the comms device, and he nodded at whatever the other person said.

"My work…ruined…all ruined…" Kazuya said, bent down on his knees in frustration. Ryder frowned, and turned to his partner.

"I really am stuck…looks like we really are screwed this time Donmon…" he told Donmon, who looked at him concerned, but with a hint of optimism in his eyes.

"We'll find a way back…it'll just…take a while…"

Ryder nodded unbelievingly. "I guess you're right…" He turned to the Tamers. "Is everyone okay?" he asked the others.

"Yeah…" Henry replied, finishing his call. He stood up fully, as did the others near him. "But who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I'm really not sure…but…the last thing I remember was being at home, sitting in my room on my PC, MiniDonmon in my bag eating cookies…and then…I was here…and he's digivolved as well…" Ryder told them, frowning at the annoyance of not really understanding what had happened. He glanced to Donmon upon remembering his impromptu digivolution.

"So you're from another world?" Rika asked.

"I guess…"

"But, all the quadrants were destroyed in the…um…what did we call it again?" Guilmon asked, looking across to Takato for assistance.

"Cataclysm…" Ryder replied, filling in the words. The others looked at him confused.

"The TV show?" Takato asked. Ryder nodded. Takato was about to continue his enquiries, but the sound of a beep on the comms device interrupted him. Henry looked at the device, and put it to his ear. He nodded as he heard what the other person said.

"Okay…we'll be right there…" he replied, before pressing the hang up button. "Our ride's here…" he told Takato and Rika, who nodded. Police car sirens and those of fire engines now filled the air, and Ryder looked around, frowning at what he could see. He turned to the others.

"Do you mind if I hitch a lift with you? Looks like I'll have some pretty big explaining to do otherwise, and I haven't the slightest clue what I'd tell them."

"You were coming with us regardless…" Rika asserted.

"Oh…right…" Ryder replied, before following them away from the scene as the emergency services arrived. The fence beckoned and stopped them in their tracks.

"Here we go again…" Henry noted, walking over to Renamon.

"Hmm…Donmon…" Ryder noted. "Public vandalism is normally out of the question…but…" he spoke with his partner, who nodded and lifted his claw, slashing it crossways through the fence, cutting the wires quickly and paring them back to a gap large enough to fit through.

"Well, that works for me…" Terriermon noted. Henry nodded, and walked through the fence, followed promptly by the others. They, Takato leading with torch lighting the way in hand, headed back up the hill to the road, before climbing over the crash barrier, the van idling quietly behind. The driver, seeing them approach, climbed out and walked round to the door, sliding it open, his eyebrow lifting slightly at their new addition.

"Cheers…" Henry told the agent, climbing into the van. The Tamers promptly took seats, Ryder looking around inside at the spartanly furnished van with its seats, an LCD screen and a table, all lit up by a dimmed light above. The van roared into life, and pulled away.

* * *

**22:47 JST**

Ryder frowned and sighed. Regardless of what he tried, sleeping was out of the question, and so was talking, since the other Tamers and Digimon were asleep, excepting his partner, and Renamon probably as well, who he knew rarely actually slept deeply during anything major, her ever-aware traits keeping her slightly awake. His partner also looked tired, head drooping, but Ryder had learnt by now in the half year they had been together when Donmon was sleeping and when he was awake.

He looked at the small black watch-like device with a red ring on it surrounding the screen, with the time displayed prominently on the screen. Some small icons were located around the time, and there were four buttons located around the edge of the device. Ryder pressed down on the screen, and it suddenly expanded outwards along his lower arm.

The expanded device was low in profile, and surrounded his arm circularly, but the screen, near the wrist end of the device, was on a flat section. To the right of the screen were various buttons and a small extension port covered by a flap. A slot ran around the upper edge of the device, and its screen was large. A small circular flat cover was also fitted to the device, with a button in the middle. The screen showed a default display, with a status on Donmon's health, and a time, along with various other data. He tapped a button, and a map came into view. Or rather, the map screen came into view, the map itself missing. He frowned.

'_My digivice needs a new map…'_ he thought. _'Not sure where from though, then again Hypnos was always pretty resourceful…'_

He frowned, before tapping another button and watching the device shrink back to a watch.

"Can't sleep?" Donmon asked tiredly. Ryder nodded.

"I'm surprised you can, it was daylight for us an hour ago."

Donmon chuckled. "Meh, I enjoy sleeping…"

"Awake enough to talk?"

"Sure…prepared to say what is on your mind?"

"Yeah, feeling a bit disorientated. One second I was home, now I'm here in this…world…" Donmon nodded in response. "I mean…are we stuck here? Will I ever get home?"

"I hope…"

"And if I don't…I'll just be another missing kid, vanished without a trace. I mean, the other four will know what could have happened, but…like they could have guessed this…they'll just attribute it to the Digital World, look for me for a few years, and then give up altogether."

Donmon frowned. "They might find a way…"

"Here, we will have a whole agency to help, and even now I doubt that we'll get back."

"We have the coordinates…."

"Yeah, but we don't have any sort of location, we could end up any…hold on…929292929292929292?"

"Yeah, that was it…"

"That's far beyond anything that Hypnos can get to…I know that for a fact…"

"Ryder…why did you lie to them?" Donmon asked bluntly.

"About what?"

"You know…"

Ryder frowned. "The truth is far beyond what they would believe, I mean, even I don't believe it to some extent. Hopefully I'll figure it out someday but…until then, they're a TV show."

"Well, they are anyway…"

"Yeah, but I mean, Tamers finished eight years ago…"

Donmon nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. All I have is the clothes on my back, the D-Vice on my arm, and you…"

"Hopefully they can help us…"

Ryder nodded sadly. "Beyond that…I don't even exist in this world…my parents don't exist, the other Tamers don't exist…she doesn't even exist Donmon!"

Donmon frowned. "Try to take your mind off of it…"

"How?"

"Tetris?" he suggested. Ryder looked at the D-Vice, and pressed a button.

"Good idea…"

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**23:34**

The van stopped, attracting Ryder's attention from Level 5 of Tetris. The absence of any distractions had, despite Ryder's mind continually wandering to his situation, led to impressive play that surprised Ryder himself, and had done the same for his partner until Donmon had dozed off. The door slid open, waking the others promptly.

"No Rika, not the frying pan!" Terriermon yelled in fear, before realising where he was. Rika glared at him, until the agent spoke.

"We have reached our destination…" he told them. "I hope you have had a comfortable ride…" he added.

"Thanks…" Ryder expressed his gratitude, stepping out into the cold Tokyo night. The van, once they had all disembarked, left behind them, off to some unknown destination. Ryder looked up at the skyscraper, lit up by some of its many windows. The lobby was silent and echoing as they walked into it, the security guard looking at them curiously, and pointing to the late night receptionist.

"Is Yamaki in? We have to speak to him." Henry asked. The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone, dialling a number. Ryder looked around the lobby.

"You know, I never thought I'd actually be here…" he noted. Donmon nodded.

"We had the same feeling when we ended up in the Digidestined's world…" Takato reassured.

"Yeah, but I've never even been to Japan before, in my world, I'm from England, as you can probably tell from my accent."

"We've noticed…" Rika told him. "So this TV show, what did it cover?"

Ryder paused a bit, considering his answer. He had good reason for it. "It covered…well, there were two series…"

"Two?" Takato asked.

"Well, to be specific, there were…six series…"

"What were they?" Rika asked.

"Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, Dimensions…" he explained, counting on his fingers.

"Hmm…we've got Adventure and Adventure 02 in this world, but what are the rest?" Henry asked.

"Frontier and Data Squad were their own series in their own universe, just like the Adventure ones and Tamers ones seemed to be until Dimensions."

"Nope, this still confuses me." Takato replied.

"Well, Tamers covered…well, you guys I guess, up until the D-Reaper…and Adventure covered the Digidestined. Dimensions linked the two, when Takato, Rika…I mean, you guys, ended up in the Digidestined world. And then, that series finished with the Cataclysm recently, and there is going to be another series."

Rika nodded. "I see…" Donmon smiled at his partner, the bluff was effective. **'Something's not right…'**

"So, are you all looking forward to the UN trip?" Ryder asked. Rika's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, it'll be great…" Takato replied cheerfully, despite the tiredness.

'**How does he know about the UN trip if the TV series ended just after the Cataclysm?'**

'_Hmm…I see what you mean…something fishy is going on here…'_

"Yamaki will see you now…Floor 29…" the receptionist instructed, pointing to the elevator lobby. Henry expressed his gratitude, before they followed him to the lobby. Rika's chances to talk were foiled when the lift was already at their floor, and its rapid upwards acceleration hindered her chances further, as was the ticked off Yamaki who they met upon reaching Floor 29.

"You have some explaining to do…" he told them.

"About what?" Takato asked.

"About what? The building exploded…" Yamaki replied angrily.

"Okay, that wasn't meant to happen but…" Takato began to reply.

"Regardless, it appears you were successful…" Yamaki decided, eying the group carefully. Suddenly, it dawned on him what was odd. "Who are you?" he asked Ryder. "How did you get in here?" he added. Donmon looked up at his partner, curious as to how he would answer.

"Ryder Stevens…" he replied politely, putting out his hand. Yamaki ignored it.

"Where did you come from?" he added.

"It's a long story…" Takato began.

* * *

Takato had finished talking and Yamaki pondered the situation. They had moved to some seats in the cafeteria, and Ryder had largely been silent during the explanation. Yamaki now turned his attention to Ryder.

"So, you're stuck here?"

"As far as I know, yes…"

"I see…"

"I also really need Hypnos' help; I haven't got a single thing in this world beyond what is in this room."

"I see…why did you not wait for the correct authorities?"

"I don't think they would ever stop questioning him…" Terriermon joked. Yamaki nodded, despite the unserious nature of the way Terriermon had said it, he was completely right, Ryder would be unlikely to be understood, not least his partner. His best hope would've been that they would've handed him over to Hypnos anyway, but that was very unlikely. However, this now left Yamaki with a situation.

"I think I understand your reasoning…" he began. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Everything I guess…"

"I see…I will be able to make arrangements, until then you will need to find accommodation with one of the Tamers." Yamaki told him. Ryder nodded.

"Well, I can't help; we haven't a room to spare…" Takato apologised.

Henry sighed. "You could've used Jaarin's room, but she's home from University at the moment, so I'm afraid that isn't an option."

"Well that leaves…" Terriermon began.

"Sure, I've got a spare room. Hmm…I could use it as an excuse to annoy my sister though…anyway, you can stay at our house, not sure how I'll explain it though." Rika replied.

"Thanks…" Ryder replied.

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**00:14 JST**

The door slid open, awaking Seiko dozing on the sofa, cup of tea on the side table. She looked up.

"Welcome home dear…how did it go?"

"Badly…this is Ryder, he's from another universe and our house is the only place with a room to spare…" she replied. Seiko stood up to greet the newcomer.

"Apologies for the inconvenience." Ryder told her.

"Not a problem at all…" Seiko replied. "Rika will show you to the room…"

Rika nodded, and groggily walked along the hallway, before pointing to the third room along. Ryder looked around the hallway, noting the impressive number of doors.

'_How big is their house?'_ he thought.

"We're going to Hypnos in the morning, Kristy will inevitably wake you up…" she told him tired, before continuing on towards her own room, going in and closing the door.

"I would've thought that everyone would be friendlier…" Ryder said to the dragon next to him.

"They're just tired…" the Dragon replied. Ryder nodded.

"We should get some rest too…"

Donmon nodded, and they retreated inside the room.

* * *

Rey stood in the garden, unbeknownst to the others. The moonlight reflected off her, her partner and her golden necklace.

"It begins…" she said to Rejimon, who nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

So, a new (significant) character for the plot, and a new mystery. Review please.

Next time…

What does Rey mean? Why is Ryder bluffing? Will he manage to fit into his new world?

Find out in 'New World', Chapter Four of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	4. New World

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Chapter 4 already, by this point most of the other books were already into the bulk of their plot. Chapter 5 will see the Tamers going to New York, so this chapter is slower than the others, based more on character development (and establishment) than on the action of the previous chapters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_New World_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Nonaka Residence**

**08:34 JST**

**9****th**** May 2010**

Kristy awoke from her usual slumber. The night had erased her previous annoyance at Rika for not letting her follow along to the Hypnos experiment, and it had been replaced with a simple urge to replace Rika's milk for her cereal with water once again, along with some gentle teasing. She yawned, standing up and looking over to where Kudamon was sleeping. She smiled at him, before changing into her normal 'Tamer' wear, and slid the door aside out into the hallway. She stepped out and walked along the hallway, before hearing an odd sound.

"Huh?" she pondered out loud. She walked to the door of the nearby room, and heard snoring from within. Her eyebrow rose in confusion at the form sleeping on the futon in the middle of the room, head covered up by the duvet. She walked over confused, and pulled back the duvet, jumping back in fright when the form, a teenager with brown hair, awoke. "What?!" she exclaimed startled, jumping back in fear.

"What?!" the boy echoed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" she asked. Kudamon, Rika, Renamon, Seiko and Rumiko now stood at the door of the room, startled by the noise coming from down the hallway.

The boy, still fully garbed, climbed out of the futon and stood up. He looked around in confusion. "MiniDonmon?" he called.

A small digimon, looking rather like a red DemiVeemon with orange lines across the red parts of his skin, and bat-like wings, flew over to land on Ryder's shoulder from his position on top of a bookcase. "Yeah?" he asked tired, before noticing the others. "Oh…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Kristy stated, confused by Ryder's story. "You are from another universe, and you ended up here via a science experiment gone awry…"

Ryder nodded. "To be perfectly honest, I'm still surprised by it myself…"

"I see…" Rumiko replied. "How long do you expect to live here?"

"Until Hypnos can sort something out it seems…I apologise for any inconvenience…I don't exactly have any other option…"

"Don't worry, we're not about to just throw you out." Seiko reassured.

"Thanks…" Ryder replied, now completely unsure as to where he stood in this situation.

"Hey Ryder, do you have a Digivice?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah…hold on…" Ryder told her, before holding out his wrist with the D-Vice in watch form on it. He pressed down on the screen, and it expanded along his lower arm, surprising the others at how it happened. "Don't ask me how it works, it just does…" he said cheerfully.

"So, this is your partner?" Kudamon asked curious, looking at MiniDonmon, who sat on the table. MiniDonmon nodded.

"Good to meet ya…" he greeted. Kristy held up her D-Arc. She frowned when no data appeared at first, but smiled again when data began to appear.

"MiniDonmon, Vaccine Type, In-Training Level, attacks Head Bash and Bat Wing" she quoted. "Aw, cute…" she added, causing MiniDonmon to look at his partner confused.

"Okay Ryder, I don't like cute, digivolve me…" he ordered, slightly peeved.

"Fine…" Ryder replied, looking at his D-Vice. He pressed a button, and the screen glowed.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**MiniDonmon Digivolve to…Donmon**

The small bat was once again replaced by the sizeable dragon. "Not cute…" Donmon commented. Kristy frowned, and looked to his partner.

"Great work buddy…" Ryder said to his partner sarcastically. "That'll really make her be friends with us…"

Kristy giggled at the pair. "You're funny…or not…" she noted. Ryder sweatdropped.

'_Great…stuck in a TV show and my reputation for bad jokes catches up with me…this couldn't get any worse…'_

"Breakfast is nearly ready, do you mind cereal?" Seiko asked. Ryder shook his head.

"Anything would do really thank you, I'm starved…"

"Good to know I can help…"

* * *

Ryder tucked in to his second bowl of cereal. What happened to the first? Kristy followed up on her plan for revenge on Rika, and, Ryder unwittingly ended up in the firing line by using the milk, or rather water, ending up with soggy cornflakes. Oddly, Donmon didn't seem to have any problems eating it. A knock at the door interrupted Ryder's thoughts. Rika smiled, and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. "Morning Honey…" she greeted, as Takato pulled her into a hug.

"Morning…baby…" Takato replied nervously. Rika shook her head.

"No, it doesn't work. We'll try something else tomorrow…"

"What's wrong with just 'Rika'?"

"Meh, doesn't show affection…"

Ryder chuckled at the mundanity of their lives, despite how unusual their lives were normally compared to other peoples' lives. Takato followed Rika to the table, and he took a seat.

"Morning Takato…" Kristy greeted.

"Hey…" Ryder greeted. Donmon continued to eat soggy cornflakes, which Guilmon seemed to take interest in, much to Ryder's surprise.

"Oh, Ryder, by the way, Yamaki called, he wants to run a few tests on you and your partner…" Takato told the similarly aged teenager, who nodded. "He insisted that you go before you meet the others…"

"I see…probably to avoid me getting in the way…"

"Yeah, Yamaki is like that."

Ryder glanced at the watch on his arm. He then pressed the button, expanding it once again to its full mode. Takato looked at it curiously, as Ryder glanced at the time. "Five past nine…" he noted.

"Show off…" Donmon noted. Ryder grinned. "I know that it shows the time on the watch display…"

"What is that thing? Is it a Digivice?" Takato asked. Ryder nodded.

"Yeah…I call it the D-Vice…"

"So original…" Rika said sarcastically.

"That's so cool…" Takato noted in amazement, looking at the device on Ryder's lower arm, showing the time, Donmon's status and various icons.

"Where can I get one?" Kristy asked.

"Well….this one just appeared…"Ryder replied. Kristy frowned.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Rika asked Ryder.

"About half a year…" Donmon replied.

"I came home and my computer was playing up, and there he was, sitting dazed next to my burning watch…and then this D-Vice appeared."

"Interesting…" Seiko noted.

"Mum, do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Rumiko asked her mother, who simply shook her head in dismissal.

"Honestly dear, you need to pay more attention to your daughter's activities…"

"But she doesn't pay any attention to mine!"

Seiko sighed. Rika stood up. "Everyone finished?" she asked.

Takato and Ryder nodded.

"Good, we're going to Hypnos then…"

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**10:01 JST**

Ryder looked around the now-familiar room as he stepped out of the lobby. By day, this felt even more surreal than by night, and it still beggared belief in his mind. He noticed that there were far more people here now, and they all turned with interest to look at the new arrivals, in particular him and Donmon. He frowned, he had no idea what these 'tests' would entail but he hoped they wouldn't be painful to either him or his partner.

"Greetings…" Shibumi greeted Janyuu, who Rika, Takato, Kristy and Ryder had met in the park earlier along with Henry and Suzie, all of whom stepped out of the lift.

"Hey…here he is…" Janyuu replied, pointing to Ryder.

'_No subtlety there then….'_ Ryder thought, before looking up to see the Monster Makers gathered around him and Donmon. "So, what do these 'tests' entail?" he asked.

"They are tests to ensure that you have no medical conditions caused by the transit between worlds, and to check if there has been any effect at all." Janyuu replied.

"Okay. Will they hurt?"

"Not at all, we just need to check pulse rate, blood pressure, and a copy of DNA would be good…" Riley reassured. Ryder nodded uneasily.

"Fine…" Ryder replied unsure. Shibumi noticed the unusual watch on his wrist.

"Is that a digivice?" he asked. Ryder nodded, pressing the switch and expanding the device along his lower arm. "May I have a look at it?" Shibumi asked curiously, noticing the glances from the monster makers. Ryder considered it, and came to a decision.

"Only if you find a way to add a map to…" Ryder pressed a button. "This screen…I had a map back home on this screen, but here I don't have one at all. Some form of connection to the D-Arcs and D-Terminals would be useful as well."

"I'll give it a shot, but I'm not promising anything" Shibumi replied. Ryder nodded, and undid the strap connecting the device to his wrist, and passed it to Shibumi.

"So, where are these tests?" Ryder asked.

"Follow me…" Yamaki instructed, and Ryder and Donmon followed him along a corridor nearby, swiftly followed also by Riley. The remaining Tamers watched him exit, and took seats.

"So, what do you think of him?" ow Terriermon asked the others.

"He seems okay, a bit lost though…" Takato replied.

"He seems fine…" Suzie added.

"He fell for the cornflakes and water thing, but he seems bright enough…" Kristy added. "After all, Rika did fall for it the first time round…"

Guilmon noticed the lack of reaction from Rika, but ignored it for now as the conversation continued.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Henry asked.

"I think we can…" Renamon replied. "He doesn't seem like he can cause any harm."

Takato nodded, before turning to the Rika next to him, who seemed distracted. "Rika, what do you think?"

Rika looked slightly startled, and Takato realised that she had been talking with Harmony. "Hmm…it seems like he's hiding something…" Rika mooted.

"Like what?"

"He's lying…"

"About what?"

"Not sure, just something…something about him, doesn't seem right…"

"I know what you mean…" Suzie replied. "It does seem like he knows more than he's letting on."

Rika nodded. "We'll just keep an eye on him…" she suggested, and Takato nodded.

* * *

**10:33 JST**

Ryder's arm felt sore from the blood pressure test, but he was glad to know he was still healthy. The DNA test, however, was yet to return, but the rest was as it should be. He sat by the others on a vacant seat.

"Hey, feeling okay?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah, just some simple tests, and a stand of hair for the DNA test. Donmon went through worse…" he noted, pointing to the slightly dizzy MiniDonmon following in the air, and crashing into the wall and then falling down.

"So…many…bright…lights…" he complained, blinking and standing up again.

"Yeah, that machine screws the hell outta ya!" Terriermon reassured, recalling his own personal experience during the D-Reaper. MiniDonmon, now back to normal, leapt onto his partner's shoulder. Heads turned as a door near them opened, and Shibumi stepped out with Janyuu, holding the D-Vice. He handed it back to Ryder.

"Thanks for letting us take a look at it, adding a map was easy enough." Shibumi told Ryder, who strapped it back onto his wrist and expanded it out again.

"Really? Why?" Ryder asked.

"Its file structure is just like a standard computer, the connector, in fact, is a standard USB2-B connector."

"Yeah, I used one of them back home. The data's a bit odd but it was easy enough to add things to it then, although not being a programmer they weren't very complicated. Well, except for the discs of course."

"Discs?" Henry asked.

"You know, the disc slot. This thing…" Ryder pointed to the small circular cover, and pressed the central button. It folded back to reveal a small red disk, which seemed to shine in the light. Ryder lifted it out and turned it over, showing the reverse, also like a CD, although smaller.

"What does it do?" Terriermon asked.

"It lets Donmon digivolve to ultimate, with the use of a card of course. It appeared when we were fighting a MasterTyranomon, or rather afterwards when Donmon dedigivolved from his Ultimate form back to good ol' Donmon, and automatically appeared in there. The program is actually now on the D-Vice, but I keep it in there just for the sake of it. It's the only disc I have, I presume that others could be made but mostly I just used the card slot or any programs I managed to add for modification, however, by the looks of it I don't have my cards any more."

"Here…I have plenty…" Kristy told him, passing him several modify cards.

"Most of which are mine…" Rika added. "Oh, by the way, Izzy called, the Digidestined want to meet you in his apartment" she added.

"Okay. Where is his apartment?" Ryder asked.

"Odaiba, of course…" Donmon suggested.

"And that helps…how?" Ryder asked his partner.

"Use the map…"

Janyuu passed some notes to Ryder. "Take the subway, you'll find his apartment at 190-4938, you can program it in on the D-Vice map."

Ryder tapped some buttons. "Done…" he replied, as the map switched to the correct display, that of the map. The map featured subway lines, roads, railways, everything really, with a route traced across the map and some directions on one side.

"You can use that device to contact anyone of the Tamers or Digidestined."

Ryder nodded, turning to leave. "Oh, and by the way, you all speak brilliant English…" he noted.

"We're not speaking English…" Rika replied, confused.

"What?" Ryder added. He glanced at the device on his arm. "Maybe it's this thing…" he suggested. Janyuu nodded, it made sense.

"A Babel Fish of sorts…" Shibumi suggested. Ryder smiled at the reference, before walking into the elevator, MiniDonmon following.

As the elevator descended, however, a thought occurred to Ryder.

'_Why did they sound like they were speaking English when I was not wearing it then?'_ he considered.

* * *

"So how are the New York preparations going?" Takato asked.

"The trip is prepared, still waiting for information on the hotel but everything else is ready." Yamaki explained.

"What do you plan to do about Ryder?" Riley asked.

"Hmm…" Yamaki pondered. "His situation is complex, it should be possible to sort something out, but it will take a while, he has no identification or anything."

Takato nodded. "Isn't he going to be lonely when we all go to New York?"

"Probably…" Yamaki replied.

"Sir, given that finding accommodation for him will take at least two weeks, perhaps it would be worth sending him on the trip as well?" Riley suggested. Yamaki considered it.

"We wouldn't mind, I'm interested in finding out about his world." Takato added.

Yamaki nodded. "Seems like a reasonable idea, it should help him take his mind off things."

"Huh, he seems fine to me?" Terriermon questioned. Riley shook her head.

"He may seem fine but it will get to him eventually, at the moment it seems like he is just dazed by the change in worlds."

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see any of my friends or family again." Takato wondered. "Not least Rika…"

Rika smiled, and nodded. "Not even officially existing? That would drive me crazy on its own…"

"Well, Ryder's results should be done by the time he returns…" Yamaki noted.

* * *

**Streets of Shinjuku**

**10:45 JST**

Ryder gawped at the high buildings he walked through on the way to Shinjuku's major hub metro station. The city bustled with life, from animals to humans, from cars to Digimon. Having never been to a city as big and as packed as Tokyo (although that's not to say places like London, Paris and New York weren't packed), the city's size still astounded him. Ryder began to see the signs for Shinjuku's station, and found it odd that they appeared in perfect English. His eyebrow rose, and he glanced to MiniDonmon, who seemed similarly surprised, but they continued on into the station. The map was surprisingly good, it even guided him through the station building to the correct line, and onto the train, stopping only to purchase a ticket. The train accelerated quickly, and Ryder noticed the lack of curiosity at MiniDonmon on his head.

'_This world is odd, no-one seems to care that I have a Digimon.'_ He thought. He glanced around the train carriage, noticing several children, some teenagers and even one or two adults with soft toys._'Then again, it's not like it's unusual here for a person to have something that looks like MiniDonmon.'_ He glanced to his D-Vice, which displayed the map, and switched between its screens, glancing at various other pieces of information it displayed about him and his partner. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary at all. He looked at one of the cards, pulling it out of his pocket. It was a WarGreymon card, and the TV show taught him that it would give his partner the Brave Shield. Then again, he was about to see the real Digidestined, and the real Agumon.

The train eventually reached Shimbashi, and Ryder followed the map once again through the station, until he reached the aerial platforms of the Yurikamome line. He boarded the train, and recalled when Henry and Jeri took it. The train passed over the Rainbow Bridge, a popular choice for destruction in various TV shows, including Digimon, and soon reached Odaiba. Leaving the train, he headed down onto the streets, pausing onto to glance at the time, **11:09**. Continuing along the streets, he soon reached their destination.

"Here we are, Izzy's apartment…"

"Eerily familiar, isn't it?" MiniDonmon noted. Ryder nodded, and pressed the buzzer. The door was soon opened by Izzy Koushiro, who smiled.

"I presume you're Ryder?" he asked. Ryder nodded.

"Ryder Stevens, good to meet you…" he greeted politely.

"Come in. The others are already here…is this Donmon?"

"MiniDonmon…" the small bat/DemiVeemon-like Digimon replied, and followed his partner into Izzy's bedroom, where the Digidestined sat around, curious. Ryder looked around in surprise at the large group, and smiled. This was still so surreal, that the reality had only reached him in small doses.

"Hey, you must be Ryder…" Tai greeted him. Ryder nodded.

"Thanks to the TV show, I know all of your names so I'll skip straight to introducing my partner…" he told them, before gesturing to his partner. "This is MiniDonmon…"

"Howdy!" his partner greeted, leaping off his Tamer's shoulder and flapping his wings so he would float in the air in front of Ryder.

"So where are you from exactly?" Davis asked.

Ryder frowned. "Another world…"

"We get a lot of that…" TK joked.

"Yeah, but I can't get back, or at least, I don't think so…"

"Sorry to hear that…" Kari tried to console. Ryder took a seat nearby, the concept of being stuck beginning to sink in, MiniDonmon looking up at his partner, frowning at his Tamer's expression; this was a familiar expression to him.

"So, do you guys deal with bioemergences in Odaiba then?" Ryder asked, trying to change the subject. Ken nodded.

"Most of us do, those who have D-Arcs at least…" he replied.

"Do you send them back or just destroy them?"

Yolei frowned. "We have to destroy them; the Digiports stopped working after the Cataclysm."

"I see…" Ryder replied.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**03:03 JST**

"Greetings Magnamon…" Gallantmon said to his gold-plated ally, as they stood in the shadow of the tree of Yggdrasil, the Apex almost permanently sunny due to the effect of Yggdrasil, a stark comparison to the day/night switch of the Southern area of the Digital World, and the earth-like illumination of the Eastern area. The cataclysm had lead to all the Digital Worlds, which were unable to merge, being joined to each other physically, leading to the Royal Knights having far larger areas to patrol. This also left the Apex more exposed in the centre of the Digital World, and various other areas, such as the Dark Ocean, and the dream world, off to the side of the Digital World. Magnamon nodded in response, and looked to the tree. "Our Lord said that he wanted to talk to us about the Humans..."

Magnamon nodded. "He will talk once the others arrive…" he spoke, though speaking through peeved off expressions.

"You seem distracted, pray tell, what is distracting you?"

"Do you recall why the Royal Knights were established?"

"To protect peace in the Digital World."

"So why do we serve Yggdrasil?"

"Because Yggdrasil is always correct."

"Why do we believe him without question?"

"Because he is our God."

Magnamon frowned. "That is not the principles which Imperialdramon established our clan upon."

"Imperialdramon established our clan upon protecting the Digital World, and we allied with Yggdrasil, because he knows what is best for the world."

Magnamon frowned. "I suppose you are right…"

* * *

**Yurikamome Line Train**

**12:05 JST**

The train once again crossed the Rainbow Bridge. The meeting had been short lived, Ryder's initial enthusiasm had quickly faded during the meeting as the reality began to set in, and his return ended up being sooner than he expected. MiniDonmon frowned at his partner, realising that the reality had set in for the brown-haired boy. He was far from home - they both were in fact - in more ways than one. The train soon came to a stop, and Ryder once again changed trains, this time glumly despite the sun being high in the sky and lighting up the city. He emailed Yamaki to inform him of his return. His reply was abrupt, a simple **Okay**. The sparkle of a new world had vanished, as had the happiness.

The train soon reached Odaiba, and Ryder followed his D-Vice along the path, soon reaching the towers once again.

"Hello, Ryder Steven, I'm here to see Yamaki…" he greeted. The clock on the wall read **12:49**.

"Okay, I've been told to send you upstairs straight away Ryder…" the receptionist replied. Ryder nodded uneasily, before heading to the lift lobby. When the elevator arrived, he rode it up to Floor 29, MiniDonmon ever silent despite his partner's sadness. The elevator reached the floor and Ryder stepped out, a brave face replacing his inner turmoil.

"Hey…" he greeted them. The Tamers seemed to be occupied with various tests that Hypnos was carrying out on their partners to pass the time, Rika and Takato now being highly bored from the tasks. The Monster Makers walked about, looking at various printouts they had, but all turned to look at Ryder when he arrived. "What's going on?" Ryder asked, confused about the attention he was getting.

Yamaki, frowning walked up to him. "We need to talk…" he began. Ryder gulped.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

So, a nice little cliff-hanger here. Please review.

Next time…

What do they need to talk about? Will Ryder ever get home? What is Yggdrasil planning?

Find out in 'First to New York', Chapter Five of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	5. First to New York

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Now to resolve the cliff-hanger left by the previous chapter. By the way, the title of this chapter has a second more subtle meaning that will become fully clear later on in the saga (and may be clear after reading this chapter).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_First to New York_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Hypnos Control Centre, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**12:43 JST**

"Is that my DNA?!" Ryder asked, looking up at the screens of the darkened room in surprise. On the screen was a typical DNA structure, supplemented by some black blotches, which was surprising enough. However, far more surprising was the DNA structure. Normal DNA, Ryder knew from biology classes, was two strands of DNA connected by bars like a ladder. However, this DNA was different. The two strands remained, but were supplemented by a third and fourth strand, coloured black and white on the diagram to isolate them, although Ryder knew that the colours were simply for show. The third and fourth strands was linked to the other strands by further ladder 'rungs', coloured orange and red here for show.

"Yes, this is your DNA. As you can see, it is far from normal." Yamaki told him.

Ryder nodded. "Those bases, connecting the normal DNA, adenine, cytosine, guanine and thymine, they are as they should be by the looks of it" he observed, pointing to the connections on the 'normal' DNA between the two strands. "But are the same chemicals linking the extra strands as well?" he asked.

Janyuu shook his head. "The other chemicals are complete unknowns; they seem to be odd mixes that are still unclear. Regardless, the structure in itself is interesting, if alarming."

Ryder nodded. "You're telling me…"

"What does this mean?" Henry asked, curious.

"I have no idea…" Janyuu replied. "This is unprecedented…the very structure of the human genes changed…"

Ryder nodded, himself awestricken. "Yeah. So…I'm human, right?" he asked, confused.

"By the looks of it you are…" Janyuu told him. "But, we can't be sure…"

"This was caused by the transportation of him to this world, wasn't it?" Suzie asked.

"Presumably, although we can't be sure on that." Janyuu replied.

"It's probably worth comparing the DNA with other notable examples. For example, Rika, Henry, Kristy and Suzie." Ryder suggested. Janyuu nodded.

"If that is okay with you guys?" he asked the aforementioned Tamers.

'_Harmony, is our DNA human?'_ Rika asked.

'**Not sure, never checked, DNA is a far too recent discovery, let alone analysing it.'**

Rika decided that she wanted to find out, whatever the consequence. "Sure, what the hell…" she replied to Janyuu's question, in a similar vein to the other three Tamer's replies. A thought occurred to her.

* * *

**12:50 JST**

Rika sat back on the seats outside the main Hypnos room, alongside Takato. Henry, Suzie and Kristy promptly followed, and Ryder followed shortly after. Once again, a sample of hair had been removed from each, excepting Ryder of course. They were currently analysing the data, no doubt using some complex and high-tech equipment that most external researchers on university funding would have a heart attack upon witnessing it. Rika was distracted by other things.

'_Why would he have different DNA?'_ she pondered. _'What makes him different? What happened when he arrived?'_

'**I think you already know the answer, you are just avoiding it.'**

'_But is he an Angel? I mean, it seems unlikely, what happened back there was an accident, what if it didn't happen? Then he'd be trapped in another universe.'_

'**When the first Angel awakes…don't take it literally…'**

'_Hmm…fair point…so, if he is an Angel, then surely Kristy's DNA should be similar?'_

'**Probably, just have to wait and see I guess…'**

Rika was impressed by Ryder's selection of people, clearly based on knowledge of the group. Two Tamers pre-biomerge and two post-biomerge. One biomergable tamer who is also an all-powerful incarnate being, and one who is just a bog-standard Tamer. One non-biomergable tamer who is definitely an Angel, and one who may be. The results would be interesting to see.

* * *

**13:04 JST**

For the second time that day, they looked up in surprise at the results of the test. Four DNA-structures were shown side-by-side, with their owner's names. The first structure was familiar, it was Ryder's. The second one was Suzie's; it looked like a bog-standard piece of DNA, as did the third one, Kristy's, something which surprised Rika.

'_But…does that mean that it has nothing to do with Angels?'_

'**I have no idea; I guess we'll find out eventually…'**

The fourth structure was Henry's. Unlike the 'normal' DNA, it had the small black blobs on it. Rika presumed these were data.

"Is that data?" Henry asked, mirroring her thoughts. Shibumi nodded.

"It appears to be residual data from the biomerge…" he mooted. Henry nodded.

"Where are Rika's results?" Takato asked.

"We've held them till last…" Yamaki replied.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Because of this…" Yamaki pressed a button, and the fifth structure appeared. It was far from human, 12 strands, connected in infinite possible ways by bases, crossed the structure, twisted together in tight bands, along with the usual black blobs of data attached to the strands. The first two strands were standard DNA in the centre of the structure. Sounds of shock arose from the group.

'_Harmony…is that…is that because…'_

'**Yes…'**

"But…that's even more impossible…" Ryder spluttered, looking at the structure.

"Yes, but it is real…" Yamaki replied.

"Can we try my DNA?" Takato asked.

"Well, if you wish…" Shibumi answered.

* * *

**13:14 JST**

Ten minutes later, they once again, for the third time that day, gawped at the results. Takato's DNA was similar to Rika's, with 12 strands, although at the same time was different in its chemical makeup, and once again had data on it.

"Is this the whole Chaos and Harmony thing?" Terriermon asked. Rika nodded, there was no denying it, and this was proof. Something bugged her though. She looked back up at the DNA again, cross-referencing hers and Takato's with Ryder's. Something odd caught her eye. One of her strands and one of Takato's matched the two extra strands on Ryder's.

'**That is far too unlikely to be a coincidence…'**

'_But Kristy's doesn't have it, and she is an Angel…'_

'**There must be more to this than we realise…'**

'_Yeah, so what do we do?'_

'**We should keep an eye on him for now I think…'**

"We'll keep an eye on you for now Ryder…" Janyuu told Ryder, mirroring Rika's thoughts. Ryder nodded; he didn't expect them not to keep an eye on him anyway.

"How's the accommodation situation going?" he asked.

"It'll take at least two weeks to solve. However, Riley suggested that you could go to New York with the others, which will give us more time to remedy the situation, so long as that is okay with you?" Yamaki replied.

Ryder nodded. "Great, it'll be good to go somewhere I've been before, although it won't be completely familiar" he replied, smiling.

"Good, follow me and we'll sort things out…" Yamaki told him, and they walked away down the corridor. Rika watched him go intently.

'_You are hiding something Ryder, and I'm going to find out. Angel or something else entirely…mark my words…'_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**11:01 UTC**

**15****th**** May 2010**

After many false starts, the Royal Knights finally gathered. The attacks by the rogue Digimon had postponed the meetings several times, and this period of calm would certainly be short lived.

"My lord…" Omnimon greeted, bowing onto one knee. Magnamon looked on with a look of horror, he wasn't sure what it was but over the past few days he had felt an increasing disgust by the way they bowed down to Yggdrasil, and he wasn't sure why.

"Greetings my Knights…" the shadowed figure replied. "I am here to tell you of a situation which will require remedying very soon. In the human world, there are two beings called Chaos and Harmony manifesting as Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka. Both of them have partnered with Digimon, Guilmon, a virus type, and Renamon, a data type." Yggdrasil was very matter-of-fact in speaking, and seemed to lack any emotions, both for good and for worse. Magnamon frowned at this.

"So what do you wish for us to do?" Sleipmon asked.

"Chaos and Harmony have endangered this world many times, not least the cataclysm which has left both worlds highly unstable." Gallantmon noted.

"Your task is seek and destroy." Yggdrasil instructed.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Magnamon asked.

"Dare you question Lord Yggdrasil…?" Omnimon accused.

"What do you suggest?" Yggdrasil asked Magnamon.

"I am unsure…"

"What is the risk if they are not eliminated?" Dynasmon asked.

"Potential destruction of all worlds…" Yggdrasil replied, monotonous as ever.

"Why exactly?" Magnamon asked, once again prompting a glare from Omnimon.

"They have an ability that if triggered, would potentially undermine the stability of the worlds. The ability would be triggered with both of them together."

"Then perhaps we could separate them?" Crusadermon suggested.

"That would be a non-violent method." Duftmon added.

Yggdrasil nodded. "Very well…"

"How will you separate them?" Dynasmon asked.

"I have a particular servant. She shall be ideal for this task." Yggdrasil replied coldly.

"I see…" Magnamon replied, for some reason doubting Yggdrasil.

"There is another matter to be discussed…" Yggdrasil continued.

"What exactly?" Dynasmon asked.

"I have detected a threat arriving in the human world." Yggdrasil explained. "The threat could wipe out the Royal Knights, myself and the Digital World."

Magnamon frowned. "What shall we do?" Omnimon asked.

"Without Chaos and Harmony being together, he shall not be a threat."

"Acknowledged." Sleipmon replied. "Any other business?" he asked.

"There has been problems encountered to the north, in Domain."

"I see…what shall we do?"

"Magnamon, Gallantmon, Dynasmon, you shall extinguish the threat."

The three Royal Knights nodded. "Thank you my Lord…" Gallantmon told the shadow, bowing onto one knee in a show of respect.

"That is all…" Yggdrasil finished.

* * *

**Terrabyte Town**

**16:09 UTC**

Gallantmon slashed straight through a Lynxmon, the data splitting in two as the screams rang through the air. Gallantmon ignored them, the continuous disturbances recently had taken away any remaining aversion to killing that he had had, and champions, rookies and armours fell with ease as the two Megas and the Armour level with similar strength settled the uprising.

"The murderous Royal Knights have oppressed freedom in this world long enough…" a Flaremon yelled with hatred. "CRIMSON BEAST KING WAVE!" he roared, punching a fire shaped energy wave at Dynasmon, who frowned as he held up his fist and blocked the attack from the ultimate. He attacked back as the gems on his palms glowed and released a helix-shaped blast from his hand, looking similar to DNA.

"DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" he roared, then coldly absorbed the data as he watched the remaining ultimates fall. Magnamon was currently engaged in combat with a Garudamon X, who had begun to disintegrate.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon roared, firing a golden blast at his foe. Garudamon X screamed in pain and began to disintegrate. He looked at Magnamon with concerned eyes.

"Magnamon, do not trust everything at face value. Yggdrasil is lying to you!" he warned, as his data disintegrated. Magnamon's expression softened as he considered what Garudamon X had said, leading to Dynasmon downloading the data. Dynasmon smirked, leaving the X-Antibody behind.

"Pathetic…this area is cleansed, we shall return to Yggdrasil triumphant…" he told them. Gallantmon nodded, and he and Dynasmon headed back the way they had come, leaving the destroyed town behind. Magnamon stared at the X-Antibody for a short while, before looking behind to check if anyone was looking. He absorbed the X-Antibody into himself, and then turned to follow after his fellow Royal Knights.

A FlyBeemon stared on in amazement, tinged with fear and shock, at the genocide he had witnessed. He pushed aside a fallen block of concrete, and stood up. "The Royal Knights disgust me…" he noted. Suddenly, he felt a strange static feeling in the air, and turned to see a glowing portal on the wall. He flew up to it, and looked through to see the human world. He glanced back at his world, before flying through.

* * *

**Hypnos**

**09:14 JST**

"Sir, we have a wild one converging on the park…" Tally quoted. Yamaki nodded, and clicked his lighter.

"Send a tracer…Are there any Tamers nearby?" Yamaki asked.

"Yes, Ryder, Henry and Suzie…" Riley replied. Yamaki nodded.

"Email Ryder…" he instructed.

* * *

**Akihabara**

**09:15 JST**

Ryder, Henry and Suzie walked through the busy district of Akihabara, a well-known area of Japan, famous for its various computer shops, the particular thing that had attracted them. MiniDonmon sat on his partner's head, in a similar position to Lopmon and Terriermon. Various video games and technical gadgets whirred away in the windows, and Ryder gawped at the sheer amount of it all.

"I'm really not sure where to go first…" he noted. "Back home in England in my world…we haven't got anything that even remotely compares to this…so many video-games!" _'And the titles all appear in English to me. What the hell is going on?'_

"Boys and their video-games…" Suzie joked, noticing Henry and Ryder's attention to the various titles on display. Lopmon smiled and nodded. Suddenly, there was three beeps, two similar ones and one lower pitched one. Ryder glanced at his D-Vice.

"Great timing…" he noted sarcastically. He pressed the button on the device, and it enlarged along his arm. "Huh, an email?" he asked. He opened it, and read it. "Yamaki says there is a bioemergence near here…"

Henry noticed the fog appearing in the streets, and watched the people flee it, having learnt to do so over the past three years. He was reminded of the one of the previous times they were here, when the Devas, Pajiramon and Vajramon had bioemerged. Terriermon summed it up again.

"Yahoo, Akihabara has been missing Rapidmon's brand of kicking ass!" he cheered.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Momentai…"

Ryder watched the fog burst upwards, and a small shadow appear. It was so familiar from the TV series, and it was similar to what happened in his world, but still surreal regardless. It was yet another thing that reminded him of his world, and he frowned, before shaking his head and reaching to his card pocket.

"Do you mind if MiniDonmon and I deal with this? I'd like to show you what we can do…" he asked. Terriermon frowned.

"Oh…but I wanted to kick ass!"

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai…"

Henry sighed. "Sure, you can have this battle…"

"Cheers…" Ryder replied, pressing a button on his D-Vice. Words flashed across the screen.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**MiniDonmon Digivolve to…Donmon!**

Ryder looked to his partner proudly. He would have to make a name for himself in this world, they both would. He looked to his D-Vice.

"Donmon, how do you want this battle?" he asked.

"Good ol' Donmon'll do ta!" he replied, raising his claw. Ryder nodded, and brought up info on the enemy as Donmon focused in on it.

"FlyBeemon, Data Type, Armour Level, attacks Lightning Sting and Poison Stinger…" he quoted. "Need any upgrades?" he asked.

"I'll inform if required…" Donmon replied. Leaping forward.

FlyBeemon glanced at the red and orange blur rapidly approaching. "What the…?"

"CLAW SLASH!" Donmon roared, slashing his claws across FlyBeemon, who was thrown back in pain.

'_What is this guy's problem?'_ FlyBeemon thought, flying back out of the way. Donmon opened his mouth, it glowing with fire growing around it.

"BLAZE FIREBALL" he roared, a fiery orange and red blast shooting forward at his foe. FlyBeemon screamed in pain.

'_That's it…'_ the armour-level thought "LIGHTNING STING!" he roared, firing a red lightning blast from his stinger. Donmon dodged, the blast hitting his claw as he rolled away, causing him pain.

"You okay?" Ryder asked his partner.

"Sure…targeting please…" he requested.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Lock-On Activate!" Ryder yelled, slashing a card through his D-Arc. Donmon's vision clarified on a particular spot, as he aimed at the red bee-like Digimon.

"BLAZE FIREBALL!" he roared once again, firing the blast, which hit his opponent spot on, and caused the bee to fall to the ground. FlyBeemon looked up in fear at the red and orange blue approaching his blurred vision. "CLAW SLASH!" Donmon finished, and it all ended for the bee.

The data dispersed, and flowed into Donmon. The Digital Field faded, and he turned to his partner.

"Good work Donmon…"

"No problem…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Nonaka Residence**

**22nd May 2010**

**07:30 JST**

Excepting the Akihabara incident, the two weeks leading up to the New York trip had been quiet. Very quiet. Rika had ensured that she watched Ryder to check if he was hiding something, but nothing had become apparent so far. Life had settled into a sort of routine, Ryder, since he didn't 'exist', was unable to go to their school, so he had occupied himself by working on upgrading his D-Arc. As of yet, other than adding further maps to the device, he'd had no luck at improving the system. Ryder, via the internet, had checked various websites, both to learn the differences in this world, which were limited, and to test his newfound Babel Fish ability, where he could both hear English from any other language, and conversely speak any other language. Ryder currently was finishing packing his case. Rumiko had insisted on taking him shopping for clothes and various other items, which wasn't actually as bad as he expected it would be. Nevertheless, his case was still limited, so he finished packing far faster than when packing in the past. Their destination was Hypnos, where they would meet the other Tamers due for the trip, as well as those who would see them off. Takato was helping Rika wheel her case, or rather, wheeling Rika's case for her. Kristy along with Kudamon, followed soon after, and they gathered at the door.

"Okay, passports?" Seiko asked. Rika, Takato and Kristy nodded, and Ryder frowned.

"Yamaki said he'd sort it out…" Ryder told her. Seiko nodded, frowning at Ryder's situation.

"Bye Mum!" Kristy bade farewell. Rumiko pulled her into a hug, and kissed her. "Have fun dear…"

"Make sure you keep an eye on her…" Seiko noted to Rika, who nodded.

"Hey, I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me!" Kristy objected. Seiko chuckled.

"Okay dear…have fun…" she told her granddaughter.

The Tamers waved farewell, as they walked out of the house and headed along the street. Henry stood with Terriermon on a street corner, waiting for them. "The Big Apple won't know what hit 'em!" Terriermon cheered. Henry sighed.

"You all got everything?" he asked. The others nodded, and they continued on towards Hypnos. Finally reaching the Towers, there was a minibus outside, along with a few curious Digital Watch members that Henry and Terriermon noticed, now used to pointing out the spies. They wouldn't be a problem on this occasion. Outside the Towers, stood Tai, Sora, Jeri, Davis and Kari, along with Kazu and Kenta saying goodbye.

"You guys are so lucky!" Kazu complained. "I wanted to go!"

"This is why they don't want you at the UN…" Kenta noted. MarineAngemon chuckled.

Ryder was talking to Yamaki, and was handed a pack of various items. "Janyuu spoke to some old friends of his from the UK, they managed to get you a passport…it should pass off as a real one…"

Ryder nodded. "Cheers…" he replied, before climbing into the minibus, taking a single seat on the left hand side, the side where he would be joined by Kristy and Renamon. Takato and Rika, Davis and Kari and Tai and Sora each took one of the pairs of seats on the right hand side, and a government agent leapt into the van.

"Here goes nothing…" Ryder commented.

* * *

**Charters Terminal, Narita International Airport**

**11:01 JST**

The Tamers strode up the steps into the plane, followed by their partners. The airport operators looked on confused at the sight of the Digimon, but had been informed of it before. The plane was a private military jet, a Gulfstream IV used by the Japanese Air Self-Defence Force for VIP transport, painted silver with the insignia of the air force. The plane, given special clearance, proceeded straight to the runway, and its wheels were soon in the air. As the plane headed east, Ryder contemplated the week ahead, and the weeks behind him. Japan soon passed by below, and was replaced by the open waters of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**Charters Terminal, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City**

**15:23 EST**

**23rd May 2010 **

The Tamers, now tired from the long flight yet surprised at the fact that it was somehow only the afternoon still, stumbled off the plane and down the steps. MiniDonmon sat on Ryder's shoulder, as they were directed into the terminal. The charters terminal, like that at Narita, was specifically only for VIP charter flights, which naturally included their flight. The terminal building was far smaller (and more utilitarian) than the rest of the airport's buildings, mainly since normally, although not in this case, customs checks for the officials were done in advance, even in the air. A bored (although not showing it) security guard sat at the lone terminal, his day suddenly improved by the interest of the Digimon, who had been given special clearance to pass through. Takato, Rika, Kristy, Davis, Kari, Tai and Sora each showed their passports and passed through without a fuss, and so it was Ryder's turn. He passed the red passport to the customs officer, who inspected it. He looked between the ID page and Ryder, concerned. He noted the 'special clearance' notice, but was still curious.

"If you'd care to step this way…" he instructed. Ryder gulped.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so we reach New York, ready for the next part of our story. The insight into the life of a bioemergence was interesting, as was the Royal Knights, and obviously the data. There are still reasons to be explained, but that will have to wait for another chapter. There will be some explanations next time, along with a new OC. Review please. 

Next time…

Will Ryder even make it to American soil? Will the Royal Knights split Chaos and Harmony? What is the cause for the odd DNA?

Find out in 'Show Me The Way to New York City', Chapter Six of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	6. Show Me The Way To New York City

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And here we go again, with the title's that are also subtle hints. This one is based off a song, and the particular reference is pretty obvious when you figure it out from the lyrics, based on the name of a character.

Meh, inspiration for titles running dry, so shoot me…

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_Show Me The Way To New York City_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Charters Terminal, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City**

**15:29 EST**

**23****rd**** May 2010**

Ryder frowned as he was lead into an interrogation room. He sat on one side of a table, opposite the customs officer and a large American flag with a pane of glass separating them, quite an imposing sight overall. The door behind him locked when the officer pressed a button below his desk. MiniDonmon sat on the table, frowning back at his partner.

'_This isn't going well…'_ Ryder thought to himself.

"I presume you are unclear on the situation" the Customs Officer began.

"Mostly…" Ryder replied.

"According to the database on our system, matched up against the world's passport databases, this passport is a fake…"

"I know that it is…"

The security officer's eyebrow rose. "So why are you using a fake passport?"

"I don't exist…"

"You don't exist?"

"Look, I'll be honest with you, I'm not from this universe…two weeks ago, I got transported here, with my partner, in a science experiment gone wrong…"

The security officer looked at him curiously.

He began laughing deeply.

Ryder wasn't entirely sure how to react. Here was a custom's officer, generally a steely type of person, and he was laughing.

"What's the problem?" Ryder asked.

"You must think that we're all stupid here in America, that story is the biggest load of bulls I've ever heard."

"But it's true!" Ryder insisted. The security officer frowned, and stopped laughing.

"Anyone I can contact to verify this?"

Ryder frowned. "I wish; that'd solve my whole problem. I presume the other Tamer's and my buddy here don't count?" he asked. The customs officer shook his head once again, and Ryder looked down at the table, saddened and ready to give in at any moment.

"Hey, kid, I didn't want to make you upset. Hey, look, the government gave me a list of numbers regarding your visit, maybe one of them can help…" the security officer said. Ryder nodded glumly, as the security officer exited the room and it locked. MiniDonmon frowned at his partner.

"This is not going well, is it?" he asked, trying to smile at the same time to maintain a brave face. Ryder shook his head glumly, and lay his head down on the table.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kari asked, looking to her fellow Tamers, all of whom had been forced to take seats on the American side of customs.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" Kristy tried to reassure. They noticed the security officer now calling a number on his phone.

"Something must be up…" Sora noted. The customs officer put the phone down, and switched on a television in his cubicle.

'_Yeah, this is America for sure…'_ Tai thought.

* * *

**16:03 EST**

Ryder looked up when he heard someone enter the room. He noticed several government agents, one of whom led the others clearly. The room behind the glass was packed with the number of people, and the leader began to speak to him.

"I am Jeff Newman of SDCO, Special Digital Control Organisation" he greeted. Ryder nodded glumly. "What is your current situation?" he asked Ryder.

"I am visiting the UN along with the other Tamers." Ryder noticed another person enter the room agitatedly, as though she was late. What struck his eye was the fact that she was a sixteen year old girl, wearing the same black uniform as the other SDCO members. She asked one of the female agents a question, and they shook their head. She looked towards him, curiously, and, unbeknownst to Ryder but noticed by MiniDonmon, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Her dark maroon hair hung long behind her head to about shoulder height, curled up slightly at the ends.

"According to the security officer, you do not exist on any passport database."

Ryder shook his head nervously. "I do not exist point blank."

"What?"

"I was dragged out of my own world by a science experiment gone awry, dumped in this world without any identification, any money, any family or friends and left with only the clothes on my back, my partner MiniDonmon and my D-Vice" he explained sorrowfully and nervously. Jeff frowned at the explanation, and noted the boy's sadness. The girl mentioned earlier tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir…perhaps he'd do better talking to someone his own age?" she whispered. "He looks pretty nervous…"

Jeff considered it, before nodding. "Mari will talk to you now…" he told Ryder, who nodded nervously. Jeff stepped out of the room and gestured for the other agents to follow. He noticed the Tamers outside, who looked at him curiously.

"Will he be okay?" asked Kristy.

"One of our specialist agents is currently talking to him…we shall see…" he replied. Jeff wasn't exactly used to speaking to children, despite having a teenager on his team. Then again, Mari was highly mature, events having made her so. He spoke to the other members of his squad, and they nodded, before leaving the building. He wouldn't need to talk to them.

* * *

"So, what is your name?" Mari asked Ryder, who still seemed nervous. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble…" she added, smiling.

Ryder nodded uneasily, only slightly reassured. "Ryder Stevens…" he replied.

"Mari Flynn" the girl replied. "I hear you have an interesting story…"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, two weeks ago, I was sitting at my desk, MiniDonmon near me, and then next thing I know I'm in a completely different world in a research base that explodes five minutes later."

"I see…that must really affect you. Can you get back?"

Ryder shook his head sadly. "I've left everything behind. My fellow Tamers, my parents, my friends, and…her…" he noted, blushing slightly. Mari noticed his reaction.

"Was she a girlfriend?"

"I wish…" he replied. "Nope, just a crush…she was a Tamer though…" he added. Mari frowned.

"Shame…I can understand why you're so sad…"

Ryder nodded, before trying to put a brave face on things. "But anyway, tell me, what is a pretty girl like you doing working for a government agency?" he asked, noting her reaction to "pretty", a faint blush. Her smile turned to a frown.

"I saw a Digimon...when I was 13…" she explained sorrowfully.

"Oh…I see…what happened?" Ryder asked.

"My parents and I had been out in the city…and…when we returned home…a Monochromon appeared. And…then…" she reminisced, the memories bringing tears to her eyes. Ryder noticed, and began to feel sad for asking.

"Don't cry…"

"…he killed them…my parents…killed…"

Ryder frowned. "Looks like my situation isn't as bad as yours…"

Mari tried to put a brave face on things. "I only lost my parents, you lost everything…"

Ryder nodded. Here they were, two children who had lost everything. If he believed in that sort of thing he'd have called it fate, or destiny. "What protected you from the Monochromon?" MiniDonmon asked.

"They did…the SDCO…they 'cleaned the situation up' as they put it. The Monochromon even destroyed my home…I had nothing left either. The SDCO wanted to cover up everything, they offered me a deal. I would keep quiet on the situation in return for a home, care and therapy. They also tutor me, both about Digimon and about general topics."

Ryder nodded in response. "Seems strange…"

"What does?"

"I'd expect you to be petrified of Digimon after seeing what Monochromon did…I know I would if I'd never met Donmon…and yet you work for an organisation that deals with them?"

Mari nodded. "The therapy helped. To be honest, so did SDCO, being able to find out more about them made life bearable. But…it still feels like something is missing…"

Ryder nodded also. "I'm surprised they could cover up those deaths completely…"

"Well…they nearly didn't, a newspaper was investigating it. And then…they just stopped altogether, the day after a strange storm…"

"Huh?"

"After that…it seemed like everything changed…it was about four months ago…no-one else notices it…but I can see four worlds. Like…they're merged."

"I know what you are referring to…the Tamers call it the cataclysm…" Ryder replied. Mari raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"All four quadrants…they were merged into one…I saw it on the TV show based on their lives back in my world…'Digimon'…"

"I see..."

"So, back on my situation…am I free to go?" Ryder asked.

"I was looking at your information on the ride over, or rather, all that which Hypnos would send us…I'll talk to Jeff…"

"Thanks…" Ryder replied, as Mari stood up and left the room.

A short while later, Mari returned, smiling.

"I've managed to get you a deal…"

"What is it?" Ryder asked, eager to know.

"You can enter the States on three conditions."

"Okay…"

"Condition 1: You agree to be monitored for one week, unless you leave the states."

"Fine…"

"Condition 2: You agree that I will be able to monitor you for one week, excepting when you are in the hotel, which you will not be able to leave without me."

"Okay…" Ryder replied, slightly surprised at the fact she would be monitoring him, but not particularly minding.

"And Condition 3: You agree to go on a date with me."

"O…what?" Ryder asked, eyes widening at the surprising question.

"That's the condition…" she replied confidently and calmly.

"Oh…okay then…" he replied.

"Great…" she replied smiling, and pressed a button on the desk. The door behind Ryder unlocked, and he stood up.

"Thanks…" he told her. She blushed.

"No problem…" she replied. He walked out of the door, followed by MiniDonmon, and turned to the other Tamers. Mari walked out of the next door along. "Remember…" she noted, and gestured for him to follow. Tai handed Ryder his suitcase, and they stood up and followed her, leaving the terminal via the front entrance, where a minibus driven by another agent (a theme they were now growing tired of) awaited. They boarded, and it set off for the subway terminal. Mari sat next to Ryder, and put her hand on his hand, making him nervous. Davis decided finally to ask the question that had bugged him.

"Who are you?" Davis asked. Mari smiled and stood up, looking back across the seats.

"Mari Flynn, nice to meet you…" she replied.

"Who exactly are you?" Tai asked.

"I work for Special Digital Control Organisation, SDCO. I've been put in charge of monitoring Ryder for one week, except when he's in the hotel."

"I see…" Takato replied.

"How old are you?" Rika asked.

"Sixteen…I was recruited by SDCO after my parents were killed by a Monochromon."

"That's awful…" Kari said saddened.

Mari nodded solemnly. "Yeah…I try to put a brave face on things…" she replied.

"We've got some information in this pack that Yamaki gave us…" Ryder noted, now looking through the folder. "Here are the MetroCards…and the hotel information…and a few other things…"

He handed the MetroCards around the group, expressions of gratitude in reply. He turned to Mari.

"I'm afraid there isn't one for you…" he apologised. She smirked, and held up a MetroCard.

"You forget…I live in this city…"

"Do you live alone?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, SDCO set me up with the place. It's small, but to be honest, that's for the better; I'm not sure how I'd manage a bigger place. Thankfully, SDCO helps out with the chores, but it can get lonely."

"Understandable…" Ryder replied, nodding.

"Geez Henry, what's up with those two?" Terriermon quietly asked his partner.

"Are you actually asking or just trying to point it out?" Henry replied.

"The later…"

Jeri and Elecmon chuckled. "We'll leave them to it…" Jeri noted.

'_Christ, together for half an hour and some complete strangers are already doing better than me and Jeri…' _Henry thought.

The minibus came to a stop, and they climbed out, the minibus leaving quickly. They walked into the subway station, Mari grabbing Ryder's hand. _'This is getting me nervous…'_ Ryder thought, looking down at where he was forcibly holding hands. _'I mean…she's nice but, she's coming on a bit strongly…maybe just caused by loneliness…'_ He grabbed her hand in return._'Well…misery loves company…'_ he added mentally, as they passed the large blue E, orange J and orange Z denoting the lines, the former of which they were to use.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**11:02 UTC**

"They have arrived in New York City…" Duftmon reported. Yggdrasil nodded. He turned to face another shadow.

"It is time my faithful servant. You are aware of your task."

Duftmon tried to look at the form; it was similar to that of the digimon 'Renamon' that was the partner of Harmony. She bowed, and spoke in a voice that sounded younger, yet more war-hardened than the Renamon that was Rika's partner. "I shall…thank you my lord…" she replied, before vanishing into thin air.

"My Lord…do you think that the similarity of her to Harmony's partner will complicate things?" Duftmon asked.

"No…"

"Is the root cause of the uprising we quelled earlier in Domain due to Chaos and Harmony?"

"It is nothing…"

"Huh?"

"It is nothing…"

"What?"

"Do not concern yourself with it…"

"Why?"

"It is nothing…"

Duftmon bowed onto one knee. "My lord..." he told the shadow, before turning and leaving. _'Yggdrasil seems to be acting strangely…'_ he thought.

* * *

**53****rd**** and 3****rd**

**17:09 EST**

The sounds of the bustling metropolis reached their ears as the Tamers stepped up out of the subway, partners following, and Mari leading. The sight of the city, the height of the buildings, the sheer number of Yellow Taxis, all impressed, not least for Ryder, and in particular the Digimon.

"Welcome to the Big Apple!" Mari introduced dramatically.

"It's…big…" Veemon exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it…" Mari noted.

"How far away is the UN?" Tai asked.

"It's not far at all, just over to the east of here, across an avenue or two."

"Good, I don't want to have to go miles every day…" Rika noted. Mari nodded.

"So where is your hotel?" she asked. Ryder looked at the folder of documents.

"It's that hotel…I think…" Ryder told her, pointing to a tall building, although it paled in comparison to the office blocks opposite. Mari nodded, and they walked to the hotel. The lobby was grand, yet modern, with polished brass everywhere.

"Sparkly…" Guilmon noted. Kristy nodded.

"If only it were real gold…" she commented. Rika sweatdropped.

* * *

**17:21 EST**

Ryder opened his suitcase, unpacking his things into the hotel room. The actual 'things' were limited, a toothbrush, a few clothes, and similar items. Mari, standing nearby near MiniDonmon sitting on the bed, frowned.

"Not got much, eh?" she asked.

"More than I had a week ago" Ryder replied optimistically.

"Well, you came to the right place, you can probably get anything here…"

"Right…were you being serious about the whole date thing by the way?"

"Yeah…why, any problem?"

"Nope, just seems like a surprise."

Mari frowned, and looked down. "Sorry if it seems like I'm coming on too strong…"

"It does…" MiniDonmon noted.

"Don't worry, as they say, misery loves company…" Ryder replied. Mari smiled.

"You were thinking about that the whole way here, weren't you?" MiniDonmon asked. Ryder choked on his breath.

"What…how the hell did you guess that?"

"You just told us…" Mari noted.

"Oh great, now everyone's against me…" Ryder complained, falling back on his bed exasperated.

"Bad day?" Mari asked. Ryder nodded.

"Probably the worst ever…" he replied. "Well…maybe not…some good things did happen…" he added, smiling at Mari, who blushed lightly. "So when do you want that date?"

"Tomorrow, you'll probably want to get over jet-lag tonight…"

"Yeah…you're paying, by the way…"

"What, why?"

"I haven't got any money…"

Mari sighed. "Fine…"

"So, where is your apartment anyway?"

"Not far, a few blocks to the north…"

Ryder nodded, and yawned. "God, I'm tired, planes really take it out of you…"

"You know what they say; you've got to keep up until your normal time to sleep…"

"Hmm…yeah…you know what that means MiniDonmon…" Ryder told his partner.

"Tetris!" MiniDonmon cheered. Mari raised an eyebrow, as Ryder tapped the screen, and it expanded into its full form. Mari looked at it in surprise.

"Is that a Digivice?"

"Yeah, it is…it's called the D-Vice, it has tons of features, and probably many more could be added if I could only figure out how."

"I see…"

"Oh, and it plays Tetris…"

"Neat…" she said, watching him play the game. "Hey, I was wondering…" she pondered after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Why do all the Tamers speak such good English?"

"Oh, it's just this…Babel…Fish…wait…what did you say?" Ryder asked, pausing when he realised what she was talking about, and what it entailed.

"All the Tamers seem to speak perfect English…"

"So you have it too?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason my mind automatically translates everything I say and everything I hear."

"It's the same for me…" Mari replied.

"MiniDonmon, is it the same for you?" Ryder asked his partner, who nodded. "So what links us all? Two humans, one of whom is a Tamer, and one of whom isn't, and a Digimon?"

"I have no idea…" Mari replied, shaking her head. "It's useful nonetheless…"

* * *

**17:21 EST**

"Well, here we are, Room 29…" Takato told Rika, who nodded. Takato unlocked the door, and they pulled their cases through along with Guilmon and Renamon. The hotel room was large, and airy, with a single king-size bed in the centre. A large window was at the end, high above the streets below, bustling with cars.

"Whoa, Hypnos sure has some clout money-wise…" Rika noted. Takato nodded, smiling. "You've noticed the single bed, haven't you?"

"You specified it, didn't you?"

Rika nodded, smiling.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Am I sleeping on the floor again?"

Rika sighed. "Take a hint Takato; I know you're not that oblivious…"

Takato's eyes widened. "Don't worry, too tired tonight…" Rika replied. "Maybe later…"

"This is all because of what you said three years ago, isn't it?"

"Yep…"

* * *

**17:21 EST**

"Look Kudamon, I've got a King-size bed all to myself!" Kristy cheered, leaping onto the bed and jumping up and down.

Kudamon looked at her oddly. "What's so good about that?"

"I can bounce!" she cheered, before falling down.

"Won't you break it?"

"Meh, hotel's problem…"

* * *

**17:21 EST**

"Look at all the Taxis!" Agumon said in surprise, looking out of the window.

"Be careful, you'll fall out…" Biyomon warned.

"So what do you think we'll have to say to the UN?" Sora asked.

"Not sure…" Tai replied. "Hopefully it won't be too daunting…"

"Yeah, hundreds of representatives watching…it's worrying me too…" Sora replied.

* * *

**17:21 EST**

"Davish, is this our room?" Veemon asked, gawping at the size of the room.

"Yeah…big, isn't it?" Davis replied.

"There is more than enough room here to swing a cat…" Gatomon commented.

"Awful pun…" Kari noted.

* * *

**17:21 EST**

"Okay, ground rules Elecmon…this bed is for me to jump on and me only…" Terriermon claimed, standing on Henry's bed.

"What about jumping between the two?" Elecmon replied, standing on Jeri's bed.

"I can do it, you can't, got that?"

Elecmon frowned, before leaping onto the other bed. "No!" he joked as Terriermon fell to the ground.

"Ow…Henry…I hurt my head…"

"This is why I told you not to bounce on the bed…" his Tamer warned.

Jeri giggled at the pair, before looking to Henry. "Hey Henry, you don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"No, not at all…"

"Good…"

* * *

**19:05 UTC**

"I'm…so…tired…" Ryder complained, yawning.

"But you're on Level 7!" MiniDonmon claimed.

"Can't…play…much…longer…" Ryder continued to yawn. "Night night…" he finished, giving up and, falling back asleep onto his bed. MiniDonmon moaned.

"Oh, but I wanted to play…"

"Guess this is my time to leave…" Mari noted. "Tell him that I'll see him in the morning, okay?" she asked. MiniDonmon nodded, and she left the hotel room. MiniDonmon yawned.

"Sleepy time for me too now…" he muttered, falling asleep at the foot of Ryder's bed.

* * *

The figure, watching from a nearby rooftop, frowned at the antics of those she observed through the window. So mundane, so immature. And yet strangely alluring, enticing, familiar even. She looked down to the streets below.

"Yggdrasil gave me a task, and I shall carry it out…" she thought. DarkRenamon vanished into thin air.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Now the plot begins to take hold, and a few more mysteries are established. Don't think that the Tamers back home in Tokyo won't be covered, but I plan to focus on the New York ones for the time being. Review please.

As for what was said three years ago, check Book One. To be honest, it'll only give you another hint, so you may as well not bother, but for the eager…

Next time…

What is causing the 'Babel Fish' effect? What is DarkRenamon's task? Will Yggdrasil succeed?

Find out in 'Nations, Dates and Fates', Chapter Seven of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	7. Nations, Dates and Fates Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Time will play an important part in this story, so as a reminder:

Tokyo – JST (Japan Standard Time) UTC plus 9 hours

Digital World – UTC (Universal Coordinated Time) UTC

New York – EST (Eastern Standard Time) UTC minus 5 hours

All clocks will be to one of these times, and keeping a grip on times (and events that happen simultaneously) will add an interesting challenge to writing this, despite prior experience of dealing with two sets of times (Tokyo and the Digital World in previous books).

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_Nations, Dates and Fates Part One_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**53****rd**** and 3****rd****, New York City**

**08:02 EST**

Jeri gradually woke from her blissful sleep, the light and sounds of life pouring through her window, as the city awoke from its weekend slumber and went to work. Yellow taxis flooded the streets, people flooded the roadways, and Terriermon's snoring flooded her ears. She looked to the dog-bunny, mouth wide open sleeping at the foot of Henry's bed. Elecmon himself awoke from his sleep, and noticed her glare at Terriermon, who continued to sleep unaware as Jeri decided to pour coffee beans down his throat.

Elecmon chuckled, as Henry gradually awoke himself. "Morning Jeri…" he greeted between yawns.

"Morning…" she replied, before sitting on the end of her bed. Terriermon was yet to wake up, despite the coffee beans now flooding his throat.

"Terriermon, you're snoring again…" Henry said loud enough to wake Terriermon up. Terriermon was about to reply, but began to cough up coffee beans. He looked around angrily.

"Who did that?" he asked. Jeri chuckled.

"You were snoring…" Elecmon told the rabbit, who pouted.

"It's not my fault!" he complained, before spitting up the rest of the beans, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

**08:05 EST**

Rika glanced away from the sight out of the window to Takato. Renamon was fully awake, although it seemed that she never truly slept, and Guilmon snored as ever. Takato slept soundly, and Rika smiled, the sounds of life in the city filling her ears. She looked across to the other building, and her smile quickly faded when she saw a shadow quickly jump across her field of vision.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"What's wrong?" Renamon asked.

"…nothing…just thought I saw something…"

Renamon nodded. "Are you going to wake Takato up?" she asked. Rika shook her head.

"Nah, he looks so peaceful when sleeping..." she replied, looking at his sleeping form. "Then again, we will want to go down for breakfast before they stop serving it…" she added, before walking over to him. She leaned over, and spoke gently in his ear. "Takato…Takato…WAKE UP!" she yelled, bringing him to with a start.

"Where am I?" he asked, disorientated, before noticing he was in the hotel. "Oh thank god…"

"Huh, why?"

"I was in a street, and there was this bioemergence. Nine shadowed digimon flashed past me…just like that…and then were gone…"

"That's odd…"

"Yeah, my dreams are strange…"

"Do you still dream of me?"

Takato nodded. "I had this dream the other day…we both had our wings…and we floated to the side of a huge red and purple rippling line…like water held up by glass, but the glass wasn't very strong. Then, suddenly, nine white and nine dark shadows flew out of it…and then I woke up…"

"Odd…"

"Yeah…still, when are we going down for breakfast?"

"Food?" Guilmon asked, suddenly waking up. Renamon chuckled.

"Do you have an innate food detection system or something?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what you just said…" Guilmon replied, scratching his head.

"Can you sense food?"

"I can smell food…"

Renamon chuckled. Guilmon suddenly growled, and ran to the window, feral.

"What's wrong boy?" Takato asked.

"I saw something…"

"A Digimon?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure…It's gone now…" Guilmon stopped being feral, and turned round. "Now, food!"

* * *

**08:33 EST**

Sora frowned, Tai seemed to have an innate ability of staying asleep regardless of any noise. She'd turned the TV on, loud even, with no effect, the city was loud, the lights were on, how on earth was she meant to wake him up?

"Stupid Tai…" she muttered, before trying to find something else to do, and failing. She turned back to him, and had an idea. She pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

She frowned at the lack of reaction, and shook his sleeping form violently.

"Tai, wake the hell up!"

Tai finally woke with a start. "What?" he asked, confused.

"How do you sleep like that?"

"Not sure…morning anyway…"

* * *

**08:37 EST**

By comparison to Tai, Kristy was hyperactive. She bounded about the room, gathering her clothes and awing at the view. "This is so cool!" she noted, as Kudamon watched her, gradually becoming dizzy. He sighed as she tripped up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kristy stood up, unhurt.

"Yeah…" she replied. "I'll stop running around now…"

"Good…" Kudamon replied. "When do you wish to go for breakfast?"

"Soon, I'm starved!"

* * *

**08:45 EST**

Kari awoke when Gatomon unceremoniously fell on her while trying out for the Olympic bed-bounding competition against DemiVeemon, who promptly fell on his partner waking him up as well. Davis woke with a start, a stark comparison to Kari who woke peacefully, and chuckled at the sight.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis complained.

"Sorry Davish…"

* * *

**09:02 EST**

Mari knocked on the door, and yet continued to get no reaction. "Ryder, are you awake?" she called through the door. Checking through her bag, she pulled out a card-key she had insisted on getting, and opened the door.

"Get out!" Ryder yelled, in the middle of changing into his usual day clothes. Mari blushed and quickly closed the door.

'_Whoops…'_ she thought. Eventually, when Ryder was ready, he opened the door.

"How did you even get in?"

"Card key…" she replied cheerfully. "Sorry about that, by the way…"

"No problem…just…wait in future, I couldn't answer the door."

MiniDonmon followed behind his partner. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"We'll have breakfast, then we'll go to the UN, then some shopping and finally the date you owe me…" Mari instructed, looking towards Ryder.

"Do we have to go shopping? I'd much rather sightsee, at least on the first day…"

"Fine…" Mari replied, irritated slightly. "I live here, that'll be boring…"

"Yeah, but you only see it from a local's point of view…" MiniDonmon noted.

"He has a point…" Ryder added. Mari nodded.

"Fine, we'll see the sights…meh, might be fun…" she replied, as they headed to the lift lobby.

"So what exactly do we have to do at the UN anyway?"

"Well, as far as I can tell you guys will be centre stage, and have to give various talks and be asked questions."

"Great…why not just make me faint from stage fright now?"

Mari chuckled, as the elevator doors opened. "Just picture them all naked…"

"Why?" Ryder asked as they stepped into the lift.

"They say it helps confidence…" Mari replied, pressing the button and watching the doors closed.

"Meh…" Ryder dismissed it, as the elevator rapidly descended, soon reaching the buffet floor. Exiting the elevator, they walked into the buffet and found most of the others, excepting Tai and Sora, sitting around a table.

"You'd be late to your own funeral…" Terriermon joked.

"Terriermon!" Henry objected. Ryder grinned.

"Momentai?" he suggested. Terriermon nodded, as Ryder took his seat next to Mari, MiniDonmon deciding to sit on the table.

"So does he go everywhere as MiniDonmon or what?" Tai asked. Ryder shook his head.

"Only when he needs to stay hidden…"

"Hidden in the shadows, until, I pounce!" he joked, leaping forward into a cereal bowl laid out for Ryder.

"That looks like fun!" DemiVeemon commented, he himself about to jump until Gatomon grabbed him by the neck. "Ow…" he commented.

"Not the smartest thing to do…" she noted. Mari chuckled, and left to assemble her breakfast, soon followed by most of the others, and Tai and Sora when they finally arrived.

"Guilmon, what did you see earlier?" Renamon asked, finally getting a chance to talk to him.

"Nothing, don't worry…"

"What did it look like?" Renamon continued.

"Just a black blur, and that tingling feeling you get when there is a new Digimon in the area…"

Renamon nodded. "Something strange is going on…"

* * *

**09:32 EST**

DarkRenamon frowned, as she leapt from roof to roof, trying to get to grips with this city, and a potential escape route if necessary. She was unsure why she expected to have to resort to escaping, Yggdrasil would never send any of his minions on a suicide mission. She backflipped and landed once again opposite the hotel, looking down to the roadway below. The two incarnates, their fellow Tamers and their partners exited the building, along with a brown haired girl on her own. She was not here to destroy the Tamers, her task was simply to separate Chaos and Harmony, also known as Takato and Rika. She followed them along the street, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, waiting for her chance to make her move. She knew that she would need to be patient in order to succeed at her task, and Yggdrasil in his wisdom had specified this. Her namesake looked up in her direction, as if she had been detected, and DarkRenamon quickly leapt out of sight. The yellow fox was spoken to by the red haired girl who was the current incarnation of Harmony. The yellow fox shook her head and continued walking. DarkRenamon frowned; she would have to be more careful than she expected in order to avoid detection.

She could not fail Yggdrasil.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**04:36 UTC**

The perpetual light of the Apex contrasted sharply with the perpetual darkness of the hollow inside the Tree of Yggdrasil. Magnamon had returned from a mission, quelling a disturbance in the Western area (the Eastern area was rarely disrupted, being based on the peaceful Eastern Quadrant of the old Digital Worlds, and now stood calmly outside the tree, despite all that he had seen throughout the past few days. Duftmon similarly stood calmly, the other Royal Knights quelling disturbances in the Southern and Northern quadrants, and dealing with other matters.

Images flashed across Magnamon's vision.

The data of a thousand dead warriors, dissipitated into the air.

The elimination of Garudamon X by Dynasmon coldly.

The X-Antibody absorbed by himself.

"_**The murderous Royal Knights have oppressed freedom in this world long enough…"**_ The Flaremon's words echoed through Magnamon's mind, making his steely form wince slightly. Duftmon raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter Magnamon?" Duftmon asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" Magnamon replied, breaking from his thoughts. Duftmon looked on with curious eyes, before deciding that nothing would come of asking, Magnamon was far too closed to tell of anything. Whatever was concerning him would be his own problem.

"_**Magnamon, do not trust everything at face value. Yggdrasil is lying to you!"**_ The words of the Garudamon X equally echoed through Magnamon's head, driving him quietly insane. He turned to face the vast desert spanning the north-west corner of the Apex, and flew into the air.

"I shall return soon, I have some things to attend to…" he told Duftmon, who nodded.

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters, Central Hall, New York City**

**10:34 EST**

Henry gawped at the vast hall as the representatives gradually took their seats. Hundreds of representatives would be watching, and by the looks of the TV cameras aimed at them, millions of people in homes around the world, billions even, inevitably including Digital Watch members who would have a field day if anything were to happen. Security had been interesting; there had been concern at Ryder's non-existence at first, but Mari's official status and role in observing him for a week let them through. The fact that the UN HQ was international territory had surprised Henry, and he knew that the almost daily custom checks would become very tedious. Security guards at every exit reminded them of how tight the security was in the building.

At the front of the hall, various chairs had been laid out in the centre, in a point easily seen by the many representatives and video cameras. Whilst Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Davis, Kari, Tai, Sora, Ryder, Mari, Guilmon, Renamon, Veemon, Gatomon, Agumon and Biyomon each had seats, Terriermon, Elecmon and MiniDonmon had preferred to sit on their partners head, or lap, or shoulder respectively.

Rika eyed the vast audience, a tinge of fear crossing her form. This was far more than she expected, rather naively in fact. She looked to Takato for reassurance, but he seemed just as petrified as her. She put her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"Good luck…" she wished. He nodded.

"Same…" he replied.

"The United Nations is now in session…" the speaker proclaimed, quieting down the assembled representatives. "For the first item on today's agenda, we have some special visitors, related to the Digital Monster events occurring recently in America, Japan, Europe and other countries and continents. Today's meeting will be a general introduction, there shall be a more thorough debate and question and answer session in a future visit. For now, I introduce the Digimon Tamers, who shall introduce themselves. Please excuse any…lack of charisma…you will agree that standing centre stage in front of the world is daunting enough for us at time, not least children."

Takato nodded, and stood up nervously. "Erm…my name is Takato Matsuki, I'm 16 and this is my partner Guilmon."

Guilmon nodded. "Hi…" he said childishly, himself surprised by the busy room. Rika joined Takato standing up.

"My name is Rika Nonaka, I'm also 16 and this is my partner Renamon."

"It is an honour to meet you…" Renamon greeted the audience, her normal confidence reduced.

"My name is Ryder Stevens…" greeted the brown haired boy. "And this is my partner MiniDonmon…"

"Hey!" said the red and orange bat-like digimon happily.

'_Nothing get's him down does it…'_ Mari thought, standing up. "My name is Mari Flynn and I am a member of the SDCO, Special Digital Control Organisation. I…um…haven't got a partner."

"My name is Kari Kamiya, and I'm 16. This is my partner, Gatomon…"

"Greetings…" greeted the white and purple cat.

"I'm Davis Motomiya, and this is DemiVeemon…"

"Hi!" greeted the blue in-training level.

"My name is Tai Kamiya, and this is Agumon…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Agumon greeted.

"My name is Terriermon, and this is my partner Henry Wong!" Terriermon cheered.

"Terriermon!" Henry complained.

"What? I'm who everyone is here to see!" he joked. The audience chuckled, and Henry blushed with embarrassment.

'_Okay, I think we got away with that one…'_ he thought.

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, I am 18 years old and this is Biyomon…"

"It's good to meet you…" the pink bird greeted.

"Hello, my name is Jeri Katou and this is Elecmon…"

"Morning…" the red and yellow dog greeted.

"And most importantly of all, my name is Kristy and this is Kudamon…"

"It is a great honour to meet you all…" greeted Kudamon, ever polite.

"Obviously, this isn't the whole group, there are far more of us back home, but good ol' Yamaki didn't want this turning into a holiday." Terriermon joked.

"Terriermon, I'm going to have to teach you the meaning of the word 'tact'!" Henry whispered to his partner, at a level that the microphones easily picked up.

"Are there any initial questions?" the speaker asked the representatives. Some hands rose.

The British representative spoke first. "Yes, I would like to inquire why one of the Tamers' has a British accent despite I never having been informed that the UK ever had Tamers?"

Ryder frowned. "I'm afraid that is far too personal to tell…"

Various other questions followed, about general things such as what were Digimon, is there any potential threat to them being in the room with all the computing devices, and so on. Rika's attention wavered, enough for her to notice a familiar-yet unfamiliar face near the back of the hall, with a red blob on her shoulders touched by red hair._'Rey?'_ Rika thought.

"I would like to thank the Tamers for their attendance at this meeting, and would like to note that I am personally interested in discovering more about their fascinating world in the following sessions. Now, onto international business…" he continued, as the Tamers and Digimon were lead out. As soon as she was out of sight, Rika hurried up the steps.

"Rika?" Takato asked, promptly following after her. The corridors were complex, and he quickly lost her.

"Why'd she run off?" Guilmon asked, as he came to a stop.

"I'm not sure…" Takato replied.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Rika asked, having finally caught up to Rey. Rey frowned, turning around.

"Today is of personal significance to me…" she replied.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"You couldn't possibly conceive why Rika…" she continued, frowning.

"Why? And why haven't you aged at all?"

"It is a time machine Rika…weeks for you are but mere seconds for me. Now, I have more dates to pursue, ones that will hopefully lead to my intended result."

"Intended result? What are you talking…?"

The white blur signalled that she was too late, as Rey and Rejimon vanished into thin air once again. Rika frowned, as Takato arrived just too late.

"She escaped again!" Rika complained angrily. Takato tried to put a brave face on things, as he pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find out soon enough Rika…"

"She said that today was of personal significance to her…"

"Maybe because of that big meeting?" Guilmon mooted. Rika shook her head sadly, pulling out of the embrace.

"No, she said that we couldn't possibly conceive why…"

Takato frowned. "Wanna go sightseeing?" he then asked, turning an about face on his emotions. Rika nodded sadly.

"Sure…" she replied cheerfully, with the ever-present hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

**Freedom Tower Construction Site**

**11:55 EST**

The Tamers stood around what was once the site of the World Trade Centre complex. Plaques had been put up around the edge of the Freedom Tower construction site, a structure that now towered into the air above them. Mari smiled at the display of undefeated pride to rebuild and outdo that was a characteristic of her country, as her eyes were drawn to the numerous names. She sighed at the names, ever a testament to remembering the lost.

'_If my parents were even remotely remembered by anyone else I would feel happy…it feels like only I know of them ever existing…'_

The Tamers had begun to gather in a group once again and Ryder took Mari's hand, noticing her sadness, and lead her over to the rest of the group.

"I think we should split up and sightsee…" Davis suggested. The others nodded.

"Okay then, we'll explore the city and meet up in Central Park about five, okay?" Sora suggested. The others nodded, and went their separate ways as couples.

"Who do I go with?" Kristy asked.

"You can come with us…" Jeri suggested standing next to Henry.

"Great!" Kristy replied, following Henry and Jeri away from the tower. DarkRenamon stood watching on a building nearby, and she decided who she would follow. She leapt away in the direction that Takato and Rika had gone.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Solder Desert**

**07:01 UTC**

Magnamon landed in the middle of the desert, whipping up sand in his wake. The occasional Digimon and rock formation had been all he had sighted on his long voyage, as the desert continued to stretch off for miles. The desert ebbed and flowed, rising and falling across the area like a solid ocean. Magnamon glanced at the unchanging area, and frowned. He looked down to the disrupted sand and then to hand, which glowed slightly for natural reasons, exemplified by the X-Antibody. He frowned, as a blast of air swept across the land, whipping up sand in its wake.

"Why do I doubt Yggdrasil?" he asked out loud. "What possible reason would I have?" he added.

The grains of sand continued their silence, and Magnamon frowned.

"Why did Imperialdramon found the Royal Knights?"

No reply.

"Why is Yggdrasil sending us to slaughter hundreds of Digimon?"

No reply.

"Yggdrasil is all-perfect, he must be correct in what he does."

The wind seemed to disagree with him, as it swept across the sand.

"And yet why does he seem to have no reason for this?"

The silence echoed his lack of knowledge. Magnamon screamed silently within his head, golden energy forming in his hand.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared insanely. "MAGMA BLAST!" he screamed out in frustration, the sand being solidified into glass. He breathed deeply as glass slowly collapsed into little piled, trickling on the ground below.

A breath. Another breath, both differently timed. Magnamon looked to the side.

"Thank you.." a voice said. Magnamon noticed a human girl with red hair, hazel eyes and a red blob-like partner with white ears on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Magnamon asked. Scrapes graced the girl's skin, but other than that she was oddly unharmed. Light glinted off her necklace, catching Magnamon's eyes. A black device on her right arm contrasted with the bright sand, and had red and blue lines surrounding the screen and the buttons. On her other wrist was a metallic device with a dial and buttons.

"Thank you…" the girl repeated. Magnamon frowned.

"Why are you thanking me? I have done nothing for you."

"You'll know one day…"

"Hmm…maybe you can answer my problem…"

"That being?"

"I am concerned that Yggdrasil is no longer acting in the best interests of the Digital World."

"Try talking to him…"

"He never replies with anything informative enough…"

"Order a reply…the Royal Knights must know the truth…"

"What truth?"

"In time…" she replied. "Goodbye…" she added, pressing the button on her left wrist mounted device and vanishing into thin air in a flash of light. Magnamon looked on in confusion.

"Did I imagine her?" he considered aloud. Once again receiving no reply from the sands, he set off into the air, whipping the yellow specks out in his wake.

END OF PART ONE...

* * *

I've split this (previously very long) chapter into two parts for ease of reading (and so that a new chapter is published for your reading pleasure). Please review. 


	8. Nations, Dates and Fates Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

This chapter (or at least the title of the chapters) looks to be a three parter overall. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_Nations, Dates and Fates Part Two_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Ellis Island**

**12:20 EST**

The bright skies shone down on the museum, as Ryder and Mari stood at its gateway. The red-roofed walkway into the museum bustled with visitors eager to see the busy grandiose building, alongside those who had already left. Mari frowned, she'd only been here once before, and that was with her parents. The memory bugged her, but she bit her lip and followed Ryder into the structure, MiniDonmon resting on his partners shoulder. The grand hall came into sight as they stepped through the doors, the shining timber wall almost reflecting the flags that leaned out of either wall. Ryder wandered around, reading the various info boards and displays, all meaning little to him but still interesting. Maria glanced at the names in the book, knowing that there wouldn't be a mention of her ancestors, her interest to Ryder, who was now looking at one of the information boards.

"Found the names?" he asked. She shook her head, and he returned to reading the board. He gestured to a book nearby, open on a page. "Quentin and Sarah Flynn…"

"Huh?"

"Take a look, I noticed it earlier. One of those strange coincidences that always occur for me…"

Mari walked over to the book, and noticed the names listed in the book. Her expression changed to one of surprise.

"But…how?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…I didn't do it, if that is what you are asking…"

Mari nodded. _'I know that he means well by telling me these names are here, but…my parents are dead, is this really the right thing to do?'_

The names were listed, along with country of origin, in this case England, as well as ages. There was no doubting it, memories surfaced of her parents telling of their roots, their forefathers' names. And yet, she frowned. Something was odd here. The chances were far too slim. Something was very odd here.

"Want to go?" Ryder asked. Mari nodded, her confidence replaced with scepticism, as they walked back to the entrance.

* * *

**Liberty Island**

**12:23 EST**

The Statue towered tall over the two figures, and two smaller figures, basking in the views below. Various other people stood around on Liberty Island in the shadow of the statue, which had for 124 years been a beacon of freedom to all those arriving into the country of America, weary from their long sea voyages. Despite few making the trip today, the Statue of Liberty refused to lose its connotations.

"Smile…" Gatomon said cheerfully, attempting to hold the camera in her paws, with some success, although later the image would turn out to be tilted slightly. Kari and Davis posed for the camera, the two creatures behind it attracting the attention of those watching, both those who had seen the UN telecast and those who hadn't.

"Did you get it?" Kari asked, after she presumed Gatomon had taken the photo. The white cat Digimon nodded, and ran over to her partner with the camera. Kari put it back in its case.

"Okay, where now?" Davis asked.

"Food!" Veemon cheered.

* * *

**Rockefeller Center**

**12:40 EST**

Kristy, Jeri and Henry walked around the national landmark, looking at the various shops and cafes spread around the central building. They finally sat down on a bench, to watch the thousands of people pass them by, most not noticing the dog-bunny, the dog-dog and the not-so-much-a-dog Digimon sitting on the blue haired Tamer's head, the brown haired Tamer's lap and the little girl's shoulder. The sheer number of people was impressive, despite the fact that they came from a country where overcrowding on the streets and transport network was common. The city was alive, truly alive and…

"Henry, I'm hungry!"

Terriermon couldn't care less about Henry's inner monologue about how busy the city was. Henry sighed.

* * *

**Empire State Building**

**12:53 EST**

Tai looked out in awe at the city stretching away from them up to the Manhattan River and East Rivers and then continuing on the other side, a strange similarity to their own Odaiba. Tai had his arm around Sora, and the viewing deck was packed with tourists eager to find the best views, taking pictures and buying pointless souvenirs.

"Why is this so amazing?" Agumon asked, curious.

"Huh? It's a huge city…" Sora replied.

"Yeah, but so is Tokyo!" Agumon added.

"Meh, still a nice view…" Biyomon noted.

"Tai, I'm hungry…" Agumon complained.

"Fine, we'll go get something…"

* * *

**Times Square**

**13:03 EST**

Takato sighed as he watched his partner wolf down another Quarter Pounder. Rika glanced to him.

"One of the great mysteries of Digi-kind eh?" Takato joked, noticing her glare.

"Very dry Takato…" she replied smiling. The MacDonalds restaurant was packed to the brim, and it had been difficult to find a seat at one of its many plastic tables. They also continued to attract attention from others for the red dino and yellow Kitsune near them.

Something continued to bug Rika, and its name was Rey.

What was she doing here? Why wouldn't they conceive why it was so important to her? Who the hell was she? And where did she get a time machine from?

Takato noticed her distress. "You okay?" he asked. She smiled weakly.

"Thinking about Rey…"

"It's odd; she really must have a pretty big secret if she can't tell us…"

Rika nodded. "What is she looking for anyway? What is the list of dates she has for?"

Takato shook his head. "No idea…it's like she's manipulating history, or she's put herself into history…"

"I don't think she's a sightseer."

Takato nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" he noted after a while, seeing a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced around, but noticed nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…" Takato began to reply, looking around. "Don't worry..." he finished, giving up.

DarkRenamon relaxed. The high level perception filter was difficult to maintain for long periods of time, and she feared discovery. She could normally simply fade into nothing with ease, a low-medium level perception filter, but this required far more energy to avoid someone who was consciously looking for her, not least one who was an incarnate as well. She was actually pleasantly surprised that Renamon had, to her knowledge, not noticed her yet. However, Chaos would now be far too prepared. She recalled her talk with Yggdrasil beforehand.

"_**You will need to be patient in order to successfully complete your mission."**_

She nodded, Yggdrasil was right, being too hasty would be foolish, and would easily incite detection.

She continued to consider the question of which of the pair she would kidnap. Of course, if she were to have a decent chance on either, she would go for it, but if she had a choice, she would need to decide in advance what to do. At first she had considered Harmony an easy target, lacking the destructive powers of Chaos and needing to construct any form of offensive attack. However, Harmony's partner, another Renamon, would easily hinder DarkRenamon in her moves, particularly since Renamon as a species had impressive detection skills. Hence, Chaos would be a more tactical target, although there is still the risk of Renamon, as well as the unclear sensory powers of Guilmon, who seemed to have an extraordinary sense of smell. In fact, it surprised her that Guilmon hadn't smelt her scent in the air yet, although it was reasonable to assume that the smells of the restaurant were overpowering and hindering her senses.

DarkRenamon stepped forward as a person stumbled past into the bathroom, ever un-noticing of her presence. She frowned; this human world was impressive, similar to such impressive Digital World cities as Domain and Protocol, but it was also disgusting in its own way. Then again, the Numemon dominating the sewers (and on rare occasions the streets, although the deposits of the sewers were normally all they required in the world) were not exactly squeaky-clean. She turned to look to the table again, where her prey was standing and preparing to leave. She followed them out of the door and leapt to the nearest rooftop, where tracking would be far easier.

'_I must not let Yggdrasil down…'_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**10:01 UTC**

As the morning sun rose into the sky around the Apex in the areas of the Digital World, fire burned in Magnamon's heart. He would find answers, and he would find them from the only one who knew them. He was grateful for the absence of the other Royal Knights, as he walked into the Tree of Yggdrasil. Swallowing his saliva, he prepared himself to do something completely unprecedented.

"Yggdrasil!" he called, anger in his tone. Yggdrasil looked towards him in surprise, not expecting such a loud outburst in his sacred chamber. Magnamon looked towards him, determination in his eyes. "We need to talk…" he insisted.

"What of, my loyal knight?" he asked.

"I need answers…"

"On what subject?" Yggdrasil replied, voice monotonous as ever.

"You…"

Magnamon swore he saw a flinch in Yggdrasil's reaction, an unusual emotion for one who was meant to lack any. "What exactly about?"

"According to sources, you are not all you make yourself out to be. Digimon say that Yggdrasil is no longer acting in the best interests of this world. In the name of Imperialdramon, the Royal Knight's great founder, Omnimon, our leader, and Alphamon, our current leader-of-absence, I want to know what your true motives are."

"My motives are to preserve peace in this world."

"Through murder?!"

"These murders are in good name, the uprisings would kill far more."

"Digimon believe that you are being oppressive, and I am beginning to agree with them. The Apex has always watched over the four quadrants, and I doubt that their combination would lead to further dispute on this scale."

"I am eliminating those who oppose peace in this world."

"Is it those who oppose peace, or those who oppose you?"

Yggdrasil sighed. Magnamon's eyebrow rose at this show of emotion. "Magnamon, I am very disappointed with you" he spoke, the words that oddly had more effect than the strongest curse or blasphemy.

"Why exactly?"

"I thought you were one of my most loyal of knights. Regardless, it appears that I was wrong. However, in order to clarify things, and to regain your trust in my omnibenevolence, I shall explain my reasoning."

Magnamon nodded, and Yggdrasil began.

"When this world was created, I was also formed to regulate the flow of Digimon into the world. Compared to the human world, Digimon lack a reproductive ability, so my power inserts Digimon into the world, balancing it out as necessary, so as to have an even balance between Data, Vaccine and Virus Digimon. The recent disruption has lead to a misbalancing in the numbers, and hence there have been uprisings in various corners of the Digital World."

"But we have killed thousands, if not millions of Digimon! How is that balancing?"

"The uprisings have been caused, as you know, by an antibody called the X-Antibody. This antibody prevents my normal ability to, in unique cases, destroy single digimon. As I am unsure of the numbers of X-Antibody Digimon nor which Digimon are X-Antibody digimon and which aren't, I have required the Royal Knights to eliminate all of these X-Digimon and hence restore stability to the world."

"Hmm…seems reasonable…"

"I am glad you see my way of thinking. Now, Magnamon, join your fellow knights in Domain, there has been an uprising that needs to be quelled."

Magnamon nodded, and turned to leave, flying out into the day away from the Apex.

'_Perfect…'_Yggdrasil thought.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Central Park**

**17:01 EST**

"Never fear, the Terrier is here!" cheered a voice. Rika sighed and turned away from the rest of the group, now standing in the Terrace of the vast Central Park to face Henry, Jeri and her sister approaching.

"Rika, Mom said that you had to keep an eye on me! Why did you just run off?" Kristy complained.

"Things worked out well, didn't they?" Rika replied. Kristy groaned, and Rika chuckled.

"Anyway, as the evening rolls in…" Tai began.

"Very poetic…" Sora noted.

"...what does everyone plan to do?"

"Well, Ryder owes me a date, don't you?" Mari noted. Ryder nodded, slightly nervously at the prospect. Having never actually gone on a date before (and doubting that Mari had either, given her loneliness leading to her unsure nature on matters of love, a topic which Ryder himself was hardly an expert on), the prospect left him anxious. Mari took his hand and led him away.

"Hmm…a date…Takato, we're going on a date…" Rika decided, various assorted thoughts running through her head. Takato looked at her, slightly surprised, before nodding. The leaves on the trees ruffled as if touched by an unseen form, which Renamon looked round to look at, but noticed nothing. Guilmon sniffed the air.

"What can you smell?" Renamon asked curiously. Guilmon looked to her, ears and nostrils moving to detect any movement nearby. He shrugged, still unsure of what it had been.

"Hmm…anyway, Davis, let's also go on a date…"

"Okay!" Davis cheered, not arguing.

"Oh, but what do I do Rika?!" Kristy asked. Rika shrugged.

"Go back to the hotel?" she suggested unhelpfully. Kristy frowned.

"You can come with us to a Broadway musical if you want?" Sora suggested, gesturing to her and Tai. "We booked tickets earlier…"

"Great, thanks!" Kristy replied, before sticking her tongue out at Rika and following Tai and Sora away. Rika smiled at her 'sister', Kristy could be both childish and mature, within a few seconds of each other. Rika grabbed Takato's hand, and lead him away from the park.

Henry looked nervously at Jeri, unsure of what to do.

"Ask her…" Terriermon insisted in his ear.

'_Um…this is a bad situation…' _Jeri thought.

'_What do I do?'_ Henry thought.

Terriermon screamed in frustration. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" he screamed, before leaping to the floor between the pair. He looked at Jeri. "Jeri, Henry has a crush on you…" He turned to Henry. "Henry, same sentence, names reversed…now hurry up and ask each other out before I explode!"

Jeri and Henry both blushed badly. Henry put out his hand. "Jeri, would you…um…like to go on a date with me?" he asked, noticing Terriermon's glare, and Elecmon's confusion (and surprise) at the events that were unfolding.

"Sure…" Jeri replied, putting her hand in his and being lead away from the park by him, both smiling. Terriermon leapt onto his partner's head.

'_Finally…'_ he thought.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Domain**

**12:29 UTC**

"Run, it's the Demon Lords!" yelled Digimon in fear as blasts impacted the main street of the town. Gallantmon aimed his lance at a defenceless Numemon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he yelled. Numemon looked on in fear, as he was disintegrated. Kazemon looked on in disgust from her hiding place in a building, as a building crumbled from an overpowered attack from Omnimon. The street exploded in a ball of energy as the cannon's blast hit it. Omnimon smirked.

"The peace of the Digital World must be upheld according to Yggdrasil's will" he proclaimed. Kazemon looked on with a sense of disgust.

A lone Floramon wandered across the street in fear. Omnimon smirked, and prepared his cannon. "SUPREME CANNON!" he roared, as the blast ripped through the air towards the foe.

"No!" Kazemon yelled, leaping in the way of the blast. She screamed in pain as the very bonds of her data were dug away at by the extreme blast, and she was thrown away to the ground. The other digimon, watching in fear at the attack, looked on in horror as Kazemon hit the ground nearby, rolling to a stop. Her data was torn, her wings as well, her hair was ruffled, her visor hanging loose and her boots thrown away to the side, as she lay crippled and flickering in the crater, as a low-rise building crumbled nearby. Omnimon prepared his cannon once again for the attack, and Kazemon prepared for the end.

Thankfully, luck was to be on her side that day. Magnamon arrived to distract the Royal Knights from their work.

"Greetings Magnamon…" Gallantmon greeted.

"So nice of you to join us…" Omnimon added, putting down his cannon.

"Pleasure…I see that this area has been dealt with?" Magnamon asked. Sleipmon nodded.

"We shall return to our Lord at once…" he commented. Magnamon nodded.

Kazemon thanked Goddramon for her lucky escape, as various digimon dragged her aside from any potential fire. She was lucky to be alive.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**New York City**

**19:02 EST**

The evening began to draw on as Takato and Rika entered the restaurant. After being seated, Takato looked around at the odd situation. Naturally, it wasn't a very posh restaurant, just an average restaurant, but Takato preferred it because it was far less stuffy, given that they were still wearing their day clothes. Rika smiled to him, Guilmon sat under the table and Renamon was…somewhere…presumably nearby. Oddly, no-one really noticed the pair of 16 year olds and digimon, a strange sight by any accounts.

"Relax Takato; I'm as unsure as you are…" Rika told him. Takato nodded, and let out the breath he had been holding.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Takato asked.

Rika pondered about a few things, before her mind set on one thing. "Rey…"

Takato nodded.

"She seems to pop up everywhere; whoever she got that list from knows a lot about us." Rika began.

"Yeah, the whole time machine thing on its own is a surprise."

Rika nodded. "She seems to have a task to complete…what could it be?"

"Hmm…I thought that changing history would make one of those paradox thingies."

"Fair point…so what could be so horrible, so damaging to the future that she wants to prevent it happening?"

"I think she's still looking for it. Something really bad must be happening in the future."

Rika frowned. This conversation was turning sour, and wasn't really the kind of topic worth discussing here. "Anyway…what about Ryder?"

"I think he's hiding something major."

Rika nodded. "I think he's an Angel…"

Takato considered this. "Why?"

"Well, he has altered DNA…that's one clue…"

"Yeah, but Kristy doesn't…and we know for sure that she is one…"

"Speaking of DNA, why is our DNA different?"

"Not entirely sure…"

"To be perfectly honest, it isn't as surprising as Ryder's DNA…I think we both knew that our bodies were different in some way…"

Takato nodded. "The wings are odd enough…"

"What do you think of Mari?" Rika asked.

"She seems nice, maybe coming on a bit strong to Ryder but maybe just lonely…"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost one or both of my parents…well…I guess I do…" she replied, frowning at the memory. Takato put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She smiled weakly.

* * *

**New York City**

**19:18 EST**

Ryder followed Mari into a restaurant. The restaurant was packed, yet there was oddly one table left unused. They were lead to the table, and handed menus.

"Thanks…" Ryder said to the waiter, who nodded.

"Do you want anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Coca-Cola…" Mari said. Ryder nodded.

"Two cokes please…"

The waiter nodded, and left the table. Mari looked across to Ryder, as he looked at the menu.

"Remember that I'm paying, so don't get anything too pricey…" Mari hinted. Ryder nodded and chuckled. MiniDonmon sat on his shoulder, watching their actions.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ryder asked.

"You…" Mari replied. Ryder flinched at the surprising reply.

"What exactly about me?"

"Who are you, what's your history, you know, all of that…"

Ryder leaned back in his chair. "My name is Ryder Stevens, and this is my story…"

END OF PART TWO…

* * *

Review please. Until next time… 


	9. Nations, Dates and Fates Part Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And now for the third part of this chapter. As for those back in Tokyo, expect them to be covered soon enough, they will play a role in my twisted game of chess.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_Nations, Dates and Fates Part Three_

* * *

**New York City**

**19:19 EST**

Rika had been left alone while Takato used the facilities. Naturally, Guilmon was still there, eating a piece of bread that he seemed to have got from thin air, and Renamon stood silently nearby, unnoticed by all but those looking for her. She watched Guilmon with curious eyes, still herself trying to figure out where the bread came from, a mystery that was solved when a nearby table complained of a lack of bread, and prompted Guilmon being kicked by Rika. Renamon would've objected, but it avoided him annoying the diner further by talking, and being noticed.

Takato returned to his table, looking curiously at the angry diner who passed him heading to find a waiter. Rika subtly pointed at Guilmon under the table, and Takato nodded in understanding, sweatdropping and sitting down, in perfect timing as a waiter brought up their plates.

"Thanks…" Rika told the waiter, who promptly moved away to be confronted by an angry diner. Takato chuckled at the sight, before tucking in to their dinner. He had a strange feeling that they didn't exactly fit in at this particular restaurant, one that seemed justified on the face of it.

* * *

**New York City**

**19:20 EST**

"My life used to be mundane, boring, normal-even, although it was still far from normal. Then, one day, my computer starts playing up, the internet runs slow and I can't find any reason. A few days later, the reason becomes clear when I return home to find a red and orange dinosaur lying on the floor unconscious. Then, he wakes up, and my normal watch gets zapped by an orange and red bolt of electricity from nowhere, turning it into this thing." Ryder explained, gesturing to the watch on this arm. "Naturally, I'm surprised yet excited, given that I was always a fan of the TV series. I bring MiniDonmon to school in my bag, and one day, he falls out, giving everyone around me a surprise, added to when there is a bioemergence and I deal with it. Then it becomes clear that I'm not the only one with a Digimon, and we end up being a group of sorts. After dealing with some mundane bioemerges, we're suddenly attacked by this pink rookie called Arkadimon. He completely wipes out our team until Donmon digivolves to Donnermon, manages to hold him off until he vanishes into thin air. We fight more bioemerges, and then Arkadimon, as a champion, attacks and drags us into the Digital World. We fight him as a whole team of champions, and he seemed beaten, but once again, he escapes. We try to find a way out of the Digital World, and we reach the level of a sort of 'God' of the Digital World called Merukimon, a Mega level, who is then taken out by a now ultimate level Arkadimon, who proceeds to take out our whole team of champions. So now I want to help protect my friends and both worlds, and then Donnermon digivolves to MegaDonnermon, who subdues Arkadimon. Unfortunately, he escapes again, but we use a portal in Merukimon's castle to return home. A few days later, I'm sitting at home with my partner and we get dragged into this world."

Mari listened with intrigue to the boy's tale. "And that's when you met this world's Tamers?"

"Yeah, in that base that then exploded."

"I see…" she commented. "I think something else is bugging you, isn't it?"

Ryder nodded. He looked to the window, looking out at the streets of New York as people walked past in the moonlit night. His gaze returned to Mari. "In all the TV series, the Tamers, or Digidestined, or Data Squad, only ever won because they worked as a team, and as a whole team. If I'm not there, as the Team Leader, what happens? What happens if Arkadimon returns? What happens if he reaches his mega level, and takes over the world, while I'm stuck here? What happens to my friends, to my parents, to her?"

Mari frowned. "I don't know…"

Ryder frowned, and MiniDonmon frowned back from his position on the table. Mari looked to Ryder, sadness in both of their eyes.

'_It must affect him a lot. Explains why he really wants to get home. But…if he gets his mind stuck on this one topic…he'll never get anywhere in this world…'_ Mari smiled weakly, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be okay…"

Ryder nodded weakly. "So, your turn…let's talk about you…"

Mari nodded, and began to recount her tale, in more detail than before. "I was born in New York State on 3rd December 1993. The first 13 years of my life were pretty ordinary, living in the suburbs, going to school, living life as normal. Life seemed so simple, I took it for granted. But then one day…" Mari paused as she reminisced about that fateful day. "I'd been to a carnival with some of my friends, and I was returning home. It was really foggy, but when I got home, there was a huge black and grey dinosaur there and…my parents tried to flee…and there was a fireball…" Mari's eyes welled, as she stopped talking. Ryder gently touched her hand, and she smiled to him weakly. "The SDCO arrived soon after…" she continued finally, breaking out of her tears and continuing to tell her story. "Jeff spoke to me…I don't remember much of how they dealt with the digimon…I was in hysterics. Later – I was treated for shock – he spoke to me, and explained the situation. I agreed to keep quiet in return for assistance and being able to join the SDCO, which had plagued my curiosity. The explanation given to my friends was that my parents and I moved to another state to get away from the emotions of losing everything, when, in fact, I moved to New York City itself. Over the next three years, I gradually learnt of how Digimon worked, and of their world, and increasingly was involved in SDCO missions to subdue bioemerges. And then, nearly five months ago, everything changed. There was a big storm, and then a big flash of light, and then it seemed like I didn't know where I was any more. Everything crossed over, I started to hear of this agency called Hypnos that had apparently existed all along, and of a group of children with Digimon partners called Tamers who I hadn't hear of either, who had also apparently existed all along. You say that it is called the Cataclysm?"

"Yeah, it happened when all four quadrants, both real and digital worlds, collapsed in on each other."

"So why does no-one remember?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because of a perception filter."

"A perception filter?"

"Yeah, it's a Hitchhiker's and Doctor Who concept, also used in other sci-fi. It avoids the practical problems of invisibility by instead altering the perceptions of those around an object, so they don't notice it. Given what I know of why the Cataclysm happened, it could easily have created a perception filter at the same time to cover up the cracks in the world."

"Why do you think it happened?"

"I really can't tell you…"

Mari frowned. "So why do we remember?"

"I'm not sure on that, there must be some reason that I'm missing, but I've got no idea so far."

"Maybe it's related to the whole Babel Fish thing?"

Ryder nodded.

"You sure like your Hitchhiker's, don't you?" Mari asked curiously.

Ryder grinned and nodded. "We sure do have similar problems, don't we?" he noted. Mari nodded, and smiled to him.

"Yeah, but we can help each other through them…" she told him. He smiled and nodded. "You know, I really like you…"

"I've noticed…"

"What do you think of me?"

"I like you too…" Ryder replied.

Mari smiled happily.

* * *

**New York City**

**19:32 EST**

Having finished his meal and paid for it, Takato sat back in his seat, content with staring into Rika's eyes, until a strange yet familiar noise made him look away. Rika looked at him curiously, as Takato turned his gaze to see Guilmon running feral across the restaurant. Takato stood up, looking at his partner.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?"

Guilmon turned back, still feral but now back in control of himself. "I'm not sure…" He turned back to face the others. "Don't worry, it's nothing…" he replied, before turning around and walking back towards Takato.

En route, he managed to bump into a diner, knocking a bowl of soup through the air, which in turn covered Takato in soup. Guilmon and Renamon both chuckled at the sight, as an idea occurred to Rika. An angry diner looked at the red-dino with a mix of anger and alarm.

"Uh oh…" Guilmon replied in fear. Rika grabbed Takato's hand.

"Run…" she instructed, as the four left the restaurant, and some confused diners, behind them.

DarkRenamon, hidden from sight, frowned and followed them.

* * *

**New York City**

**19:33 EST**

Mari, having finished her meal, had suddenly begun to notice odd weather conditions in the restaurant, as it was shrouded in a fog-like substance that began to alarm several other diners, looking up from their own meals.

"A fire?" she asked. Ryder shook his head.

"MiniDonmon, you ready?"

"Yeah!" replied the bat, as Ryder tapped the correct button on his D-Vice.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**MiniDonmon Digivolve to…Donmon**

Donmon scanned the room with his eyes, and noticed that the windows facing on to the street were smashed. He ran in that direction, dodging tables and confused diners, followed by an eager Ryder and a nervous Mari. Ryder held up his D-Vice and frowned.

"Pathetic fallacy…" (1) he complained, as wind ripped through the street. "Donmon, this'll be an emotional one."

Mari looked up to him, and the shadow that was appearing in the mist. Ryder quoted the reading on the D-Vice.

"Monochromon, Data Type, Champion Level, attacks Volcanic Strike and Slamming Attack" he read, looking up at the large grey and black beast. Mari looked on in surprise, saddened by the similarity to the beast that had killed her parents all those years ago. "Donmon, we'll make this a quick one…DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!" he yelled, slashing a card through his D-Vice.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donmon Digivolve to…**

Donmon's size grew considerably, his wings increasing in size until he became the size of a 'typical' dragon, in this case a red and orange scaly one. His eyes glinted with determination, and his sharp teeth prominently filled his mouth, as sharp as his claws which glinted brightly. He growled, and proclaimed his name.

…**Donnermon!**

Mari watched in shock as Donnermon lurched forward, claw drawn out and glowing with fire.

"GIVING CLAW" he roared, slashing it across Monochromon's form. Monochromon roared in pain, and his glossed teeth glinted in the light of a nearby streetlamp. He closed his jaw and rumbled towards Donnermon at speed.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" he roared in return, smashing into the dragon. Donnermon was thrown back into a building, as Mari watched in horror and rubble fell from the walls of the damaged building, consisting of concrete and glass shards.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay…" Ryder reassured, as he showed her the display on his D-Vice. "Donnermon, Vaccine Type, Champion Level, attacks Dragon Fireball, Giving Slash and Stabbing Jaw."

Donnermon successfully managed to close Monochromon's jaw with his claws, and flew into the sky holding the dinosaur. Once at a decent distance, he threw Monochromon downwards, pausing only to check that no-one would be injured. Monochromon hit the ground hard, landing on his scaly back, a godsend for him. The ground shook and Ryder quickly grabbed Mari to ensure that she was safe, as glass dropped from nearby windows.

"Now Donnermon!" Ryder yelled. Donnermon nodded, and aimed at the exposed underbody of Monochromon.

"DRAGON FIREBALL!" he roared, a large concentrated fireball hitting Monochromon, who roared and burst into data. Donnermon quickly absorbed the data, and landed nearby.

"Good work Donnermon…" Ryder complimented.

"Are you okay Mari?" Donnermon asked, after nodding. An emotional Mari nodded, as Ryder leapt onto his partner's back.

"What are you doing?" Mari asked.

"Want a walk in Central Park?" Ryder asked enthusiastically. Mari nodded, now smiling.

Ryder put out his arm, and helped Mari onto the back of the dragon. She looked around at the dragon, taking up a carriageway of the street. The dragon's back was scaly, yet surprisingly comfortable. She looked down to the restaurateurs and pedestrians below, staring up at them on the road. Donnermon's wings flapped, sweeping dust into the air, as the form took off into the air. Ryder grabbed Mari's hand.

"Hold on tight…" he joked, as Donnermon headed uptown.

* * *

**53****rd**** and 3****rd**

**19:51 EST**

Takato looked odd as they walked through the hotel lobby, heading for the elevator. Rika pressed the button, and Takato noticed the expression on her face, an odd expression that he hadn't seen before. Guilmon was still sniffing at the soup covering Takato's normally blue hooded jumper, which Takato felt embarrassed by. Renamon was…somewhere. And unbeknownst to him, DarkRenamon stood behind them. The lift doors opened and they stepped in, DarkRenamon following. She strained to avoid being sighted in the situation, and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the correct floor, a mistake that was easily audible to the Tamers and Digimon in the elevator. They looked around and DarkRenamon expended further energy by increasing the perception filter. The Tamers and Digimon walked out of the lift, and headed for the room. Renamon materialised, and DarkRenamon hid behind a wall, breathing silently and deeply. She would need to rest to recover the amount of energy she had expended in doing this. Rika slid the card key through the slot and opened the door. Guilmon was about to follow, but was stopped by frowning Renamon placing a paw on his shoulder and the door closing. Guilmon looked curiously into Renamon's eyes, and cocked his head.

"Trust me…" she told him quietly. He nodded reluctantly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Takato's eyebrow rose at Rika's closing of the door. He was about to ask about it, but Rika turned to him.

"Let's get that stained jumper off…" she said, putting her hands to the bottom of his jumper and lifting it. Takato noticed a mix of determination and nervousness in Rika's voice.

'**Oh god no!'** Chaos interrupted his musings. Takato awoke, and noticed that Rika was taking off both his top and shirt, and threw them aside.

"Rika, what are you doing?"

"Takato…as long as you're okay with it…we could…" she asked nervously. Takato finally cottoned on to what she was talking about.

"Well, if you want…"

Rika nodded, nervously, and pulled him into an embrace. Takato pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

DarkRenamon kicked the wall angrily. Her mistake had caused far more problems than she wanted, as she had been unable to continue tracking the others. 

'_I have failed Yggdrasil!'_

"Renamon?" a voice asked confused. DarkRenamon looked to the side to see a red dino looking at her curiously. "You're not Renamon, who are you?" he asked.

"Guilmon, what's going on?" another voice asked, and Renamon looked on in confusion as she turned the corner to see her darker counterpart. DarkRenamon was essentially the same figure, but she was coloured black, excepting her mane, markings on her knees, and gloves. The mane was white as were all other white parts of Renamon, as was her stomach, and her knees and gloves were red. "Who are you?" Renamon asked.

"DEMON PAW!" DarkRenamon yelled, slamming her paw into her yellow counterpart, who smashed into the wall in pain. DarkRenamon fled quickly, as Guilmon ran to his lover's aid.

"Renamon, are you okay?"

"Who…is…she?" Renamon asked weakly.

* * *

**Central Park**

**20:01 EST**

Having flown around the skies and through the streets of Manhattan, Donnermon touched down in the park, whipping up trees and plants nearby. Ryder leapt off of his partner, and put his hand out to Mari. "Need a hand?" he asked. She leapt down on her own.

"I'm fine thank you…" she replied, before beginning to collapse. Ryder grabbed her before she fell. "…if a little dizzy…" she added. Ryder chuckled, as Donnermon dedigivolved to his rookie form.

"Yeah, the forces of taking off like that even make me nauseous."

Mari smiled and nodded. Ryder offered his hand. The park was lit up by lamps, and the path was empty, a good thing to avoid having to explain Donmon if he was seen. Then again, a lot of people would've seen the earlier telecast of the United Nations meeting, so they were no longer complete unknowns. They walked along the path of the park, the silence of the park contrasting with the faint sounds of the twenty-four hour city behind, as the sun had finally set.

A strange noise, and a ruffling.

"Huh?" Mari asked, aloud, looking around.

"What was that?" Ryder asked equally. They watched the oddity of a red haired girl stepping out of a bush, and brushing herself off. A red blob with white ears sat on her shoulder, near her long red hair.

"I'll kill that Ryder when I get back, stupid coordinates, surely he would…" She looked up to notice the two humans and a Digimon in from of her. "Uh…oh…" she noted, smiling embarrassed and uneasily, rather like Takato would when he was in an embarrassing situation.

"Hello?" Mari asked. "Who are you?"

"Rey…" she replied, still nervous and stepping forward out of the bushes. The light glinted off of the devices on her arms, the black one of which Ryder noticed.

"That's a D-Vice!" he said surprised.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

"Someone who is simply interested in current events…" the girl replied, before running away. Ryder and Mari took chase.

"Wait up!" Ryder called. Rey turned a corner.

'_How do I lose them?'_ she thought, concerned. She made a decision.

Ryder and Mari turned a corner, and watched as a shadowed figure with wings flew into the air, and out of sight.

"What is going on?" Mari asked. Ryder looked on in concern.

'_The Tenth Angel…'_ he thought, before questioning where that thought had come from. Less than a mile away, in a case, a small necklace glinted, unbeknownst to those inhabiting the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

(1) – Look it up. It is also known as sympathetic background. 

And so, the plot begins to really take hold, with a lot of surprises along the way. The Royal Knights are yet to make their entrance, and Guilmon and Renamon are now aware of DarkRenamon's presence. More explanations are due soon, but some will have to wait a while. Please review.

Next time…

What will DarkRenamon do now she has been uncovered? What is Rey so interested in? And where did Ryder's thoughts come from?

Find out in 'The Morning After', Chapter Ten of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	10. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

After the exceedingly long previous chapter (okay, it was in three parts) with plenty of twists and surprises, it's time to pick up the pieces of what remains.

This story is not even half way through the plot yet by the looks of it, so this is likely to be at least 20 chapters long. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_The Morning After_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**53****rd**** and 3****rd****, New York City**

**03:03 EST**

**25****th**** March 2010**

'_**Angels…'**_

'_**The power of the Gods, embodied in human form…'**_

'_**The final defence against the end…'**_

'_**The war…'**_

'_**The Demons…'**_

'_**Consciousness…'**_

'_**Time…'**_

'_**Control…'**_

'_**Knowledge…'**_

'_**Light…'**_

'_**Courage…'**_

'_**Spirit…'**_

'_**Miracles…'**_

'_**Love…'**_

'_**Hope…'**_

'_**The Nine Angels, created with the world…'**_

'_**Powers embodied in body, soul and digital…'**_

'_**Awake…'**_

'_**Awake…'**_

'_**Awake!'**_

The words wandered through Ryder's head, each with a different voice, all ghostly and haunting, and all seeming to be from long ago. They ranged from male, to female, to unidentifiable. He woke with a start, sitting up, looking around the dark room. Donmon slept on the floor, and the room was empty besides that. Sweat ran down his face from the odd voices.

'_What was that…?'_ he questioned, looking around the room. He settled his head back down on the pillow. "I'm going insane…" he muttered.

* * *

**08:03 EST**

The morning light shone through the windows of the hotel, awaking its many occupants, both human and digital. DarkRenamon awoke from her slumber on the building opposite, quickly getting her bearings. She was determined to succeed in her quest this day, and she would take the first chance she got. She peered down through the windows, seeing her prey awake and wandering around the room, slightly dumbly and nervously. She was unsure what events had transpired last night, but she knew she had missed them all in her attempts to flee. She had spoken to Yggdrasil, and swore that she would succeed this day.

"Get a grip Takato…" Rika told Takato as he changed into his normal clothes. He held up the soup-stained jumper.

"And a new top too, I presume…"

Rika smiled. Renamon stood silently nearby, slightly concerned but knowing that what was done had been done. Guilmon slept, well, until Renamon nudged him with her foot. Guilmon awoke groggily.

"Morning Renamon…" he said, yawning as Rika changed into her usual attire. Takato still lacked his jumper, instead wearing a plain blue shirt, in a similar colour.

"What do we do about the jumper?" Takato asked.

"Meh, it'll have to wait until we get home I guess…I'm not washing it, I wouldn't know where to start…"

"Good thing it's not cold out, eh?"

* * *

**08:27 EST**

Mari walked up to the door of Ryder's room, and, recalling the previous day, knocked on the door. "Ryder, are you decent?" she called through the door.

"Yeah…" replied a somewhat glum voice. Mari opened the door, and saw Ryder, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking tired and worse for wear.

"What's up?" Mari asked.

"Bad night…"

"Why?"

"Hearing voices…"

"Like what?"

"Something about Angels, and wars, and the end, and time, and awaking…bit confusing really…"

"Odd…what's an Angel?"

"Hmm…I have no idea…" _'And yet I know far more than I did yesterday…what the hell is going on? Yesterday I knew bugger all, now I seem to know everything…'_

Mari decided that the topic of conversation was going nowhere. "Looking forward to today?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…what are we doing today?"

"Going to the UN, and then shopping…"

"Great…" Ryder replied sarcastically, falling back on the bed. Mari chuckled at his reaction. Ryder's eyebrow rose as he noticed something, and he sat up. "Not wearing the SDCO clothes today?" he asked, noticing her lack of the black official wear she had worn on the past few days.

Mari shook her head. She was now wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket. Her hair was the same as ever, and she wore a pair of black trainers with blue lines along each side. "Meh, officialdom doesn't matter when everyone else is wearing whatever they please," she replied. Ryder nodded and smiled. He noticed the sunlight streaming through the window, Donmon now peering out of it, and, standing up, walked over to it.

"Does it ever do anything other than be sunny here?"

Mari nodded and grinned. "You betcha, New York has extremes of weather, in one year we had a heat wave and a snowstorm. The snowstorms are the worst, it's easy to get snowed in and it gets freezing."

Ryder nodded. "England has the same, just not so extreme."

"Do you ever plan to go back there?"

Ryder glazed over, considering the idea. "Maybe…probably too many bad memories…" he replied, frowning. Mari smiled, despite her sadness at seeing Ryder's sorrow, leading to it being a weak smile. She put out her hand.

"Come on, now for breakfast…"

Ryder smiled and nodded, before following her out of the room, Donmon promptly following after.

* * *

**08:30 EST**

Henry walked along the hallway, Jeri having already gone down to breakfast, with a starving Elecmon, leaving Terriermon peeved he couldn't go with. Terriermon giggled and held himself upside down over Henry's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, his vision now blocked by Terriermon's face.

"You scored!" Terriermon joked.

"Huh?"

"You went out with Jeri; finally you got your dream!"

"Right…were you really going to explode if I didn't ask?"

"No, but a tree would have when I attacked it…"

Terriermon flipped himself back up onto Henry's head. Henry reached the elevator, and pressed the call button. He noticed a noise coming from somewhere nearby, and turned to see a black version of Renamon turn a corner in the corridor and come into sight. She saw them, and looked surprised.

"Renamon?" Terriermon asked.

DarkRenamon, getting her bearings, strode forward, red-gloved arms crossed.

"Um…Henry…black foxy is acting all strange, should we run?" Terriermon asked.

"BLACK SHARDS!" she yelled, leaping into the air and black crystals appearing in front of her, eerily reminiscent of her counterpart's Diamond Storm attack. The shard shot forward.

"TERRIER TORNADO!" Terriermon recoursed, spinning and deflecting the shards, which hit walls and ceilings nearby before exploding. DarkRenamon landed. "What is your problem?!" Terriermon asked alarmed.

"I have a mission to complete…" she replied. "DEMON PAW!" she yelled, sweeping her black-glowing paw across at Terriermon, who flipped backwards. "BUNNY BLASTER!" he shouted, firing green balls of energy that hit the ceiling, exploding.

"Terriermon, stop it! You're damaging the hotel!" Henry complained.

"But Henry, she's attacking us! You know the drill!" Terriermon complained back.

"Hold back…" Henry ordered, Terriermon groaning in response. "Why are you attacking us, what is your mission?" Henry asked the black Kitsune. She shook her head.

"I must not fail Yggdrasil…"

"Egg timer whatta?" Terriermon asked.

"No one insults Yggdrasil!" DarkRenamon replied, leaping forward and knocking Terriermon against the wall.

"Hey, no fair, we were talking!" Terriermon complained. DarkRenamon crossed her arms, diamonds appearing.

"Arms uncrossed!" yelled another voice. Henry turned to see Mari, holding a pistol, aiming at DarkRenamon. Ryder had a look of surprise on his face.

"You have a gun?!" he asked in surprise.

"Dual Standard Projectile-EMP Bullets, developed by SDCO for dealing with both digital and human threats, can subdue an R-level for several days…" she told him, without looking back. DarkRenamon looked to Mari with a look of anger, which slowly turned to bewilderment. "Back off!" Mari ordered. DarkRenamon sighed, before suddenly vanishing into thin air. Mari's confident expression turned to surprise. "Where did she go?" she asked concerned, as she clicked the safety on, lifted up the left leg of her jeans, and re-holstered the gun underneath.

"She's just like Renamon; she can vanish into thin air…" Henry commented.

"She didn't vanish…" Ryder stated, prompting odd looks from those standing around him. "That's a high level perception filter, even those looking for her can't see her now, but I bet that it'll use up all her energy in doing so unless she switches to a lower one soon afterwards."

"If you have a gun, why didn't it set off the security scanners?" Donmon asked.

"It's made of false proteins, like the Digimon." Mari explained. "It isn't real metal at all…"

"So what did she say?" Donmon asked Henry and Terriermon.

"She mentioned that she had a mission to complete and that she can't fail Yggdrasil…" Henry told them.

"Yggdrasil…that is familiar, now that you pronounce it correctly…" Terriermon noted.

"Wikipedia?" Donmon asked. Terriermon nodded.

"The Nordic World Tree at the centre of the universe…" he added.

"Yggdrasil…I know who that is…" Ryder noted, he stepped into the lift, followed by the others, and it headed down to the buffet.

"Care to tell us?" Terriermon asked, now slightly peeved.

"I think this could be something major, I need to tell all of you guys at the same time…" Ryder replied, stepping out of the lift, and into the buffet. He walked over to the table, around which Takato, Rika, Kristy, Davis, Kari, Tai and Sora sat, with partners, and looked at them oddly regarding Ryder's quick entrance, which was also rather dramatic. "We have a problem…" he proclaimed.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**13:05 UTC**

Magnamon stood in the Apex, awaiting orders from 'Lord Yggdrasil'. The shadowed figure looked around, facing the Royal Knights who gathered around him.

"Greetings my Knights…"

"I bring news of an uprising in the Western area…" Dynasmon explained.

"Do not worry about it…"

"Surely it should be dealt with?"

"It is meaningless…"

"Why?"

"I have formulated a plan to remove these problems…"

"Then what shall we do?" Duftmon asked.

"You shall wait here in the Apex for the time being, until I require us to strike. The order may not be needed if my current plan works, and I still have a contingency plan in-between."

Magnamon bowed. "As you wish my lord…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**53****rd**** and 3****rd**

**08:08 EST**

"It was in the fifth season of Digimon. There was this enemy, Yggdrasil, who seemed like a force for good at first. The universes were collapsing, and he, being like a God, decided to sacrifice the human world, with the assistance of the Royal Knights, and the Data Squad fought back against it."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Davis asked, confused.

"A DarkRenamon attacked us in the hotel corridor upstairs. She escaped, but she mentioned Yggdrasil, and a mission she had to complete." Mari explained.

"Dark…Renamon?" Takato asked, confused. Rika put her hand on his, smiling.

"Renamon mentioned her; she appeared last night when Renamon and Guilmon were in the corridor."

"Where were you?" Kristy asked her sister. Rika and Takato blushed lightly.

"Yeah, she attacked me and then escaped…" Renamon replied, giving Rika a chance to dodge the question from Kristy, who pouted.

"So who are the Royal Knights?" Kari asked.

"I know that Gallantmon is one…" Jeri noted.

"The Royal Knights are…" Ryder began, recalling what he remembered from various sources. "Alphamon, Craniummon, Crusadermon, Duftmon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon…" he explained. "Alphamon never appears, he's normally dormant. Their leader is Omnimon, and they were founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode."

"But…Omnimon…is mine and Gabumon's DNA digivolution…" Agumon said shocked.

"And Sleipmon is the mega form of Kudamon…" Kristy added, holding up the card.

"Magnamon is one of my armour forms…" Veemon added.

"And Imperialdramon is Veemon's mega form…" Gatomon noted.

"Not to mention the whole Gallantmon thing…" Terriermon added.

"So what have they got to do with us?" Davis asked.

"The Royal Knights follow Yggdrasil, their God-like leader, in all of his orders…" Renamon explained, stressing the last clause.

"So? Aren't Gods supposed to be good?" Kristy asked.

"Okay, case in point, Chaos…" Rika said, turning to Takato, and eliciting some odd stares from Mari. Ryder recalled that she didn't know of the incarnates, and made a mental note to tell her later.

"**That's the name, don't wear it out…"** Takato replied, in Chaos' altered voice, prompting further confusion from Mari, who was about to ask about the odd voice, before Ryder put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll explain later…" he whispered in her ear.

"Chaos, are you all loving, omnibenevolent, at all?"

"**Not at all, I'd kill you all and destroy the world if it weren't for my alter-egos ridiculous attraction to you and the fact that it would destroy my most precious creation, the pebble…"**

"As you can see, Gods are not necessarily good…" Rika added, her point proven. "So, even if Yggdrasil is good or not, he still has a series of loyal followers, the Royal Knights, who do anything he says. If Yggdrasil were to be less than good…" she suggested.

"I see…" Kari replied. "But what could he possibly want?"

"No idea…" Rika replied.

"What is Yggdrasil for anyway?" Sora asked.

"Yggdrasil maintains the balance of the Digital World. Almost all Digimon are spawned by him, to balance out the levels of Data, Vaccine and Virus type Digimon. There are few exceptions." Renamon explained calmly.

"So what do we do?" Kristy asked.

"We do nothing…" Ryder replied.

"Huh?" Mari asked, confused.

"Look, clearly there must be an explanation beyond what is obvious, and lashing out unprovoked is going to get us nowhere" he replied. "Now, we have a UN meeting to attend to."

"Right…" Takato replied, standing up.

"But I'm hungry!" Terriermon complained, as they all left the table. Mari spoke quietly to Ryder as they walked to the lift.

"So what is the whole Chaos thing about?"

"Oh, Rika and Takato are two Gods in human form…" Ryder replied. "…called Chaos and Harmony…"

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope".

"This group is strange".

"You'll get used to it".

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters**

**10:05 EST**

Ryder sighed as they prepared to answer the questions. As Mari had mentioned, the gun failed to set off any security systems at all, which was also slightly concerning, since it meant that DarkRenamon, if she were to return, would also be immune.

"What exactly are Digimon?" one representative asked.

"Digimon are Digital Monsters. They are from a world called the Digital World, created unintentionally as part of the internet. They can appear in this world by Digital Fields, which create false proteins which they use to exist." Henry explained.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Some of them are…" Takato replied. "But they have all been dealt with successfully, and the rest are harmless, such as our partners."

"Surely there is a risk of their continued existence?"

"Attempts at destruction of the Digital World in the past simply lead to chaos…" Rika explained. "It is a living world, as real as this one, and should not be interpreted as a sub-world on top of our one."

"What would happen if the Tamers were to fail?"

"That is extremely unlikely; we have proven ourselves to be extremely resourceful, well beyond the ability of any government department or organisation" Tai answered.

"What sort of abilities do the Digimon have?"

"They have a variety of offensive and defensive moves, and can digivolve to higher and dedigivolved to lower levels, all varying in size" Sora explained.

"Yeah, but it requires a lot of energy to reach high forms, only available normally through being partnered with humans…" Kari added.

"So can anyone be a Tamer?"

"It is not that simple. I'm not even sure myself, to be honest, it is an odd occurrence." Davis replied.

"What organisations are in place to regulate the Digimon?"

"There are various organisations throughout the world, each having varying levels of success." Mari replied.

"So what role can the UN play in this?"

"We hope that the UN will officially recognise the Digital World and the Digimon's right to exist." Ryder stated. The speaker nodded.

"I hope that all the questions have been answered?" he asked the now talking assembly. "Quiet now, we need to discuss this…"

"BLACK SHARDS!" yelled a voice, as a black Kitsune materialised in the room, in mid air in front of the seats at the front. The shards shot forward, the Tamers dodging and the representatives surprised as the front of the room filled with small explosions.

"What the hell?" Rika asked out loud, coughing at the dust kicked up. She tried to peer through the thick wall, but failed. When it finally subsided, something was missing. "Takato?" Rika asked, noticing the empty chair. "Takato!" she called out alarmed.

"I order to know what is going on!" said a representative. Rika ran out of the room, and along a corridor. Renamon quickly caught up, running alongside her.

"Rika, DarkRenamon went this way…" she told her partner, who nodded, as they turned down another corridor. The corridor was a dead end, and DarkRenamon stood at the end, holding an unconscious Takato by the shirt in her paw.

"Stop!" Rika called. DarkRenamon, alarmed, turned and put down Takato, crossing her arms. Renamon prepared to block, moving in front of Rika.

DarkRenamon, however, turned suddenly and launched the shards at the wall behind her. "BLACK SHARDS!" she yelled, the wall exploding when impacted. DarkRenamon grabbed Takato and leapt out of the building.

Rika quickly followed, wings activating as she leapt out of the hole, Renamon following her gracefully to the ground several storeys below. DarkRenamon recovered from the high fall.

"Wait!" Renamon called, noticing her own pain in her legs as Rika landed next to her. DarkRenamon looked back, and began to run again, running through a small park area and out into the city. She leapt onto a car, and used them to run down the road avoiding traffic, as her pursuers followed promptly.

'_They're catching up…I cannot fail Yggdrasil…'_ DarkRenamon thought. The boy held in her arms fidgeted slightly. She looked down in concern. _'He's waking up; I have got to reach the park…'_

Central Park burst into view as DarkRenamon resorted to the cover of the trees. Her legs ached, and she felt weak, the result of the boy's weight and her lack of energy. She silently cursed herself as she saw Bethesda Terrace in front of her. A large fountain dominated the area, surrounded by a large circle in the floor. One side of it, there was a lake, and the other featured a higher level linked by a pair of stairways on either side of a series of arches, DarkRenamon's destination.

Her plan was foiled when Renamon leapt down from the raised part, and blocked any method of her reaching the arches. Rika arrived behind her, sword in hand.

"Put him down!" Rika ordered. DarkRenamon made a plan. She would back flip over Renamon, landing behind her back and blocking any way of Harmony hitting her with a long range shot, and letting her reach the arches, the portal, and Yggdrasil, with her catch.

Something clicked, however, as she stared into the girls eyes. The girl was determined, angered, and yet…fearful. Innocent even.

'_No…I must serve Yggdrasil!'_ DarkRenamon thought.

"Put him down!" Rika ordered, even more angered.

'_But…she is a child…how could she be a threat?'_

"Now!" Renamon ordered, advancing on her stationary foe.

'_I need more time to think…'_ DarkRenamon thought, placing Takato's unconscious form down. "I apologise…" she told her foes, before backflipping over Renamon's back. "My master has no time for fake Gods…"

Before onlookers could question, DarkRenamon disappeared into thin air via her perception filter.

"She got away!" Rika complained. She bent down to her lover, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is being hit hard in the back of the head…" he replied groggily. Rika smiled; glad to see he was okay.

'_Fake Gods?'_ she thought, looking to where DarkRenamon had previously stood, concerned.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so the plot develops further, and DarkRenamon begins to have second thoughts. Please review.

Next time…

Will DarkRenamon come to her senses? What is wrong with Yggdrasil? What does DarkRenamon mean by Fake Gods? And what is up with the voices Ryder heard?

Find out in 'Plight of the Dark Kitsune', Chapter Eleven of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	11. Plight of the Dark Kitsune

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_Plight of the Dark Kitsune_

* * *

**New York City**

**15:09 EST**

"What do you think?" Mari asked as Ryder stepped out of the changing rooms, MiniDonmon sitting on Mari's head. Ryder was now wearing a black shirt with a strange pair of orange triangles forming a '1' shape in the middle, a navy blue jacket and black sneakers with orange lines on them. His wrist still had the D-Vice, fitting in well with his new clothes.

"Cool…" MiniDonmon commented.

"Not bad, I must say…" Ryder noted.

"Better than that raggedy old rubbish you used to wear…"

"Hey, I liked that!"

Mari chuckled.

"So what's up with the logo?" Ryder asked.

"Huh, why?"

"Looks familiar, that's all…"

"Like I'd know…anyway, get changed back into your normal clothes and I'll buy these, okay?"

"Will it bring an end to our shopping trip?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then…" Ryder replied, walking into the changing room again.

DarkRenamon stood nearby, unbeknownst to them, listening to their conversation. She watched Mari stand against the wall again, her red-brown hair framing her face, as MiniDonmon attracted attention from some people nearby. Mari sighed.

"You okay?" MiniDonmon asked.

"Yeah, just that whole DarkRenamon thing is concerning me slightly…"

"Why?"

"By the sounds of it, she had second thoughts about what she was doing. At least, that's what Renamon said it looked like."

"What do you think she was thinking about?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Maybe she realised that we're the good guys?"

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Are you sure that's everything?"

Mari's mind flashed back to the events of that morning. "No…I remember…this morning, when I held that gun out, my heart racing with adrenaline, I stared into her eyes and I saw…fear…not just fear, but bewilderment…and I have no idea why…"

MiniDonmon sighed. "We'll need to get to the bottom of this mystery."

Mari nodded, MiniDonmon holding on tight to her hair to avoid falling off. Mari ignored the minor discomfort, and replied. "That's the thing; everyone else just wants to blow her to bits, without even finding out anything from her. I don't want to kill her, that seems just…wrong. She doesn't deserve it, not if Yggdrasil is tricking her in some way."

MiniDonmon nodded. "I'll try to help you get a chance…"

"Thanks…" Mari replied, as Ryder exited the changing rooms, normal clothes now on, and new clothes in hand. He passed them to Mari.

"There you go…" he told her. She nodded, and smiled.

DarkRenamon stared at the floor. Unintentionally, she had overheard everything. This…Mari…seemed so calm…yet still fearful…in the face of this kind of fear. And she wanted to help DarkRenamon. _'But why? Why do I need helping? And why do they think Yggdrasil is tricking me? He can do no wrong!'_ DarkRenamon argued with herself. She clenched her fist in anger, before taking calming breaths. _'Anger will not help me…I have to talk to someone…maybe I can find some answers…maybe I could talk to Mari…'_

Mari walked out of the department store, Ryder promptly following, MiniDonmon moving to his shoulder en route. DarkRenamon decided to follow.

* * *

**Central Park**

**15:15 EST**

Takato sat next to Rika in the calm and serenity of the park, which had been disturbed earlier by DarkRenamon. Takato put his arm around Rika, and she smiled. Their earlier meeting with the other Tamers had given them a chance to talk about what had happened, but it still concerned them. For the most part, however, both of them were simply content to sit in each others' company in the park, which was somehow quiet despite the number of people walking, skating and cycling around.

"Rika…I forgot to say…thanks for running after DarkRenamon…"

"No problem…I'll always be there for you Takato…"

"Same…"

"**Ah, so soppy…" **Chaos commented. Rika snorted.

"Shut it Chaos…"

* * *

**Flynn Residence, 3****rd**** Avenue**

**15:36 EST**

Maria unlocked the door to her apartment, the standard key paling in comparison to the flashy card key systems of the hotel. The apartment was on the third floor, and was actually larger than Ryder expected, although still not huge. It was similar in size to the Janyuu residence back in Shinjuku.

"No place like it…" Maria noted glumly, mirroring the well-known idiom. The apartment had a few windows along one wall, a two doors leading to (presumably) a bathroom and a bedroom, and a small kitchen area in the main room. There was a small sofa, and a small flat panel TV.

"It's not that bad…" Ryder tried to compliment.

"Yeah, but lonely…"

Ryder nodded glumly.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want…" she noted, gesturing to the right hand door of the pair. Ryder nodded, and took the shopping bag she handed to him.

"Cheers…" he replied, before heading into the bathroom, pausing only as MiniDonmon leapt off of his shoulder and sat on Mari's head. Mari leaned against the wall to wait for Ryder.

Suddenly, a wind ripped through the apartment, and Mari's brown orbs looked up to see a black fox appear in the room. She reached down and grabbed the gun from its holster strapped to her leg. She held it out, flicking the safety off, and DarkRenamon raised her hands defensively. Mari's expression turned determined, and MiniDonmon growled, although it was not very convincing given his size.

"Please…I don't want to fight…" DarkRenamon insisted.

"Huh?" Mari asked, her concentration dropping slightly. She quickly sharpened her focus.

"I want to talk…" the black Kitsune continued.

"Have you been spying on me?" Mari asked.

"Very deductive…" DarkRenamon noted, the hint of a smile appearing on her face. "Yes, I have, and I heard what you said. I wish to talk…"

Mari frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot think of anything you can trust me on but my words" she replied, bowing her head slightly. Mari lowered the gun, and sat on the sofa's armrest.

"The safety stays on…" she commented, holding the gun near her.

"Thank you…" DarkRenamon replied humbly, before beginning to talk. "I guess that what I want to talk about is myself…"

"I would like to talk about the same thing…"

"Why would you not kill me if you could?"

"I don't think you deserve it; there is more going on here than is immediately apparent."

"Such as?"

"I think Yggdrasil is actually a threat, and he is telling you that we are a threat for his own personal purposes."

Mari watched DarkRenamon, almost by reflex, become angry at the insult of Yggdrasil, but she calmed herself down. "Yggdrasil is omnibenevolent and omnipotent, he only means good for the Digital World…"

"What would happen if another being also became omnipotent, or more powerful than him?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"What if Yggdrasil were to end up being jealous? Or envious? Or worried by a threat to himself and his leadership?"

"Yggdrasil has no emotions, it is not possible."

"Emotionless? That's a bit odd; surely he must have some emotions if he is omnibenevolent?" MiniDonmon asked.

"Huh?" DarkRenamon questioned.

"Well omnibenevolence is about being all-good, not evil in the slightest. But kindness, the want to protect someone, and similar emotions are needed to be good. So how can Yggdrasil lack emotions?" MiniDonmon asked.

DarkRenamon almost looked convinced, before shaking her head. "I must follow Yggdrasil in all his orders…" she stated.

"You doubt him…" Mari stated.

"Huh?"

"I can tell…"

"What do you mean by fake Gods?" asked a new voice. Mari, DarkRenamon and MiniDonmon turned to see Ryder, now dressed in his new garb and holding the old in hand.

"Huh?" asked DarkRenamon.

"Rika said you said you had no time for fake Gods…"

"Lord Yggdrasil informed me that Chaos and Harmony are fake Gods…" Ryder chuckled in response. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, but you are seriously falling head over heels into a trap…" Ryder replied.

"What?"

"Your argument is self-defeating, Yggdrasil is omnipotent yet he sends Digimon on his missions, he is omnipresent yet he needs Digimon to carry out his surveying, he is transcendent but he requires conformation of his all-superiority by destroying any threats, and he is omnibenevolent but he sends you on a mission you can't possibly survive." Ryder explained.

"What are you saying?" DarkRenamon asked, concerned.

"Isn't it obvious? Yggdrasil is lying; he is covering up his emotions." Ryder added.

"Yggdrasil cannot have emotions!" DarkRenamon stated.

"He is omnibenevolent, by definition he must have…" Mari replied

"Yggdrasil has no emotions."

"Except jealousy, fear and aggression, at least…" Ryder replied.

DarkRenamon was about to reply, but she looked down to the floor. "Hmm…"

"What do you think?" Mari asked.

"I will consider it. I thank you for talking to me, I apologise for any inconvenience." DarkRenamon replied bowing.

"Not a problem…" Mari replied, as DarkRenamon vanished into thin air.

"How did you get her to talk?" Ryder asked.

"She wanted to talk to me specifically…"

"Why?"

"She heard me talking before…"

"What did you say?"

"That I wanted to talk to her, and that I don't want to kill her. And that I thought that Yggdrasil was tricking her."

Ryder nodded. He looked into Mari's eyes, and saw an odd emotion that he hadn't seen before.

'_Why was she bewildered about me?'_ Mari thought.

* * *

**Central Park**

**17:59 EST**

Davis, Kari and Kristy, along with partners, sat in a cart as it was pulled along by a horse through the tree-lined park, filled with tourists, some of whom were surprised by the in-training, rookie and champion on the buggy as well.

"You don't have to pretend you're enjoying this…" Kari whispered in Davis' ear, noticing his obviously fake smile, contrasting with Kristy's excitement.

"Thank goodness…" Davis replied, breathing a sigh of relief and showing his real expression, that of boredom. Kari smiled.

A shadow leapt past them, unbeknownst to all. DarkRenamon was confused, far more than she thought she should be. She had spent several hours collecting her thoughts, without much success.

'_Yggdrasil must be right…why do I doubt him?'_

DarkRenamon landed, near Bethesda Terrace. She recalled the events of the previous day, and frowned.

'_Mari is right…I think…It's like I have an affinity with her…how did she understand me? And how did she know I was watching her?'_

DarkRenamon walked beneath the arches, and opened a door to see a portal glowing, data flowing around a central orb, and the light glitching. She was about to walk forward, but she hesitated.

'_There may be someone else worth talking to…'_

DarkRenamon turned, and leapt away.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**13:11 EST**

Yggdrasil strode about, almost as if agitated. Duftmon and Magnamon stood nearby, watching. "My lord, are you okay?" Duftmon asked, concerned. Yggdrasil shook his head.

"I am merely gathering my thoughts…"

"How dare you question Yggdrasil?!" Magnamon asked.

Duftmon cocked his head in curiosity, his eyes looking up in thought. He turned to Yggdrasil, and bowed his head. "Yggdrasil, my sincere apologies. Magnamon, would you care to speak to me elsewhere?"

"If it is of importance, it can be discussed in front of our Lord Yggdrasil…"

"I hardly consider Yggdrasil to care at all about our petty chat, he finds far better and nobler acts to spend his priceless time accomplishing that we can hardly think it worthy of wasting his time with…"

"Go, I have no need to hear what your conversation entails." Yggdrasil instructed, monotonous as ever.

"Thank you, my lord…" Duftmon replied. Yggdrasil nodded, and Magnamon and Duftmon exited the tree. Magnamon was eager to find what Duftmon wished to say, but Duftmon took his time, gathering his thoughts as he did so.

"Duftmon, pray tell, what is bothering you?" Magnamon asked, now vexed at the time spent waiting.

"It is surprising that you, the most questioning of our sacred clan, would turn so quickly to unquestioning allegiance." Duftmon stated.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that you have become a brainless fool, like so many of our clan."

"How dare you insult the Royal Knights?"

Duftmon chuckled. "I'm afraid the Royal Knights have already embarrassed ourselves far more than words could give by not thinking for ourselves…"

"What do you mean?"

"Our great founder, Imperialdramon, founded our group for protecting the Digital World. And yet we follow Yggdrasil, who may or may not be intending to protect the world…"

"That is Yggdrasil's purpose…" Magnamon replied.

"We should not assume that. I believe that Yggdrasil may be a force for good, but we must think for ourselves, rather than following Yggdrasil without question. I believe that the Royal Knights should act as an independent group, under the leadership of Omnimon until our great leader Alphamon returns." Duftmon replied.

"Hmm…" Magnamon replied.

"Reconsider you thoughts…now; I must unfortunately go to serve our lord in the Western Region. Call the Knights to order, our unquestioned leader Yggdrasil requests us to gather."

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**New York City**

**18:15 EST**

Takato lay on the bed, TV on and Guilmon sleeping peacefully (despite the snoring, which was growing to annoy him). Rika and Renamon were absent, Renamon searching for any sign of her dark counterpart, and Rika following.

"_**And there were strange occurrences in the UN today when, during a talk, a strange monster attacked and kidnapped one of the speakers. The person who was kidnapped is now safe and sound, but the Digital Monster, or Digimon, has vanished without a trace."**_

"_**Do the public have any need to be worried about this?"**_

"_**Not at all, the Tamers have reassured us of this…"**_

'_What does she want?' _Takato questioned quietly. _'More importantly, why me? Why is she following Yggdrasil? Something odd is going on here…'_

He opened his eyes when he heard Guilmon growling, before suddenly stopping with a yelp of pain. Takato looked across the room to see DarkRenamon standing near the window, foot on Guilmon's jaw to keep him quiet. He turned to stand up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Takato complained.

"I do not wish to harm you, but I fear that he would have attacked otherwise." DarkRenamon replied, lifting her foot off of Guilmon's jaw. "My apologies…" she said, stepping back. Takato sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" Takato asked, bewildered.

"I wish to talk…"

"What about?"

"I have some concerns that need answering."

"Do you doubt Yggdrasil?"

"My concerns are far more complex…"

"What exactly then?"

"About Gods, and Yggdrasil, and Mari"

"Gods? You said false Gods earlier, didn't you?"

DarkRenamon nodded.

"Why?"

"Yggdrasil believes that Chaos and Harmony are false Gods…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he believes that you are faking it."

"And what do you think?"

"I agree with Yggdrasil…"

"What do you really think?"

"I agree…"

"No, what do _you_ think?" Takato asked again.

"I am unsure…"

"So you have doubts?"

"No, Yggdrasil is omniscient, he knows all."

"No-one could possibly know all…"

"Yggdrasil does…"

"If he does, why hasn't he stopped this conversation?"

"He is infinitely wise…"

"Takato, how can someone know everything if everything isn't certain?" Guilmon asked, confused.

"Exactly…" Takato replied. **"DarkRenamon, do you think that I know everything?"** he asked, as Chaos.

"Chaos, I presume?"

"**Of course…"**

"I do not believe you know everything."

"**And yet I am a real God…"**

"But Yggdrasil informs us that you are not."

"**And you trust his word?"**

"He created all Digimon, he is omnipotent…"

"He didn't create me…" Guilmon told the black Kitsune.

"There may be a few exceptions…" DarkRenamon corrected.

"**So you have doubts?"**

"I have no doubts…"

"You do…I can see it DarkRenamon…in your eyes, I've seen it in Rika too…there is a hint, a tiny dot of doubt that is growing, and you know why…" Takato told the fox.

"Why then?"

"You doubt Yggdrasil, and you have no-one but him to talk to…"

DarkRenamon sighed. "The Royal Knights are far above myself; I can hardly begin conversation with them, let alone speak about any doubts."

"Do you believe that you were born to be Yggdrasil's slave?"

"Slave is a derogatory term, slightly harsh for this do you not agree?"

"**It perfectly defines this situation. Believe thy master, he is God, don't question."**

"So who do you think I am then?" she asked.

"**I am unsure, but I believe that Yggdrasil has ulterior motives…"**

"Mari suggested that too…"

"When did you speak to Mari?" Takato asked.

"Earlier, I heard her saying that she did not want to kill me, and that she wanted to talk. I spoke to her later; she gave similar reasons to you."

"So do you believe her?"

"Strangely, yes…"

"Why?"

"I am unsure…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am unsure…"

Takato frowned. DarkRenamon seemed confused, and torn between loyalties to Yggdrasil and her own instincts, as well as what they had told her. "You could join us…" Guilmon suggested.

DarkRenamon shook her head. "I must talk to someone…" she decided.

"Who?" Guilmon asked

"Thank you for talking to me…" she told Takato.

"No problem…"

DarkRenamon bowed, and vanished into thin air. Takato stared at where she had been. _'Please make the right decision; I couldn't stand to watch something bad happen…'_

"Hey Honey…" Rika greeted, opening the door. She walked over to Takato, and kissed him, before looking at him. "Sorry, we didn't find her." She noticed Takato's blank, confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"DarkRenamon came here…" Takato replied.

"What happened?!" Rika asked, surprised at what she had missed.

"She wanted to…talk…and I think she has doubts…"

"She's the enemy, why didn't you trap her?"

"I don't think she is…something really odd is going on here…"

"So what do we do?"

Takato shrugged. "No idea…"

Rika smiled. "We'll see tomorrow, okay hun?"

Takato nodded weakly, still thinking.

"Anything else?"

"She went to see Mari earlier,"

"And?"

"Mari…she said that she felt an affinity for Mari…"

"That's odd…"

"I know…"

"So what do you want to do tonight? Go on a date again, stay in and watch TV…"

"You know what I want to do, and I know you do too…" Rika interrupted, smiling suggestively.

Takato smiled, before looking into her eyes. "I love you Rika…"

"Same…" she replied. "Whatever happens…" she added, putting her arms around his neck and shoulders, him still sitting on the end of the bed, and pulling him into an embrace.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**19:01 UTC**

DarkRenamon felt weak after materialising back in 'her' world. The portal normally made anyone dizzy, but aiming for a particular point rather than landing on the lowest plain took energy. She panted in exhaustion. Yggdrasil turned to her.

"Ah, DarkRenamon, I see you have returned…"

DarkRenamon, trying to maintain her composure, bowed. "Yes my lord…"

"I see that you have been unsuccessful…" he added.

"My apologies…"

"Something is troubling you…"

"I need to talk…"

"On what subject?"

"I need to know if you are telling the truth…" she asked, determined.

"You have been speaking to the Tamers…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry…I must now move to my second plan…"

DarkRenamon, feeling her chance to find answers slip from her paws, quickly replied. "Please, give me another chance!"

Yggdrasil sighed, and turned to her. "Sorry…" he told her.

A blast of energy shot out of Yggdrasil, and hit the already weak DarkRenamon. She screamed in pain, as she felt her data being ripped in two, warped and corrupted in every way. She felt something almost grab her throat and burn her internally, as she felt the last of her energy escape. Her hearing faded and returned continually, as her eyesight, and all of her senses did likewise. Her muscles felt like they were burning, as she tried to move them. Her eyes dilated as her bloodcurdling scream echoed through the cavern. Her last thought was an angered one. _'You bastard!'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A chapter concentrating mainly on DarkRenamon, but with a few other insights. Please review.

Next time…

What is Yggdrasil's second plan? Why did DarkRenamon feel an affinity for Mari? How will Mari react to DarkRenamon's death?

Find out in 'Her Sorrow', Chapter Twelve of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	12. Her Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

_Her Sorrow_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**53****rd**** and 3****rd****, New York City**

**08:09 EST**

**26th May 2010**

Takato slowly awake from his long slumber, finding a sleeping Rika in his arms. Blushing slightly, and noticing that Guilmon was once again snoring (a problem that would inevitably be solved in a painful way by Terriermon), he stood up, putting her down gently on the pillow in the process. The light basked through the room and the sounds of the city resounded, with no evidence remaining of DarkRenamon's existence in the room the day before. Takato changed into his day clothes, still lacking any form of pullover, although at the same time knowing that the weather meant that any form of jumper was wholly inappropriate anyway.

Considering where Rika's partner was, he suddenly became aware of her 'sleeping' against the wall nearby, and realised that the low-level perception filter was possible to see through once one was looking specifically for her.

Takato glanced back towards Rika, sleeping soundly in the bed. He was actually pleasantly surprised she hadn't woken up yet, experience teaching him that she tended to be an early riser. Even when, or particularly when, sleeping, she seemed ever-beautiful, her red hair out of its normal hairband and left loose.

"You're up early…" Renamon commented, Takato realising that she was now awake. Takato nodded, and yawned.

"Surprised me too…" he replied. It looked as if Renamon was smiling, but he couldn't be sure. It seemed that only Rika, and possibly also Guilmon, could tell without specifically looking to her mouth (and making an embarrassment of oneself in the process). "Have you seen any sign of DarkRenamon?"

Renamon shook her head. "Nothing at all…" she replied. Takato sighed, and looked to his gold D-Arc, left on the bedstand next to Rika's. It seemed odd that, a few days ago, the D-Arc had seemed to be the height of technology, but now, Ryder's (and Rey's) D-Vices eclipsed them by far. Then again, Takato had already been through one D-Arc, wishing for a newer Digivice could only bring ill, as he had seen in the past.

He noticed Rika stirring from her deep sleep, turning over and eyes moving under her eyelids. Takato smiled at how innocent she looked while sleeping, as he walked over to the window to look out at the city. The cool air blew past the slightly open window, carrying the sounds of the city below with it. Despite the bustle and noise of the city, it was surprisingly calm, serene even, even Guilmon's snores fitting into the random yet ordered melody.

Rika yawned, finally pulling herself out of her long sleep. "Morning Honey…" she greeted. Takato nodded, and smiled to her.

"Morning…" he replied. She moved to step out of bed, and quickly changed into her usual attire of five years (although the clothes themselves had been replaced like-for-like several times with no-one really noticing), as Takato switched on the small typical hotel television in the room. The news was the same as the previous night, all talking about his 'kidnapping' but with the addition of the UN meeting later that morning.

"All eyes are going to be on us at the meeting today…" Rika commented. Takato nodded, he knew in particular that Digital Watch would be on the lookout for any further strange events.

"I will keep a lookout, but I cannot promise anything…" Renamon told Takato, who nodded.

Guilmon was now stirring from his sleep. "Morning boy…" Takato told him.

"Morning Takato…" the dinosaur replied back, whilst yawning. Renamon chuckled at how he looked when yawning, and his attempts to speak while doing so.

'_It's going to be a long day…'_ Takato thought.

* * *

**08:19 EST**

"Morning Ryder…" Mari greeted, entering the room. Ryder nodded, already fully clothed and currently staring at his expanded D-Vice on his wrist. He seemed deep in thought, and distracted by something. Mari sat next to him on the bed, MiniDonmon quickly taking the chance to leap onto her head, ruffling her hair slightly which she promptly sorted out. Afterwards, she looked over Ryder's shoulder at the D-Vice. "What are you doing?"

"Not sure…looking for something to explain what's been going on the past few days…" Ryder replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Angels thing, and the Babel Fish problem…"

"I see…how are you trying to solve it?"

"Not sure, looking on my D-Vice to see if there is any information about it,"

"And?"

"Nothing, I really can't get to the bottom of this mystery," Ryder replied, shrinking his D-Vice back to a watch and falling back on the bed, groaning and massaging his temples.

"This is really getting to you eh?" MiniDonmon asked. Ryder nodded.

"It's driving me mental…"

"Why exactly?" Mari asked.

"I keep hearing voices…no, that's not it…I suddenly am able to recall things that I never knew…never learnt…and it's worrying…"

"I see. Maybe you should ask Rika or Takato, you said they were Gods, maybe they can help?"

"Hmm…perhaps…"

"Maybe that'll solve my whole Babel Fish thing as well…"

"Maybe…we do seem to both have the same problem…"

* * *

**08:43 EST**

Ryder and Mari noticed that they were alone with Takato and Rika at the table, and decided it was worth asking.

"Hey, Takato, Rika, can we have a talk?" Mari asked.

"Sure…" Rika replied. "What about?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it, but over the past few days, I've heard voices at night, and I can suddenly remember things I've never learnt. Furthermore, I hear all languages as English, and seem to be able to speak, read and write perfect Japanese, and for that matter any other language, without even consciously knowing that I'm doing so. For that matter, so does Mari." Ryder explained.

"Huh? That's odd…" Takato pondered.

"Any ideas?" Mari asked.

"No, sorry…" Rika replied. Ryder sighed, and he and Mari headed to the buffet. Rika looked to Takato.

"Well, I think that proves it…" she stated, sighing.

Takato nodded. "But Mari…that is more of a surprise…" he pondered.

"**Pawns in Destiny's game…"**

"Rey…" Takato muttered.

"What?" Rika asked, not sure what she had heard.

"You said that Rey was the Tenth Angel of Destiny…"

"Hmm…I don't think it's that simple, but I do see your point. Who is she anyway?" Rika asked.

"I wish I knew…" Takato replied, sighing and eating his cereal. "Hold on, does he have that 1 symbol on his shirt?"

"That's new..." Rika noted. "Far too many coincidences here, I think that we've come to a conclusion."

"So what do we do then?" Takato asked.

"No idea..." Rika replied glumly.

* * *

**United Nations**

**11:29 EST**

The Tamers stood outside the main hall, preparing to enter. An emergency decision on an unspecified pressing matter in the Middle East had meant their meeting had been delayed somewhat, and they would speak to the assembly after they had discussed it. Rika sighed, it seemed that every time they went into this hall, something bad happened, be it her seeing Rey, or DarkRenamon kidnapping Takato. She hoped silently that nothing bad would happen this time around. Takato smiled to her, noticing her nervousness. She noticed nervousness in his eyes as well.

Apart from them, Davis and Kari seemed rather confident, although Davis was complaining of boredom, something that was suppressed partly by him and Kari kissing, which was attracting the attention of various officials around them, not in a negative way though.

Tai had his arms round Sora's waist, standing behind her and peering over her shoulder. Agumon was eating food that he had got from nowhere in particular, joined by Veemon and Guilmon, and being stared at gallingly by Gatomon. Biyomon was watching the various government agents walk around, one of whom Kristy had been attempting to make conversation with, her innocence causing her to ignore the fact that the agent wasn't meant to make conversation with her, despite Kudamon's attempts at telling her.

Henry had his arm round Jeri, the pair still in the first stages of being a couple. They were both largely quiet, and both looked bored, although Terriermon's attempts to fly off of Henry's head created some amusement, particularly when he regularly collided with Elecmon in mid air, which was Elecmon's specific intent so as to annoy him, or, on one occasion, crashing into Renamon, who was standing quietly (and largely invisibly) against the wall. After expressing her annoyance at the dog-bunny, she returned to her pose, appearing to be trying to sense any sign of DarkRenamon approaching, her ears twitching occasionally.

The doors swung open all of a sudden.

"Finally!" came the voices of Davis and Terriermon. Rika smiled, not at their idiocy, but at the fact the tedium would finally be lifted. She turned and smiled to Takato.

It took a few seconds for her to realise that he had vanished into thin air.

"Takato?!" she panicked. Renamon opened her eyes in surprise. Everyone nearby looked around, noticing the absence of the Gogglehead, or at least one of them. Guilmon looked particularly surprised, before he began to sniff the air. He turned feral and ran down a corridor, the disturbance surprising the agents who didn't expect it. Rika and Renamon quickly followed after.

"What do we do?" Sora asked. Tai considered their options. If they weren't to turn up to the meeting, it would create even larger problems for the group's PR. On the other hand, so would losing one of their members, or even worse, risking an attack on the city. He ended up not having to make a decision, the rest of the group quickly followed after Guilmon, and Sora put out her hand.

"The UN will have to wait…" he noted, taking her hand.

* * *

**Streets of New York**

**11:41 EST**

The taxi driver sighed. Despite the light on the top of his cab being on, it was clear he wasn't going to get any passengers, he was stuck in a jam.

Red.

The thought bounced around his mind without much success. The radio was boring him and nothing remotely interesting seemed to be going on. He coughed, his breath smelling of cigarettes, a habit he had tried to kick, without much success. He was dying for one now, but the fact he was in a taxi prevented him from doing so. All was tedious, all was mundane, all was boring.

Yellow.

'_Another taxi I presume' _the taxi driver mooted, before putting his hand to the radio dial. As he did so, something caught his eye.

Blue and white.

The driver dismissed it as the sky. Brake lights turned on for all moving cars, and the driver glanced up. A black and blue shape crossed his vision.

"I'm going insane…" the man thought.

His mouth went agape as a flying horse with a sphinx-like face, a huge orange bird, a blue dragon with flame armour, a brown jackal with a sharp blade-like tail, a bipedal lion, a quick moving green mechanoid and a red flying dragon flew across his vision.

Guilmon continued to run, his eyes feral, his movement focused on chasing after the scent of his Tamer and the dark form of his lover. He was unaware of those following; his mind was completely concentrated on one target. The park beckoned, and the cavalcade raced into it. Passing startled adults, their cheering and ecstatic children, and static trees, the group nevertheless attracted attention, regardless on any attempts at subtlety.

Guilmon turned a corner, and saw his target…standing still near the Bethesda Terrace, holding Takato's unconscious form by the scruff of his neck. Flames licked his throat.

"PYRO SPHERE!" he roared, the blast of concentrated energy striking his foe.

DarkRenamon, unemotionally, swatted the blast aside, data swirling round her arm as she did so. Guilmon's mouth went agape, as DarkRenamon looked at him coldly.

"The fake Gods shall be eliminated" she declared, leaping forward at Guilmon. Guilmon looked on, unable to block.

A yellow blur swept across, knocking DarkRenamon off course. She recovered quickly, backflipped into the air. She summoned diamonds. Hundreds of them, far more than the two dozen or so that she would normally summon.

"BLACK SHARDS!"

Data swirled around the crystals, which shone brightly, before shooting forward and colliding with everything in front, Guilmon, Renamon, Rika and the fountain, Rika only surviving significant harm by her shield. The rest of the Tamers, arriving, peered on in shock at what was occurring. Mari looked on with a look of shock, with tinges of betrayal and sorrow.

"I thought you were going to think about it!" Mari asked, almost personally insulted. DarkRenamon smirked coldly, diamonds being summoned to her front.

"MARI, MOVE!" Ryder yelled, running to her aid. He knew that he would be too late, but he had to do something.

"No…I won't let you!" said DarkRenamon weakly, as the diamond's stopped forming in their tracks. A scream of pain, which suddenly stopped, signalled the continuation of the attack. "BLACK SHARDS!"

The diamonds shot forward, colliding with both Mari and Ryder, who crouched just before impact.

"Ryder!" Donnermon yelled, fearful for his partner and his partner's girlfriend's fates.

The blasts piled up over the pair, exploding suddenly and looking painful.

"NO!" yelled Donnermon.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Time seemed to reverse, as the diamonds shot back out, and headed back towards their creator.

"What?!" DarkRenamon questioned in surprise, as her own crystals impacted her, throwing her back to the ground. Mari stood up, and gawped at the fact she was unharmed. Ryder stayed crouched, and speechlessly stared at his hands, which had been glowing until moments ago. He stood up.

"I'm not sure what just happened…" he said. "But something wrong is going on here…"

DarkRenamon stood up once again, and smirked. "Now it ends…" she stated, crystals appearing focused on her hands. She looked down to Takato, and aimed.

"No!" Rika yelled, fearful for the survival of her lover.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled, running towards DarkRenamon.

"I won't let you…do…this!" DarkRenamon said in pain. Suddenly, the pain vanished. "You won't have a choice…" she continued, before a beam of blue, red and transparent swirling energy shot out of her, and impacted Takato, who jolted awake.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking groggy and dizzy.

"Your death!" DarkRenamon proclaimed. Suddenly, Guilmon pounced on her and pushed her to the ground, the crystals hitting and destroying the fountain, water slashing over them. Takato, with Rika's help, stood up.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"I feel dizzy…"

'_Where am I?'_ Takato heard from somewhere. He looked around, looking for the source of the voice. It was DarkRenamon's.

DarkRenamon stood up. "You leave me no choice…" she proclaimed. She spread her arms wide, data gathering across her.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The shaking increased in magnitude, more and more, and the sound of D-Arcs and D-Vices ringing resounded through the air, louder than ever before. A thick, almost white, digital field shrouded the area and impaired their vision, far greater than any field before. Nine spots on the ground pulsed, as they suddenly erupted like geysers.

"This human world has grown to disgust me. You dishearten my most loyal of slaves, you corrupt my plans, and you potentially destroy me. It shall be eliminated, starting with the world's only effective resistance." DarkRenamon said confidently, in a proclaiming stance last seen on Kazuya.

"You betrayed me!" Takato shouted, fists held in anger. DarkRenamon smirked.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

"Takato, what do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Takato?" Takato asked. He looked at his hands. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Rika noticed his voice, now more feminine, confused, almost like…

DarkRenamon smiled. "I am Yggdrasil and these are my most loyal of followers, my Royal Knights. They shall be your executioners" he proclaimed.

The Tamers could now see the beings standing around DarkRenamon.

The first was a large humanoid Digimon with a skull-like helmet, dull grey armour and a bulky form. He held a dual ended spear, and a shield.

The second was a smaller form, with pink armour, a hand mounted shield and a rose in one hand.

The third was a black and white armoured knight with a helm shaped like a leopard, wings, and a rapier in hand.

The fourth was a white armoured Digimon with purple wings, gold crisscrossing his armour and an armoured dragon-like face.

The fifth was a very familiar form, a steel armoured knight with a large shield with a hazard symbol, and a red dragon-like helm.

The sixth was similarly familiar, a blue dragon with gold armour.

The seventh was a large knight with a cape that was red on the inside, an orange WarGreymon-like head on his left hand, and a blue MetalGarurumon-like head on his right hand, and large orange and blue shoulder blades, which was also a familiar form.

The eighth was a red six-legged centaur with two arms, a crossbow and a shield, with a pair of golden wings on its back.

The ninth was a blue, gold and steel armoured knight with a pair of wings that were purple on the inside.

D-Arcs and D-Vices raised. "Craniummon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks End Waltz and God Breath." Kristy quoted.

"Crusadermon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Fist of Athena, Spiral Masquerade, Laser Lattice and Scarlet Tempest" Tai read.

"Duftmon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks Aussterben and Ernste Wehr" Sora commented.

"Dynasmon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks Breath of Wyvern and DNA Disintegrator" Davis read.

"Gallantmon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just" Kari quoted.

"Magnamon, Vaccine Type, Armour Level, attacks Magna Blast, Magna Explosion, Magna Punch and Magna Kick" Henry read.

"Omnimon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon" Jeri quoted.

"Sleipmon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Bifrost and Odin's Breath" Rika read.

"UlforceVeedramon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Ray of Victory, Victory Sword, Tense Great Shield" Takato finished.

"DarkRenamon, what's going on?" Mari asked, now panicking.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" DarkRenamon proclaimed. "I am Yggdrasil!" she added.

"But Yggdrasil is a tree…" Davis stated.

DarkRenamon looked angry. "BLACK SHARDS!" she yelled.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon yelled, intersecting the blast.

"Thanks buddy…" Davis told his partner.

"Don't mention it…" Flamedramon replied.

"So what happened to DarkRenamon?" Mari asked, now very worried.

"I'm…here…" Takato said. Rika's mouth went agape when the realisation hit her like a truck.

DarkRenamon chuckled. "I planned to eliminate both Takato and that pestering bitch by pushing them both into the same body and killing them together, a plan foiled by that red dino. Regardless, my Royal Knights. Your target, Chaos and Harmony. Your task, destroy!" she proclaimed. The various knights prepared their multitude of attacks.

"Run!" Rika yelled, grabbing Takato's hand and being quickly followed by Guilmon and Renamon. Rika mentally kicked herself when they reached the arches; there was no way of escaping now.

Takato, however, noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning away from the Royal Knights, he pushed open a door underneath the arches, which was already ajar. Movement attracted his senses, as he pushed the door further open.

"Rika, this way!" he told the girl near him, as he recognised what was beneath the arches. He grabbed Rika's hand, and pulled her over to it.

"Stop them, they're escaping!" DarkRenamon ordered, alarmed as to what was happening.

"A portal?" Rika said in alarm.

"Yggdrasil created it so I could move to and from the Digital World with ease." Takato said, in the feminine voice that had now been established as DarkRenamon's soul.

The sound of air ripping, and gasps and yells from the other Tamers signalled that they had to make a choice.

Rika stared at the portal, as she took in everything that was happening. She took Takato's hand in hers.

"Whatever happens…" she told him, as they smiled to each other. They stepped forward, and two humans (or close enough), and two digimon disappeared in a white flash.

DarkRenamon groaned in anger, as she watched the Royal Knight's attacks hit the terrace. The arches crumbled as the ground was ripped through, and the portal faded from existence. DarkRenamon paused, eyes closed and collecting thoughts. She turned to her knights, and held out her arm.

"Omnimon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, follow them into the Digital World…" she ordered. The three knights nodded, and vanished into thin air.

"Leave them alone!" Henry ordered.

"Gallantmon, Duftmon, Crusadermon, to Tokyo, wipe out all of the Tamers there" DarkRenamon continued. The next three knights nodded, before themselves vanishing.

"Leave our friends alone!" Kari shouted, worried.

DarkRenamon turned to the remaining Knights, and gestured to the Tamers remaining in the park with a simple tilt of the head.

"Eliminate them…" she ordered, before vanishing into thin air in a similar way to the first three Knights she ordered.

Craniummon, UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon faced their prey, and prepared their attacks.

'_This is the worst…'_ Kristy thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so, the second arc of this story begins. Now the plot is in full swing, and the Royal Knights have arrived. Please review. 

Next time…

What will Takato do now with DarkRenamon's soul in him? What will happen to those in Tokyo when the Royal Knights arrive? How did Mari and Ryder survive fatal attacks, and will it protect them in their battle?

Find out in 'Sleep, Run or Fight', Chapter Thirteen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	13. Sleep, Run or Fight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

_Sleep, Run or Fight_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Hypnos, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**00:58 EST**

Riley yawned. It was her turn to do the night shift, the loneliest shift of them all, characterised by the fact that bioemerges never happened and that she was the sole person in the room. A cup of coffee was her only companion, as the computer purred silently away.

On occasion, in particular during any major crises, the night shift would be busier, but on this occasion it seemed quiet. Riley, tiredness from lack of sleep during the day, yawned and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Destiny had its way of punishing her, as the systems suddenly burst into life. The surprise made her think she would have a heart attack, and the situation grew graver as she looked at the display.

"High level wild type, well beyond Yuggoth's capability."

The realisation of what was going to happen soon hit her. She sipped her coffee.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Inoue Residence**

**01:00 EST**

Yolei was awoken by the beeping of her D-Arc. Wiping sleep from tired eyes, she lifted it off the side table and peered at its display.

'_A Digimon…'_ she thought. She frowned, and put it back on the side table. _'It's faint, from Shinjuku by the looks of it. Someone else will deal with it, I'm tired…'_

Little did she know she was not alone in holding this sentiment.

* * *

**Odaiba Concert Hall**

**01:00 EST**

Matt yawned, stepping out of the concert hall, his band finally having finished practice. Gabumon walked alongside him, nodding similarly. The city was quiet, and the calm was only interrupted by a beeping.

Matt peered at his cell phone. "Huh? Riley…" he pondered out loud. "Hello?"

He listened carefully to what he was told. He nodded.

"Thanks…"

He turned to his partner. "What is it?"

"We've got to move…" Matt told his partner, who nodded.

"**Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon**"

Garurumon, Matt on back, galloped away into the night.

* * *

**DIGITAL PLANE**

**17:00 UTC**

Takato looked around the slightly familiar world. Data still flowed, they still floated, and an absence of logic seemed to dominate the whole plane. He saw Rika nearby, and put out his hand. She took it, and they each pulled the other closer to them, before grabbing their partners and pulling them close as well.

"Looks like we're in big trouble now…" Takato noted. Guilmon nodded.

"So what do we do?" Rika asked.

"We will have to get back to the real world somehow…" Renamon commented.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, but how?" he asked.

"**We've got bigger problems…"**

"What exactly?" Takato asked.

"Well, for starters the fact that DarkRenamon's soul is now in you, and added to by the fact that Yggdrasil isn't going to let us get away easy."

"I apologise for any inconvenience…" Takato said in a voice similar to DarkRenamon's, although limited by his vocal cords. "But Rika is right; Yggdrasil will send his Royal Knights after you…"

"So what do we do?" Rika asked.

"We've only got two megas, and we're dealing with three very powerful megas." Takato replied. "I have no idea…" he added.

"Well, first of all, we have to get out of here…"

"Okay…let's try something as an experiment…" Takato said. "Down is…that way…" he continued, gesturing to his side. They began to fall sideways, or at least that was what it seemed like, as they flew towards the distant ground.

"Well, there was a way of getting to the Apex directly, but too late now I suppose…" DarkRenamon said sighing. Takato sighed equally, naturally of course, but also for his own reasons of frustration.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" he noted.

"**Hello?! You've had to deal with me for three years, it's not like your mind has much in it, and three personalities in it isn't going to be a squeeze in the slightest!"**

Chaos didn't get a reply.

"**Fine, don't talk then…"** he finished, angrily crossing Takato's arms.

'_Oh…great…'_ Takato thought.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**12:00 EST**

Ryder looked up at their enemies, looking down on them menacingly.

"We don't want to fight you…" he told them.

"We shall fight for the glory of Yggdrasil…" Craniummon declared.

"Well, that plan's gone…" Rapidmon noted. Henry sighed. Ryder turned to Mari.

"Mari, this place is going to become a battlefield; you really need to get to safety…" she warned.

Something within Mari told her to say no. To stay and fight. By whatever means necessary. To fight alongside the others in the park, to protect the city that she had lived in, or near, all her life.

But her sense prevailed, as she pulled Ryder into a kiss. "Good luck..." she told him, before turning and running away from the former terrace, taking careful footing to avoid any damaged areas of the ground.

Ryder watched her go, and felt a blue card materialise in his hand. He turned back to face his foe, and swept the card through the slot.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donnermon Digivolve to…**

Donnermon's data changed as red and orange energy swept over him, and he was shrouded in light. His wings became half-covered in metal, armour ran up his arms and titanium covered his claws. His teeth glowed brightly as a visor appeared across one eye, and the armour swept down across his body, shielding the core of his torso. His feet became surrounded with metallic armour, and his arm glowed as a silvery metallic cannon materialised on it, before a similar cannon materialised on his other arm. He pronounced his title.

…**MegaDonnermon!**

Henry held up his D-Arc. "MegaDonnermon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level, attacks Giga Blaze, Elimination Claw, Wipeout Blast and Burning Heat"

"Neat…" Rapidmon noted, glowing and reverting to Terriermon. "Time to beat that with Gargo Power!!" he cheered. Henry nodded.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to…MegaGargomon!**

"Let's protect this city!" Davis declared determined, as Flamedramon glowed and the Digi-Egg returned to Davis' D-Terminal, a similar event to what subsequently happened to Nefertimon, and not far off what happened to Birdramon. D-Arcs went to chests, and the light of digivolution glowed in New York.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Veemon Biomerge Digivolve to…Imperialdramon!**

**Gatomon Biomerge Digivolve to…Ophanimon**

**Agumon Biomerge Digivolve to…WarGreymon**

**Biyomon Biomerge Digivolve to…Phoenixmon**

"Jeri!" Elecmon called from the floor next to his partner. Jeri nodded, and prepared a card, Kristy doing likewise.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!" Jeri called.

"DIGI MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!" Kristy echoed.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Elecmon Digivolve to…Leomon**

**Kudamon Digivolve to…Reppamon**

"Humph…you may look like our great founder but you are far inferior!" Craniummon claimed, looking to Imperialdramon. "END WALTZ!" he yelled, spinning both himself and the spear, as a shockwave shot out of him. MegaDonnermon held his ground, putting his metallic wings across himself as a shield to block the attack. MegaGargomon simply took the attack, which had little effect as it brushed past his feet. Leomon, Reppamon and the humans ducked to avoid the wave, placing themselves in the thin band between shockwave and ground. Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, WarGreymon and Phoenixmon flew into the air, and were preparing to attack.

"TERRA…" WarGreymon began to yell, before he felt winded by an attack. He looked down to see UlforceVeedramon, who promptly and quickly spun over to Imperialdramon, before attacking.

"VICTORY SWORD!" the Royal Knight yelled, attacking he who looked like their founder, and Davis and Veemon screamed in pain as a saber extended from the bracelet on the blue dragon's right arm, and slashed him.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" the Phoenix roared, as flames torched the Royal Knight, who held up his left arm.

"TENSE GREAT SHIELD!" yelled UlforceVeedramon, as the attack was blocked. UlforceVeedramon sped through the air, and slashed downwards at Ophanimon. "VICTORY SWORD!"

Kari and Gatomon screamed, as they were thrown downwards. "This guy is fast…" WarGreymon said.

"Talk about stating the obvious…" Kari replied, recovering from the hit.

On the ground, MegaDonnermon stared at his foe, Sleipmon, who looked back menacingly. The cannons on MegaDonnermon's right arm glowed as energy pulsed into it. "WIPEOUT BLAST!" the dragon roared, as concentrated energy shot out of the cannon. Sleipmon moved quickly to one side, and prepared his return as trees were crushed by the blast.

"ODIN'S BREATH!" Sleipmon yelled, as a high power blizzard was fired from the shield on his right hand. MegaDonnermon felt himself freeze, as his temperature dropped, although he wasn't frozen solid.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Surge Activate!" Ryder yelled, sweeping the card through his D-Vice. MegaDonnermon glowed brightly as his heat shot up, and he prepared his next shot.

"BURNING HEAT!" he roared, slashing his charged claws across to his front, seemingly missing completely until Sleipmon roared in pain, as fires burned over him.

"What did you do?" Kristy asked.

"Burning Heat is like a poison, it burns the enemy for a short period of time, allowing attacks" he replied. "Jeri!" he called. Jeri nodded.

"Leomon, take him!" she ordered. Leomon advanced forward, drawing his sword.

"END WALTZ!" Crusadermon yelled, as a concentrated shockwave hit Leomon, throwing him across the ground like a ragdoll. To avoid the wind sweeping through, MegaDonnermon lifted his wings, and was pushed back slightly regardless, thus allowing Sleipmon to attack.

"BIFROST!" Sleipmon yelled, as he fired a burning arrow from his crossbow, striking MegaDonnermon in the back. MegaDonnermon screamed in pain, he may have been powerful but he was still only an ultimate. Ryder's determined look continued, as he scanned his cards.

"MegaDonnermon, attack Crusadermon!" he ordered. MegaDonnermon nodded.

"GIGA BLAZE!" he yelled, as blasts from his cannons, and his mouth, merged to form a huge blast, which concentrated and struck Crusadermon on a single point. Crusadermon chuckled as the blast had no effect.

"His armour's tough!" Ryder noted. "How do we break it?"

"You don't…END WALTZ!" Crusadermon roared, as the blast once again swept through the now unprepared group, Ryder manoeuvring quickly to hide behind his partner. Kristy quickly threw herself to the ground, as Reppamon screamed in pain, and was thrown to the ground, tail cracked and data warping. Jeri ran over to Leomon, who had stood up only to be knocked down again.

"Leomon!" she yelled, seeing him fall to the ground, injured.

"We're being slaughtered…" Ryder said worried.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" the great green machine towering above them called, as missiles shot out and hit each of the Royal Knights. "There, I bought you some time!" Terriermon called down. "Use it!" he added.

Ryder considered their options, as the biomerges above lodged their blows on the damaged UlforceVeedramon. The dust cleared and UlforceVeedramon was gone.

Imperialdramon was planning to cheer, but a sharp pain down his back told him that it was unwise. He screamed, as the others looked on helpless.

* * *

Mari stood watching from a safe distance, each slash filling her with fear, each attack with adrenaline, each strategy setting her mind in gear to figure out its complexities. 

She wanted to be there, fighting in the heat of the battle. The feeling seemed familiar, oh so familiar, and yet so faraway.

Rey, watching the girl from behind and hidden from sight, sighed.

"Such sweet sorrow…" she whispered, looking to the brunette who would end up being perfectly characterised by those words, before turning away and walking back along the path.

Days to come would tell if those events would ever happen.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Plains Level**

**17:06 UTC**

Takato was pleasantly surprised, as he, Rika and Renamon landed gracefully, before Guilmon slammed into the ground. He stood up quickly, as Takato looked around at what he was pleasantly surprised at.

"Takato, it hurts so m…where are we?" Guilmon asked, the pain seemingly vanishing as his curiosity appeared.

The land around them was not sand stretching off for miles, but instead sweeping hills of grass, with small flowers and some towers visible through a valley, far off in the distance.

"This looks like the plains level…" the voice of DarkRenamon said. Rika nodded.

"Well, your plan worked then…" Rika replied. Takato nodded and smiled.

"I think that city is Domain, let's head that way…" Takato told Rika, who nodded, and took the hand he held out to her.

"Whatever happens…" she told him. He nodded, and they walked towards the city.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku Park**

**01:16 JST**

The adrenaline rush pumped through Kazu's veins as he ran through the night, eager to taste battles which he and his robotic partner had been deprived of. Fully clothed and garbed, and not looking forward to being grounded upon his return to his angry parents, he knew that he would have to make the best of the battle, which would be likely to be short lived. Turning a corner, in came to view the familiar play-structure shaped like a dinosaur, shrouded mostly in mist. Kenta stood nearby, peering into the mist, trying to make out anything that was contained within, his partner looking just as uneasy as he did.

"Hey" Kazu greeted. Kenta nodded, transfixed on this Digital Field. "How long has it been here?"

"It's been here for about five minutes without doing anything." Kenta replied, still staring into the fog.

"Maybe it's a dud?" Guardromon suggested.

"Who cares? All I care about is that you get some exercise, you haven't had a battle in weeks…" Kazu told his partner.

"Let's hope it's a difficult one, otherwise I'm getting grounded when I get back…" Kenta noted.

"Same…" Kazu replied.

The fog began to settle, revealing three figures in the fog. One in particular stood out among the rest.

"Takato?" Kazu asked, recognising the figure of Gallantmon. The fog cleared further, and the forms were now in colour, and clear.

"Is that Takato?" Kenta asked concerned.

"Of course it is, how many other Gallantmon are there? Takato created Guilmon for god's sake…" Kazu told his friend, before walking over to the crimsoned armour knight. "Hey, Chumley!" he called out. Gallantmon turned to look at him. "What are you doing here in Shinjuku, I thought you guys were in New York?" he asked.

Gallantmon looked down with a look of revulsion and galling. He lifted his sword.

"Um…chumley…what are you doing?" Kazu asked, before looking around to see Duftmon and Crusadermon. His confidence waned. "Who are these guys?"

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon called, as the blast fired straight at Kazu. Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon stared on in shock.

Kazu was saved just in time by a silver blur, which placed him down nearby.

"Ryo, am I glad to see you!" Kazu said, ecstatic to be saved from certain doom.

"What were you trying to do?" Justimon asked.

"That's Takato, isn't it?" Kazu asked.

Justimon turned to look at the three megas behind him. He frowned, the shapes were familiar.

"No, it isn't…" Justimon told Kazu.

"So who are they then?" Kenta asked.

"We are the Royal Knights…" Crusadermon said. "And we are here to eliminate the Tamers under Yggdrasil's orders so we may bring peace and beauty to the Digital World."

"Who's Egg Timer?" Kazu asked. Gallantmon looked at him in anger.

"Not a good time…" Guardromon told his partner, before moving him away from the battle with his jets.

Ryo, from within Justimon, looked at his targets. _'Cyberdramon, we're dealing with three megas, and they're Royal Knights as well…'_

Cyberdramon simply growled.

'_No help there then…'_ Ryo thought, as Justimon prepared his attack. "ACCEL ARM!" he yelled, as a shockwave was sent through the ground towards his foes. Gallantmon leapt into the air, as did his two comrades. Justimon frowned; flying would probably give them the advantage in this battle against these grounded foes, but would prevent him using his most powerful attacks.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon shouted, as a barrage of missiles hit an unprepared Gallantmon as he landed. He looked to his attacker, and frowned. He lifted up his shield, ready to extinguish this particular pest.

"SHIELD OF THE…" he began to yell, before he was hit from the side by a white and blue blur. Kazu looked to see his partner's saviour, the champion-level wolf Digimon known as Garurumon, with Matt on his back.

"Thanks…" Guardromon said to the wolf, who nodded.

"Don't mention it…" he replied gruffly, before looking back to Gallantmon, who had quickly stood up again. The advantage of surprise was all that had allowed them to get that particular move in, a champion versus a mega was a complete no-no in battle strategy. Matt leapt off his partner's back, as the wolf shrunk back to Gabumon.

"Ready?" Matt asked. Gabumon nodded.

"**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…to…to…**" Gabumon called, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, now very concerned.

"It's not working!" Gabumon complained.

"What?!" Matt asked in surprise. "What do we do?"

"You die! LASER LATTICE!" Crusadermon called, as an energy net projected out of his arm. Matt and Gabumon only just managed to dodge, putting them into the line of fire of Duftmon.

Duftmon looked to the human and digimon in front of him. He did not wish to destroy them, for Yggdrasil's orders were for selfish reasons, and not made by the Royal Knights themselves. However, he would lose any remaining power over his fellow Knights, and would potentially be destroyed if he were to let them escape. He lifted up his rapier. "ERNSTE WEHR!" he called, as a dark aura surrounded the blade.

"CORONA BLASTER!" called another voice, interrupting Duftmon and allowing his charge to fail as he was hit by a blast of energy. The humans and Digimon below looked up to see Beelzemon Blast Mode, angry. "Leave my pals alone!" he called out, lifting his gun once again.

"Carelessness…" Crusadermon noted, sighing. "FIST OF ATHENA!" he called, punching Beelzemon explosively. Beelzemon roared in pain as the quick attack struck his face. He managed to back out of the attack, and looked across to Gallantmon.

"Hey Takato, stop standing there and help me out here!" he called. Gallantmon looked across to the biker Digimon, frowning and lifting his lance.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he called, Beelzemon being struck head on and being thrown away from Crusadermon, smashing into a fence nearby. He stood up angrily, his wings smoking from the explosion.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" he yelled angrily.

"This isn't Takato…" Justimon told him.

"What?!" Beelzemon asked.

"It's Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights…" Kenta explained.

"So when were you planning to tell me?!" Beelzemon asked angrily, as Kazu shrugged in response. Beelzemon, dismissing the question for later, turned to Gallantmon and held up his blaster.

"CORONA DESTROYER!" he yelled, drawing a pentagram with his gun and firing energy blasts through it. Gallantmon lifted his shield to block the blasts. He lifted his shield once again, charging it with a high level of energy.

"I'm not fallin' for that one again bub!" Beelzemon called out, preparing to block or dodge.

Gallantmon changed his aim, however, now pointing at Justimon, who couldn't block as the attack struck him. He was thrown back into the dinosaur structure, Ryo and Monodramon hitting it in pain and sliding to the floor, the blast having taking away energy needed to maintain the biomerge.

"Now we've only got one Mega, Gabumon, we've got to do something!" Matt said to his partner, desperate. Gabumon nodded.

"Yeah, but what?"

Gallantmon fired yet another blast at Beelzemon, who roared in pain, the pain being added to by the familiarity of the situation from three years prior. Duftmon and Crusadermon advanced on Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, whilst at the same time swatting away heart-shaped bubbles from the small pink fairy.

"Like you shall fall so shall all others who claim to fight for justice…" Crusadermon declared. Duftmon noted the irony of the situation; Crusadermon's 'justice' did not necessarily match that of others than himself. "LASER LATTICE!" he called.

"AUSSTERBEN!" summoned Duftmon, as a high charged destructive shockwave was released from his rapier…

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**City of Domain, Plains Level **

**17:14 UTC**

Rika seemed uneasy, as Takato looked across to her. Her grip on his hand seemed wavering, and he appeared to be thinking. Renamon noticed this similarly, and, as usual Guilmon failed to recognise it at all.

Takato considered whether to ask what was troubling her, but something told him to let it be for the time being. Rika, on the other hand.

"Takato, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, what about?" Takato asked.

"The whole DarkRenamon thing…"

"I see…"

"I'm probably just being illogical, but I'm really concerned about it…"

"Why?"

"Because every time I look at you, I'm looking at her as well. Every time I kiss you, I'm kissing her as well. And let's not get started on what we've done over the past couple of nights…"

Takato frowned. "I don't particularly like the situation either."

"So what are you planning to do about it?"

"No idea…"

"**Hey, you're always kissing me, and you don't care about that!"**

"You're not helping…" DarkRenamon told Chaos, who pouted, before switching back to Takato. Rika looked on confused at the switching of personalities, and a little sorrowful as well. DarkRenamon, and Takato both noticed her sorrow most of all. "I apologise for any trouble I am causing…" DarkRenamon told her. Rika frowned.

"It's not exactly helping..." she told her. "But I accept your apology…" she added.

"**DOES ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE!"**

"**Quiet…"**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Rika yelled. "SHUT UP THE LOT OF YA!" she screamed.

"…"

"…"

"My apologies…" DarkRenamon broke the silence, although it was bad timing in everyone else's minds.

Rika groaned, as the towers of Domain came into view, along with its many Digimon, who all looked to see them.

But the towers were crumbling, the digimon were injured, and the looks were ones of desperation. Takato, Rika and their partners looked on in horror at the city.

"What happened here?!" Takato asked in surprise.

"The Royal Knights attacked…" said an injured Kazemon, walking up to him, injured but alive. Her injuries consisted of many bruises, a cracked left wing and a damaged visor.

"This is horrible…" Rika said, looking at the devastation.

"The Royal Knights attacked, and they wiped out thousands. And they didn't even care, and they just left the city standing. Even the Demon Lords wouldn't do that, they at least put their enemies out of their misery…" Kazemon explained.

"**Very pessimistic…"**

Takato ignored his alter-ego, and decided to ask a question.

"Can we stay here again; we're sort of stuck and…"

"Of course…" Kazemon replied. "To be perfectly honest, we need all the help we can get…"

"I can tell…" Rika noted, still shocked by the devastation. Even Harmony had gone silent in her mind, as they looked at the damaged windows, the crumbling buildings, the occasional tower standing alone amongst collapsed streets, but the fact that some buildings remained perfectly while others had fallen, and the fact that the streets seemed perfect still was haunting. "The Royal Knights have a lot to answer to…" she added, clenching her right fist, as she looked up to a mist of data floating above the streets, that of the dead, left and discarded, and Yggdrasil not caring to make it 'vanish'.

* * *

**17:30 UTC**

Takato fell back on the hotel room bed, exhausted. The hotel was by no means as comfortable as the one back in New York, but compared to its neighbours, it had fared well, with only one or two smashed windows amongst its 30 storeys. Rika looked to him and tried to brave a smile, but it was difficult given the circumstances.

"We'll make it through this…" Rika encouraged. Takato nodded weakly.

"I hope…" Takato replied.

"Um…DarkRenamon…" Rika began. "Something has been bothering me…"

"What is that?" DarkRenamon's voice asked.

"How did Yggdrasil take your body?"

"It was painful. I had returned from this world to the Apex, the place where the Tree of Yggdrasil stands. I told him that I needed to talk, and he somehow knew of my talks with all of you. I asked for a second chance, and he attacked me with this energy. Or at least, that's what I thought it was. God, it was painful, like being burned internally, and then…I just wasn't in control anymore, I felt like I'd been pushed away from my own body. He then bioemerged in your world, after speaking to the Royal Knights, and he kidnapped Takato. I tried to stop him, but…it was incredibly painful…and then he got sick of me entirely, and pushed me out completely, into Takato, who he would've killed if he hadn't been for Guilmon, thus killing me in the process as well."

"That sounds terrifying…" Guilmon noted glumly.

"What does Yggdrasil want?" Rika asked.

"He intends to prevent an event happening, one that will bring his downfall, by separating the pair of you."

"I see…" Rika replied. "Do you have any idea as to what the event is?"

Takato shook his head. "No, I apologise for not knowing, but Yggdrasil doesn't even tell his Royal Knights, and they are far above me." DarkRenamon replied sadly.

"What exactly is Yggdrasil?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Yggdrasil is the core of the Digital World, designed to regulate the flow of Digimon and to bring about peace and harmony. At least, that is what is meant to happen."

"So why do the Royal Knights follow him?" Rika asked. "From what I've seen, they're not exactly stupid; I'd expect them to follow their own regime, rather than following an overgrown house plant."

"I am not sure, there are those who believe that the Royal Knights should be independent, Duftmon is the one who believes the most in that, although would vehemently deny it if you were to ask."

"Why?"

"The Royal Knights act as a group, the majority interest and ideas outshadow any minority ideas. There were once 13 Royal Knights."

"So what you're saying is, anyone who acts out of line, is killed?" Rika asked, the realisation dawning on her and beginning to surprise her. Takato, as DarkRenamon, nodded.

"There was once a Royal Knight called Examon. He was very powerful, and was a great force in suppressing evil in the Digital World. However, he doubted Yggdrasil, believing that Yggdrasil was by no means as powerful as he implied. Examon was murdered."

"Now, I think that is a bit harsh…" came a new voice. The voice was familiar, male yet with female tinges, and almost evil in its tone. The two Tamers and two Digimon turned to see DarkRenamon. "You make it seem like the Royal Knights kill for simple reasons like that."

"You again…" Rika said harshly. Yggdrasil smiled devilishly, looking towards his foes.

"Examon did far more atrocious deeds than you describe DarkRenamon…" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked.

"He discovered the truth…"

"About what?" Takato asked.

"Alphamon…"

Takato's eyes, as DarkRenamon, widened. "Alphamon is the former leader of the Royal Knights; he left the group in order to consider how to improve the Digital World and bring about peace by establishing other groups like the Royal Knights."

Yggdrasil chuckled. "Alphamon didn't chose to leave, he was exiled."

"Exiled?"

"Alphamon was doubting me, I had to destroy him."

"What?!" DarkRenamon asked in surprise, the new information completely throwing her ideas of the Royal Knights upside-down.

"Omnimon slayed him when bestowed with my power, and I appointed him as the new leader of the Royal Knights. Omnimon was my most loyal knight, and they are now my Royal Knights, with no doubting of me."

"But they do doubt you!" DarkRenamon claimed.

"Magnamon and Duftmon? I know of their doubts, but they will never act on them. They would meet a swift end if they were to do so."

"Why are you telling us this? Surely we could simply tell them?" Rika asked, confused.

Yggdrasil chuckled. "Oh but I'm afraid you will not escape this room…" he said, black diamonds appearing as he crossed DarkRenamon's arms.

"Yeah, like we're not going to fight back…" Rika said sarcastically, pulling out her D-Arc.

"Hmm…tell that to that Dark Kitsune's soul…killing herself? Could you possibly do that?" Yggdrasil said evilly, looking into Takato's eyes.

"Don't you dare damage or destroy that body!" DarkRenamon said angrily, although her voice was weak and fearful at the same time. Yggdrasil chuckled.

"Either way, you die…BLACK SHARDS!" he yelled, hundreds of shards prepared out of his outstretched arms, aimed precisely for his foes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A lot of secrets are discovered, as the plot progresses and gets darker and darker. Please review. 

Next time…

Will Rika and Takato survive? Will Kazu and Kenta survive? Will the battle in New York be won?

Find out in 'Tactical Manoeuvres', Chapter Fourteen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	14. Tactical Manoeuvres

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

_Tactical Manoeuvres_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**City of Domain, Plains Level**

**17:39 UTC**

"Stop right there!" said a voice, a familiar one, coming from the doorway. Yggdrasil, as DarkRenamon, paused in his attack, and looked to one side to see a redhead with hazel eyes and a red blob on her shoulder with white ears. In her hand, she held a gun, similar to the one which Mari had a day prior.

"Rey!" Rika said in surprise. Rey kept her determined look. Yggdrasil chuckled.

"Oh come on, do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" he said evilly.

Rey looked on, still determined.

"Fake bullets I presume? Pah, so obvious…" Yggdrasil mocked.

"You willing to risk that? 'Cos I don't think you want to be out for several hours, you may think that you're a God, but you're still in the body of a rookie…" Rey challenged.

Rey glared at Yggdrasil, determined.

Yggdrasil glared back, equally determined.

Rey's glance was unwavering.

Yggdrasil glared on; until it became clear he couldn't win this one.

"I will return soon…as soon as you let your guard down. I will eliminate you Chaos and Harmony. Mark my words; be it by my own hands, by DarkRenamon's, or by the hands of my Royal Knights, you will die…"

DarkRenamon's body vanished into thin air. Rey breathed a sigh of relief, as the gun disintegrated in her hand, surprising those watching.

"Thank God that worked, EMP bullets are far too complex to synthesise…" she said to herself. Rejimon nodded.

"Who are you?" Takato asked. Rey looked into his eyes, her gaze almost child-like, and eager, recalling those days long ago when her life was fun, before it all went wrong.

Before it happened.

Rey shuddered recalling the state of the world she came from.

And she had made a promise that she would prevent that from ever happening, by the only way she could.

Time would tell if she would succeed.

"Rey Matsuki…" she told him, putting out her hand, which Takato took uneasily.

"So it's true? You two are related?" Renamon asked curiously. Rey hesitated.

"How exactly? I mean, you aren't my sister, I haven't got any female cousins…"

Rey smiled. "So innocuous to the truth that is so obvious…good ol' Takato…"

'**Just your luck, eh? Another redhead who sees you as a bumbling idiot.'**

Takato ignored the voice in his head. "So why are you here? Why are you appearing to us?" he asked.

"If I told you, it'd cause a paradox, and I'm only planning for one paradox here."

"What exactly?" Rika asked.

Rey sighed, and shook her head. "Sorry…"

Rika sighed. "So, are you here to stay?"

"No, not yet, still too far off…"

"Too far off what?"

Rey frowned. "I'll give you one piece of advice, one that will only help you slightly…"

"Okay, better than nothing…" Rika told her.

"In about five or six week's time, you will be injured in battle. Go to the hospital straight away, don't listen to your inner thoughts telling you that everything is okay…" she informed, before turning.

"What? Why?" Rika asked. Rey pressed the button and vanished into thin air. Rika frowned, and sighed. Takato put his arm round her.

"We'll find out one day Rika…"

"I hope that day comes soon…"

Rika wandered over to where Rey had once stood, unsure of what she could do. She looked down at the ground, and noticed a long red hair. She smiled.

"We can at least find something out…" she noted to Takato, holding up the hair. Takato smiled, and nodded.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku Park**

**01:33 JST**

'_Great, this is far worse than being grounded…'_ Kazu thought, as the blast drew near him and Kenta.

Time seemed to slow down, and Kazu frowned.

'_All I wanted was my own Digimon…and then I wanted to fight alongside the others…'_

Memories flashed before his eyes.

'_But they always went at least one-up on me. When I finally got a partner, they went to mega for god's sake!'_

He smiled weakly.

'_It was good to know that I was able to help, even though I only fought in one or two battles…'_

The glowing aura of the blast attracted his eyes.

'_Still, no detentions or homework from now on…'_

He looked across to the Royal Knights, standing triumphant.

'_I always thought the Royal Knights were cool…guess not…'_

He frowned.

'_So this is what the end is like. Pretty depressing…I'm never going to see how that episode of Doctor Who ends now…'_

Suddenly, a flash of realisation came across his mind.

'_I don't want to die…why should I?! I can still do something!'_

He clutched his D-Arc, and pulled it to his chest.

'_Hope this works…' _he thought, closing his eyes.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guardromon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Kazu fell back on his partner as they were enveloped in light. A form much like Andromon's rose out of the light, but this figure had black armour, red and blue metallic skull-like shoulder pads, a sleeker form and large hands. He stood tall and pronounced his name.

…**HiAndromon!**

"COPY PASTE!" the android yelled, holding out his hands. The attack hit them, and recoiled straight back at Duftmon and Crusadermon, who were too surprised to block, and were thrown back. "Whoa…" Kazu said, looking down at himself as HiAndromon. "This rules!"

"No fair…" Kenta complained, holding up his D-Arc. "HiAndromon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Atomic Ray and Copy Paste"

"He biomerged?" Matt asked.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" yelled a voice.

"Oh boy…" Impmon complained, falling to the ground after his dedigivolution. "Not a good night for ol' Impmon…"

"Well, one Mega in, another one out…" Gabumon said sighing.

"ATOMIC RAY!" HiAndromon yelled, zapping Gallantmon, who screamed in pain. "That's for taking down one of my friends!"

Crusadermon smirked. "You'd think that you would know to watch your back…LASER LATTICE!"

HiAndromon screamed in pain as he was struck in the back.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Ryo said as Justimon. Cyberdramon grunted.

* * *

**Central Park**

**12:34 UTC**

Kristy looked up to the sky as WarGreymon was thrown down like a ragdoll. Despite their strength of numbers, the Royal Knights were slaughtering them. Kristy looked back down, to Kudamon lying weakly in her arms.

A short way away, Jeri stood in a similar position, with Elecmon in her arms. Both had taken heavy hits, since they were only mere champions.

Then again, MegaDonnermon and the biomerged Megas above weren't faring well either.

'_Last card…'_ Ryder thought, sighing as he slashed a card through his D-Vice. "DIGI-MODIFY…Recharge Activate…"

MegaDonnermon felt partly rejuvenated, but the number of cards used on him had cut back most of their effects. He looked up to Craniummon.

"GIGA BLAZE" he roared, the three points combining into a concentrated blast, which collided with Craniummon. Craniummon still seemed no worse for wear.

"Try to break his armour!" Ryder told his partner, who nodded and leapt forward, his claw glowing orange.

"ELIMINATION CLAW!" he yelled, slamming his claw into Craniummon's armour. Craniummon was pushed back slightly, but his armour held.

"How can you survive this?!" Ryder asked, amazed at how resistant the armour was.

Craniummon ignored him, and lifted his spear, ready to retaliate.

"GARGO MISSILE!" yelled the green mechanoid Digimon above them, as two missiles hit Craniummon, who took the attack.

"What the hell is this guy made of?!" Terriermon asked.

"My turn…END WALTZ!"

Kristy turned to face the shockwave approaching.

"No!" Ryder yelled, seeing the fate of the girl. His hands glowed, and he looked down at them, shocked at what was happening. Some words quietly escaped his mouth without him recalling saying them. "RETCON!"

Time suddenly reversed, the shockwave flew back. Kristy looked into her hand; having at some unknown point summoned a blue card.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I summoned it…DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" she yelled, ignoring the odd occurrence and slashing the card through her arc.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Kudamon Matrix Digivolve to…**

Kudamon glowed, and grew in size, forming Reppamon once again. He glowed again, and two white wings shot out of his back. Dark green scaly armour ran over his face, and his claws became more hoof-like, as brown-cream tails came out of his back. He called his name.

**Qilinmon!**

"QUICK SPEED!" Qilinmon yelled, but he appeared to do nothing. Seeing his chance, Craniummon concentrated his blast on his foe.

"END WALTZ!" The blast struck Qilinmon and exploded.

"No!" Kristy yelled in fear, seeing her partner dissipitated. The others stared on in shock. "You killed him!"

"RAMMING HORN!" yelled a voice, as Craniummon was hit from behind by something, and thrown to the ground. Qilinmon landed on his fallen form, and smirked. "Such a fool, deceived by a simple after-image…"

"You're alive!" Kristy said happily. Qilinmon smiled.

Ryder continued to stare at his hands in shock. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself, but was then distracted as WarGreymon slammed into the ground nearby, groaning in pain.

"Ouch…that hurt…" he said, in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah…but we need a miracle…" Tai replied. Ryder nodded.

'_I wish…this is the time when something really good happens…' _he thought, as WarGreymon flew back into the air. The battle continued above, as Craniummon and MegaDonnermon once again traded blows, complimented by Qilinmon. _'Meh, it's not TV…let's just hope I can think of something…'_

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**01:41 JST**

"ATOMIC RAY!"

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

The attacks collided, sweeping dust across the park. Justimon slammed his arm into the ground.

"ACCEL ARM!" he yelled, as the shockwave hit Duftmon, who fell back. Crusadermon leapt into the air.

"LASER LATTICE!" he yelled, attacking Justimon with his blast, and knocking him to the ground. "SPIRAL MASQUERADE!" he continued his assault, the ribbons on his armour slicing Justimon as he sped around him. Ryo and Cyberdramon screamed in pain.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Matt yelled, angered at what was going on. Gallantmon smirked, as he smashed HiAndromon to the ground.

"Duftmon, do you wish for the finishing blast?"

Duftmon looked reluctant for a second, looking at the android lying on the floor.

"Duftmon, my time grows weary; either finish this wretched creature off or go make a cup of tea…"

Duftmon frowned, and lifted his rapier. "Gallantmon, care to answer why we follow Yggdrasil's orders?" he paused and asked, looking across to the crimson knight.

"Yggdrasil is our great lord, and Omnimon is our leader. We shall follow them both in all that they do." Gallantmon told him, sounding insulted.

"What if Omnimon and Yggdrasil were to disagree? Who would we follow?" Duftmon asked. Gallantmon frowned under his armour.

"We would follow Yggdrasil, as a God he is above even our leader…" Crusadermon told him, acting as if Duftmon should have known. "Yggdrasil knows all, he is a far greater leader…"

"Thank you Crusadermon…" Duftmon told Crusadermon.

"For what?" Crusadermon asked, surprised at Duftmon's reply.

"You have set in stone my idea that the Royal Knights are no longer existent. AUSSTERBEN!" he yelled, as a blast was charged on his rapier.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Matt said angrily, his digivice shattering. He looked down to see a silver D-Arc with a blue screen and white buttons. He smiled, realising what this meant, and threw it to his chest. _'Whoever they are…be they close friends or just acquaintances, I am not letting anyone harm them!'_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Gabumon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Gabumon glowed as his partner fell onto him. He extended to the form of a wolf, and blue armour attached to his form. Yellow jets attached to his back, and he had a look of determination on his metallic face.

…**MetalGarurumon!**

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" he roared, as a blast of icy energy shot out of MetalGarurumon's jaw and struck Duftmon at high speed, before his shockwave could be fired. Duftmon screamed in pain.

Crusadermon and Gallantmon looked on in fear at the hole in Duftmon, straight through his mid-section, data burning away from it rapidly. He looked down and saw his injury, almost accepting it. He looked to his comrades solemnly.

"The Royal Knights no longer exist; we are merely Yggdrasil's slaves. This has proved it, we have been sent for a suicide mission."

Duftmon turned to face the Tamers, frowning.

"I apologise for the acts of my former comrades…" he spoke, before fading away completely. MetalGarurumon frowned, and looked with hatred in his eyes towards the remaining two knights, a similar glare to that given by HiAndromon, MarineAngemon, Justimon, Impmon and Kenta, as those that could fight prepared their attacks.

Gallantmon frowned behind his mask. He turned to Crusadermon. "We shall retreat, anger and hatred shall get us nowhere in battle…"

The pair quickly retreated, leaping away. MetalGarurumon frowned, before smiling weakly.

"Gabumon, we did it…" he said.

"Yeah…" his partner replied, sounding exhausted. Kenta yawned, as the biomerges split apart.

"So…tired…" Kenta complained, looking at his watch and the time. Kazu nodded.

"I'm grounded too I bet…" he added. "Did we do well?" he asked his partner.

"We did excellent…" Guardromon replied.

"You're just lucky 'cos you don't have to sleep!" Impmon complained. MarineAngemon laughed.

* * *

**Central Park**

**12:43 EST**

Phoenixmon landed weakly, clearly in pain. The other biomerges were faring no better, and Tai watched sadly from within WarGreymon as Ophanimon landed and his sister and her partner split, falling down in exhaustion. UlforceVeedramon smirked.

"How petty are the Digidestined…" he noted, frowning at the components of the angel. "They fall so simply…I think that the Tamers are far more interesting to fight…RAY OF VICTORY!" he yelled, firing a V-shaped beam from the similarly shaped armour on his chest, straight at the large green mechanoid Digimon's back. Henry and Terriermon screamed before being deposited on the ground, in pain.

"Cheap shot!" Terriermon complained, waving his fist weakly at the flying Digimon, who smirked.

"I see that both sides are just as useless as each other…shame…"

Jeri looked on in anger. She had seen her friends be taken down one by one, and more were sure to fall. Elecmon was in her arms, and Ryder and Kristy were having no luck with Craniummon, not aided by the fact that their backup, her boyfriend and his quick-witted partner, now lay helpless on the floor.

Jeri wanted to help. She had to help, she had to bring back peace and happiness to this place, and make everyone okay again. She couldn't let her friends suffer, not like she had after Leomon's death. She swore that she wouldn't let another of her friends fall into that sort of depression, that wrecked her friendly nature and everything that made her what she was, stealing away her innocence and youth. She looked down to Elecmon, these thoughts running through her head. Her D-Arc blinked in recognition.

It was time.

Elecmon nodded to her and leapt into the air, as Jeri threw her D-Arc to her chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Elecmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Jeri fell back onto her partner as they were shrouded in a flash of light, and an orange lion-like shape expanded outwards, a large red-tipped mane and sharp saber teeth coming out of the top jaw, with sharp clawed toes. The beast stood tall, and pronounced its name.

…**SaberLeomon!**

"Hey, you really scored with this one Henry…" Terriermon said to his partner. Henry ignored him, although it was difficult. "Oh come on, no 'Terriermon' any more!" Terriermon complained, attempting to imitate his partner's voice. Henry once again chose not to reply, instead standing up. "Geez, someone's moody…" Terriermon told his Tamer, leaping onto his head.

"Humph…a new biomerge will make no difference in this battle…" UlforceVeedramon noted arrogantly.

"SaberLeomon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Howling Crusher, INFINITY ARROW and Twin Fang" Kristy quoted, reading off of her D-Arc.

Craniummon lifted his spear once again. "END WALTZ!" he yelled, firing a shockwave at the lion, who leapt into the air to dodge.

"INFINITY ARROW!" she called, in a voice that was female yet war-hardened, as a barrage of needle arrows launched from her mane, striking Craniummon who once again seemed to take no effect.

'_Everything seems not to affect him, what on earth do we do?'_ Ryder thought, analysing the battle carefully.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!" the lion called, slamming her energy-charged paw down on Craniummon's front armour. That's when Ryder saw it.

It was slight, but it was clearly a crack. Ryder analysed SaberLeomon, looking for what they could do. Henry beat him to it.

"SaberLeomon, bite down on that crack with your sabres!" Henry called. The lion nodded, and stabbed his fangs down into the crack. It shattered, and Craniummon screamed in pain as he was finally affected by something. Armour was torn away leaving the exposed core of Craniummon, which MegaDonnermon didn't hesitate in attacking.

"GIGA BLAZE!" he roared, the concentrated blast from cannons and jaw striking the exposed area. Craniummon burst into data. UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon frowned, before deciding to retreat and regroup.

"We did it!" Ryder cheered.

"Great idea there Henry…" SaberLeomon complimented.

"Thanks…" Henry replied. _'And I'm not sure where it came from…'_ he pondered, before deciding to think about that later. He watched as the dim glow of debiomergement occurred.

"So what do we do?" Davis asked.

"I guess that we just have to hope that 'sis and Takato can make it out of there…" Kristy replied glumly. The others nodded sadly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

The war begins, and the battle lines are drawn in the sand. Or something poetic like that, you get the idea. 

Next time…

Will Takato and Rika make it home? How is Rey related to Takato? What would a DNA test show? Why did Rey give that particular piece of advice? Will Gallantmon and Crusadermon heed Duftmon's words, or simply ignore them? Is there any chance of either side escaping the ensuing war? What is Rey trying to avoid happening?

Find out in 'Golden Radiance', Chapter Fifteen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	15. Golden Radiance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

_Golden Radiance_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**09:41 JST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Morning dawned over Shinjuku, revealing the damage done in the battle that night. Kazu and Kenta stood, distant from those inspecting the damage, in the park. The dinosaur had been hit during the battle by one of the fighters who had been thrown against it, and fences lay damaged, buckled by the attacks that had missed their foe. The ground was spotted with craters and scorch marks, and several trees had taken hits. A mix of Hypnos and DACS operatives were buzzing around, both seemingly competing. Kazuya stood looking on at the damage, frowning. His previous exuberance had been replaced with misery, and there was a notable lack of Yamaki, the head of Hypnos who was these days rarely seen to be inspecting the battle scene, as was a lack of any Tamers except themselves.

"And this is why I said that we should move our card collection…" Kenta noted glumly, noticing the operatives inspecting the dinosaur and its few boxes of cards within. Thankfully, Kenta and Kazu had moved most of their cards to their own homes, but a few 'useless' cards remained, which were currently being inspected by an operative of DACS.

"I guess we never really notice how much damage we cause, eh?" Kazu commented, as Kenta nodded in response. Their eyes were drawn to Riley Ootori, who, in lieu of her boss and partner's inspection of the scene, had been dispatched to check it out. In reality, her mission was actually to keep Kazuya in check and avoid him taking control, a mission she seemed to fulfil by questioning all of Kazuya's orders, which he, lacking his previous enthusiasm, had been unable to give out with such pomp and circumstance.

Kazuya looked down to the floor, and noticed a bug, which he promptly squashed with his foot. His attempts to do the same to the Digimon had been foiled, and his research facility had been destroyed, along with any hopes of continuing the project, or working on any other project until a replacement or reconstruction solution was found.

"Let's go, before we draw any attention…" Kazu told Kenta, who nodded. Somehow, the battle had made Kazu slightly more careful, most likely due to learning from the attack he took from Crusadermon when his back was turned.

The previous day's battle had left scars on many, not least the Royal Knights who had lost one of their members in the battle.

Gallantmon frowned under his mask. He and Crusadermon had been compiling their plans over the last few hours, speaking to Yamaki as well. But nevertheless, the subject of Duftmon's death hung over their heads.

"Pah, if he does not know true justice then he is not worthy of being a Royal Knight…" Crusadermon said once again.

Gallantmon noted his fellow knight's usual loose definition of justice, which tended to be based upon what suited Crusadermon best. Gallantmon sighed, despite Duftmon's views on what the Royal Knights should do differing from his own, and, in all likelihood, the rest of the knights. "Despite that, we are still less in number now than when we arrived. We were lucky yesterday, we only encountered a small group, in future we could easily end up fighting the whole of the group that remains here in Tokyo."

"And we shall win; I assure you of that…Justice shall prevail…" Crusadermon replied. Gallantmon sighed, and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day, but regardless of their number disadvantage, he had no doubt that they would still succeed in the approaching battles. The Royal Knights were not only megas, but powerful megas to boot, ones who had refined their skills over many years, and were above the strength of any normal mega. The loss of Royal Knights in the past had always been because of misfortune, and of course, Alphamon's decision to leave.

Gallantmon didn't realise any of the truth. Few did.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Plains Level**

**08:30 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

One of those who knew the truth was Omnimon. He was one of the co-conspirators, and yet he held no regret for what he had done in the name of Yggdrasil. The blood had long since been washed off his hands, and he now served as their leader. He owed a great debt to Yggdrasil; hence he was greatly loyal to the being who resided in the Apex.

Magnamon frowned. His conversation with Duftmon earlier that week had returned those all-too familiar doubts to his mind, and his current mission did nothing to reassure him as they flew across the plains, about 10m off the highest hills. He had learnt of Duftmon's demise from DarkRenamon, and it had further strengthened his uncertainty about Yggdrasil.

Towers came into view in the distance, signalling their destination. "This battle shall end before this day is out…" Dynasmon declared. Omnimon nodded, assured of their victory. Magnamon nodded unsurely.

* * *

**City of Domain**

**08:39 UTC**

Takato looked out upon the cracked city streets out of the pane glass window. Behind him, Rika was changing into her usual attire, pulling the blue heart t-shirt onto her torso, the familiar item now creased by the lack of any chance to clean and iron it, or even to switch their clothes, since their belongings were still back in New York, in their hotel room. Renamon stood quietly, while Guilmon sat, watching his Tamer at the window. In his head, Chaos and DarkRenamon were having a conversation, although Takato wasn't listening. He watched depressed Digimon come out of the damaged structures below, sadly going about their business. Takato looked up into the air, towards the whirling mass of black data. Although it had receded slightly, it continued to be a haunting sight, and Takato shuddered considering the deaths of those Digimon who little more than 4 months ago had been cheerful, happy, and enthusiastic, and who now had ceased to exist. In this city, was it better to be living and to see the horrific destruction, or to be dead and never to see anything again?

Takato looked down at the carpet and his bare feet, where the dull brown and cream fabric touched the edge of the window pane. It continued to amaze him that Digimon had built this city, given that human cities took many hundreds of years to develop with advanced tools and machinery. What was even more surprising was that they had collaborated on it, Digimon of the Southern Region, that based upon the former quadrant of the same name, rarely seemed to stop fighting or cowering in fear. Megas destroyed ultimates, ultimates champions, champions rookies, and it was a world where data beat vaccine that beat virus that beat data, but here, everything from Mega to Baby lived in happiness, and peace, until the Royal Knights struck.

Takato clenched his fist, his shoulders tensing. How could the Royal Knights just decide that they could slaughter these digimon, genocide? Who gave them that power? Who gave them the right to decide who lives, and who dies?

Yggdrasil.

The name, once a completely unknown title to any of them (but those who spent most of their days on Wikipedia, or in another universe), was now ubiquitous, a symbol of hatred and disgust. Whatever happened, Yggdrasil was going to pay.

Takato felt some arms wrap around his waist, and turned his head slightly to see Rika. She smiled to him, and he smiled weakly in response.

"Thinking about Yggdrasil?" she asked. Takato nodded. Rika frowned. The knowledge of Yggdrasil and the attacks he had ordered had angered them all, not least herself. The destruction of helpless lives, countless innocent personalities wiped from the face of the world indiscriminately, for no cause whatsoever but the selfish whims of a 'God', disgusted her. Those who had their chance to live normal lives, to have friends, fall in love, brave thorough sorrow and succeed at whatever they planned to do.

Being Sakuyamon had given her a sense of care for all beings, despite her fiery personality, and Harmony's existence had merely added to that. A feeling of wanting to help all beings, to bring them peace where she couldn't have it herself. A sense of love even, not like that which she felt for Takato, or for her family, but more the love which a mother feels for a child, or an inventor feels for an invention, a feeling that you want them to succeed, and you want to be able to help that success, regardless of any occurrences. Unrelenting love, unconditional love even, and death was no obstacle.

But having such power, being a God, and being able to do nothing for those who had been slaughtered…that thought made Rika disgusted at herself, at her uselessness, her feeble power in the face of such horrific events. One day she hoped that she could learn to control her abilities enough to help those like those who had once lived in the great city of Domain.

The thought of one day, however, had brought her thoughts back to something else that had bugged her.

Rey. She seemed to pop up from time to time, she seemed to have an agenda, and they were always left more confused that before when she decided to intercept their lives. The latest question was why she told her to go to the hospital when she would be injured in five weeks. Despite the reassuring nature of the fact that she would definitely survive the next five weeks at least, it still concerned her. Further concerning her was how she synthesised the gun, given that Rika herself lacked that much control of her abilities, as well as the fact that she didn't expect the Angels to have that sort of power, not least being able to control it better than Chaos and Harmony themselves.

"Worried about Rey?" Takato asked, bringing her out of her thoughts as they stood there at the window, Rika with her arms around Takato's stomach, and looking over his shoulder, her head rested on it. Rika was now shorter than Takato by about 3 inches, he having grown greatly in the past year. Rika nodded weakly in response. "We'll find out one day…" the goggle-headed boy nodded.

"I know…" Rika replied emotionally. "But when…" she added.

Takato shrugged, as Rika frowned sadly. They separated, each heading to collect their various belongings. They would need to keep moving, before they were tracked down by the Royal Knights. The idea of either of them dying in battle, or their partners, was horrifying, despite Rey's words reassuring Rika of her surviving at least five weeks. Rika clipped the D-Arc onto her belt, the blue ringed device somehow still as shiny and scratchless as when she had first received it three years prior, the exact same situation of which had happened to Takato's gold ringed D-Arc, which he was currently picking up himself. In fact, the only time she had actually seen a D-Arc destroyed was when they fought Megidramon and Takato's D-Arc had shattered, and at the time she had not 100 noticed, instead too distracted by the beast and the biker's menacing gaze peering at them. She shuddered recalling the events, how Takato's anger had created a beast, and swore to never let that happen to Renamon.

She turned to her partner, and smiled, as her partner nodded in return. Takato's conversation with his partner was far more vocal.

"Ready to go boy?" the Gogglehead asked.

"Can we eat first?" the dino asked innocently.

"You don't need to eat; we're in the Digital World…"

"Yeah, but I still like food, even if I don't need it…"

Renamon chuckled, as Takato smiled at his partner's antics, and Rika smiled at their interactions.

A quake interrupted the happy moment that had fallen upon the group, as some fittings on the walls and items on tables dropped to the ground, smashing to pieces and scaring the hell out of Takato. It frightened Rika, but not to the same extent. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't surprised in the slightest; she was expecting this sort of event to happen, both because the Royal Knights had surprisingly taken forever to reach them, and because this sort of thing always happened to them.

"We're not getting out of here easily, are we Takato?" Guilmon asked. Takato shook his head sadly. The window shattered suddenly, as the glass burst into data, and the fresh digital air entered the room.

"What do we do?" Takato asked Rika.

"We fight, at least to hold them off. I can't believe I'm really saying this but…we've got to get out of this battle at all costs…" she replied, clutching her D-Arc. "Well, all costs within reason…" she added. Takato nodded.

"We can't let them separate us, we've got to stick together or they'll kill us…" Takato added. Rika nodded.

"Good luck…" she wished, putting her D-Arc to her chest, as Takato did the same.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

**Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to…Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode**

Wind swept through the room, knocking over anything that still stood on tables, as the pair of megas flew out of the window.

'_This is very disorientating…'_ DarkRenamon thought.

'_You'll get used to it…'_ Takato replied.

'_Hopefully not, I'd like my body back soon…'_ DarkRenamon answered sadly. Gallantmon peered down the streets, seeing the three knights approaching.

Omnimon smirked, seeing his foes already prepared for battle. It would make no difference; they would still die this day. Omnimon chuckled at their meagre power, preparing his cannon, as energy was drawn into it. "SUPREME CANNON!" he roared, launching the blast at the two biomerges, not caring for the buildings collapsing and crumbling by the periphery of the intense blast.

"FINAL JUSTICE!" Gallantmon yelled, launching his spear, Gungnir, to intercept.

The explosion rocked the streets, and Dynasmon used the chance to manoeuvre into position, flying up above the fireball. Kazemon looked up in fear, as the buildings in the street were vaporised, the data rising into the ball of data in the sky. Screams sounded as Digimon were burned alive, their data joining the discarded above the battlefield. Sakuyamon winced and covered her ears, it was horrific, and worse still she knew that they had had a role to play in the deaths, having intercepted the blast.

Rika bit her lip, and Sakuyamon's hand clenched around the sword. She eyed Dynasmon, attempting to get a shot in by flying above, and angrily flew towards the Royal Knight.

"SHAMAN SWORD!" the biomerge yelled, slashing at Dynasmon. Dynasmon grabbed the blade quickly, and threw the yellow form to the ground. Sakuyamon screamed as she hit a building, cracks appearing in the roof. Dynasmon aimed the gems on his palms, which glowed.

"DNA…" he began.

"HURRICANE WAVE!" yelled a voice, as sweeping blades of wind hit Dynasmon, distracting him, although they had very little effect. Dynasmon gritted his teeth, and looked to the attack's source. Sakuyamon looked across to Kazemon standing on a nearby rooftop. "Leave them alone!" she ordered. Dynasmon smirked, and lifted his palm again, as behind him Gungnir once again clashed with Supreme Cannon, wiping another tower block from the skyline.

"DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" Dynasmon yelled, a helix-shaped shot being launched from the gems on his hands.

"You have to win this battle Harmony…for the Digital World…for everyone…" Kazemon told Sakuyamon determined, as suddenly she was struck and eliminated by the blast, the data sweeping into the sky, as Sakuyamon looked on in horror. Her horror turned to anger, as she stood up.

"HOW MANY HAVE TO DIE?!" she asked angrily. Dynasmon smirked, flying towards her.

"Only four…" he replied, opening his mouth and energy forming. "BREATH OF WYVERN!" he roared, firing a massive dragon of energy at Sakuyamon.

"KITSUNE STRIKE!" Sakuyamon replied, dragon clashing with fox and quaking the streets of Domain. Dynasmon grinned, landing on the rooftop. He noted that something was missing, and looked over to where Magnamon floated silently in the sky, arms crossed and distracted by thought.

"Magnamon, are you going to join us in battle or shall you continue to be an outcast?" he asked spitefully. Magnamon looked down, frowning. Sakuyamon leapt back off the rooftop, backflipping and landing below on the rooftop previously stood on by Kazemon before her death. She breathed deeply, still determined but filled with horror. Gallantmon felt weakened by the constant explosions and deaths. Magnamon looked into their eyes, at their stance, at their determination.

How could he destroy that? These were the virtues of the Royal Knight, the sacred virtues of determination, of care, of justice, amongst others. He looked to Dynasmon, who simply treated it as a fight, a chance to destroy. That was a vice, something that he never thought the Royal Knights would have. An explosion rocked the city as Supreme once again clashed with Spear, and Magnamon realised that he didn't have a choice. The Royal Knights would kill him if he were to do anything outside of what Yggdrasil ordered.

"MAGNA BLAST!" he yelled. Magnamon wasn't planning to destroy, merely to make sure it looked like he was still fighting, hence he ensured he didn't use his most powerful moves, or even his normal moves properly. The blast hit Sakuyamon, who screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. She stood up, determined but her legs aching, pain coursing through her veins.

Takato looked to Sakuyamon, hit by the blast. He had to help her, they said that they would stick together and they had straight away split off into separate battles. Gallantmon decided to go to her aid, despite the chance of being hit by Omnimon. He flew across, and landed near Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon, are you okay?"

Sakuyamon nodded, although she was clearly in pain. "We've got to get out of here…" she told the knight. Gallantmon nodded, and his spear glowed. Sakuyamon flew into the air, taking the strain off her damaged leg. Gallantmon followed, and threw his spear down.

"CRIMSON LIGHT" he yelled. Red light flooded the city, swamping the Royal Knights' vision. The data in the sky burned away into oblivion, and any remotely weak buildings collapsed. Sakuyamon and Gallantmon quickly fled with their chance, the destructive blast, despite rendering the city into a wasteland with a few remaining towers, Digimon cowering in the street, having distracted the Royal Knights, and hence prevented the potential damage caused by a longer battle. It was a tough decision; many deaths would be caused regardless.

Omnimon frowned. Dynasmon groaned. Magnamon stayed silent. "They escaped…" Dynasmon said angrily.

"Fear not, we shall catch up to them, and eliminate them. Magnamon, I trust you shall play a part in that battle?" Omnimon asked.

Magnamon nodded, still distracted.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Hypnos, Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**17:01 JST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Yamaki gritted his teeth. The battle of the previous night had taken him unaware, and Kazuya had tried to capitalise on it, an argument that was silenced by the fact that the battle was contained by the Tamers. Hearing about the additional biomerges during the battle had been reassuring news, but the fact that two of the Royal Knights, as they had been called by Ryo, had escaped was worrying. They had had no signals from those who they were looking for, but they knew that soon enough their enemies would reappear.

Riley was similarly annoyed. Only a few of the Tamers had shown up to the battle, and this worried her, since Kazuya used it as an ideal argument against their strategy. Her talk earlier with the head of DACS had quickly descended into an argument that had quickly led to conflict between the two government agencies, increasing the bitterness held by each.

The panels lit up, as a digimon was detected.

"Mega Level wild type, two of them…" Tally told Yamaki, who nodded.

"They're back…location?" Yamaki asked.

"One second…" Tally replied.

Tally gasped suddenly, as the location came up on the screens around them.

The skyscraper shook, as the sounds of glass shattering and screams echoed through the walls. Yamaki gritted his teeth.

"Evacuate the building!" he ordered, pointing to the door.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so as one battle ends, another begins. No New York this time around, the times of day simply don't work out, it's nighttime there at this point in the story, but they'll be back soon. Review please. 

Next time…

Will they be able to subdue Gallantmon and Crusadermon? What will Magnamon decide to do? Will Rika and Takato escape?

Find out in 'Thoughts and Fears', Chapter 16 of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	16. Thoughts and Fears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

Due to a temporary submission/uploading outage, I accumulated several chapters that couldn't be published as planned, so expect one chapter every day from now until the end of this particular book. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

_Thoughts and Fears_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku Park**

**17:01 JST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"So the Digimon just bioemerged?" Izzy asked Cody. A visit to Shinjuku had been interrupted by an explosion and the grating crash of metal against concrete, and, in a city like Tokyo full of metal structures and concrete pavements, that could never be a good sign.

"I don't know, I don't have a D-Arc!" Cody replied, slightly irritated by the question.

The sounds of explosions rang overhead, and their gaze averted to the Hypnos Towers, standing tall over the park and the prefecture. A gash ran down the side of the north tower, and a blast of red energy was subsiding.

"What do we do?" Tentomon asked.

"We fight, that's what!" cheered a girl's voice. Cody and Izzy turned to see two young children, one boy, one girl, no more than five years old, and familiar to the pair of older Tamers. The girl held a purple and white D-Arc up in the air, and in front of them stood a familiar purple imp.

"Right Impmon?" Mako asked. Impmon nodded nervously.

The images of being hit by Gallantmon's attacks the previous night rang through his head. He shook it. "Right!" he cheered, before running off down the path. _'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt…'_ he thought, as he glowed.

**WARP DIGIVOLUTION**

**Impmon Warp Digivolve to…Beelzemon Blast Mode!**

Dark wings flapped as the biker flew into the sky, Ai and Mako cheering. "Go get 'em!" Mako cheered.

"Be careful!" Ai added.

A further explosion rang through the park as a blast of red energy hit the towers. Helicopters and vehicles had begun to gather, along with the familiar Digital Watch members. No doubt Kazuya would be watching, and no doubt Yamaki would be watching, hopefully from a safer distance than his usual observation point. Cody clutched his D3 and turned to his mammalian partner.

"Ready Armadillomon?" he asked. His partner nodded.

"Ready and willing!" replied the Armadillo in his normal South-western drawl.

"Tentomon?" Izzy asked, clutching his Digivice and turning to his flying bug-like partner.

"Here goes nothing…" replied Tentomon.

"**Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon!**"

"**Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon…Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!**"

"We have to protect the people in that building!" Cody told his partner, who nodded.

"Yeah, they've helped protect us a fair few times!" Izzy added.

"Yeah, but they tend to mess up too!" added another voice. Izzy, Cody and the twins turned to see the familiar faces of Kazu and Kenta, followed by their partners Guardromon and MarineAngemon. Kazu chuckled, before noticing that it wasn't really the time for his joke. He turned to his partner. "Ready?"

"Ready and fearless!" replied the brown mechanoid.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guardromon Biomerge Digivolve to…HiAndromon!**

"Time to get a share of the action!" Kazu cheered, as HiAndromon flew into the air. Kenta sighed.

"We have to protect that building!" Cody called out to HiAndromon, who nodded, before flying in the direction of the attacks.

"Is anyone else coming?" Izzy asked Kenta.

"I don't know about those in Odaiba, but Suzie is up in Mount Fuji with her mother, and Ryo is nowhere to be found, as usual."

"The other Digidestined will take a while to get here; we've got to stop them destroying that place…" Cody added. Kenta nodded.

* * *

"CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon yelled. Gallantmon quickly lifted his shield, and the shots bounced off of it, hitting the dirt nearby. 

"You will not stop our plans…" Crusadermon declared. "Justice shall be ensured!"

"Crusadermon, I shall continue to destroy the human's primary assistance. Please deal with these pests…" Gallantmon told his fellow Royal Knight, who nodded, and leapt forward.

"SPIRAL MASQUERADE" Crusadermon yelled, as Beelzemon screamed in pain as the ribbons sliced at him as Crusadermon span round him. Beelzemon dropped to the ground, screaming as gashes of data ran across him.

"Beelzemon!" Ai called out in fear, arriving with the others and seeing the fallen biker. MarineAngemon flew over him and said the only words he ever says (besides the chirping which only Kenta can understand):

"KAHUNA WAVES!" he called, as heart shaped bubbles healed the fallen biker.

"Out of here you little pest!" Crusadermon said in anger, moving to attack the pixie, but distracted when Beelzemon stood up.

"No-one hurts my friends! DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon called.

"ATOMIC RAY!" HiAndromon added, taking his chance to compliment the claw with his own attack, a chance also taken by his two allies.

"HORN BUSTER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Crusadermon smirked, grabbing Beelzemon's claw and throwing him into the path of the oncoming electric blasts from HiAndromon and MegaKabuterimon, before grabbing Ankylomon's tail and spinning him around, smashing him into his bug-like ally and sending them both flying into a tree.

"Excellent work…" Gallantmon complimented, before continuing his assault on the buildings. Fires now dominated one tower, while the other was just beginning to be damaged. Workers screamed, running out of the conjoined building below, which had surprisingly (and thankfully) avoided most assaults.

Cody looked across to his fallen partner, frowning, and then looking across to MegaKabuterimon, who groaned in pain. He looked back to the towers, fear running through his veins as he realised the sheer amount of people still in them, by the screams coming from those who's window's has been smashed by the shockwaves. The horror was added to by the fact that their attacker resembled one of the heroes of the city, although most couldn't actually see their enemy, simply seeing blasts firing out of the forest. Gallantmon was unrelenting; he seemed to have no end in energy.

"We have to help those people!" Cody said. Izzy nodded. "Yeah, but how?!"

"You cannot help them…" Crusadermon mocked. "SCARLET TEMPEST!" he yelled, as rose petals ripped at the champion and the ultimate, who screamed in pain and reverted to their rookie forms. HiAndromon and Beelzemon screamed in pain also, and MarineAngemon was caught in the blast, crashing to the dirt in front of his partner.

"Are you okay?" asked Izzy, Cody and Kenta to their respective partners. The strained responses were in the affirmative.

"What do we do?" Mako asked.

There was the crash of metal as a hole was broken through the satellite dish array, leaving a gaping hole through the non-office section of the northern tower. The Tamers looked on in horror, not least Cody and Izzy. Screams resounded as a dish collapsed to the ground, crushed by the impact.

"It's horrible!" Ai complained.

"I have to help those people!" Cody decided, clutching his D3.

"Hypnos has helped us so many times, we can't let them fall! We've got to defend them, without us working together, all hope is lost!" Izzy similarly decided, clutching his Digivice. Suddenly, his hand broke through it, and he looked down in a mix of horror and curiosity.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, in a similar situation.

Izzy stared on in surprise as a purple-ringed D-Arc with red buttons materialised in his hand, as the data of his old Digivice reformed.

"This is…incredible…" he said in awe.

"You said it…" added Cody, similarly shocked by his own D-Arc, yellow with a white circled screen and white buttons.

"How does this work?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea…" Cody replied.

"Try it out!" Tentomon suggested.

"Yeah, my shell's fallen asleep!" Armadillomon joked. Cody bent down.

"You ready buddy?" he asked nervously.

"And how!" the golden shelled creature replied.

"Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"Let's go!" replied the bug enthusiastically.

Izzy and Cody nodded, standing up and holding the D-Arcs to their chests.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Armadillomon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Cody fell onto his partner and they grew into a tall bipedal golden warrior, black stripes crossing his armour, and a fiery red scarf round his neck, and two large triple-beam like weapons in his hands, overall resembling something similar to a bee.

…**TigerVespamon!**

**Tentomon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Izzy and Tentomon grew to resemble a mechanoid warrior, with steel hands and a steel spike-like head ornament. Above his rounded shoulders he had cannons, and he has plus-symbol markings on his left side, and minus-symbol markings on his right side, with a twisted cable-like tail to his rear. He announced his title in a voice that was a mix of an electronic and Cody's voice.

…**Raijinmon**

"Wow!" Ai said in surprise. Kenta held up his D-Arc.

"TigerVespamon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks Mach Stinger Victory, Royal Meister and Gear Stinger."

Mako took the D-Arc from Ai, and pointed it at the other, more mechanoid-like warrior. "Raijinmon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks Elec-kugel, Thunder Burst and Blitz Arm."

"I will not let you harm those people!" TigerVespamon declared. Crusadermon smirked, this new opponent was a surprise, and it looked to be an interesting fight.

"For attacking those who have helped us, we'll destroy you!" Raijinmon added, lifting his arm. "BLITZ ARM!" he yelled, blue energy fired from his arm at Gallantmon, who blocked with his shield. The destruction would have to wait; these new additions to the battle would disrupt their plans unless they were eliminated promptly. Gallantmon held up his lance, pointing at Raijinmon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he called, Raijinmon raising his hand and absorbing the electricity. Gallantmon smirked. "Very nice, but it will not save you."

Raijinmon's cannons glowed with the electricity, and he fired blasts at Gallantmon. "THUNDER BURST!" he yelled, Gallantmon raising his shield to block. The shield conducted electricity, and Gallantmon screamed in pain as the shock ran up his arm, making him drop the shield for a second.

"MACH STINGER VICTORY!" yelled TigerVespamon, slashing at Crusadermon with both blades. Crusadermon groaned in pain as he was scraped by one blade, and dodged straight into the line of the other. He held up his hand.

"LASER LATTICE!" he called. TigerVespamon leapt into the air and over his enemies back.

"This is in the name of those people you killed!" he declared, stabbing his blade forwards and across Crusadermon's back, and his ribbons. "ROYAL MEISTER!" he yelled, as Crusadermon screamed, his armour ripped through. He broke in two, before collapsing into data as Gallantmon looked on, unnoticeably in horror. He lifted his shield.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" he roared, sending his blast at the ground, the crater created sending dust into the air. "I shall return soon…it shall be our last battle…" he told his foes through the screen of dust as they choked on it, before vanishing into thin air.

"He got away!" Beelzemon complained, as the biomerges breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into their component forms.

"We did it!" Armadillomon cheered.

"We helped those people!" Cody cheered.

Izzy frowned, looking towards the damaged towers. "That's going to take a while to repair…"

* * *

**53****rd**** and 3****rd****, New York**

**08:02 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"_**The darkness…"**_

"_**The war…"**_

"_**The oncoming storm…"**_

"_**The end of the old world…"**_

"_**The rise of the Demons…"**_

"_**The fall of the Angels…"**_

"_**The loss of all hopes and dreams…"**_

"_**The final respite…"**_

"_**The end…"**_

"Morning sleepy-head…" came a voice, as Ryder woke up to the smiling face of Mari Flynn. He smiled weakly. Mari's expression turned to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Hearing voices again…" Ryder said absent-mindedly.

"Are they always the same?"

Ryder shook his head. "No…tonight I heard about a storm…an oncoming storm…the end of the world?"

Mari's eyes widened. "What?!"

"No…it wasn't the end of the world…the end of the old world?! What does it mean?" he asked.

"Do you think it means anything?"

Ryder nodded. "It must mean something…"

"Yeah…Chaos and Harmony weren't much help yesterday…" Mari replied, sighing and sitting on the bed next to him.

An image flashed before his eyes, and his eyes widened. "What…was that?!" he asked. He searched back in his memories for the image.

"Huh?"

"I saw something…" Ryder replied, chewing his lip and thinking for what it could possibly be.

"Where?"

"In my mind…an image…a symbol…"

Ryder's eyes widened, and he stood up, running across the room in his pyjamas to where his clothes were strewn on a seat. "What are you…?" Mari asked, before Ryder lifted the black shirt. He looked at it in awe.

"This symbol!" he said, pointing at it.

"But…it's just a symbol…"

"It is so familiar…"

"Well, you have been wearing it for a few days…"

"…a necklace…"

"Huh?"

"I recall…a necklace with this symbol on it..."

"Well…Kristy has a necklace…a bit like what you're talking about…"

"That's it!" Ryder said in alarm, before quickly putting his clothes on. MiniDonmon stirred and woke up.

"It's just a shirt, how can they possibly be related?" Mari asked.

"I know they are…I just know it…" he replied, as MiniDonmon groggily flew onto Mari's head, curiously looking to his energetic Tamer.

"What's wrong?" MiniDonmon asked.

"Nothing's wrong…" Mari replied smiling. "Ryder's just had some brilliant idea of some kind…" she added. MiniDonmon grinned and nodded, as Ryder unlocked the door, and burst into the corridor. He looked around, and then stopped. "Problem?" Mari asked.

Ryder nodded, blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Um…where's Kristy's room?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Mari replied, before pausing in the face of Ryder's knowing glare. She sighed, and pulled a card key out of her pocket. "Fine…this way…" she told him, heading right along the hallway. He smiled, his suspicions confirmed. Mari's SDCO training had taught her to get everyone's card keys, and it seemed to be paying off. They turned left into another hallway, and stopped at a room, the number **2946** on the door. Ryder smiled to Mari, who grinned back.

"Thanks…" Ryder said, before knocking on the door. MiniDonmon, looked at the two of them, now completely confused. He peered over the top of Mari's head, but his vision of her face was blocked by her red-brown hair. MiniDonmon frowned; he wasn't going to get any answers any time soon.

Kristy opened the door, Kudamon on the floor behind. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. "Hello Ryder, Hello Mari!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Kristy, didn't Rika and your grandmother warn you about not using the peep hole first?" Kudamon asked. Kristy shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh…" she replied.

'_Just like a more child-like version of Rika…'_ Ryder thought. "Kristy…I've been hearing these…voices…in my head…and I was wondering…can I see your necklace?"

"My necklace?" Kristy asked. Ryder nodded. "Well…okay…but…why?" she asked, taking it off of her neck, and handing it to Ryder, who held it delicately in his hands, turning it over and peering at the '9' shaped pendant. Meanwhile, Mari talked to Kristy.

"So are you doing okay on your own here?"

"Yeah…I miss Rika though…" she replied, frowning. Mari noticed her sadness, and bent down.

"Don't worry Kristy, we'll find them…Rika and Takato are really resourceful, they'll beat up the bad guys and make it out alive…"

"Is it that simple?" Kristy asked, surprising Mari with the question. Mari expected a simple nod, or a cheer, but this question. It was mature, thoughtful. And challenging to answer…

"I hope…" was all that Mari replied with. Ryder frowned, passing the necklace back.

"No luck?" Mari asked sadly.

Ryder shook his head as Kristy replaced the necklace on her neck. _'The truth is now clear…but where's mine?'_ Ryder thought, clashing with his gesture.

Mari noticed his glumness and took his hand in hers, smiling bravely. He smiled weakly back, the truth worrying him. "Maybe we can do something to get our minds off it?" she asked.

"What are we going to do about Rika and Takato's stuff?" Kristy asked. An idea occurred to Ryder, and he mulled it over in his mind. Mari smiled cheerfully to Kristy.

"Don't worry, we'll pack it…" she said cheerfully. Kristy smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, always good to help a friend…" she replied.

"Thanks…" Kristy answered, handing her copy of Rika's card key to Mari. "Rika gave me a copy of it. I'm going down to breakfast soon, I'll see you two then okay?"

Mari nodded, as Kristy closed her door. Mari looked at the card key in her hand.

"You don't really need that, do you?" Ryder asked. Mari smiled, and shook her head, before Ryder followed her along the hallway.

* * *

Henry frowned, looking around the room. Jeri slept peacefully on her bed nearby, her chest moving calmfully up and down along with her snores. They weren't particularly annoying, although Terriermon was miming covering his ears. Elecmon still slept at the foot of Jeri's bed, looking almost like he was trying to eat the duvet. At any other time Henry would've chuckled, but something was bugging him. 

'_Where did that idea come from?'_

He was recalling back to the previous day's events, when SaberLeomon had been fighting the Royal Knight Craniummon. Henry had always been a strategist, it was part of his nature, but he normally consciously thought of his ideas. They never normally simply came to him, not least in his own voice. But this plan…

'_**There's a scratch…stab the sabres in…'**_

It was a strategy alright, and a working one too. But where had it come from? Was it a conscious thought? It was his own voice, but his plans were normally unvocal. And yet…he wasn't scared. Rika and Takato had always told him, well, he'd heard it too, that Chaos and Harmony had separate voices to their own. But this voice was actually his, as if it were from a different section of his brain.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Terriermon, noticing his partner's distraction. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

Terriermon pouted, before frowning. "Henry, I can tell when you are worried by something…I want to help…"

Henry frowned. "Okay…remember yesterday…I made up that strategy…"

"Yeah, and it kicked ass!"

"The thing is…I don't remember coming up with it."

"Huh?"

"It was like a voice in my head."

"Like Chaos or Harmony?"

Henry shook his head. "No…this was different…" he mulled. "It was my own voice…"

"Is that all?! Henry, I hear that all the time, it's called my thoughts!" Terriermon replied.

"Good to know you think like the rest of us, but that's not what I mean. Normally it feels like you're thinking it, but this felt like something was implanting the voice into my head. Like…a part of my brain…" Henry explained frowning. Terriermon frowned.

"Maybe you should ask Chaos and Harmony when they get back?"

"Yeah, if they get back…"

"Haven't you seen our adventures Henry? It always turns out fine in the end!" Terriermon replied cheerfully, despite his own lack of confidence. Henry nodded weakly.

* * *

Mari's black fingerless gloved hand swept the card through the slot. A satisfying click resonated from the lock, and she opened it. They entered the room that until last night was occupied by Rika and Takato, and peered around. The room was unexpectedly tidy, lacking the massive pile of clothes and miscellaneous things that normally accumulated in any room occupied by teenagers. Where there were clothes not in storage, they were neatly placed on a chair, where a coffee-stained jumper was strewn-over the pack-rest, or on the bed, where a pair of creased, and hence presumably already worn, blue jeans, blue and white t-shirt, and a pair of panties, were left. Ryder considered their personalities in the TV show, and the neat nature of the room surprised him. Then again, despite Takato's normal untidiness, Rika may have inherited such an obsession from her grandmother (or they could have been intending to allow themselves to leave in a hurry should it be necessary, which ironically turned out to be true). Everything else remained in the wardrobe, or a drawer, or, as they were to discover, a suitcase. 

"Ryder, you find the suitcases and I'll see what we need to pack away…" Mari told her boyfriend. Although neither had particularly confirmed it to each other, their status as a couple was pretty obvious to all observers, and to themselves. MiniDonmon sat on the bed, looking to the two humans wandering around. Mari had taken Ryder's mind off his loss, and vice versa. They both seemed lonely and isolated when one their own, but together, they seemed to work really well.

'_Too well…'_

The thought disturbed MiniDonmon slightly. It was a thought that he didn't want to have, but his mind inevitably strayed to it. This felt far too set up. Not familiar, but like…this was intended. Like all the pieces of a confusing jigsaw were starting to come together, and it was now becoming clear what it was of. Then again, one could check the box, but in metaphors it is a mistake to think too literally.

Speaking of checking the box, Ryder unclipped the straps of one of the two suitcases that he had pulled out from under the bed. They weren't exactly suitcases, more carry-alls (a suitcase with a telescopic handle and wheels designed to be pulled along). The name 'Rika Nonaka' was written on a small tag, designed in case they were lost. The irony of this situation was that the situation was reversed; the owners of the cases were lost, not vice versa. He decided to be cautious in opening the case in case of private matters, but out of the corner of his eye, as he opened the case, he saw something glitter. His conscious told him to leave things be that he shouldn't be looking at, but his instinct overpowered that. He carefully pulled a small black bag, with a pull-close top, out of the case. As he lifted it, the item that glittered dropped into it. He carefully opened the bag, and his eyes widened. He checked to see if Mari was there, something unconsciously told him that this was neither for her hazel eyes, nor for MiniDonmon's, at the present time. He slipped his hand into the bag, and pulled out a gold, glittering mass of ornaments. Ryder gasped, these were familiar.

Too familiar.

He frowned, as he found one that had a pair of triangles in a '1' shape. He looked at the rest, a '4', a '7', a '2'. He knew that he had to put them back, but he just couldn't do it. His conscious grappled with his instincts, which drove him to subtly place the bag with the rest into his jacket pocket. He picked up the '1' that he had set aside, and stood up, turning to face Mari's hazel orbs, and MiniDonmon's orange ones. "Wow…" the bat said, noticing what his Tamer had found, but not suspecting that he had found anything else, a suspicion that the red-brown haired girl near him didn't hold either.

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"It's mine…" Ryder replied. "I just know it…"

"It is the same symbol as the one on your shirt…" MiniDonmon noted. Ryder looped the gold strings around his neck and struggled to clip it on.

"Are you sure you can just take it?" Mari asked.

Ryder, having finally managed to successfully attach the item around his neck, nodded. "I know that it is mine…it's familiar…" The pendant glowed as he put it on.

Mari sighed. "Fine, go ahead then…odd though, why does Rika have them? What are they anyway?"

"They're just like Kristy's…" MiniDonmon noted. Ryder nodded.

'_The Ninth Angel…'_ he thought. He once again was surprised at the unconscious thought, but at the same time, he was not. It felt familiar. Right even. As if this was how it should be.

Mari looked to the pendant round his neck. Something about this was all too familiar, like she was expecting it. She dismissed the thought, and then had to field a question from the brown-haired boy.

"So are we going to the UN today?" he asked. Mari shook her head, before moving a strand of hair away from her right eye.

"We have a day off today, they have other matters to discuss, and they thought that we needed a break to recover from our loss."

"So what do you want to do then?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing much really, just look around the city, or watch TV. Whatever you want really, a casual day to relax and unwind."

"And to confront Digimon with a gun…" MiniDonmon added, touching Mari's jean leg and the bulge, covering up the gun underneath. Mari noticed how subtly he had moved. She chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose, but let's hope not, okay?" she told the bat, casually pulling the gun from its holster and lifting it into her hand.

"Remind me to be careful if I ever have sex with you…" Ryder noted, looking at the gun that was previously strapped to her leg. Mari looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, and Ryder blushed embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as he realised what he had just said. "Sorry, sometimes I say things I should only think and think things I should say…it just kinda happens…" he apologised quickly. Mari chuckled.

"Ryder, what's sex?" MiniDonmon asked innocently, ears twitching.

'_Me and my big mouth…'_ Ryder thought, groaning at the thought that he had let slip his mind. "I'll explain later…" _'In other words, never…'_ he mentally added.

* * *

**Shimbashi**

**20:24 JST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Gallantmon landed on a rooftop, and faced his master, Yggdrasil, still using the body of DarkRenamon. Gallantmon bowed down on one knee, a surprising sight for outside observers with knowledge of the rookie-champion-ultimate-mega hierarchy that Digimon operated on.

"My lord…" Gallantmon greeted. Yggdrasil nodded.

"Your group has failed me Gallantmon. I am unimpressed…"

Gallantmon frowned. He had begun to lose confidence in Yggdrasil's plan. However, surprisingly considering that Duftmon had warned him, and the two losses in battle, he was still confident about Yggdrasil as their leader in general.

"Please, allow me to make amends…although, I'm not sure on whether I have the power to do so…" Gallantmon pleaded.

"Do not worry about power…I shall bestow upon you much power…and you shall be able to harness you abilities to slay any foe…" Yggdrasil replied. DarkRenamon's arms rose to each side, and a floating 'X' made of concentrated data appeared.

Gallantmon looked on in amazement. "But…this…this is the X-Antibody!" he said in surprise.

DarkRenamon nodded. "It is. I have refined it though. It is now more controlled, less erratic, and more powerful. It is for you to use. It will activate as soon as you absorb it, unlike the real X-Antibody which is seemingly random in when it activates."

Gallantmon nodded nervously, and put out his arm. The X-Antibody was drawn into him, and he glowed.

'_Perfect…'_ Yggdrasil thought, as blue-white light flooded the rooftop area.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Some thoughts are mulled over for several of the characters, as another battle is won. But will they be so successful next time? 

No Rika and Takato this time, plot-wise, they're still fleeing Domain and the Royal Knights. But next time…oh, you just wait, the next chapter, emotionally, will be a rollercoaster, for one person in particular.

The battle may feel a bit short, but I wasn't really sure how to extend it without going insane on description, dialogue or action, all of which would have ruined the conundrum facing them about the attacks on the building, which really wouldn't have lasted long enough for a long battle. Probably worth you looking up some of the Digimon introduced in this chapter, amongst others you may be curious on. All except Donmon (and digivolutions) and DarkRenamon (but not her digivolutions, to be shown later) are actual digimon, so check something like the Digimon Wikia (AKA DigimonWiki/Digimon Wiki, digimon. or the Digi Port for pictures, information, and (hopefully) speculation on future events. Review please.

Next time…

What will be the effect of the X-Antibody on Gallantmon? Why did Ryder select the particular necklace? What is with the voices in Ryder's head?

Find out in 'Rage of the Heart', Chapter Seventeen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	17. Rage of the Heart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

_Rage of the Heart_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Central Park, New York**

**10:19 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder held Mari's hand as they strolled through Central Park casually on a calm spring day. The air was warm, and MiniDonmon sat comfortably on Ryder's head, peering down at his partner's face and across to the hazel orbs of the red-brown haired girl. Young children, adults, elders, all strolled around the park. Some were taking a break from their Thursday work, others were taking a break from shopping or the daily chores, others were on holiday. The children noticed the bat on Ryder's head, and most dismissed it as a plushie, as did most adults. Naturally, those who had seen them on TV knew who they were. Ryder had also become more skilled in noticing the Digital Watch members, who thought they were hidden out of sight.

"Noticed them?" Mari asked as an aside.

"Hell yeah…" Ryder replied.

The Bethesda Terrace came into view, and Ryder frowned. The landmark looked literally like a bomb had hit it, the arches had collapsed, the crushed statue was leaking water across the gravel, and the signs of a battle were dented into the ground. Fencing had been put up, and it was attracting interest from tourists. The tourists ranged from Italians to Indians, but regardless of where they were from, one thing was certain.

Ryder understood every word of it. In perfect English.

Mari looked to him in silent acknowledgement. Deciding that it was best not to prolong their stay at the site of their battle, to avoid attracting negative attention, Mari led the pair of them away, heading along a pathway round the lake. They crossed over a bridge, and walked into a forest, the trees lining the path and walkers passing alongside them still. New York was a bustling city, and apart from the hotel or Mari's apartment, it seemed there was nowhere they wouldn't be observed. Ryder sighed, resigning in defeat and sitting on a bench, joined by Mari, who he put his arm round. MiniDonmon sat on the bench back, his tiny claws looping around the wood, and digging into it. All was serene, all was quiet, all was…

MiniDonmon burped, and then giggled as Mari and Ryder looked at him.

"Too much for breakfast?" Ryder asked. MiniDonmon nodded.

"Meh, I like eating, so shoot me…" the bat replied.

"Compared to Guilmon, you're on a diet…" Mari joked. The bat nodded.

"Do you think the Royal Knights will attack again?" Ryder asked. Mari nodded.

"They definitely will, they aren't finished with us."

"Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon are still out there, even without Craniummon they'll still frag us noobs…" MiniDonmon warned.

"That's the last time I let you play Battlefield 2…"

"Hey, I'm better than you at it and you know it!"

"You modify the game using your data, I know you do!"

"No I don't, I've told you time and time again, I'm better than you!"

"You managed to crash my PC fourteen times! I had to buy two new mice…"

"I've got claws, it's not my fault!"

"You could at least be a bit more careful!"

"Bit late now isn't it, we're stuck here!"

Ryder paused, and frowned.

"Sorry…bit frank wasn't I…"

"Meh, don't worry…"

"Still eating you up inside?" Mari asked.

Ryder nodded. "It's the concept of never even seeing my own world again…it's scary…I feel so far out of my depth…thanks for helping me Mari…"

"No problem…" Mari replied. "Listen…something has been bugging me…"

"Shoot…" Ryder encouraged.

"If you had the chance to go back…" Mari began, looking into his eyes and beginning to hold his hand. "Would you?"

Ryder stared into Mari's eyes. If he were to go back, he would see his friends, his parents, her. He would be able to help his friends, defeat Arkadimon. But…he couldn't leave Mari…the emotions of it…he didn't know what she'd do. The fact that he'd also never discover the truth about what was going on also bugged him. He did a double take, and realised that, in fact, if he were to go back to his world, he'd find the solution to one thing that was bugging him, which he'd never find out in this world. He decided to be honest. "I honestly don't know…"

Mari frowned. "So I'm not that important to you then?!" she asked, her voice annoyed.

'_Uh…oh…'_ MiniDonmon thought. _'This can't end well…'_

'_Crap…honesty didn't save me. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I…?'_

"Ryder…" Mari spoke, snapping Ryder out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You sorta phased out there…"

"Sorry…"

"So if you had the chance to go back, you'd go, right?"

"Yeah…no, wait, no!"

"Thanks Ryder…" Mari said angrily, standing up. She looked at him spitefully, and walked away.

Ryder watched her go, not saying a word. His expression changed to anger, and he punched the bench with his fist, cursing angrily. MiniDonmon began to feel fear, not really sure what to do as emotions waved over his partner. His fists and face clenched in anger. He stood up, hand sore from the hard wood. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Every damn time!" he said angrily.

"Every time what?" MiniDonmon asked, fearing his Tamer for the first time.

"Every time I think I know where I am in life, someone, or something, or even I, have to come along and blow it to goddamn pieces!"

MiniDonmon stayed silent, not really sure what to say. Ryder's D-Vice shut down completely; screen fading to black in an attempt to prevent a Megidramon-esque situation.

'_What do I do?'_ MiniDonmon thought.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Forest Level**

**15:31 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Sakuyamon landed, out of breath, injured and weak. Bruises ran across her skin, and her armour was dented and damaged. A weak hand held the talisman, and the other hand held the sword just as weakly. She looked ready to collapse, as Gallantmon landed behind her.

"Are they gone?" she asked him. He nodded, he had faired no better. His armour was cracked, and his lance was equally dented.

"I hope they're gone…" Takato replied. "Are you okay?" he then asked.

"Yeah, but it hurts a lot…"

"Same here…"

"What do we do?" Guilmon asked.

"I have no idea…" Rika replied.

"We have to get to safety…" Renamon noted.

"The Royal Knights can fly, and they are experts at tracking. Where do we go?" Takato asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever happens, this is going to hurt somehow?" Rika noted sarcastically. Takato sighed, as the glow of light enshrouded each of them and they attempted to heal themselves.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Central Park, New York**

**10:39 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

MiniDonmon sat on the back of the bench sadly, looking out at the lake visible through the trees. He glanced down to his distraught partner, head in his hands. The oddest thing was he lacked tears; he was beyond tears.

Now, to anyone outside this pair, this would seem like an overreaction. People are dumped every day without such bad reactions, so why is Ryder so distraught?

'_Life is never easy, and Ryder's had his fair share of poor hands dealt to him, being deposited in another world is only the start. Every time he feels like he's back on two feet, he's knocked straight to the ground again, and this time he's been kicked for mercy to boot.' _MiniDonmon thought. _'But what can I do?'_

"Huh?" came a voice. Ryder failed to look up from his distraught nature, as MiniDonmon turned to see Rey and Rejimon. "Ryder?" she asked. "Christ…what the hell is going on?"

MiniDonmon tried to explain the situation as best as possible. "Mari asked him if he'd go back if he had the chance, and he hesitated. She got angry and left."

'_Odd…he never told me about this event…or gave me coordinates…' _Rey thought, sitting next to him. Her eyes were caught by the gold necklace dangling from his neck. _'What?! When did he get that?'_Rey considered asking, but then decided that this was definitely not the time. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Do I look like it?" came the emotional reply, his voice broken by sobs.

Rey sighed. Her gaze was drawn to her D-Vice, and its beeping, that she hadn't noticed so far. "Huh…a Digimon?" she pondered, flicking through the screens. "Ryder, did you pick up this…" she asked, before glancing at his depowered digivice. "It's off?" she asked. He looked up and looked at it in curiosity.

"Huh?" he pondered, pressing the button and letting the device rebuild to its full form, complete with Digimon activity highlighted prominently on the screen. "Crap…did I miss it completely?"

"Why did it deactivate?" Rey asked.

"Not sure…"

"I think it was probably due to emotional state…" Rey mooted.

"Can you just…go away; I really don't feel like talking at the moment…"

Rey sighed, as Ryder's gaze returned to the concrete path.

"Look…Ryder…if this is what gets you depressed, I have no idea how you're going to deal with what you've got coming…"

"What do you mean?"

"Get used to this feeling of being kicked hard to the curb, it'll become familiar I'm afraid…"

"What?"

"You've just got to get back up and get past it…others will help you, but first of all you and Mari have got to settle this feud. It isn't going to get you anywhere, and you two will make a perfect couple, so long as you don't let things like this mess it up."

"How can I settle it?"

"Be completely honest with her. Ryder, in the future…you told me the truth…your big secret, the one that's secretly always scared you straight to your bones. The one thing that you really can't explain regardless of what happens."

"That's the thing; I know that I don't tell her it now."

"Huh? How?"

"Because you just told me…" Ryder joked, rather inappropriately. Rey sighed.

"Just…please…think about it…" she pleaded. Ryder sighed, wiping away the remnant of a tear from his eye and standing up.

"I will…but first I have a battle to deal with…"

Rey nodded, as MiniDonmon leapt onto Ryder's shoulder, still nervous but more cheerful. Rey watched him walk away.

"Hard to believe they're both the same person…" Rejimon noted from Rey's shoulder.

"Yeah, the war definitely changed him…whether it's for the better…time will tell…we still have a task to do, and hopefully we'll reach it soon…" Rey replied, standing up.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Forest Level**

**15:41 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

The first assault came thick and fast, as Gallantmon raised his shield to block a supreme cannon attack, the shield quaking under the pressure. The shield was strong, but there was no way it was surviving much more of this. And Rika…

Gallantmon glanced across to Sakuyamon. She already looked weak, before taking any attacks. The battle in Domain had hit her hard. In fact, in general she seemed to be lacking energy, the drain of the past few days' battle presumably getting to her. They had been in their biomerge forms for several hours, and it was draining all of both of their energies, while the Royal Knights seemed eternally energetic. They had been unable to beat a single one at full strength, and here they were, weaker and the Royal Knights all easily being able to wipe them out within the closed battle environment that was the forest, now on fire from the cannon attack.

"DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" Dynasmon roared, as his blast hit Sakuyamon. She screamed in pain as the attack damaged her to her core, DDNA struggling to be held together. Gallantmon stood angrily, and slashed at the Royal Knight with Blutgang, his sword.

"ROYAL SABER" he yelled, as the blade hit the Royal Knight, knocking him aside somewhat. This, however, left Gallantmon open to assault.

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!" Omnimon roared, slashing his sword across Gallantmon's back and throwing him to the ground. Sakuyamon stood up weakly, attempting to save her battle partner.

"SHAMAN SWORD!" she yelled, slashing across at Omnimon, who moved. The attempt further drained Sakuyamon's energy, and left her weak to a hit to the jaw, which threw the biomerged shaman back to the ground, as Gallantmon stood up.

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!" once again was called, and Gallantmon quickly raised his shield. The sword clashed with it, and Gallantmon felt it weaken. Maintaining the Aegis in his Crimson Mode form took a lot of energy, energy that he simply didn't have, a sentiment that was proven when Aegis shattered into data, and the blade touched Gallantmon. He quickly moved back, joints aching in pain.

'_If I'm a God, why the hell do I feel so weak?'_ Takato thought. Chaos stayed silent, preferring not to reply for now and instead to concentrate on simply surviving this battle.

Dynasmon looking across to his fellow Royal Knight, Magnamon, who seemed to be staying clear of the battle, and simply observing.

"Magnamon, are you scared of fighting or what?" he asked, before raising his gem-embedded hands once again to the Shaman. "DNA DISTINTEGRATOR!" he roared.

"SPIRIT SPHERE!" Sakuyamon yelled weakly, a blue bubble-like shield materialised around her to block the attack, which it barely managed to do.

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!" Omnimon shouted, slashing his sword at Gallantmon once again, throwing him into a tree nearby. Omnimon advanced on the knight, cannon prepared. "Now is the end of Chaos…" he taunted.

Rika and Renamon fell out of their biomerge, as their energy finally ran out. Both barely maintained consciousness, and looked in horror across to Gallantmon.

Magnamon looked on in disgust at the battle. This was frankly horrific, they were attacking an enemy who had not made any attempts to destroy them prior to the first attack by the Royal Knights, and they were also taunting their opponents. This was disgusting, this was horrible, this was…

'_Not the Royal Knights!'_ Magnamon thought.

Dynasmon lifted his palms once again, facing the fallen Tamer and her Kitsune-like partner.

"NO!" Magnamon yelled. Dynasmon and Omnimon turned in surprise, as Magnamon was illuminated in light. Gallantmon looked up to see an 'X' shape envelop the golden Royal Knight. Rika looked on in shock, and Renamon began to reason what was going on.

'_The X-Antibody?'_ she thought.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Central Park**

**10:42 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder's mouth went agape as he arrived on scene at the battle, to see both UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon standing in the remains of Bethesda Terrace. This was odd, he'd have expected the others to arrive by now and already be fighting. His mind flashed back to that morning over breakfast.

'_**So what are all you guys doing today?'**_ Davis had asked.

'_**We're heading to Staten Island with Kristy…' **_Sora had replied. Ryder had been ignoring most of the conversation after that point, instead more interested in the whole 'Angel' business, until Mari suggested they go to Central Park, which he had agreed to. So, in all likelihood, the others were too far away, and that just left him, alone, to fight this battle.

"MiniDonmon, this isn't going to be an easy one…" he told his partner, tapping the button on his D-Vice as his partner nodded in agreement.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**MiniDonmon Digivolve to…Donmon**

The taller orange and red dragon now stood next to him, as they looked at their foes. Ryder frowned, last time, even with mega level assistance, battling the Royal Knights had been incredibly difficult, and now they didn't even have that assistance.

But the situation was far worse than Ryder believed, as UlforceVeedramon chuckled, and held up a figure in his hand. Ryder gasped, as he saw the familiar, but unconscious, form of Mari.

"You monster!" Ryder yelled in anger.

Sleipmon chuckled. "Your worthless life, in exchange for hers…" he taunted. Mari had begun to stir, and she now looked around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she panicked, before beginning to be aware of the big blue Royal Knight holding her, the red-pink knight nearby, and Ryder and Donmon looking up in horror. "Ryder!" she called out, struggling. "Let me go!" she pleaded.

Ryder grated his teeth, his eyebrow furrowing in determination. "Donmon, we will win this one…you hear that Mari…trust me!" he called out, blue card appearing in hand.

"_**You've just got to get back up and get past it…"**_

The words of Rey echoed in his head as he clashed the card through the slot. "DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donmon Matrix Digivolve to…MegaDonnermon!**

The determined ultimate-level dragon once again stood in front of the Royal Knights, growling. UlforceVeedramon laughed.

"You have got to be joking…" he commented. "A pathetic bug, just hand over your life and be done with it!" he ordered.

"Never!" Ryder replied determined.

"Have it your way…" UlforceVeedramon replied, before throwing Mari through the air to Sleipmon. "Catch!" he called, and Mari screamed as she was grabbed poorly by Sleipmon. She tried to scream after being grabbed by Sleipmon's hand, which covered her mouth. She struggled, trying to free herself.

"I think that it is in your best interests to keep quiet, got that?" Sleipmon told her.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Surge Activate!"

Using the sudden burst in power, MegaDonnermon rushed forward, cannons prepared. "GIGA BLAZE!" he roared, blasts from mouth and cannon hitting UlforceVeedramon, who chuckled, and prepared his own blast to far outweigh the feeble blast he didn't even have to block.

"VICTORY SWORD!" he roared, slashing through MegaDonnermon with a blade from his bracelet on his arm, and throwing the part-android part-dragon ultimate into the remains of the arches, as he groaned in pain.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Recharge Activate!"

MegaDonnermon stood up once again, revitalised. It was to no avail.

"RAY OF VICTORY!"

MegaDonnermon screamed in pain as the V-shaped beam hit him. Ryder quickly pulled out several cards; all of his power modify cards to be precise, and slashed them through one after the other. It was also a futile move.

"GIGA BLAZE!" MegaDonnermon roared, the attack now much raised in power.

"TENSE GREAT SHIELD!" UlforceVeedramon replied, his left bracelet releasing a barrier-like holy aura. He smirked, as he slashed at MegaDonnermon. "VICTORY SWORD!"

MegaDonnermon crashed through the gravel, finally coming to a stop near his partner before shrinking back to a weakened Donmon.

"Sorry…" Donmon apologised to his partner, now looking on desperate at what was happening.

"No…Mari!" Ryder panicked, as UlforceVeedramon advanced. "Wait…I'm not giving up on this one…I'm still breathing, so is Donmon, so is Mari. I still have to sort things out with Mari, and no pompous Knight is going to stop me!" Ryder decided, his D-Vice glowing brightly. Donmon felt revitalised by the orange-tinged light, and looked to his partner.

"What's happening?" the dragon asked. Mari stared on in amazement, as Sleipmon's grip loosened due to the distraction.

"You ready Donmon?" he asked.

"You betcha!" his dragon-like partner replied enthusiastically. Ryder looked up to UlforceVeedramon.

"Royal Knights, I would like to tell you first and foremost, as the First Angel of Time and Leader of the Angels, that the Angels do not look kindly upon your clan or its affiliation with the atrocity known as Yggdrasil…" Ryder stated. UlforceVeedramon was about to reply. "Silence!" Ryder demanded. "For attempting to destroy Chaos and Harmony, the Angel's chief protectorates, you will be destroyed…" he declared.

"Angels?" Mari asked.

"I am awake…" Ryder said.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Ryder fell back onto his partner, as orange fires erupted around them. A figure rose out of the fires, a bipedal dragon-like warrior, with cannon-mounted arms covered with orange armour. His skin was red, and his armour orange and silver, as it covered his dragon-like face and warrior-like torso and arms. A pair of streamlined red and orange wings rose out of his back, as flames burned in his hands. He roared his title.

**BlazeDonnermon!**

Rey chuckled, watching the battle from nearby bushes. "You know, I never tire of that…" she said to her partner.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Forest Level**

**15:43 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"What is going on?" Omnimon asked angrily, as the light began to subside. In Magnamon's place stood a similar figure, but his armour was now covered in jagged edges, and his muscles had increased in power, supporting his large-clawed arms.

"An abomination against the Royal Knights…" Dynasmon declared, figuring out what was going on.

"My name is Magnamon X. The Royal Knights no longer exist and I must prevent Yggdrasil from causing further damage to Chaos and Harmony!" the figure declared.

"Traitor!" Dynasmon declared. Rika held out her D-Arc weakly, and read the figures equally weakly.

"Magnamon X, Vaccine Type, Armour Level, attacks Magna Blaster, Magna Explosion and Magna Fist. Increased in power through the X-Antibody."

Dynasmon leapt forward, gems glowing. "DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" he roared.

"MAGNA EXPLOSION!" the golden form yelled, golden energy containing the pair of Digimon. Dynasmon screamed in pain as every single 1 and 0 of his data was eaten away at and destroyed. Magnamon X absorbed the data of his fallen comrade, before turning to Omnimon, preparing to talk. He would not get his chance.

"SUPREME CANNON!" Omnimon roared, releasing the blast he had been charging to destroy Gallantmon. Magnamon X screamed as his data was burnt, singed and then as it separated, and he became no more. Rika looked on in horror, and stood up, the only thing sustaining her being anger flowing through her veins.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled in anger. "YOU BASTARD! HOW BLOODY MANY HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU'RE HAPPY?!" she asked, losing control of herself as her aura and wings appeared, stronger and more concentrated than ever before.

"Rika, no!" Takato yelled, as he separated from his partner. He would not let this happen again. The words of Rika rang true to what he knew was happening.

"I'LL MAKE YOU HURT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Rika yelled, clenching her fist as Renamon was cloaked in a surging blue aura. Rika's D-Arc smashed to pieces, crumbling to the floor, as Takato's and Guilmon's eyes widened. The sky opened, and the rain poured down, as thunder boomed and lightning crashed their way through the peaceful area, trees falling randomly.

**DARK DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…**

Renamon's form was cloaked in energy as her control was completely lost to the rabid emotion of anger held by Rika. No longer wanting justice, just revenge. At any cost. Her hands glowed and increased in size, as her feet became covered with metal android-like claws, a similar process to that which occurred to her hands, which now had a more metallic appearance. Metal breast plates of armour appeared where her mane ended, and a triangular metal brace now held her tail one quarter of the way from the end. A purple stripe ran along the top of her head, and to top it all off, a pair of jets became attached to her arms, pointing behind her and roaring as fire burst out of them.

…**Kitsunemon!**

Rika looked on in shock at the figure that resembled Renamon, but wasn't, the one with an expression of hate on her face. A wanton demand for the murder of Omnimon, at any cost. Takato held up his D-Arc in horror.

"Kitsunemon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks Diamond Apocalypse, Killing Paw, Jet Slash and Fire Burst" he quoted. He shook his head in sadness. "This can't be happening!" he said in shock, before looking across to Rika, looking more scared and afraid than ever before in her entire life. Not even seeing her father alive compared to this. Takato ran over to her.

"Rika, are you okay?" she asked.

"Renamon…what have I done?" she asked emotionally, suddenly becoming aware of what she had caused.

Kitsunemon didn't speak. She looked across to her first target. Not an enemy, not a foe, simply a target to be killed.

She glanced across to Guilmon and Takato. More targets to be killed, especially since they were manifestations of Chaos.

Omnimon lifted his cannon, charging it.

"**This is going to be a showdown…"** Chaos said, both in fear and awe.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Big shocker here, not really much else to say but telling you to stay tuned (or alerted, I suppose) to this tale. There is still much to come, well beyond this battle or two. Please review. 

Next time…

Will BlazeDonnermon be able to save Mari? Will he beat the two Royal Knights? Will Rika be able to stop Kitsunemon? How many more are going to die?

Find out in 'Aftermath', Chapter Eighteen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	18. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

_Aftermath_

* * *

"What happens if I lose control of myself?" – Rika Nonaka, Dimensions Book Three: Evils. 

"I warn you…you will meet destruction at the hands of the person you least expect…Rika Nonaka, keep your eyes open…because you and Takato better be careful…one day you'll let your guard down, one day, and it will all be over…the end of the World…" – Lilithmon, Dimensions Book Three: Evils.

"Rika…the next few years…you just have to hold your own…be careful, but expect things to go out of your control at times. Don't worry, you'll find your way in the end." – Rey Matsuki, Dimensions Book Four: Gods.

**REAL WORLD**

**Bethesda Terrace, Central Park, New York**

**10:49 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

UlforceVeedramon frowned, but he didn't feel unconfident. Despite the new biomerge, he still expected the Royal Knights to win.

Ryder looked around in surprise, seeing his new surroundings, an orange sphere in a black space with data running around him, and also noticed his lack of clothes, apart from, oddly, the D-Vice on his arm, which seemed to be functioning normally. He read its display.

"BlazeDonnermon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Blaze Blaster, Angel Inferno, Dragon Force, Firestorm and Swept Slash"

BlazeDonnermon looked to his foes, standing nearby, and his eyes changed to a look of determination.

"You will pay for your crimes…" he declared.

Sleipmon smirked, before suddenly wincing in pain and releasing Mari from his hand as he was winded in the gut. UlforceVeedramon looked on in surprise, quickly refining his vision to see the quickly moving mega, as BlazeDonnermon grabbed Mari and flew into the air, moving away from his foes. He landed away from his enemies and put Mari down. Amusingly, despite being a mega, BlazeDonnermon was only slightly taller, BlazeDonnermon's height seemingly based mostly on Ryder's height.

"Thanks…" Mari said nervously. BlazeDonnermon nodded. "How, and why, did you biomerge?" she asked.

"I think it was to protect you…" Ryder said. Mari nodded, unsure. "Can we talk about this later?" he then asked.

"Sure…" Mari replied. _'We really do need to talk…'_

BlazeDonnermon's cannons glowed, and he raised them, turning to face UlforceVeedramon. "BLAZE BLASTER!" he yelled as a series of small concentrated shots were fired from the cannons, which struck UlforceVeedramon and exploded in a blast far larger than their size. UlforceVeedramon winced in pain, before standing up once again. His golden V-shaped ornament glowed.

"RAY OF VICTORY!"

BlazeDonnermon's wings swept back, as he quickly grabbed Mari in his arms and flew into the air. Despite his considerable speed, he knew that UlforceVeedramon was faster. The beam swept by below, and UlforceVeedramon quickly followed. BlazeDonnermon knew he had to get Mari to safety, and quickly shot down to the ground, placing her down and looking up to see UlforceVeedramon quickly targeting in, with no time for him to move. Mari leapt to the floor as BlazeDonnermon raised his claw, which UlforceVeedramon collided with, his attack causing damage.

"Mari, you've got to get to safety!" BlazeDonnermon said, before being kicked in the back by UlforceVeedramon and thrown to the ground. Mari nodded unsurely, and retreated to a safer distance. BlazeDonnermon slashed his claw up and across UlforceVeedramon's face. The blue dragon frowned as BlazeDonnermon swept his metallic wings back and flew into the air. UlforceVeedramon leapt into the air and followed, a sword summoned from his bracelet on his right arm.

'_Ryder, this form isn't as good at defence on close range shots, we've got to get away and then attack!'_ Donmon advised. Ryder nodded, as BlazeDonnermon flipped back through the air to below his foe and off to one side, UlforceVeedramon continuing on in a straight line, not noticing straight away. BlazeDonnermon took his chance and his wings glowed white, his mouth glowing with orange and red fire. He swept his wings forward, and the white light combined with the fire, shooting towards UlforceVeedramon.

"ANGEL INFERNO!" BlazeDonnermon yelled, as the flames of holy fire struck the blue dragon, knocking it off course. BlazeDonnermon didn't pause; he swept his wings back and flew backwards, hands glowing and gathering energy as he flew above his injured foe. Mari looked up in amazement as energy gathered into a red and orange ball, a similar method to that which WarGreymon used for his signature move. The ball gradually grew, the move needing concentration and skills which a new biomerge would be unable to master immediately. "This is for all those who the Royal Knights have slaughtered…" he declared. "DRAGON…"

"BIFROST!" Sleipmon yelled, wrecking the gathering of energy as a flaming arrow hit it, exploding it. BlazeDonnermon was thrown to the ground by the shockwave, landing near Mari.

'_Damn…forgot about him…'_ Ryder cursed.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked fearfully. BlazeDonnermon stood up, in pain.

"Yeah, I think…" he replied. "Thanks…" he added, as he flew up into the air once again.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Forest Level**

**15:49 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Renamon, stop!" Guilmon called out in fear. Rika was speechless, as her fox-like partner's dark form faced Omnimon. Kitsunemon smirked, and coldly lifted her arm, fire gathering in the circular hole between her three claws laid out in a triangular fashion.

"FIRE BURST!" she yelled, as a concentrated burst of flames fired out on a long thin stream.

"SUPREME CANNON!" Omnimon roared. The attacks collided, the fireball shaking the ground. Guilmon leapt to the floor, Takato following, pausing only to push Rika down as well. Kitsunemon didn't hesitate, she leapt into the air with the air of her jets and crossed her arms, hundreds of diamonds appearing in front of her, glowing brightly.

"DIAMOND APOCALYSE!" she roared, the circular pattern of diamonds firing forwards and striking Omnimon, who roared in pain, before preparing his sword. He leapt into the air and slashed at the Kitsune.

"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!" he yelled. Kitsunemon's jets roared, moving her above where she was. She kicked Omnimon in the head with extreme force, throwing the Royal Knight to the ground.

"Rika, are you okay?" Takato asked. Rika seemed out of it, simply staring at her partner. "Rika, wake up and snap out of it!"

'**Rika, snap to it!'**

"JET SLASH!" Kitsunemon roared, jets firing as she sped immediately towards Omnimon. She spun, slashing her claws across the knight and throwing him to one side. She wasted no time; she simply sped over to the fallen knight. "KILLING PAW!" she yelled, her paw glowing as she slammed it into Omnimon's hand, which he raised in a futile attempt to protect himself, only to scream in pain as it was hit hard.

"She's powerful…" Guilmon noted.

"She's not powerful, she's being injured with every shot" DarkRenamon corrected, noticing the data shrouding round the corrupt Digivolution's hand.

"So why does she feel no pain?" Takato asked.

"I can feel it…" Rika said. "It's so painful…but she ignores it…how can she withstand this?!" Rika screamed in pain as Omnimon smashed Kitsunemon with his Greymon hand.

"It's all gone wrong…" Guilmon said forebodingly.

"But I thought that Chaos was destruction and Harmony was creation?" Takato asked as the ground shook from another collision of attacks.

"**You can create far worse, far more tormenting and destructive things with creation than with destruction. Death by destruction is quick, painless. Death by creation is long, harsh, painful and terrifying…"**

"**Very melodramatic…"**

"Rika, please! Listen to me!" Takato tried to get through to her.

"I created her…" Rika said, almost unconsciously.

"Huh?"

"I killed her…"

"No you didn't!" Takato objected.

"I killed Renamon…"

"No…"

"I told her I'd never make the same mistake…I'd never let my anger take hold…"

Rika was crying, crying in anger at herself. She was speechless and distraught. Takato pulled her into his arms.

"I lost control of myself…"

The ground shook as Kitsunemon and Omnimon clashed. Takato's wings shot out to shield him and Rika, Rika seeming beyond self-protection. It was as if she had broken down, was lost.

Takato couldn't stand it. He had to help her, he had to bring her to her senses.

He glanced to Guilmon, and winced as an image of Megidramon flashed through his mind. Kitsunemon whizzed through the sky, taking no interest in them for now as she pursued her foe.

"KILLING PAW!" she slammed her glowing paw into Omnimon's armour, flames burning over him as she herself held back the screams, gritting her teeth. In an attempt to lessen the pain she spun round, slamming her armoured foot into Omnimon's head. Rika screamed in pain, feeling every hit, the tough armour deadening her senses.

"I've got to break the link…" she cried in pain, aura flaring uncontrollably.

"You can't!" Takato objected.

"I can't take this any more!"

Takato grabbed Rika's shoulders and shook her. "Rika, you can't break your link with Renamon! Without that, we haven't got a hope in hell of subduing Kitsunemon!"

"But I can't stand it…"

Takato pulled Rika into an embrace. She cried uncontrollably, as pain coursed through her hand, her foot, her torso as Omnimon slammed his hand into Kitsunemon and her form smashed into a tree, as Rika felt pain flare up in her back. The pain left no physical scars, but it felt so real. Takato pulled Rika in tight, trying to comfort her.

"Make it stop Takato…make it stop…" she asked.

"DIAMOND APOCALYPSE!"

Omnimon screamed in pain as the diamonds exploded over him, pushing him to the floor on his back, and looked up in fear as Kitsunemon held her claw to his head, the metallic-enforced claws scraping at his head armour, as he felt flames lick his face, and fear ran over him. This fear was irrational for a Royal Knight, he was facing a mega in a similar guise to a rookie, and she was far smaller and less well trained than him. But something had empowered her, to damage him greatly. He should have been winning, he was a Royal Knight, which should have easily outweighed the type disadvantage. He was one of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World, and he was losing to what could only be described as a beast. He prepared for his fate.

"Renamon, stop!" Rika yelled, standing up, clenching her fists and teeth to fight the pain. Kitsunemon paused for a second, and Omnimon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Kitsunemon asked. "My task is to destroy my target at all costs…"

"_**You're just our stepping stones…"**_

The words of long ago echoed through her head. Of days of murder, of regular kills, for no reason other than to gain the data. How could she complain about the Royal Knights, when she herself had accumulated so many kills? Her anger…her thirst for revenge…it had made her…it had created a monster…

"No, don't!" Rika told her. "You can't, it's not right!"

Kitsunemon appeared to be mooting the idea, thinking. Omnimon looked up, feeling the flames subside and the claw move slightly away.

Rika breathed a sigh of relief.

"I believe it is…" Kitsunemon spoke, breaking the relief. "FIRE BURST!" she roared, as the flames scorched straight through Omnimon's skull, the point-blank kill murdering him instantly. His data shattered, it splintered into pieces, and burst into the air. Kitsunemon floated into the air, absorbing the data.

"No!" Rika yelled, horrified at what was going on. Kitsunemon looked around, finding her next target. She focused on Guilmon, and her jets prepared.

"Look out!" Takato yelled, as Kitsunemon rushed across and smashed Guilmon aside and into a burning tree with her leg. He roared in pain, his data flickering.

"Target subdued temporarily…" she reported coldly, before turning to face Takato, and lifting her claw. "New target acquired…"

She flew towards Takato menacingly, and he froze, staring into the face of his doom. Rika stared on in shock, paralysed.

"_**In about five or six week's time, you will be injured in battle. Go to the hospital straight away, don't listen to your inner thoughts telling you that everything is okay…" **_The words echoed through her head, and she realised what she had to do. She was going to survive regardless, which meant she could do her next move. Her wings shot out, and she swept them forward, putting herself in the path of Kitsunemon's attack.

Kitsunemon stopped suddenly, fearful of injuring her mistress. Takato opened his eyes, as did Guilmon, and stared on in shock. Kitsunemon stood, facing Rika, both unmoving and both standing less than a foot from each other, feeling the others exhausted breaths.

"Stop…" Rika ordered. "This is wrong, I order you to stop…Renamon, wake up!"

Kitsunemon's eyes phased from determination to fear to sadness and back again, as she internally fought herself.

Finally, her body went limp and she collapsed, caught in Rika's arms. Rika smiled weakly, she felt painful…everyone did. The chase and the ensuing battles had taken everything out of them. It had killed three Royal Knights, created a monster, killed hundreds of innocents and burned cities and forests.

The victory felt hollow. So incredibly hollow.

Rika smiled weakly, feeling Kitsunemon's calm breathing on her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Guilmon asked.

"I hope so…" Rika replied. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she apologised.

"You don't need to apologise…" Takato told her. "We both have made mistakes…"

Rika chuckled weakly. "It's what makes us such a great couple I guess…" she mooted. Takato nodded.

"What do we do now?" DarkRenamon asked.

"I'm not sure…" Takato replied. Fires burned in Rika's eyes, as she clenched her fist.

"I am…there need be only one more death to save many…Yggdrasil..." she declared. Takato nodded.

Kitsunemon stirred, slowly coming out of her unconsciousness. She felt weak, injured, but she also felt comforted. She stood up straight again, Rika smiling to see that she was okay.

"I'm sorry…" she apologised.

"I made the mistake…I should be apologising…" Rika told her. They both smiled weakly.

"We all make mistakes…" Takato said. "And it's pulling yourself back from them that makes someone a better person…"

"Or Digimon…" Guilmon added.

"Or whatever you two are…" DarkRenamon finished. Rika and Kitsunemon chuckled. Rika turned to her partner.

"Can you dedigivolve?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how…but I assume I can…"

"**One second…this shouldn't hurt…"** Harmony told her, as Rika's hand glowed blue, an orb appearing. Purple energy from Kitsunemon flowed into it, as she glowed. The jets, the claws, the metallic feet armour, it all vanished as it condensed into energy, leaving Renamon, who smiled thankfully.

"Thank you…" she said to Rika, as the energy stopped flowing and the orb began to float in the air.

"**No problem…"** Harmony replied.

Suddenly, the orb flew onto Rika's right arm, wrapping round her wrist. The group looked down in shock at what was going on, as a black watch with a blue ring wrapped around her arm.

"A D-Vice?" Takato asked, as the device stopped glowing. Rika was speechless, she tapped the screen, and it expanded along her arm. It looked similar to Ryder's, but where his was orange, hers was blue. In addition, the buttons were a dark blue, and the device had an overall blue tinge.

"Neat…" Guilmon noted.

"But why?" Rika asked.

"It's like a replacement I guess…" Takato mooted. Rika nodded. She looked around at the fires burning trees nearby.

"We should get moving, we need to find somewhere to stay tonight…" she suggested. Takato nodded, as he took Rika's hand in his.

"Whatever happens…" he told her. She smiled bravely and nodded.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Bethesda Terrace, Central Park, New York**

**10:45 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

BlazeDonnermon floated in the air, facing UlforceVeedramon, in the air, and Sleipmon, on the ground. He was facing two experienced megas, this was unlikely to be an easy battle. He would have to use a different tact to be able to deal with them simultaneously, or at least to be able to deal with one at a time.

"Ryder, I have faith in you, you can do it!" Mari cheered. BlazeDonnermon nodded, the words were empowering, reassuring him. He could win this one. He swept up into the air, flying above his foes and aiming his hands downwards, as they glowed with fire. UlforceVeedramon went to follow, but his determination vanished as BlazeDonnermon released his move.

"FIRESTORM!" he roared, as hundreds of flames scattered from his hands, raining down randomly on the two Royal Knights.

"Uh…oh…" UlforceVeedramon said, as he was hit by flames and thrown downwards. His distraction lead to further hits, and the flames were unpredictable, raining down on them. Mari seemed somehow to be missed by every shot, and she heard Sleipmon's screams. UlforceVeedramon grated his teeth, and flew up, trying to dodge the flames. On their own, they were merely distracting, but en masse they were damaging.

Ryder felt how much energy he was using to maintain this tactic. He saw UlforceVeedramon approaching, and decided to change his tactics. He flew towards UlforceVeedramon, and they flew vertically towards each other. "SWEPT SLASH!" BlazeDonnermon yelled, slashing his claw across UlforceVeedramon, who, this time expecting this kind of move, dodged to one side, only to feel the claws scrape across his back. BlazeDonnermon landed below, pausing only to kick Sleipmon to one side. He looked up at UlforceVeedramon, who was clearly in pain. "Now it ends…" he declared, gathering energy in his hands and forming a ball.

UlforceVeedramon recovered and looked down at his foe to see his fate being spawned below, the ball of energy now large and glowing. _'Perhaps Yggdrasil was wrong…'_ he mooted, his final coherent thought.

"DRAGON FORCE!" BlazeDonnermon yelled, firing the energy ball at the blue dragon.

"Wow…" Mari said, echoing the thoughts of anyone watching, as the energy ball ripped through the blue dragon and exploded, rocking the park.

BlazeDonnermon smiled, and looked for Sleipmon. He frowned when he realised that his foe had escaped.

"This battle is over…" he declared. He looked across to Mari standing nearby. She smiled back, and he smiled as well.

"Thanks for saving me…" she said politely.

"No problem…but…" BlazeDonnermon began, before shrinking back to his component forms. "I'm sorry…" Ryder said to her.

Mari frowned, before smiling, noticing his pain. "No…you don't have to apologise…we're both wrong…and…I guess we've just got to work at it…"

Ryder nodded, pulling her into an embrace, both of them emotional.

"We'll play it by ear, okay?" Mari suggested. Ryder nodded. Donmon smiled, as did Rey and Rejimon, watching from a distance.

"Rey, aren't we intruding on their lives a bit much?" her partner asked.

"I have no idea…" she replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so we see the first of the big events that shall conclude this book. This chapter (and the previous one) were both interesting to write, both are very emotional. And I know that I wiped out three Royal Knights in a single battle, in Magnamon's case particularly tragically. It was intentional, trust me. Only two knights remain, but they are not going down without a fight. 

Next time…

Will the Tamers in Japan be able to cope with Gallantmon X? Will Sleipmon return? What will Takato and Rika do now?

Find out in 'Reflections', Chapter Nineteen of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	19. Reflections

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

I'll try to keep up the rate of new chapters, but I'm not promising anything, this particular one took a while to write (but I'm proud of it). This book should be done by Christmas, and over Christmas I'll plan the next one, start work on it and, if I can think of a plot, write an Extra Dimensions story for the interval. I've also realised that 2010 will actually be covered by four books, as opposed to the three I thought beforehand, but only partially by the last of the four (Tricks).

Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

_Reflections_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Tibo Village**

**19:49 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Rika smiled as the traditional buildings of the now-familiar village came into view. Small fires burned on collections of firewood, small smoke trails rising out of the gaps between buildings. On the buildings that had been retrofitted with a form of chimney, had similar smoke trails rising, the smoke soon condensing into data. The earth-globe still shone brightly in the sky, the oddly sun-like illumination lighting the area brightly. It would be but ten minutes until the area descended into darkness, and Rika silently praised their timing, although it was aided by DarkRenamon's inert knowledge of the southern region of the Digital World.

Regardless of the length of time since the battle, Rika's legs still ached, and she felt lightheaded, her energy drained from the long walk they had had to endure, a ride on Kyubimon being completely out of the question. She glanced to her partner, who had now spent her longest duration ever without a perception filter up, at least to Rika's knowledge, due to her lack of energy.

Rika glanced at her right wrist and the black device now residing on it, in its compact form which also functioned as an ideal camouflage for day-to-day life where, despite Japan's technological culture, the expanded form of the device would attract significant attention with anything but the longest of sleeves. She tapped the centre of the screen, and it expanded to a full lower-arm length device. Around the screen was the time, a small note of location (in this case saying**Digital World**), a further note of location (in this case **Tibo Village**), along with the extended form of the time and date. A foreign Digimon proximity indicator, which had taken them a while to figure out, was on one corner of the screen, and a partner Digimon proximity indicator was on the other side. Various other small icons surrounded the screen, and she had noted the fact that her device seemed to differ to Ryder's and Rey's in small details. Discussing it with Harmony had yielded the concept that it was because she was a God, a concept she was now unconfident about given their performance in recent battles.

In the centre of the screen, however, there was a Digimon status bar, and a warning note about Renamon's wellbeing. Rika rolled her eyes, it was an obvious note, but she hoped that one day it would be useful. The device also seemed, oddly, to track her health, which seemed to, despite the weariness, be generally fine. Takato eyed the device with envious eyes, and Rika smiled.

"No, I do not know how you get one…" she noted, without taking his glance off the screen. He chuckled, and they entered the village.

"Welcome to Tibo Village…" a Gekomon greeted. Rika looked up, and put her arm to her side, the sophisticated technology prompting the device to shrink to the watch form. She smiled, despite the conflicts and problems they had had in the past, this village was always a beacon of peace, of Harmony, possibly more than Domain. The Gekomon and Otamamon, after some gentle persuasion the first time round, always seemed eager to help them, and they somehow always managed to produce an unlimited amount of food, a complete must for Guilmon's tastes, or rather, the lack of them, and the food always seemed to be well made and prepared. The community seemed completely coordinated. In fact, the word that probably best defined it was Harmonious.

And it was so incredibly boring also.

This thought crept into Rika's head. It seemed to be her thoughts regarding the existence of both Chaos and Harmony. Perfect Harmony was dull, drab, unchanging. Chaos caused change, that Harmony perfected, that Chaos changed once again. It could be seen in so many things, in evolution, in human progress, in the Digital World. The D-Reaper, despite its eventual form, was originally a tool designed to force the early Digimon to improve. It gave them something to survive, wiping out the weak and forcing them to become strong, which explained the general strength of Digimon compared to Humans.

"Ah, I see we've dropped the whole mistress thing…" Rika noted, smiling. She in actuality didn't mind the term that much, but she preferred Rika, since Mistress, a derivative of Master, had connotations both similar and different to its base word. It also implied slavery, but she also noted the fact that they seemed to be doing it out of free will, and also the fact that far less Digimon showed the same respect for Chaos, making her suspect that either he had gained a bad reputation in his many incarnations, or, more likely, that Chaos had caused less Digimon to have a reason to show him respect. _'Well, he's always got the pebbles…'_

"Yes, why do you ask?" the Gekomon replied. Digimon seemed to lack knowledge of more complex human concepts, general politeness for example, tactfulness as well, and also just making hints about things.

"Never mind…" Rika replied.

"May we stay here tonight?" Renamon asked. Rika reconsidered her idea; some Digimon seemed to have a high knowledge of those concepts, generally the more graceful ones. Right on cue, Guilmon, finally getting a chance to stop, fell asleep and toppled over. Renamon chuckled.

"Looks like we don't have a choice…" the Gekomon answered, looking at the sleeping dino. The night swept over the land, casting anything not lit by the fires into darkness. Oddly, the Digital World's darkness was never truly dark; it seemed to always have a dim light to it, like the light of the full moon on an Earth night. Rika was glad to see the back of the foul day, the day which had killed hundreds of Digimon, whether innocent or not, by their own hands, by their enemies hands, and by her partner's corrupt form's metal claws.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**New York**

**15:01 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder wandered the streets of New York, MiniDonmon on his head. Despite his and Mari's respite, they decided it was probably worth each taking a chance to think their problem over. Mari navigated by her own knowledge of New York City, Ryder by the wavering data from his D-Vice.

"Are we lost?" MiniDonmon asked from his position, perched on his partner's head, as Ryder once again tried to use the map he had attempted to download to his D-Vice. He frowned; the map froze once again, the inbuilt navigation system of the D-Vice now confused by the high buildings and people, and unable to lock onto any source of data. Ryder sighed, and gave up, returning the D-Vice to its normal state, and deciding to see where he would end up.

"Yeah, I think we are. Well, if we get lost, we just get on the subway and get back to the hotel, so it's not really a big problem."

MiniDonmon nodded, before looking up to the street leading away from them. The street had a mix of tourists, workers and people who seemed to be walking about aimlessly. The city seemed to have a culture of its own, and Ryder smiled. New York differed greatly from other cities and settlements in the USA, which he had seen on previous visits, and Ryder liked it. Regardless, he himself was also walking about aimlessly, not really sure where the avenue was taking him, but not really caring either. He was lost in thought, but somehow managed to skilfully navigate round other people, in an assault course that even the greatest SAS soldiers would have difficulty with. MiniDonmon felt slightly disconcerted by this, but also didn't mind it that much.

"What are you thinking about?" MiniDonmon asked.

Ryder sighed. Trying to get his thoughts around the subject had yielded nothing so far, and the bustle of the city was cramping his thinking. "We really need to find someplace quiet…"

"Central Park?"

"Nah, we've already been there today, and something bad always seems to happen when we go there."

"Fine, where then?"

* * *

**Flynn Residence**

**15:01 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Mari opened the door to her apartment, gracefully stepping through, before kicking the door closed, throwing her keys onto a side table and falling back exasperated on the sofa, her hair being frayed by the landing on the greenish pillow. The TV clicked on as she leaned on the remote, and she listened to the voices coming from behind her as she glanced out the window, a pigeon flying past quickly.

"_**The attack earlier on today was the second major attack in Bethesda Terrace this week, and the area has been cordoned off. Reports from the NY Dep**__**artment of Parks & Recreation tell that it will take at least a month to rebuild the stairs and reopen the path, and it will not be back to its former glory for at least four months. Jim Bloomberg, reporting from Central Park."**_

"_**Thanks Jim…"**_ the anchorman continued. The words behind him in a box changed to 'Under Attack?', and he shuffled his papers. _**"The question that has been on everyone's minds lately is 'Are we under attack?' The creatures seen in the attacks today and yesterday have been identified as Digimon, a subject currently under discussion in the UN. They appear to be based on a TV series and children's card game, but are far more than a game. The blogosphere has been reporting on every move. Brian, I believe you have a selection of comments."**_

"_**Thanks Anthony, I do. The primary source for information seems to be a website set up a few years ago to monitor Digimon events. A user identifying themselves as Lord0291 questions whether the media are aware of the two sides in the battle. Another user, 23Vamdemon is talking about something called a 'biomerge', whatever that is. Another user, Terriermon4Ever is saying that the media shouldn't be reporting on this story without checking their facts first, and getting their fat asses down to the video store to find out what Digimon is you lame jackasses…Terriermon! And then there is a long scrawl of letters, looks like some sort of conflict between two users on the PC."**_

"_**An odd email I think…"**_

"_**Yeah, going to the less dedicated websites, there are a few conspiracy theories. There are questions whether it is a cover up simply to allow redevelopment of the Bethesda Terrace and the movement of a government facility based under the park. On the more generalised websites, some are questioning whether the city is a safe place to be. Anthony, is there any official advice on this subject"**_

"_**New York City officials are saying that there is no foreseeable danger from these creatures. They do give a warning that should a strange fog appear, the person should vacate the area as quickly as possible."**_

"_**Their way of saying get your butt out of there or kiss it goodbye…"**_

The anchorman chuckled. Mari sighed, pressing the button on the remote to turn it off. She ran her hand through her hair, before replacing it to the way she had it normally, albeit not completely correct due to her horizontal position and the force of gravity.

'_Was I too harsh?'_

The question had stuck in her mind for the last few hours, and it refused to leave unless she thought about it. The thing is, that was the one thing she didn't want to do, because she didn't want to know what the result of her thoughts would be. She finally submitted, and considered both sides, a technique that SDCO had never taught her, and that she had needed to learn for herself.

'_Can we really have a relationship if he's just going to vanish back to his world next week?'_

Her emotions of anger wanted to concentrate on this point, but sense told her otherwise.

'_It's really unlikely he's ever going to get back to his world again.'_

The possibility of it happening, however, annoyed her.

'_Would he just leave me, just like that? Would he leave this world, everything he would have established, for a place where everyone thinks that he's missing, or worse?'_

She really didn't know. Having only known him for a few days (although it felt like years), she couldn't really judge what he'd do.

'_Hmm…can he leave though?'_

The thought wandered through her head, coming from no-where in particular. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'_The First Angel, outside of destiny's control...he could leave, nothing would stop him…'_

Mari heard her own voice. She blinked a few times, wondering what she was hearing. She concluded that she was going insane, and stood up, adjusting her hair as she did so.

'_There's something more pressing than that issue…'_ she thought, dismissing the unconscious thought to be internally discussed later._'He's inevitably going to go back to Japan soon…do I go with him?'_

She stared at the ceiling, the small smoke alarm catching her eye. It blinked occasionally, and she sighed.

"Would I ever be happy again?" she asked.

No reply.

"Would I be happy without him?"

A pigeon cooed, before flying away.

"God this apartment is lonely…"

Mari sighed.

"Who am I kidding? I'll never be happy without him."

A pigeon flew into her window, and she jumped in surprise. Mari placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating faster, before breathing deeply and relaxing again, as the injured pigeon flew away again.

"But will I be happy with him? Or will I be plagued with the knowledge that as soon as he can go home, he'll take the chance, whether he has time to tell me or not?"

There was no answer. She would have to find out for herself. She picked up her keys off of the table.

* * *

**53****rd**** and 3****rd**

**15:21 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Oh come on Henry, how can you say that that isn't funny? They read my forum post out on TV!" Terriermon pleaded.

"Just because it got on telly doesn't mean it was right." Henry replied. Jeri chuckled; this argument didn't show any signs of letting up. Henry had brought a laptop with him, which currently sat on the desk, Henry sitting at it with a chair.

Terriermon sighed. "Henry, if we don't defend ourselves in the public eye, who will?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Henry, what happens if the UN decides that Digimon and our World aren't worth keeping? Are you just going to sit back and let them kill me, or are you going to object?"

Henry had to admit, the dog-bunny had a point. "So what do you want us to do, write more childish letters?"

"No, we can defend ourselves. Make a movement on Digital Watch, a new website, whatever you techno geeks think is best!"

"Terriermon!" Jeri complained. "Henry isn't a geek…well…maybe…"

Terriermon chuckled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones…" Henry noted, looking at the screen.

"Huh?" Jeri said.

"Pretty much all of Digital Watch is defending us and the Digimon." Henry said.

"What did I tell ya Henry?! I knew that we'd get support!"

"What are they saying?" Jeri asked.

"**Don't those UN dumbasses realise that far more are killed by their wars than by Digimon?**" he read.

"**Is this how we'd honour war heroes? Destroying what they fought for?**" Terriermon read. "Wow…poetic…"

"**Digimon own all…how dare anyone suggest killing them?**" Elecmon read.

"Are there any from people who aren't teenagers or 20-somethings?" Jeri asked.

Henry nodded. "**My life was saved by them, how can we kill them?**"

"**How dare we impose our powers on another world when we ourselves can't get our own in order?**" Elecmon read.

"**There is far more going on here than there appears, I've heard mentions of Angels and Gods.**" Henry read.

"Angels?" Jeri asked. "I presume that Gods are Chaos and Harmony, but I'm not sure what Angels are."

"I've heard some of the others mention them…" Elecmon noted.

"Hold on, lemme check…" Henry said, clicking on a link which had caught his eye saying **Angels**. The four began to read the text.

**CASE SUMMARY FOR FILE 690: Angels**

**It may appear that there is a simple Digimon and Human thing going on here, like the TV series. But it appears that there is far more going on here. By piecing together reports from diligent Digital Watch members, we've discovered information on something called an Angel.**

**You may have seen the pictures taken of two of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, with wings. These are, as far as we can tell, not Angels, despite the literal interpretation. The group themselves seems perplexed as to what the Angels are, including these two Tamers themselves, suggesting that they, in fact, are not Angels.**

**So what are the Angels? No-one is really quite sure, a few references have been heard here or there, and speculation has been made, but other than that, there is no real proof, and until the Tamers themselves figure it out, it is unlikely we will.**

**UPDATE: Perhaps the disappearance of Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka may have something to do with it? They disappeared after the 2****nd**** battle at Bethesda Terrace (regardless of what the so-called 'News' tells you, there have been three attacks there, not two, them being the DarkRenamon kidnapping, then the second kidnapping and the appearance of the Royal Knights, and then the third battle earlier today involving a biomerge between Ryder Stevens, a Tamer who has recently appeared with seemingly no history, and his partner Donmon, who became BlazeDonnermon. According to the person who was at the scene, he was hassled by a red haired female Tamer with a small red blob-like partner, who has been mentioned several times but never named. She is, however, not Rika Nonaka, despite the resemblance, but an outsider who we are unsure of the connection between her and the group. The battle was eventually won, and another fact worth noting is Mari Flynn, a girl noticed to be hanging around with the Tamers regularly since they arrived in New York, was kidnapped during the battle and saved by BlazeDonnermon.**

**UPDATE 2: According to our reporter, he heard the word 'First Angel' during the battle, but the appearance of the red haired girl prevented him from hearing what it was in reference to. What is the First Angel, and do they have some form of ranking?**

The page was followed by a long list of recorded occurrences and speculation. The Digital Watch members seemed to like detail.

"Wow Jeri, they're very deductive…" Elecmon noted.

"Yeah, I still want to know how they found out Rika's bra size." Terriermon joked.

Henry sighed.

"That must be the battle they mentioned on the news. I wish we'd been there to help out." Jeri said. Henry nodded.

"What else do they know about us?" Elecmon asked.

"Let's see…" Henry began, scrolling to a case file. "Jeri Katou…" he noted.

**CASE SUMMARY FOR FILE 004: Jeri Katou**

**Full Name: Katou, Jeri. Middle name unknown.**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: Elecmon, previously Leomon**

**Tamer Ranking: 1**

**History:**

**Not known before D-Reaper. Played a major part in the D-Reaper attack. Partner was missing during D-Reaper attack, reappeared a few months later as Leomon. Has fought in many major battles since then.**

**Personality:**

**Mostly cheerful**

**Importance:**

**Considered to be of low importance, but recent biomerge contradicts this analysis.**

**Notes:**

**None**

The page led off into a more complex list of appearances and speculation.

"Wow, they certainly aren't flattering…" Jeri noted.

"What's a Tamer ranking?" Elecmon asked.

Henry looked around the page, settling on a link to the subject.

**TAMER RANKING:**

**Tamers are ranked according to their partner's Digivolution levels:**

**0 – Unknown as to what partner's max level is (such as the 'Red Haired Girl'), or no partner but apparently significant (such as Mari Flynn)**

**1 – Top level, able to attain mega level.**

**2 – Able to attain ultimate level.**

**3 – Able to attain champion.**

**4 – Partner at rookie level.**

**5 – Below rookie.**

"Well, that explains that then…" Elecmon commented.

"Look at our profile Henry!" Terriermon cheered.

"Fine…" Henry replied, clicking on the link.

**CASE SUMMARY FOR FILE 003: Henry Wong**

**Full Name: Henry Lee Wong**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: Terriermon – Known to contribute to Digital Watch under the alias of Terriermon4Ever.**

**Tamer Ranking: 1**

**History:**

**Part of the Core of the Tamer group (of whom Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki are also members). Has fought in almost all battles.**

**Personality:**

**Thoughtful, conflicts with partner**

**Importance:**

**Medium importance**

**Notes:**

**None**

The page once again led off into a more complex list of appearances and speculation.

Terriermon noted the various hyperlinks; it appeared that Digital Watch was a complex website covering many topics.

"Have a look at the case file list…" Jeri suggested. Henry nodded, and clicked a link.

**CASE FILE LIST:**

**Notes:**

**0xx-1xx – Tamers and Humans**

**2xx – Partners and Digivolutions**

**3xx to 6xx **- **Digimon**

**7xx – Concepts**

**8xx – Miscellaneous**

**9xx – Items to be sorted**

**Case File 001: Takato Matsuki**

**Case File 002: Rika Nonaka**

**Case File 003: Henry Wong**

**Case File 004: Jeri Katou**

**Case File 005: Ryo Akiyama**

**Case File 006: Kazu Shioda**

**Case File 007: Kenta Kitagawa**

**Case File 008: Suzie Wong**

**Case File 009: Ai Terada**

**Case File 010: Mako Terada**

**Case File 011: Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya**

**Case File 012: Sora Takenouchi**

**Case File 013: ****Yamato 'Matt' Ishida**

**Case File 014:**** Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi**

**Case File 015: Mimi Tachikawa**

**Case File 016: Joe Kido**

**Case File 017: Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi**

**Case File 018: Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya**

**Case File 019: Davis Motomiya**

**Case File 020: Yolei Inoue**

**Case File 021: Cody Hida**

**Case File 022: Ken Ichijouji**

**Case File 023: Kristy Nonaka**

**Case File 024: Ryder Stevens**

**Case File 025: Mari Flynn**

**GAP FOR NEW TAMER OR POTENTIAL TAMER ADDITIONS IN FUTURE**

**Case File 041: Yamaki Mitsuo**

**Case File 042: Riley Ootori**

The list continued, running through Hypnos, their parents, DACS, SDCO, and various other people related to the Digimon. Henry sighed, by the looks of it; there were an incredible amount of case files. Scrolling through the list, he noticed that some files had a, b, c and so on parts, so this list could number beyond 999 case files.

"Comprehensive, don't you think?" Jeri asked. Henry nodded.

"I don't think these guys are going away any time soon" he commented.

"Well, you know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer…" Terriermon said.

"That's actually rather profound…good point…" Henry replied.

"Finally, I get some appreciation around here!" Terriermon cheered. Henry sighed. The door opened, and Mari stepped into the room, surprising those at the computer. She looked determined, and uncaring of the fact that she had opened the door using a card key she hadn't told them of.

"Hey Mari…" Jeri greeted unnervingly.

"What, do you have our door key or something?" Terriermon asked.

"Far too important things going on to explain that now…" Mari told the dog-bunny. "I need your help…"

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Tibo Village**

**20:21 UTC**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Rika smiled as she looked around the small building, for the third time. Although the building itself was small, the room inside, taking up all of the space inside, was surprisingly large, in a similar fashion to the other buildings, although some were adapted for other purposes. The building was ornately made and traditional in design, and reminded Rika much of her own home, both in style and in quality. She was once again surprised by how well built the building was, despite being made by Digimon who she didn't expect to be able to make something of this quality. It was far less complex than Domain, however, and it paled in comparison. A pair of futons were laid out in the centre of the room, once again lacking any futon for Renamon, and Guilmon. Normally she wouldn't mind, but Renamon was clearly not going to be able to sleep standing up on this particular night. She looked at Renamon's injuries, major scars on her hands and feet, and on her head. Her gloves were slightly ripped, and her mane was ruffled, as was her tail and her ears. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she maintained a clear glare, determined regardless of her physical state.

Guilmon looked similarly worse for wear. He was holding his left claw carefully, injured from the battle, and his tail was bent oddly. One of his eyes twitched occasionally.

Takato seemed to be in a better state than his partner, thanks to the biomerge, but he was still injured to some extent. His hair was ruffled more than ever, and his goggles had been stretched at the strap, and the lenses were scratched. His D-Arc was gleaming as-ever, but his clothes were stretched and ripped.

So were Rika's own clothes, for that matter, although the lack of direct attacks from Omnimon, or damage from Kitsunemon, had meant that her clothes weren't as badly damaged. However, she was plagued with fatigue, every muscle aching. She turned to an Otamamon.

"Can we have two extra futons?" she asked. The Otamamon nodded, moving to a cupboard and pulling out two further futons. Renamon looked to her, her questioning glare saying everything Rika needed to know. Rika smiled and shook her head, Renamon could try and pretend that she didn't need a futon, but Rika saw through her blind determination.

Rika glanced to her watch. She frowned; it was far too early to go to sleep. Guilmon, almost to contradict her, at that second once again fell asleep. Takato sighed, and climbed into his futon, Rika climbing into the adjacent one soon after. Renamon looked reluctant, but eventually did the same. Guilmon was left to sleep where he fell, the energy and effort required to move him being beyond their current capability.

Rika looked up at the wooden built ceiling, and then across to Takato, who looked as if he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I am thinking about Magnamon…" DarkRenamon replied.

"Why did he try to stop Dynasmon?" Takato asked.

"The Royal Knights have been under the control of Yggdrasil for as long as I can remember."

Rika nodded. "But I thought Omnimon was their leader, excepting the late Alphamon of course?"

"Omnimon was merely a puppet under the control of Yggdrasil." DarkRenamon replied.

"**Looks like he didn't know that."**

"Anyway, some of the Royal Knights objected to it, but they couldn't say it publicly. Duftmon had objections to following the rule of Yggdrasil, he wanted them to be independent. Magnamon doubted Yggdrasil as a force for good to serve. But, as has been mentioned before, if they were to object, they would be killed" DarkRenamon explained.

"**An ironic ending…hold on…one second…"** Chaos interrupted, before looking to Renamon. He then decided to speak more quietly, to avoid her overhearing. **"Rika…Renamon absorbed the data of three Royal Knights…that's an impressive feat in any book…"**

Rika frowned. "Really not the time Chaos…" Takato told his alter-ego. "Regardless, don't you think it'll have some form of adverse effects?"

"I did not absorb the Antibody…" Renamon entered the conversation. "But it was a lot of data…"

Rika nodded. **"The data will take a long time to be assimilated…"**

"How does it work?" Takato asked.

"**Almost Digimon are built around a central Digicore, and DDNA, Digital Deoxyribonucleic Acid, stored within it. The DDNA dictates the personality, mind, thoughts et cetera of the Digimon, basically the digimon themselves. Within the Digicore, there is also the data set, which dictates the wireframe upon which the data is assembled. During Digivolution, the wireframe changes. The change is stored within the Digicore as an alternate data set, which are switched in and out during Digivolution. New data sets are triggered through various ways, and require a catalyst, be it emotions, determination, or a Digimon or form of cards to do so. The special level is the Mega level, which requires exorbitantly complicated data sets that require external energy to trigger, either via some extreme power source, or via a human, in which case biomerging is carried out."**

"So where is the enemy data stored?" Rika asked.

"**The data is stored within the wireframe. Data particular to that Digimon, for example, the data for Guilmon's ears, is determined as particular to that part. The rest of the data that is not fixed, be it the absorbed forms of other Digimon, or self-generated data, is stored as unspecialised data within the wireframe, as is energy. To repair damage, or to prompt growth of muscles etc., this data can be modified to be specialised, so that damaged parts of the Digimon can be reformed, although it can take a while."**

"How does absorption work?" DarkRenamon asked.

"**It's as simple as it sounds; the Digimon simply takes the data into the wireframe. The quantity of data dictates its usefulness. In Renamon's case, she has absorbed a huge quantity of data which eventually will increase her strength, but it will take a while."**

"What about DNA Digivolution?" Takato asked.

"**In DNA Digivolution, the two Digicores are combined. A new data set is formed for the new form. However, the DDNA itself is not merged, leading to the whole split-voices thing."**

"But we don't have Digicores, how does biomerging work?" Rika asked.

"**What did you think the orb you were in was?"**

"I see, so that is the Digicore." Takato answered.

"How did they manage to resurrect Leomon?" Rika asked.

"**The force of emotion can prevent assimilation, Impmon's regrets would have prevented Leomon's Digicore being assimilated. His data may have been read to use one of Leomon's moves, but when he was resurrected, all that was needed was the Digicore and enough data to reassemble the wireframe and the form within."**

"Hold on, so how am I in Takato then?" DarkRenamon asked.

"Good point, I'm human, and in the real world I wasn't made of data. How does that work?" Takato asked.

"**I'd put it down to our powers of Chaos…"**

"**Seems about right…"**

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Rika asked.

"I can guide us to the Apex…" DarkRenamon suggested. "It is the most likely place where we will find Yggdrasil."

"What are we going to do when we find Yggdrasil?" Takato asked.

"We'll have to play it by ear…" Rika suggested. "But we really do need to rest first…I'm feeling exhausted…"

Takato and Rika kissed. "Goodnight…" Takato said to her. She smiled, and they settled down to sleep.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

'**Whispering Gallery', Grand Central Terminal, New York City**

**15:51 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Okay, so how is this quieter and less busy?" MiniDonmon asked, looking around the undercroft of the station. The restaurant was relatively busy, and people walked about through the tunnels and into the grand hall above, or the subway station below. The noise of chatter was unending. Ryder had sat on a table in the corner, away from the bulk of the people. A simple glass of coca-cola sat on the small table, contrasting with what everyone else was eating. The actual fact that people were eating what could only be a late lunch or an early dinner surprised Ryder somewhat, but he had shrugged it off as one of the quirky oddities of the city. The station would be packed come rush hour, but until then, the chatter was loud enough to act as a mask for what they were saying but quiet enough for MiniDonmon to hear what the brown-haired boy said.

"Simple, I can talk here without walking into people…"

The bat nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm really not sure. I mean…I want to be with her…these last few days have been the best in my life…but…"

"So why not let them continue?"

"Two things bug me…for starters, we're going back to Japan soon, will she want to come with? And to add to that, what would I actually do if I were to find a way home?"

"That's a decision that you have to make…but you should be with her…"

"That's the thing…I don't want to hurt her…"

"Huh?"

"I'd rather she be with someone else and happy than with me and miserable…"

"That's odd…"

"You're telling me. I've never felt this way about someone before…I know she's happy with me but…I wouldn't want to wreck her life by just vanishing from the face of the earth all of a sudden…"

MiniDonmon sighed. "But you said it yourself; it's unlikely to ever happen…"

"But what if it does MiniDonmon? Or worse, what happens if I'm killed in battle, or something to do with this Angel stuff makes me vanish? My life is incredibly dangerous now, I'm on borrowed time every second, the moment that anyone notices that I don't exist…I can feel it, something is going to go badly wrong someday…Rey told me that I should get used to this…"

"But she also told you that you should be with her!"

"But what if I leave, either purposefully or accidentally? What happens to all that emotional investment that she'd have put in? It'd break her heart…I wouldn't wish that upon anyone…"

Ryder looked down at the table. MiniDonmon looked nervous, then suddenly determined. "So make a decision Ryder, you love her, why are you playing around like this?! Tell her it, if she can take it, she can take it, if she can't, she can't, the balls in her court and you don't have to feel guilty or miserable any more!" Ryder looked to his partner, taking in every word and being surprised by the sudden determination. "I can't stand seeing you like this Ryder! Stand up for yourself, you don't deserve this, the world is being unfair to you, tell them that! In battle, you fight expertly, every time I need power, you're there, and when we're in a tricky spot, we always pull through. Fighting as BlazeDonnermon was great, it felt like we had the power to change things, to do something about the state of affairs rather than to sit back and let them happen! Alone, we're always going to lose, together, we're unstoppable!"

Ryder nodded, confidence returning. "Yeah, and the same applies for me and Mari. I love her…what am I doing messing around wasting my time moping? I love her…"

"I love you too…"

Ryder looked around for the ghostly disembodied voice. No-one was nearby, and it seemed to have come out of nowhere.

His eyes caught onto a familiar figure, standing at the other end of the room, looking around the walls, ceiling and alcoves of the room.

"Mari?" he asked.

"Wow, this place really lives up to its name…" came the voice again.

"Is it echoing?" Ryder asked MiniDonmon.

"Yeah…" replied the voice, now clearly Mari's. "They call it the whispering gallery; it has this odd quirk…" Mari smiled, looking at him from a distance. Ryder stood up, and walked towards her, soon breaking into a run. The pair met in the middle, pulling each other into an embrace and a long kiss.

"Get a room!" complained a voice, echoing once again. Ryder looked over Mari's shoulder to where she had previously stood to see Henry and Terriermon, Terriermon waving his ears and Henry complaining. Jeri joined them, followed by Elecmon. Ryder looked into Mari's eyes.

"How on earth did you find me?" he asked.

"Henry and Jeri helped; we used his laptop to track down the signal from your D-Vice…" she told him, pointing to the Tamers a short distance away. Ryder nodded, looking back into her eyes. "No more messing around, okay?" Mari said to him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…" Ryder replied, smiling and nodding. MiniDonmon flew onto his head. "Thanks for the talk buddy…" the brown-haired boy told his partner.

"It was nothing…" he replied cheerfully.

A deep rooted quake rumbled through the restaurant, and the diners looked around in surprise, as several ceiling tiles fell. Ryder and Mari looked up in alarm as one smashed not far from them.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryder asked. Mari shivered as the temperature dropped suddenly.

"Erm…guys…something strange is going on here…" Jeri said nervously, looking surprised to the archway leading up to the central hall that she had used only a minute earlier. Ryder and Mari crossed the room, and joined Henry, Jeri and their partners in staring at the most confusing sight.

The doorway was blocked with a sheet of icy snow.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so we begin another part of our saga. No Tokyo in this one; the next chapter will cover Tokyo, although at the expense of the Digital World (which is now sleeping). 

Anyway, it all makes sense time-zones wise. Please review; I enjoy reading the comments from all of you (and replying if there is anything worth saying).

As for Ai and Mako's surname, I made it up, couldn't find any official name on the web.

Next time…

What is up with the snow? Will Rika and Takato reach the Apex? Will they defeat Yggdrasil?

Find out in 'Blinovitch Limitation Effect', Chapter Twenty of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	20. Blinovitch Limitation Effect

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

_Blinovitch Limitation Effect_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:01 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

A quiet morning erupted into chaos as a blast tore through the streets, cars exploding and people screaming as trees, roads and anything in the concentrated (but relatively thin) blast tore through the most important street of the prefecture, severing the city.

Suzie Wong snapped awake, the sound echoing through the city instantly bringing her to her senses. Lopmon woke up, and the ground shook.

"Mum…" she called out unnervingly as the shaking subsided. "Dad…" she called out.

"What was that?" Janyuu asked, stepping out of his room and into the living room of their apartment, as the whole family followed.

"Earthquake?" Mayuri asked.

"No idea…" Janyuu replied.

"I have to call Rinchei and Jaarin, check they're okay…" Mayuri told Janyuu, heading to the phone.

Suzie glanced to her D-Arc, which began to emit a loud beeping. Lopmon looked up, and then leapt onto her head.

"It's a really powerful Digimon!" Lopmon warned. Suzie nodded.

"Dad, I have to go…" she told her father.

Janyuu looked to his daughter, now ten years old, clutching her D-Arc in hand. She was younger than Henry when he became a Tamer, and yet she was heading out to face a threat that could be far more powerful.

And he couldn't stop her, no matter what he did.

"Keep yourself safe…" he told her, pulling her into a quick hug. After pulling away, she nodded and smiled, her eyes full of determination.

"I will…trust me…"

* * *

**Grand Central Terminal, New York City**

**16:01 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"But…where did it come from?" Henry asked.

"I have an inkling…" Mari mentioned. Ryder looked to her, and nodded, before tapping his D-Vice. MiniDonmon leapt off his shoulder.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**MiniDonmon Digivolve to…Donmon**

Donmon landed on the ground, determined.

"Do the honours…" Ryder told him. The dragon nodded. "BLAZE FIREBALL" he roared, the ball of flames colliding with the snow wall, it melting through. Further snow fell down to fill the gap.

"How do we get through?" Jeri asked. Ryder clutched a card in his hand, looking to his D-Vice. He swept it through.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!" he called.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donmon Digivolve to Donnermon!**

"Follow me quickly!" he instructed.

"What about the people?" Jeri asked.

"There are other ways out for them, but we want to find out what's behind this!" Henry told her. She nodded.

"Ready?" Donnermon asked. He dashed forward, the others following, and held his claw to one side. "GIVING CLAW!" he roared, slashing through the snow before running under the further collapse, opening a path for the others.

"Thanks!" Elecmon said as they ran under him. Once they had all escaped, he moved out of the drift, and looked up to the great hall, which the others were now all gawping at.

Snow and ice covered every surface, covering the American flag from the ceiling, turning the steps into slides, and leaving the clock peeking out of the ice. In the middle of it all, Sleipmon stood, his red , looking down at the humans, holding his holy bow, Muspelheim, in his left hand, the arrow's tip surrounded by ice.

"Welcome to your last fight…" he beckoned.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:02 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"This world is so pathetic, Yggdrasil is right to destroy it…" Gallantmon X commented. "SHIELD OF THE JUST!" he roared, the blast ripping through the streets and tearing through further cars as it collided with a building at the road's end, it exploding in a burst of light. "It doesn't even die properly…" he noted coldly.

"Something you both have in common then…DOUBLE IMPACT!" yelled a voice from behind him. Gallantmon X simply held up his shield behind his back and blocked it with ease, before laughing and turning round.

"You are remarkably persistent. Did you not learn your lessons from last time?" Gallantmon X said to Beelzemon.

"Check your facts bub; we've wiped out most of you guys!"

Gallantmon X frowned, looking to the concrete. "Do you expect me to care?"

"Huh?"

"Yggdrasil bestowed all this power upon me. The Royal Knights, I and Sleipmon are all who remain, apart from Alphamon of course. But the Royal Knights fell so easily…we are weak and pathetic…"

"Finally, one of you gets the idea!"

"But under Yggdrasil…we are almighty! Earth shall bow before Yggdrasil or meet its apocalypse! LIGHTNING JOUST!" he yelled. Beelzemon swept his wings back and flew into the air.

"Heh, you aren't going to beat me with straight lines…" he joked. Gallantmon X smirked under his mask.

"Oh, I know…"

"Huh?" Beelzemon asked.

He got his answer, as the blast arced round and struck him in the back. Beelzemon screamed in pain.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako yelled, seeing their partner injured. Beelzemon gritted his teeth.

"I'm okay…" he told his partner. "Now howsabouts a modify card or two…"

"Right!" Ai cheered, she held out the D-Arc to Mako.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Power Activate!" Mako called, sweeping a card through the slot. Beelzemon felt the power course through his veins, and faced his foe, now more determined than ever.

"CORONA DESTROYER!" he roared. Gallantmon X, energy flowing through him, floated up into the air to avoid it.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he yelled, firing his blast at a surprised Beelzemon.

"ROYAL MEISTER!" yelled another voice, appearing suddenly in front of Beelzemon and slashing through the blast. Beelzemon grinned when he recognised the figure, TigerVespamon.

"Thanks…" he told the wasp warrior. Cody nodded from within his sphere, and TigerVespamon nodded too.

"Don't mention it…" Armadillomon told the biker.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Cody said.

* * *

**Grand Central Terminal, New York City**

**16:03 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder maintained a determined face, until he began laughing. Sleipmon looked on in a mix of confusion and disgust, as the others in the group looked on with the former emotion.

"He's lost it…" Terriermon commented.

"How dare you laugh?"

Ryder stopped laughing. "I'm sorry; I just find it hilarious…"

"What exactly do you find funny?" Sleipmon asked.

"The concept of this being our last battle…"

"But it shall be?"

"Haven't you guys ever learnt over the years? We always win!" Ryder cheered, glancing to Donnermon, who nodded and shrank back to Donmon.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Donmon Biomerge Digivolve to…BlazeDonnermon**

"Ready to finish what we started before you fled?" Ryder asked.

"Merely a tactical retreat…" Sleipmon told him.

"Sure…" Terriermon joked. "Henry?!" he called.

"Right…"

Jeri looked to her partner. "Here goes nothing…"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Elecmon Biomerge Digivolve to…SaberLeomon**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

"Wait a second!" Mari told the blue haired human and his cream and green partner. "This building isn't tall enough for that!"

"Good point…" Henry said, realising his mistake.

"Oh…" Terriermon moaned. "Henry, why do we have to be so big when we biomerge?!" he complained.

"Beats me…" he replied.

"Use Rapidmon…" SaberLeomon suggested.

"Right…" Henry replied, summoning a blue card. "DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…Rapidmon**

"Let's do this thing!" Rapidmon told the others. Sleipmon smirked, as Rapidmon flew over his head.

"ODIN'S BREATH!" he yelled, releasing the ice arrow. Rapidmon shivered as the blast skimmed his skin.

"SWEPT SLASH!" yelled another voice, and Sleipmon growled in pain as he felt claws slash along his skin.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!" SaberLeomon yelled, slamming his energy-charged paw into the centaur, who roared in further pain. He turned to face his foes, lifting the holy crossbow in his left hand and summoning three flaming arrows.

"BIFROST!" he yelled, firing the three arrows at each of his foes, who winced in pain as they were hit. Sleipmon summoned further arrows.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" roared another female voice, as flames slammed into Sleipmon. Phoenixmon, WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, Qilinmon and Kristy burst into the chamber from the various entrances. Sleipmon roared in pain.

"Thanks!" BlazeDonnermon told the bird.

"Don't mention it…" Sora replied.

"Qilinmon!" Kristy called. "Go!" she ordered. Qilinmon nodded, and raced towards Sleipmon.

Ryder's eyes opened in alarm for a reason unknown to him, a reason he would shortly discover.

Sleipmon faced down his foe, frowning at the pathetic ultimate that galloped towards him that dared to attack him. How did this little, albeit quick-moving, ultimate, believe that he could even remotely injure a Royal Knight?

"RAMMING HORN!" the ultimate yelled, leaping at his foe, horn pointing and ready to attack. He collided with Sleipmon, and a burst of light filled the hall, Ryder staring on, almost expecting it. The others were in shock at what was occurring, as the ground shook, fixtures collapsed and the walls quaked. Ryder felt his hands glow within the sphere, he felt the flow of time, running through the chamber, and colliding with the ultimate and mega, where it should have continued on. It fought with the obstruction, before breaking and surging through, the hall exploding.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:07 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"We are here to stop you destroying us!" HiAndromon declared, the full team having now assembled. HiAndromon, MarineAngemon, Justimon, Beelzemon, Antylamon, MetalGarurumon, Raijinmon, Valkyrimon, GrandisKuwagamon, TigerVespamon, Seraphimon, Zudomon, Lillymon and their partners where they were not biomerges stood around the Royal Knight, preparing their attacks.

Gallantmon X laughed.

"Aren't you even scared?" Joe asked.

"There are far more of us than you!" Seraphimon added.

"Even with all of you as my foes, I am not scared…" Gallantmon X replied. Suzie raised her D-Arc.

"Gallantmon X, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just. He has the X-Antibody."

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" the knight yelled, swinging his shield around to hit all of his foes. Most were only hit by a portion of the attack, thanks to flying or jumping, and the rest defended themselves (and the non-biomerged Tamers) as best they could. The buildings collapsed and rubble was thrown around.

"KAHUNA WAVES!" MarineAngemon called, summoning bubbles which healed the others as best they could, but drained all of his energy. The fairy collapsed into his partners arms.

"Thanks…" Lillymon told the fairy. She raised her cannon. "FLOWER CANNON!"

"ATOMIC RAY!" shouted HiAndromon.

"ACCEL ARM!" shouted Justimon.

"CORONA DESTROYER!" called Beelzemon.

"BUNNY BLADES!" called Antylamon.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" called MetalGarurumon.

"ELEC-KUGEL!" Raijinmon yelled, as electricity accumulated in his tail and was released by his cannons.

"FENRIR SWORD!" Valkyrimon yelled.

"GRANDIS SCISSORS!" GrandisKuwagamon called.

"GEAR STINGER!" TigerVespamon called, a stream of small needles shooting at his foe.

"SEVEN HEAVENS!"

"HAMMER BOOMERANG!"

Gallantmon X frowned, as he blocked the most powerful of the attacks with his shield, the rest hitting him in the back. He groaned in pain, before turning to his foes, hate in his eyes.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he roared, increasing the power levels of his attack way beyond the norm, and hitting (and weakening) each of his opponents in turn. Lillymon, Zudomon and Antylamon screamed in pain as they were hit, and they reverted to their rookie forms. The remaining megas didn't fare much better, each roaring and screaming in pain as they were hit.

"This guy is incredibly powerful!" Matt noted.

"Lopmon!" Suzie yelled, running across to her fallen partner. Gallantmon smirked, pointing his lance at Suzie.

"First kill…LIGHTNING JOUST!"

* * *

**Grand Central Terminal, New York City**

**16:07 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder felt the wind and the shockwave rushing through the chamber, covering his eyes with his arm to protect them, before all of a sudden it stopped. He moved his arm away and looked at the scene of destruction. Every window in the building had shattered, the warm air flooding the chamber and beginning to melt the ice, revealing cracks in the pillars underneath. The flag had been torn from its wire, landing on the clock below. The steps had been cracked, and the sound of water trickling out of its frozen form echoed through the room.

"Qilinmon?" Kristy asked, alarmed, and looking round the chamber. "Qilinmon!" she yelled, scared and fearful for her partner. She grabbed for her D-Arc, but it splintered into data as she touched it, having been fractured somehow. Kristy screamed in fear.

Sleipmon had also vanished into thin air with the burst of energy. Kudamon lay, covered in ice and camouflaged, weakly conscious in the middle of the room.

"Kristy…" he called weakly, but felt pain recourse through him. The voice echoed through the chamber somewhat, and Kristy ran over to her fallen partner.

"Stop!" Ryder called, fearful for what he had just figured out had happened.

Kristy paused, to suddenly see her partner's data warp and fracture, expanding upwards into the familiar form of Sleipmon. Kristy screamed, fearful for what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mari asked BlazeDonnermon, but the roar of Sleipmon interrupted her.

"BIFROST!" he yelled.

Mari ran across and leapt at Kristy, pushing her out of the way of the flaming arrows. The pair of them crashed onto the ground nearby, as the arrows smashed into the floor not far away from where they landed.

"Kudamon, what the hell are you doing?!" Imperialdramon asked. Sleipmon grabbed his head, as if in pain at a sound they couldn't hear. He roared in anger, and aimed his ice arrows again.

"ODIN'S BREATH!"

"BLAZE BLASTER!" BlazeDonnermon yelled, the small fireballs intercepting the arrows in mid air and exploding over Kristy and Mari's head. Sleipmon roared, and turned to face the wall behind him.

"BIFROST!" he roared, flaming arrows smashing into the wall and breaking through. Sleipmon followed quickly after, and the Tamers stared on in shock at what was going on.

"What's wrong with Kudamon?!" Sora asked. Kristy was simply speechless at what was happening to her partner.

"ODIN'S BREATH!" sounded from outside, followed by the sound of ice forming. The Tamers quickly raced after through the hole in the door, to see Sleipmon rampaging the streets, freezing buildings and burning cars in his wake.

"It's like he's lost his mind…" Tai noted.

"What was that shockwave just now?" Kari asked.

"Blinovitch…" Ryder said forebodingly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"It's called the Blinovitch Limitation Effect. I thought it was merely a fictional concept in Doctor Who…but…" Ryder answered.

"How does it work?" Mari asked.

"It is the theory that, should a person meet themselves in the past, any physical contact between them will release a powerful and dangerous discharge of energy, and in all likelihood makes a paradox to boot."

"But…are you suggesting that…Kudamon and Sleipmon are one and the same?" Tai asked. BlazeDonnermon nodded.

"I think that…Kudamon is Sleipmon in the future or in the past…and it created a paradox with them meeting each other…it tore a hole in the flow of time, and the flow forced against it. I felt it happen…the flow broke through…"

"What do you mean, you felt it happen?" Davis asked.

"I felt the flow of time…flowing through this room…like a flow of water or air…"

"But why?" Sora asked.

"I am the First Angel of Time…that's what the Angels are…we were created by Chaos and Harmony to protect them and protect this world…"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kari asked.

Ryder decided not to mention about Kristy. "We have bigger problems right now…"

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"We've got to stop Sleipmon!" Jeri replied.

"What about Kudamon?" Kristy asked. "Where did he go?"

"I think that the burst of energy killed Sleipmon, and absorbed his data into Kudamon. And now the data is making him go beserk…" Ryder mooted. Kristy nodded, and looked to the floor sadly.

"It'll all be alright, trust them…" Mari comforted her. Kristy nodded reluctantly, as the biomerges raced forward into battle.

Rapidmon landed next to his Tamer, shrinking back to Terriermon. "Now we can biomerge!" he told the blue haired boy, who nodded.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to…MegaGargomon**

MegaGargomon stepped into the street, looking along at the battle beginning.

"Terriermon, we can't hurt Kudamon!" Henry told his partner.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Terriermon asked.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:09 JST**

Lopmon saw time flow slowly as her partner leapt towards her, the quick moving electricity not far behind. Suzie screamed, and Lopmon's tired eyes widened in fear, as did everyone else's watching.

Lopmon felt a bright flash of light and a burst of energy cross her eyes, and she felt a strange tingling feeling in her ears.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought. She suddenly felt her data begin to warp.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Lopmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Lopmon's form expanded in all directions, particularly in height, turning pink and white and hands expanding massively. A pair of pink wings came out of her back, and a neck brace-like ornament came out from her neck, bells on the end. She declared her name.

**…Cherubimon**

Lopmon suddenly felt strange, as the lightning burst was swatted away by reflex. "Suzie?" she asked.

"Here…" Suzie replied. Cherubimon's eyes widened as realisation swept across her.

"Did we biomerge?" Lopmon asked.

"I think so, yeah…" Suzie replied. Cherubimon looked to her foe, crossing the gaze of the shocked Tamers as she did so.

"Pah, another biomerge…" Gallantmon X complained. "It will not help you…SHIELD…"

Cherubimon raised his arm, and the shield was gravitated away from the knight, crashing to the ground.

Gallantmon X gritted his teeth underneath his mask, before raising his lance. "LIGHTNING…"

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" yelled Cherubimon, interrupting Gallantmon X's concentration with a spear bolt of electricity. He screamed in pain as it recoursed through his armour. "STORM OF JUDGEMENT!" Cherubimon yelled, summoning a cloud above Gallantmon X that sparked with electricity. Gallantmon X quickly grabbed his shield.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" he roared, the blast smashing into Cherubimon and throwing her into a building, which crumbled. She lost her concentration, the thunderbolts beginning to fly down randomly, striking any Digimon in the way, as Cherubimon looked on in horror.

"Sorry…" Suzie apologised.

"What do we do?" Lopmon asked.

* * *

**New York City**

**16:11 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"So what's the strategy?" Veemon asked.

"We have to stop him…" Tai answered.

"How?" Jeri asked.

"We can't hurt him!" Kari added.

BlazeDonnermon nodded. "We've got to stop him long enough to get him under control…"

"Right!" Imperialdramon replied, reaching out with his large claws to grab the centaur.

"BIFROST!"

Imperialdramon roared in pain as his hand was burnt, and an arrow dug into it. He winced, and moved his claw away.

"Are you okay?" Ophanimon asked.

"Yeah, but that's not going to work…" Imperialdramon replied.

"We need to knock him unconscious somehow…" Tai suggested. "Any ideas?"

"I have one…" Ryder suggested as several cars exploded and the street continued to be turned to ice, drivers and passengers deserting their taxis and running for their lives. A helicopter buzzed overhead, and Sleipmon aimed a fiery arrow.

"Look out!" Sora called.

"BLAZE BLASTER!" BlazeDonnermon acted, firing a few fireballs, knocking Sleipmon's blast off course. Sleipmon turned to him, and he flew above the centaur, into the air. Unfortunately, Sleipmon didn't care for following the course, and fired an icy arrow at Phoenixmon and WarGreymon.

"ODIN'S BREATH!"

The pair of biomerges screamed as they were frozen over, falling to the ground.

'_Why isn't he following me? This tactic isn't working!'_ BlazeDonnermon thought.

"ODIN'S BREATH!" once again resounded through the air. Imperialdramon groaned in pain as he was covered in ice.

"Hey!" Ophanimon complained, flying over to help the behemoth.

"ODIN'S BREATH!"

Ophanimon groaned as she was also frozen. SaberLeomon eyed the Royal Knight's back. She glanced to MegaGargomon, who nodded.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" the green mechanoid yelled, the blasts flying through the air, past Sleipmon, and distracting him.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!" SaberLeomon yelled, striking Sleipmon with her paw. Sleipmon roared in pain, and the missiles doubled back, flying through the street towards the centaur, who was still in pain. SaberLeomon backed off slightly, to avoid the blast that would result from their strategy.

It failed. Sleipmon's primal instincts, now overruling any attempt at self-control, took over, urging survival. He fought the pain, and leapt aside, leaving a surprised SaberLeomon no time to dodge.

"Jeri!" Henry yelled as the volley of missiles hit the lioness in the face, leaving a dazed Jeri and Elecmon, Sleipmon looking over their forms.

"Stop!" Kristy called, trying to make Sleipmon see sense. She was too far away, and even if Sleipmon had heard, it would have little effect. Mari held her back.

"If we go out there, we'll get killed!" she warned. "I'm sorry…" she apologised.

"Going down!" BlazeDonnermon said, swooping down and picking up the dazed brown haired girl and her red partner, taking them to safety.

"Thanks…" Jeri told the bipedal dragon as he put the pair of them down. BlazeDonnermon turned, looking back to the Royal Knight and the frozen biomerges.

'_Thawing them out will take too long or will cause too much damage by using too powerful a move…'_ Donmon advised. Ryder nodded.

'_What do we do then?'_ he asked.

"He's my partner; I must be able to do something!" Kristy decided.

"Kristy, come back!" yelled Mari, interrupting Ryder's train of thought. Ryder looked up in shock as Sleipmon's attention diverted to Kristy, and he prepared a flaming arrow.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Not much to say about this particular cliff-hanger, except to ask you to review. 

Next time…

Will Kristy be killed, or will she be able to get through to her beserk partner? Will the Tamers in New York be destroyed by Gallantmon X's hands, or will they find a way to fight back?

Find out in 'Elements, Qualities and Chances', Chapter Twenty-One of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	21. Elements, Qualities and Chances

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

_Elements, Qualities and Chances_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**New York City**

**16:17 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Kristy looked up to her partner, gazing down at her with a flaming arrow clutched in his bow. She began to doubt what she had just done.

'_He's going to kill me!'_

She panicked, before a surge of determination ran over her, as a realisation came to her and her necklace flashed.

'_He's still my partner…I can calm him down…'_ "Sleipmon, stop…" she ordered calmly. Sleipmon paused, and Mari breathed a sigh of relief. Kristy glared into the centaurs eyes, and was met with a similar glare.

The glare suddenly broke, as Sleipmon's eyes returned to berserk 'mode', and he held his arrow out once again, aiming for Kristy. "BIFROST!" he roared.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:17 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"Izzy, what do we do?" Cody asked from within TigerVespamon.

"You die for the glory of Yggdrasil!" Gallantmon X interrupted.

"Who is this Egg Timer guy?" Gomamon asked.

"Lord Yggdrasil is almighty! You insult him, and you will pay!" Gallantmon X declared, turning, his lance sparking with electricity, to face the sea monster and his blue-haired partner.

"Hey, excuse a bit of mispronunciation!" Gomamon pleaded. "Potato, Potato and all that!"

"Dear Lord, what are you talking about?" Gallantmon X asked, vexed somewhat.

"Never mind…why do you follow this Yggy guy?" Gomamon asked.

Gallantmon X looked angered by the name. "We follow him because he is our God!"

"God?" Joe asked.

"I've never heard of him…" Gomamon noted. "Not a very prominent God is he? Not as well known as Chaos or Harmony?"

"How dare you refer to those false Gods and him in the same sentence?"

"What has he ever done?" Gomamon asked.

"He regulates the Digital World, creating Digimon and managing the peace…"

"Why have we never met him then?" Mimi asked.

"Because you are the enemy! Yggdrasil has declared you so!"

"Have you considered that he could be lying?!" Mimi asked, vexed somewhat.

"Yggdrasil never lies! His word is truth!"

"Pah…" Mimi replied. "Sounds like he's lying to me!"

Gallantmon X growled angrily. "LIGHTNING JOUST!" he roared, firing a blast of electricity at the pink-haired girl. She screamed, as Palmon leapt into the way, before being thrown back onto her. Unbeknownst to her, her Digivice smashed to pieces and reformed into a white D-Arc, with a green circle and orange buttons, which was then thrown to her chest at high speed.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Palmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

A red female human form rose tall, before finishing in a rose-like petal shape on her head. Black boots ran down her legs, and a white cape topped with green leaves attached to her back. To top it all off, a long vine-like whip appeared in her hand, and she announced her title.

…**Rosemon!**

Mimi looked down at the sphere around her in amazement. It had all happened so suddenly, and so surprisingly. Gallantmon X gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You are all so persistent! It will never save you!"

"Hey Joe, you try that D-Arc thingy too!" Gomamon told his partner.

"How?" Joe asked, clutching his Digivice.

"Your crest is reliability! Be reliable!" Gomamon told him, as Gallantmon lifted his shield again.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

Joe's digivice splintered into data, replaced by a white D-Arc with a gray ring and white buttons.

"Just in time!" Gomamon joked, as Joe clutched it to his chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Gomamon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

A large white-furred form replaced the pair as Joe fell back onto his partner. Armour and cream-furred torso clothing appeared, and a pair of maces appeared on his back. He roared his title.

…**Vikemon!**

"Now this rules!" Gomamon cheered.

* * *

**New York City**

**16:18 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder wasn't entirely sure at the time what he was doing as he watched the arrow fly, but later on he would put it down to his abilities as the First Angel of Time. "RETCON!" he yelled, his hands glowing white. The arrow suddenly changed course slightly, skimming past Kristy and crashing harmlessly to the ground below.

"Ryder, what did you just do?" Mari asked.

"I'm not sure…" he replied, looking at his hands once again.

Kristy continued to stare into her partner's eyes, each trying to break the other. "Sleipmon, I can still stop you from hurting my friends, and bring you back to normal…" she declared. Sleipmon didn't even seem to register what was said. He walked towards the girl menacingly, icy arrow drawn. "Even now I know that I can stop you…"

Sleipmon flinched for a second.

"What's going on?" Terriermon asked.

"I have no idea…" Henry replied.

"We should try to thaw out the ice sculptures over there, don't ya think?" Terriermon suggested. MegaGargomon moved around and started to smash at the ice, slowly cracking it.

"ODIN'S BREATH!" Sleipmon roared, the arrow flying forward. Kristy suddenly grabbed it in mid-air, before staring at what she had achieved in amazement, a similar expression to that of the others. The arrow splintered into data, reforming around Kristy's arm. She looked on in shock as a D-Vice in watch form with a light blue ring around the watch-like screen appeared. She felt strange all of a sudden as she stared at it in shock, tapped the screen and watching as it became a lower-arm device, identical to Ryder's and Rey's but with pale blue instead.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Or rather, the lack of it.

She looked around, her expression changing to shock as she realised that she now had no clothes (except her D-Vice), no hair band, and she was floating in a pale blue orb with darkness around it. At the same time, she could see the road, with the Tamers looking around in confusion.

"Kristy!" Mari called, fearful for where she had gone, as Ophanimon's ice shattered.

"I'm over here…" Kristy said, unsure about what was so confusing about where she was.

Mari's gaze turned to one of confusion. "Sleipmon? Kristy…did you biomerge?"

Kristy looked down, to see her new form, that of the centaur known as Sleipmon, as Imperialdramon's ice shattered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You vanished…" Jeri replied.

"Kudamon, are you okay?" Kristy asked. She felt fearful when she got no reply for a while, as the sound of Phoenixmon and WarGreymon's ice shattering tinkling through the air.

"Yeah…" the ferret replied weakly, from far away. Kristy suddenly felt herself losing energy, and the sphere vanished. She landed on the ground back in her normal form, her partner in her arms. "Sorry…" he told her, before fainting. The other biomerges were quickly cancelled, leaving Tamers and partners to run over to see the redhead.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked.

Kristy nodded, glancing to her partner. "What happened to him?"

"Good question…" Ryder replied. "Henry, any ideas?" he asked.

"Huh? No, why did you ask me anyway?" he replied.

"Just a hunch…anyway…"

"Can I see your D-Vice?" Kari asked. Kristy nodded, and put out her arm.

"Wow, that's so cool…" Veemon said.

"I want one!" Davis said.

"Put it on your Christmas list then…" Kari told him.

"I would, but I'd never get one…my parents always give me coal…" Davis replied. Kari chuckled.

"Jeri, are you okay?" Henry asked. Jeri nodded confidently.

"I've just got a headache…" she replied.

"Sorry about that…" Terriermon apologised.

"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault…" she replied.

"Ryder, what was that retcon thing?" Tai asked.

Ryder glimpsed to his hands. "I'm not sure…" he replied.

"It was like time running backwards…" Biyomon noted.

"What did you mean earlier by First Angel of Time?" Mari asked.

"The Angels were created at the dawn of time by Chaos and Harmony to protect the world and themselves. Since good and evil are by definition matched, the pair would need something to give them the edge. They put their powers into nine beings, who have reincarnated throughout time, but have never awakened until now."

"What do you mean, awakened?" Tai asked.

"The First Angel…none of the others can awake until I have…"

"So who are the Angels?" Sora asked.

"Not too sure on that…"

"So what does this make you then? Related to Takato and Rika?" Terriermon asked.

Ryder shook his head. "None of the Angels are direct descendants of the line, namely because since the dawn of time, the pair have hated each other. But, I mean, could you imagine it? A direct descendant of Chaos and Harmony, with the powers of both?" Ryder chuckled. "They could tear a hole in the universe, take over a planet…they'd have all of the powers and none of the disadvantages that come with only having one side of them…"

The wail of police cars came from nearby, interrupting Ryder's thoughts out loud, as the ice slowly melted in the street. A breeze swept down it, and Ryder looked to the sky.

"Kristy…" Kudamon said weakly and quietly, waking from his unconsciousness.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I now have Sleipmon's memories…my own memories…"

"Really?"

Kudamon nodded. "All of the Royal Knights are dead, except Gallantmon…"

"But…Gallantmon is in Tokyo?!" Davis asked. "He'll be attacking our friends!"

"That decides it then…" Ryder noted.

"Decides what?" Donmon asked.

"We're going back to Tokyo on the Red Eye…tonight…"

"What?!" the group asked.

"Look, no-one else is going to attack the rest of the world until all the Tamers are dead. While we're all split up like this, they aren't going to attack the rest of the world. We have to get back to Tokyo and defeat Gallantmon, and whatever else Yggdrasil sends at us!"

"What about the UN?" Tai asked.

"Forget them; they've been busy for days with something in the Middle East…" Terriermon commented.

"Ryder's right, we have to get back to Tokyo…" Henry decided. Ryder nodded, as did most of the group. He looked to Mari, looking for a response.

"Mari…" he began. Mari grabbed his hand.

"Do you really think I'm not going to follow you? I'm sick of being lonely in that tiny apartment…I want to see some real adventure…" she said chuckling. He nodded, smiling.

"But you don't have a partner..." Davis noted to Mari.

"Davis, at times you can be really innocuous…" Kari complained.

"But I hate needles!"

Tai patted Davis on the shoulder. "Davis, that's inoculations…"

"Meh, anyway, house prices are sky high, I'll get a bundle for that place…" Mari joked.

"Flights are on Yamaki!" Elecmon cheered.

"Okay, back to the hotel then…" Ryder decided, as police began to arrive.

"I'm going back to my place; I can book the flights…" Mari told them. "Once you've packed up, Ryder will show you guys to my apartment…he knows the way…"

Ryder nodded, before whispering to his partner. "Donmon, can you remember?" he asked. Donmon nodded. "That's good then…"

"One question remains…" Terriermon began. "What's the Red Eye?"

"It's an overnight flight Terriermon, so named because that's what you end up with because of tiredness…" his partner replied.

"Oh, but I don't want red eyes!"

"It's a metaphor…"

"What's a metaphor?" Terriermon asked. Jeri chuckled.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**05:20 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"ROSES RAPIER!" Rosemon called, an electric shock passing along her whip as she cracked it and hitting Gallantmon X, who winced in pain. Rosemon chuckled, before trying again. "ROSES RAPIER!"

Gallantmon X grabbed the whip, and swung her into a building, before lifting his lance to Vikemon. "LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Cherubimon yelled, and Gallantmon X screamed in pain, before slamming his now electrically overpowered lance into the beast man digimon, who grinned as Gallantmon X looked amazed.

"Sorrie…doesn't affect me with thick fur…" Gomamon replied in a dumb voice, laughing.

"Please stop making jokes!" Joe complained. Gomamon chuckled, and Vikemon raised his maces.

"VIKING AXE!" he yelled, slamming the maces into Gallantmon X, who was thrown to the ground nearby, armour dented.

"Now!" TigerVespamon declared, and his allies prepared to attack.

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!" shouted Rosemon.

"ATOMIC RAY!" shouted HiAndromon.

"ACCEL ARM!" shouted Justimon.

"CORONA DESTROYER!" called Beelzemon.

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!" called Cherubimon.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" called MetalGarurumon.

"ELEC-KUGEL!" Raijinmon yelled.

"FENRIR SWORD!" Valkyrimon yelled.

"GRANDIS SCISSORS!" GrandisKuwagamon called.

"GEAR STINGER!" TigerVespamon called.

"SEVEN HEAVENS!" Seraphimon yelled.

"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!" Vikemon yelled, a blizzard sweeping towards the fallen knight.

Gallantmon X screamed in pain, every painful attack being added to by another even more painful one. He felt his data fizzling, and knew that his time was up.

"The Royal Knights die with me…" he said. "Pah…"

Gallantmon X burst into data, the X-Antibody exploding as it did so, a safeguard of Yggdrasil.

A collective sigh of relief filled the air. They had won.

But it took an entire team to win. What would happen if something even more powerful appeared?

* * *

**53****rd**** and 3****rd****, New York City**

**17:05 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Donmon unceremoniously chucked Ryder's suitcase onto the bed with his claws, it opening as it landed. "Thanks buddy…" Ryder said sarcastically.

"Always glad to help!" Donmon replied, not getting the sarcastic tone. Ryder looked around the room, he still hadn't much to pack, but it was far more than the day before. "Hey Ryder…"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't Mari supposed to be watching you every day except when you were in the hotel?"

Ryder nodded. "Meh, like it matters…"

Donmon chuckled, as Ryder put his jacket on the chair, before proceeding to check around to see what he could put in the suitcase. Mari had bought him a few things during their stay in New York, and his previous outfit remained hung up in the wardrobe.

'_Ooh…glitzy…what's this in Ryder's jacket?'_ Donmon thought, standing fully up on two legs by the chair and pulling a small bag out of Ryder's jacket. He carefully opened it, a difficult thing owing to his claws. The bag opened, and the sparkle he had seen became clearer. He gawped at the golden shapes.

"Donmon?" Ryder asked, noticing the odd position of his partner. His jaw dropped. "What are you doing?"

"Ryder, what are these?" he asked. Ryder sighed, and walked over to him.

"Same as mine, Rey's and Kristy's necklaces…"

"What do they mean?"

Ryder sighed, laying out each on the floor in front of his partner. "They are the Pendants of the Angels…there are ten of them, each for one of the Angels…"

"Ten? But you said there are nine…"

"Rey is the Tenth…she's the Tenth Angel of Destiny…I'm not sure why she's different though…"

"So why not mention her?"

"Because she does not exist yet…she's from the future…"

"Huh? I get the fact that she's from the future, but how is she an Angel then?"

"I can feel it…each of the Angels…I'm not sure who most of them are…they aren't awake so it's not directional…but I can feel their signals…and one of them is extremely weak, and another is extremely strong, but it's the same signal. It's Rey's…"

"Why do you think it's like that?"

"No idea…something major is going on here though…"

"So do you have any idea who the Angels are?"

"Well…I know that I'm the First Angel of Time, that Kristy is the Ninth Angel of Hope, and that Rey is the Tenth Angel of Destiny. Anything else is just guesses…"

"But why did you never tell me this?"

"I only found it out recently, when I awoke. I'm not sure on it, but I think that the Angels gradually awake, as they become more conscious of who they are. And I think I'm fully awake…"

"So who do you guess that the other Angels are?"

"First of all, the Angels are as follows…" he pointed to himself. "First Angel of Time…" He pointed to the second pendant, and then the third. "Second Angel of Control, and the Third Angel of Knowledge. They are the top of the hierarchy, also known as the Elements: the flow of time and probability, the power to control items in space and the knowledge to plan how to use those powers."

Donmon nodded.

"Then we move onto the next row…" he said, moving the next three below the first set. "Fourth Angel of Light, Fifth Angel of Courage and Sixth Angel of Spirit. The Qualities, the second level in the hierarchy. By the way, I say levels, but apart from me being the leader, there aren't any real hierarchies, it's just the way we're sorted. The Qualities are the power for being good, Light, the power for being brave, Courage, and the power to heal and make people feel better, Spirit."

Donmon nodded. "So the last four are?"

Ryder moved the two remaining ones below the others. "Seventh Angel of Miracles, Eighth Angel of Love…" he then gestured to the door. "And of course, the Ninth Angel of Hope……no, I didn't mean she was here, it's just a demonstration tool" he added as Donmon looked to the door. "These are the Chances; all of them are based on luck. There is the Luck that Miracles will happen, Luck that someone will fall in Love, and of course, the Hope that something Lucky will happen. So you have Elements, Qualities and Chances."

Donmon nodded. "So what about Rey? Where does she fit in?"

"That's where I hit a brick wall…I as the First Angel have never heard of her, never met her in any incarnation or been told of her before. It's like…she's a New Angel, outside the three layers of the hierarchy that already exists."

"So, as I already asked, do you have any guesses on who the others are?"

Ryder nodded. "They mentioned that Kari and Davis survived fatal attacks. That makes them Angels in my book, and, owing to what we saw in the TV Series, I think they probably belong to their respective crests…Light and Miracles…"

"Any other ideas?"

"Not anything with proof enough to be worth mentioning…"

Donmon nodded. "So why didn't you tell Mari about these?"

"I really don't know…they're actually Rika's, I just took them when we were in their room before. I know I shouldn't have, but at the time I couldn't stop myself. I felt like…they were my items to guard…I guess I know now why I felt that way…" Ryder sighed, and looked at his pendant. "The Leader of the Angels…" he chuckled. "I'm not even remotely religious…"

"Do all the Angels have Digimon?"

"I guess…I mean, I've got you, Davis and Kari have got Veemon and Gatomon, Kristy's got Kudamon, and Rey's got Rejimon or whatever it is…"

"So are you human or…?"

"Yeah…hold on…wait…"

Ryder looked to his hands, thinking for a few seconds.

"The DNA…but Kristy's was human…so it must be like a really early level of awareness…so…what awakened it? Was it the trip from my world to here?"

A thought occurred to Donmon. "But I saw elements of Rika's and Takato's extended DNA in yours, how can you not be related?"

"Each of us Angels has a strand of ADNA, Angelic Deoxyribonucleic Acid, from Chaos, and a strand from Harmony, in addition to our own. But…until we awake…it must be formed when we awake…at least at an early stage of awakening…"

"This is making my head hurt…"

"You're not alone in that, it confuses me too…it's like…I've got two sets of memories, and one of them has only recently become accessible, and I'm now searching through it…"

"Cool…what role do I play in this?"

Ryder rubbed the top of his partner's head playfully. "You're my partner, and we biomerge to the coolest dragon-like biped since BlackWarGreymon!" Donmon chuckled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A few more explanations (and mysteries) given here. Not much else to say, please review though, I value every one (and reply to any questions as best I can without spoiling anything).

To explain about the D-Vices, most are a dull black with a colour in addition. However, Rika's has a blue glossy tint to it, almost as if made of some kind of jewel.

Next time…

Will Mari manage to get them the flights? Will they get back in time? Will she be able to quit SDCO?

Find out in 'Red Eye', Chapter Twenty-Two of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	22. Red Eye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

_Red Eye_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**New York City**

**17:25 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Ryder wasn't the only one to have new sets of memories appearing. Kudamon sat on the windowsill, resting from his battle exhaustion, the sounds of traffic roaring by below meeting his ears, which was surprisingly peaceful despite the havoc, which was increased by the fact that some roads were closed due to the earlier battles. He wished he could help his Tamer, who currently rushed around collecting her things and placing them carefully in her suitcase, which sat on her bed alongside the already-packed cases of Rika and Takato.

Kudamon pieced through his memories. They seemed to both be the same and differ, and he was confused. Was Sleipmon him in the future, or him in the past, and what sort of conflict had been caused by him meeting himself? He'd torn a hole in the universe without even intending to do so, and the energy rush had almost killed someone, not least his Tamer.

The feeling of biomerging with his Tamer had reassured him. She would always be alongside him, even inside him during battles, but something still bugged him. The necklace around Kristy's neck glinted in the sun beaming through the window.

Whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

**17:44 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Davis, your case exploded!" Veemon complained, as Gatomon was thrown off of it and into the air, landing nearby gracefully, despite her wailing as she flew through the air.

"Oh man…" Davis complained.

"I told you that the bulging wasn't a good sign…" Gatomon commented.

"Can't you pack a case properly?" Kari asked, clicking closed the locks on her case.

"Apparently not…" Davis replied sighing. Kari sighed.

"I'll help…" she resigned.

* * *

**18:03 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Terriermon, stop messing around on my computer!" Henry complained.

"But DigiH4xor49 says that I'm a useless Digimon!"

"He's right…" Elecmon noted.

"Hey!" Terriermon complained, leaping onto the bed next to the red dog. "Duel to the death!" he declared.

"Terriermon, no-one's ever going to agree to one of those…" Jeri complained. Terriermon sighed, as Henry shut down the computer. He pointed to his partner, smiling.

"Touché!"

Jeri giggled. "Seriously though, what time do we need to go to Mari's?"

"Ryder said that once Tai and Sora have finished sorting out us leaving this hotel and everything, we'll be able to go…" Henry replied.

"But Henry, you're more mature than that Gogglehead…" Jeri joked in a playful voice.

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, but those two are nineteen and eighteen respectively…"

"Geez, we really are a disparate group…" Terriermon noted. "Tamers from five to nineteen…god knows what you guys will be like when you're thirty-two and most of you are parents with kids as ugly as sin!"

"Terriermon, don't ruin the moment!" Henry complained.

"Huh? It's reality!" Terriermon replied. "I can't wait to see our lives then…if I live that long, that is…"

"Do Digimon even die naturally?" Elecmon asked.

"No idea…" Jeri replied.

"I'll live forever Henry, I'll annoy you forever!" Terriermon taunted.

"Maybe Rey could tell us what the future is like?" Jeri asked, ignoring the dog-bunny.

"Maybe…would probably make a paradox or something though." Henry replied.

Jeri nodded. "I packed our cases…" she told him. He nodded.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, you had to keep those two in order…" she replied, gesturing to the two rookies.

"Hey, I'm not a problem!" Elecmon replied. Jeri giggled.

"With him you are!" she said.

"He caused me permanent brain damage by bouncing on the beds the other day, I'm sure of it…" Elecmon replied.

"He causes us all brain damage anyway…" Henry commented.

"Hey!" Terriermon complained. "Isn't anyone going to defend me here?"

No reply. Terriermon began to pout, the others laughing at him.

'_Just because they're jealous that they aren't funny…'_ he thought.

* * *

**18:21 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

"Well, Mr Hotel Manager sir, we've kind of got to make a change to our arrangements…" Tai said, scratching the back of his head nervously, to the man who had now been called behind the counter. Their initial talks with the receptionist had broken down, and the hotel manager was called.

"Sorry to bother you…" Sora added cheerfully.

The manager looked down his nose at the pair, and the cases behind them._'Annoying teenagers, out on a weekend break…meh, like they really saved the world, they probably just went on a reality TV show…'_ "Fine, I'll refund the money to your…" He read the cheque. "What on earth is Hypnos?"

"It's a top secret government agency…" Tai replied.

"That is the biggest load of…"

"Tai, did you get it all sorted out?" Davis interrupted, arriving in the lobby with Kari and the cases. The hotel manager sighed, resigning himself to sorting out the finance mess. Tai glanced behind at the manager.

"Sure…" he replied.

"Good…" Kari replied. "Look, the others are here…right on time…" she added, gesturing to the lifts, where Ryder, Kristy, Henry and Jeri where wheeling cases forward, followed by their partners, none of whom seemed to have made any effort to help, and all of which except Donmon were on their partners shoulders or head.

"That's an odd bit of luck…" Sora noted. Ryder glanced a knowing glance to his partner at the word that had been a feature of their earlier conversation, and then looked back up to Tai.

"So, where is Mari's place then?"

* * *

**Flynn Residence**

**18:50 EST**

**27****th**** May 2010**

Mari felt her lips turn dry as she listened to the phone ring, placing the handset to her ear, having dialled the number for the agency that she had worked at for three years. She glanced around the apartment.

'_I thought I might miss this place…but these past three years have been generally awful…'_

"_**Hello, Jeff Newman speaking…"**_

"Jeff…"

"_**Ah, Mari, how's Ryder?"**_

Mari glanced round the empty apartment. "He's…fine…"

"_**Hmm…Mari, everything isn't okay, is it?"**_

Mari sighed. "Do you know me that well?"

"_**You have lied to me many times Mari…so, what is the current situation?"**_

"I've…ended up in a relationship with Ryder…and you've seen all the stuff that's going on lately…"

Jeff chuckled. _**"So basically, the fact of the matter is what exactly?"**_

Mari swallowed the breath she was holding. "I'm going back with Ryder and the others to Tokyo…I'm quitting SDCO…if that's alright with you?"

"_**You don't have to quit…"**_

"But I want to quit…"

"_**No, I mean, if you quit, we can't back you up if you ever need it. I also think that you'll still need your gun, and the payments into your bank account. And I presume that you will need someone to sell your apartment and deposit the money to your account, as well as shipping all your stuff over there, not to mention sorting out a permanent Visa or residency in Japan."**_

"Yeah, if you can do that, it'd help a lot…"

"_**Consider it done…I'll send it all to Hypnos…"**_

Mari smiled. "Thanks…for absolutely everything you've done for me…"

"_**Have a good life from now on…"**_

"Keep in touch…"

Mari smiled as she put the phone down, it beeping as she did so. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'_This day has turned interesting…'_ she looked out the window above the buildings to a plane flying past, high in the stratosphere above._'And it's not over yet…'_

The buzz of the intercom interrupted her thinking. She smiled, and walked over to the panel on the wall. She pressed the button.

"Mari here…is that you guys?"

"_**Who else do you think it would be?!"**_

"_**Terriermon!"**_

Mari chuckled, pressing another button. "Come on up…" she told them, before taking her finger off the intercom button. She turned to look around the apartment, now a lot emptier. She had packed everything she'd need into a pair of cases, which was on the floor. She figured that, since Hypnos was paying, and they were excess baggage-ing Rika and Takato's bags anyway, it wouldn't make much difference. The most valuable items went into her carry-on bag, which was on the sofa, to avoid them being damaged by lazy airport baggage personnel, which could also carry a laptop.

She checked that the apartment was presentable. She then realised that, owing to the Spartan appearance of it now that most of her stuff had been packed, it was not a worry to be had. She smiled, and looked to the door as the doorbell rung. She walked over and opened it, smiling when she was greeted by Ryder and the other Tamers.

"Come in…" she told them.

"Thanks…" Kari replied, as the group entered the apartment.

"Wow, a real New York City apartment…" Davis said in amazement.

"Is that really the most amazing thing here?" Kari asked.

"Isn't it a bit…empty?" Sora asked.

"I've packed most things up…Jeff is going to ship the rest and sell the place for me…" Mari replied. "I booked our flight, it's 14 and a quarter hours long, and it's at 23:13 tonight from JFK, and it gets to Tokyo Narita International Airport at 03:28. I've arranged excess baggage for my extra bag and Rika and Takato's bags, and I've arranged everything else we need. Any questions?"

Terriermon lifted his hand. "Just one…what's the in-flight movie?"

"Terriermon, you'll be sleeping…" Henry told him.

"Not me, I never sleep, I'm a twenty-four hour killing machine!" Terriermon replied, punching the air, before unceremoniously falling off his partner's head. The others laughed.

"Ryder, if not every flight has him on to keep people awake, why is it called the Red Eye anyway?" Donmon asked jokingly. Ryder chuckled.

"Hey, Donmon, aren't you going to dedigivolve?" Jeri asked politely. Ryder glimpsed round the group, noting that everyone else with big partners (who were too large to be portable on their partners' shoulders or flying) was currently in their in-training forms, namely DemiVeemon and Koromon.

"Not yet, I'm going to have to spend the whole night as the Bat, for now I'm the Dragon…"

"What are you, a Deva?" Henry joked.

Donmon chuckled. "I eat Devas for breakfast…"

"Whatever a Deva is, having seen you guys fight together yesterday, I think you'd beat them…" Mari told the red dragon and his Tamer. Ryder nodded and smiled.

"Of course…" he replied. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked the group, who nodded in response. "Then, if there's nothing left to do…" he paused, waiting for anyone to say anything. "Nope, nothing. Let's go…"

* * *

**19:21 EST**

The subway train rumbled into life as it left the station. "Oh man…" Davis complained, as they arrived.

"We just missed one…" his blue partner added from his shoulder.

"They're frequent enough…" Mari noted, as she, Ryder and Donmon quickly took the space on the only bench available.

"Hey, if they're frequent enough, why are you guys sitting?" Terriermon asked.

"My feet hurt…" Mari replied.

"Yeah, because of course you've been fighting a berserk centaur all day…" Terriermon pouted.

"Shut up…" a vexed Kristy told him, Kudamon sleeping on her shoulder and his tail rested around the back of her neck. Terriermon winced.

"What's up with that?" Henry asked his partner, noticing his partner's odd reaction.

"When she's mad, she looks like Rika, and Rika scares the hell out of me when she's mad…" Terriermon replied nervously.

"Frying pans?"

"You said it…"

"What are you talking about?" Jeri asked.

"Oh, Terriermon has a recurring nightmare that Rika beats him to death with a frying pan…"

"Oh, I heard about that…" Jeri replied.

"Me too…" Mari replied as well. "Ryder told me…" she added.

"Great, so everybody knows!" Terriermon complained.

"How do you know?" Henry asked Ryder.

"It was in the TV show…" Ryder replied, slightly surprised by the question.

"Geez, that TV show really went into a lot of detail huh?" Terriermon noted. Any chance to question further was interrupted by the roaring of a train into the station.

Ryder looked to his partner, who nodded back to him. _'We sure dodged a bullet there…'_

* * *

**19:45 EST**

"Sora, are you looking forward to university?" Tai asked the girl sitting next to him, finally deciding to break the silence.

"Of course…I'm still surprised that you got in…" Sora replied.

"Well, Tokyo University is clearly recognising of my talent…" Tai boasted.

"Or alternatively, they're really blind…" Sora replied playfully. Tai chuckled, and looked around the otherwise empty subway carriage, at the pairs sitting around on various seats. Ryder and Mari, Henry and Jeri, him and Sora, Davis and Kari, and of course Kristy talking to Kudamon. It seemed that all nine of them had found something in New York, be it someone special in their lives, the courage to ask someone a question they'd always wanted, or the knowledge that they are closer as Tamer and partner than they ever thought they could be.

All nine of them had a long flight ahead of them. _'Who knows what we're going to face in the future?'_ he thought.

"Sorry I'm late…although whether that's possible with this whole time travel business is doubtable…" came a new voice from the end of the carriage. Tai looked up to see Rey, and had a similar feeling of surprise to the rest of them.

"Rey!" Kristy cheered. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I decided to join the nine of you guys…obviously, I can't come in the plane with you, but I can be with you guys until then…"

"Cool…" Davis replied. "I guess that you know about Takato and Rika?"

"Yeah, I visited them for a matter of fact. They're doing fine…" _'Domain on the other hand…'_ Rey added mentally, deciding not to tell them. She sat next to Kristy, her red hair being vacated by her red (and white eared) partner, who sat on the seat next to her.

"I presume you are Rejimon…" Kudamon greeted.

"Don't try, she's baby level, she'll only talk to me…" Rey told them, glancing into her partner's eyes. "Odd really, at higher levels she is far more coherent…"

"So why is she in her baby form?" Kari asked.

"I would keep her in her in-training form or above, but then she's far too obvious."

"Aha, people would notice her and wonder who you were…" Tai suggested.

"Exactly…" Rey replied, inwardly chuckling at the ironic double meaning of Tai's statement, and her reply.

"Who are you anyway?" Ryder asked. "I mean, even I, the First Angel of Time, don't know who you are…"

Rey chuckled. "Rey Matsuki. And, I told you, I don't exist yet…"

"What does that mean?" Henry asked. Rey shook her head.

"Matsuki?" Jeri asked. "Are you related to Takato?"

"Yes…" Rey replied. "Exactly how is far too complex, mind-blowing and time flow destroying via paradoxes to explain."

Ryder chuckled. "You feel it too…the flow of time…"

"Kinda…" Rey replied. "But I feel the flow of destiny, the flow of where everyone is going in life…" _'Except you, Ryder Stevens…the one without a destiny…the only one truly with free will…and the one I need to complete my task…and prevent _that_ happening…'_

"So when did you get your partner?" Kari asked.

Rey chuckled. "Born on the same day…"

"Huh?" Tai asked, a general look of confusion taking the group.

"But, Digimon aren't born…" Gatomon asked. "Yggdrasil creates them…"

'_It's the past tense Gatomon, created…'_ Rey thought. "The less you know, the better…"

Gatomon sighed. "We really never get anything more than riddles out of you…" she complained. Rey chuckled, before turning her glare to Ryder.

"_Ryder, can I ask, when did you get the First Pendant of the Angels?"_ she spoke. Ryder looked at her oddly, curious about the words she was implanting into his head. _"Hold still, otherwise it's difficult to hold the telepathic field…"_ she added.

"_When did you learn telepathy?"_ he replied.

"_Let's just say I learnt it from my mother, okay?"_

"_Fine…I found the pendants in Rika's suitcase in a bag. The rest are in my jacket pocket, safe and sound…"_

'_Why are Rey and Ryder having a staring contest?' _Mari thought.

"_I gave those to Rika for safe-keeping!" _Rey complained.

"_Look…when I found them…I felt like I was the one who had to give them out…the one whose task it was to ensure they found their owners when they awoke…the Leader of the Angels…"_

"_Fine, if you must do things your own way."_

Mari cocked an eyebrow at what was going on. Rey sighed, and averted her gaze. Ryder rubbed his eyes, the forced telepathy hurting the back of them.

'_I'll ask later…'_ Mari thought.

* * *

**20:07 EST**

"_**This is **__**Sutphin Boulevard and**__**Archer Avenue for JFK Airport. **__**This is the Uptown E Train."**_

"This is our stop…" Tai announced, and the others followed him off the train, dragging cases behind them, which quickly once again roared away afterwards.

"If you told me a month ago I would be doing this now, I'd have told you that you were crazy…" Sora told Tai, who chuckled.

"Mari, where do we go now?" Donmon asked. They had attracted some attention from a few people scattered around the station, but not enough to be any trouble.

"We catch the Airtrain straight into JFK…" she said.

"Which way?" Kari asked Mari.

"Guys, it's this way…" Davis called, from a passageway exiting the subway station nearby. The group began to follow, as they climbed out from the subway, past a suburban station and into the Airtrain station above. Shined metal or black marble covered every surface, and virtually everyone had cases. The station was lit against the night as they passed through (or flew over) the ticket gates, arriving at the platforms with moments to spare when they boarded a waiting train, doors sliding closed behind them.

"We have some surprising luck, don't we?" Elecmon joked, as the train sped quickly away.

"It seems like more than just luck to me…" Terriermon noted.

"Maybe…" Kari pondered. "What are you suggesting?"

"Someone is playing a hand in our lives…" the dog-bunny said.

"Very melodramatic…" Henry joked, his partner chuckling.

Rey glanced to Ryder, who glanced back in a look partly of bewilderment and partly of knowledge. Rey smiling knowingly.

'_What is up with those two?' _Mari thought.

"Wow, we're going fast…" Kristy said, looking out of the front window where she sat. Kudamon nodded weakly from her shoulder, before leaping off and landing on the plastic-like surface below.

"Kristy…" Kudamon began.

"Yeah?" Kristy replied.

"…it was good fighting alongside you...however short-lived it was…"

"No problem…" she replied, smiling. Kudamon was clearly still disturbed by what had happened earlier, and his memories were now bugging him.

"Kristy…I am sorry if I hurt you…or anyone else…"

"You don't have to apologise, we understand…"

"Thanks…someone is really haunting me in my new memories as Sleipmon…so many deaths…at the call of Yggdrasil…"

"You didn't kill them…"

"I know…but…I have a thirst for revenge…and it disturbs me…I want Yggdrasil dead…"

Kristy pulled him into a quick hug. "So do I…you're not alone in that Kudamon…"

"I always thought I had control over that sort of emotion though…"

Kristy frowned. "I just hope we can actually get revenge on Yggdrasil for what he's done…we'll fight to win, won't we!"

"Yeah…" Kudamon replied pessimistically. "I hope…"

He glanced to Kristy's necklace. He decided to ask later in a less-public place.

"Hey, Mari, what are we going to do about the whole passports thing, and the fact I don't exist?" Ryder asked the girl next to him.

"I've still got your passport that you sorted out with Hypnos and Yamaki's pals in the UK, they should believe it…" she replied.

"Okay…Donmon, when are you going to dedigivolve?"

"When we reach the airport…" replied the dragon.

"The irony here is that he can fly and he's going in a plane…" Gatomon noted. Donmon nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm too lazy to fly home…plus I'd get lost…"

"I once flew around the planet dropping all of the Digidestined off…" Veemon noted. "…and I didn't get lost!" he cheered.

"Did you really do that?" Ryder asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, why?" Veemon replied.

"It just seemed so far-fetched on the TV series…"

Mari gave him a look of bewilderment. "What? We're dealing with Gods, Angels and some girl who won't tell us who she is. We fight with huge monsters, you combine with them even, and you say that flying around the planet is the most unbelievable thing."

"Point proven…" Ryder replied.

Through the night and the last vestiges of the sun remaining on the horizon, they could see the lights of the airport, a bright sea of circular coloured lights in a sea of homes. Planes roared into the air, or waited for a gate to be freed, or sat filling up with passengers, as the shuttle entered the station for the terminal.

"_**Terminal One for International Flights to Europe, Russia, Central and South America, Middle East and South East Asia"**_ the tannoy announced.

"This is our terminal…" Mari said, standing up and grabbing her cases, the others duplicating her movements soon after, as the doors slid closed and the shuttle departed. Heading along a walkway and into the terminal, they looked on in surprise at two previously bored paparazzi, with cameras, and a few enthusiastic scattered Digital Watch members.

"What the…?" Ryder said, in amazement at the flashes. Rey frowned, standing back behind the rest.

"Why are you leaving New York early?" one asked. _'How is this more important than a celebrity? Damn editor…'_

"What are the Angels?" a Digital Watch member asked.

"Do you frequent Digital Watch often Terriermon?" another Digital Watch member added.

'_I really don't want to get on camera…'_ she thought, looking down to her time travel device. "Rejimon, how far do you think it is to that spot under the escalators over there?"

"Hmm…100 metres or so…" the blob replied.

"Right…" she replied. "Okay, and that is facing…about south west west. So…if this works…" she commented, twisting the dial and changing the numbers on her device. "And let's be there…in 10 seconds time…"

She smiled, and tapped the button, vanishing into thin air. Ryder glanced behind at the flash, and frowned, as they passed the paparazzi, and arrived at check-in. Rey stepped out from under the escalator.

"It worked…I think I've finally properly grasped how this thing works…" she noted, before walking over to the Tamers. "Hey…"

"Did you just teleport?" Kristy asked.

"Kinda…" Rey replied.

"Why are we flying? Surely you can just transport us there?" Davis asked. Rey frowned and shook her head.

"Its power is limited…it'd burn out with so much so much to take…" she replied, as Mari arrived at the check-in desk, and began talking to the woman behind the counter, as they each in turn checked in and placed their cases on the belt. Ryder turned to Donmon.

"It's time…" he told the dragon. The dragon nodded, and Digital Watch members watched excitedly as he shrunk to the bat-like Digimon known as MiniDonmon, who flew onto his partner's shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll only be fourteen and a quarter hours long flight…"

"So…long…" MiniDonmon complained. "Rey, can't you just take us one by one?"

"I would, but this thing isn't that accurate. If I crossed my own timestream we'd end up with an energy surge that could rip the universe apart." Rey replied.

"And of course, what you're doing now isn't crossing your own timestream at all…" Terriermon joked sarcastically.

"Thanks…" Mari told the woman at check-in, turning back to the others, and handing out some pieces of paper. "Your boarding passes…" she said. "Rey, what are you going to do? You can't come through security."

Rey tapped her time travel device. "Let's see them try and stop me…"

Mari chuckled. "So how does it work?" Ryder asked, looking at the device in more detail on Rey's wrist.

"It's rudimentary, it has buttons for number input, a dial for scrolling, and a button on the dial to activate the destination you input. I can travel in time, space…"

"Dimensions?" Ryder asked.

Rey frowned and shook her head. _'Phew, dodged a bullet there'_ she thought. She swore that she saw signs of relief on Mari's face at her reaction. They walked to airport security. "Right, I'm going to find a place where my vanishing into thin air won't cause a security alert…" she told them, before walking away.

'_Here goes nothing…'_ Ryder thought, stepping forward to the security control.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**01:47 UTC**

**28****th**** May 2010**

Yggdrasil frowned, walking through the vast interior of the tree that was a part of him. The inky blackness hid most of its corners, and its main source of light was the opening at the front, once much frequented by his Royal Knights.

"Pathetic fools…" Yggdrasil cursed. "Fell so easily…pah…if you want something done right, do it yourself…but first of all, I have some Digimon to visit…"

He stepped through to the back of the blackness, looking at some shadows, that seemed to be held by some branches of the tree.

"Enjoying your prisons?" he asked.

A growl was his only reply; the others seemed to stay silent.

"Don't take it personally, I just can't have any more 'Gods' running around than me. Power needs to be all overpowering, and with anyone else in the picture, I lose that."

He now got no reply. He dismissed them, and turned away, walking to the opening and looking out into the desert that covered the southern corner of his domain.

"They are coming…I must prepare, there are battles to be won…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Terminal 1, New York John F. Kennedy International Airport**

**21:03 EST**

Ryder smiled, Mari was right, it hadn't been difficult. He turned to look back at the group, who steadily passed through, their Digimon being given cautious looks. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Rey.

"You've really figured that thing out, haven't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, except for the fact I landed in the men's toilets…" she noted embarrassed. "Something to be cautious of in future…this thing isn't exactly 100 percent accurate."

"Given what it is, I think its mere existence is impressive enough…"

Rey chuckled, as Mari arrived. "It's strange, I know roughly what is going to happen soon, but it really doesn't feel like that could happen. They're right when they say the 'Calm before the Storm'."

"Why, what's going to happen?" Mari asked.

Rey frowned. "I really can't tell you."

Mari sighed. "So what is the future like? You know, technology-wise?"

"The Hydrogen Fuel cell was perfected in 2016, now in common use. The superconductor breakthrough was completed in 2020, leading to virtual reality equipment in 2022. Spore was also released in 2022, and was subsequently voted the most sophisticated game ever made." Rey replied. "Unfortunately, it became obsolete quickly when the new version of Windows didn't support it, when it began to use virtual reality technology."

Ryder and Mari chuckled at the amusing anecdote. "So what year are you from?" he then asked.

"Another thing I can't tell you yet…"

"Why not?" MiniDonmon asked.

"Because it would make who I am far too obvious…"

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Around fifteen to sixteen years old…"

"You really don't like being specific huh?" Davis asked.

"Sorry, I really can't tell you anything more specific…" Rey said frowning.

"Don't worry, we understand." Sora told her.

"Right, we've got 2 hours until our flight…what do we do?" Tai asked. Davis' stomach growled.

"Well, there's our answer…" Ryder replied.

"We haven't eaten yet anyways…"MiniDonmon added.

'_I miss this…back in my time…everyone else is far older, except for a few of us…it's nice, but it doesn't feel like a team as much…'_ Rey thought.

* * *

**21:35 EST**

Mari smiled, glancing to the sleeping form of Kristy. The day had taken it out of her; the whole holiday had worn them all down to be perfectly honest. She wondered how much Rika's disappearance was affecting the eleven year old than she let on. Rey, sitting nearby on another seat in the waiting area, was also looking at the girl with a look of bewilderment.

'_It's strange, I've always grown up knowing these guys as adults, and here they are. Kristy's as child-like as they come, Ryder's not hardened by war, and Mari's not yet been dealt the hammer-blow to her life that she will get later. It's almost saddening…tragic even…'_

Rey caught Mari's gaze, and she smiled, before returning to looking at her D-Vice. Davis was snoring loudly nearby leaning on Kari's shoulder, full after a long meal, and refusing to stay permanently awake despite the repeated pinches by the brown haired girl, and, in one case, a scratch to the face from her cat-like partner.

Tai was currently talking to Sora about something, and so was Henry to Jeri, interspersed with the occasional scolding of Terriermon for a joke that should not have been allowed to leave the depths of his disgusting mind.

Mari turned back to the brown haired boy next to him, who had become occupied with surfing the net (and brushing up on what was different in this world via Wikipedia) on Mari's laptop.

"Ryder…" Mari said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What were those glances between you and Rey earlier? It looked like a staring contest…" she asked, still quietly.

"She was testing this forced telepathy thing she'd been working on, she'd learnt it from her mother apparently. She hadn't had a chance to test it on anyone but her partner before, and she was seeing if it worked. Hurt my eyes though, odd really…" Ryder replied quietly.

"I didn't think telepathy was real…" Mari replied, still quietly.

"Maybe it isn't, maybe it's a feature of Angels instead…"

"Ryder…speaking of that…you know that retcon thing you did earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"When you did it, time ran backwards, and then fixed a problem. That's what it looked like each time I've seen it at least…"

Ryder nodded. "Pretty accurate description of it. I can manipulate time to choose a probability that, although less likely, is more positive to give the outcome required."

"Can we test it?"

"How exactly?"

Mari lifted a cup from the restaurant, the only thing remaining inside being ice, over the floor, lid on.

"Stop this falling and opening…" she told him, smiling and letting it go.

"RETCON…" Ryder said, hands glowing. The cup landed on the floor, span on the paper-lip on the bottom and landed safely, as Ryder's hands stopped glowing.

"Not exactly preventing a death, but still impressive…" Mari told him.

"Used up a lot of energy though, that was a more unlikely probability than an arrow deviating slightly…" Ryder replied, leaning onto Mari's shoulder. "Maybe I'll get some shut-eye…" he told her, closing his eyes for a second.

"_**This is the call for passengers boarding the 23:13 flight to Tokyo Narita International Airport, please proceed to your gate."**_

Ryder groaned, opening his eyes again and standing up, followed by the others, picking up their hand-luggage where necessary. Ryder turned to Rey.

"Not going to try teleporting to the plane?"

Rey smiled. "Far too risky…" she replied, before turning her attention to her device. "Now, if the coordinates I got from the web are correct, then I should be there when you get off the plane. That is, if you land on time…03:28 in the morning Japan Standard Time, right?"

Ryder nodded. "See you then…" Mari told her, as she tapped the button and vanished in a flash of light.

"And so, we go the scenic route…" Tai joked, as they trudged towards their flight.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

More of a reflecting chapter in this one, building up to what I have planned. I don't know about you, but I'd love to have Rey's time device. Review as always… 

It's all action from here on out…mostly…

Next time…

Will Rika and Takato make it to Yggdrasil? Will they manage to defeat him? Who is Rey?

Find out in 'Moon Fighters', Chapter Twenty-Three of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	23. Moon Fighters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

_Moon Fighters_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Tibo Village**

**08:39 UTC**

**28****th**** May 2010**

The sweeping of the sun across the desert nearly two hours prior had done nothing to wake the current incarnations of Chaos and Harmony, nor their partners, who still slept soundly from exhaustion. The room was silent, the sounds of life outside had begun, Gekomon and Otamamon walking past, chatting, dropping things and leaving the town for the day to collect wood from small areas of trees nearby, or from the forest level, although that carried a further element of danger that prevented any attempt at retrieving wood from there in anything but the largest of groups.

Renamon was the most conscious of them all, and in a surprising act for her, she was still asleep, although only lightly, compared to the deep sleep she had spent the night with. Her injuries seemed to have healed mostly. Guilmon also seemed to have been healed, and the main damage to Rika and Takato that remained was to their clothes, that had become creased due to the lack of any chance to change or iron them in the past few days.

Takato gradually awoke, the sounds from outside of chattering finally reaching him. He looked around the room, and picked up his D-Arc, left on the floor not far from here. He pressed the button and the screen scrolled to the right, soon coming to the information he needed.

"Nine o'clock…" he muttered, before summoning up the effort to stand up. His clothes were now creased, and he considered assisting the Gekomon by putting the futon away, but then realised he had no idea where they came from. He walked over to his dino-like partner, now stirring where he had fallen down asleep the previous evening. "Morning boy…" he greeted.

Guilmon yawned, displaying his large teeth, and his odd lack of any bad breath, despite his lack of selectivity in terms of what he ate. "Morning Takatomon…" he said groggily.

Renamon's ears twitched as she registered the movement and noise in the room, and opened her eyes. Takato looked round, hearing noise.

"Morning Renamon…" Guilmon greeted. Renamon nodded groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Takato asked.

"Tired…" she replied. "Doesn't hurt as much now though…" she added, standing up, being careful with her previously-injured legs as she did so.

'_Good morning Takato…'_ DarkRenamon greeted inside Takato's head.

'**For Christ's sake, I was having a nice sleep as well!'**

Takato chuckled at Chaos' foul temper, and looked down to Rika, now stirring herself. "Morning Rika…" he greeted.

"Morning Goggles…" she said weakly, before climbing out of her futon and standing up. She blinked several times, and then looked set to collapse, Takato grabbing her before she did so.

"What was that about?" Takato asked.

"Sorry, feeling a bit light-headed this morning, that's all…"

"Yesterday took its toll on all of us…"

Rika, vision and sense of balance now restored, looked around, before glancing down to her D-Vice. "So where are we going today?"

"I can guide you to the Apex, but it's a fair distance…" DarkRenamon told her. Rika nodded.

"We'll do that then…" she replied. Rika walked over and picked up her hairband, before fastening her hair back into its usual fashion.

"We will need to leave promptly; it will be a long journey…" DarkRenamon advised. Rika nodded.

"We're already changed, what else is left to do?" she asked, slipping her shoes back on, Takato doing likewise.

"Let's get moving then…" Takato told her, sliding aside the wooden door, and stepping out into the calm morning, Guilmon following, and sniffing at the smell of food being made. The earth-orb hung in the sky as always, and the village had calmed down by now, all the various digimon having headed off to do their daily tasks.

"Renamon, are you alright to digivolve?" Rika asked. The yellow fox nodded, Rika looked up and down at her form. She didn't look as injured, but… "Take it easy, okay?" Rika advised. Renamon nodded.

"As you wish…" she replied, following her Tamer out into the digital air. Rika grasped a card, and, ignoring the whines for food by Guilmon, swept it gracefully through her D-Vice, adapting her normal posture and movement in order to adapt to the change in the placement of the card slot.

"DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate…"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Kyubimon**

Rika practically leapt into her partners back, and was soon followed by Takato, who sat behind her, and Guilmon, who clumsily climbed on to sit behind Takato.

"Are you leaving so soon?" an Otamamon asked. Takato nodded.

"Yeah, we've got to stop Yggdrasil before he can hurt any more Digimon…" he told the blue tadpole, who nodded.

"Good luck…" a Gekomon told them.

"Thanks…" Guilmon replied, as Kyubimon started to run.

"Okay DarkRenamon, which way then?" Rika asked determined.

"Head round the left hand side of that mountain, and then there's a lake which links to the plane above this one. From there, we head across a rocky and desert-like area, and then we reach the Apex" the Kitsune currently trapped within Takato replied.

Kyubimon nodded. "It's going to be a long day…" Rika said.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Wong Residence, Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**15:40 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"Lopmon, do you think we're going to have to fight again soon?" Suzie asked her partner, the pair of them sat in her room, now less dominated by the colour pink than it was previously. Lopmon nodded.

"I'm afraid so Suzie…" she told her Tamer.

"We'll win, won't we?"

"I hope…"

"Lopmon, what do you think Henry is going to think about this?"

"I am not sure. He may be annoyed; he doesn't like you fighting, particularly not alone."

"But I'm not alone, I've got all of the Digidestined and Tamers behind me, and you too…"

"Then you have to hope he sees it that way too…"

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**16:20 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

Seiko Hata sighed, and sipped her tea. The house was so quiet during the day normally, with both Rika and Kristy at school, and Rumiko as work, with only the occasional dialogue between her and Renamon to keep her company. But now, with the news that Rika and Renamon were both missing, and in the digital world to boot, she was fraught with worry. The news that Kristy, along with Ryder and the other Tamers reassured her, but the recent battles she had seen on the television, as well as partly with her own eyes and ears, continued to worry her. She knew that Rumiko would be distracted from her work by the worry for her daughters, despite their conflicts, in particular with the redhead, but she hoped that there would be no serious consequences of it.

* * *

**Takaishi Residence**

**17:42 JST**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"Hey TK…" Cody greeted, as the blonde opened the door.

"Hey Cody, Yolei, Ken…" TK replied, noticing the three, and letting them pass him to enter the apartment. Upamon and Poromon took up their normal positions in their partner's arms and in the air, and Wormmon followed Ken in. Patamon sat on TK's head, his hat no longer a feature of his attire. He followed his guests into his room, where Cody sat on a beanbag, Ken and Yolei on the bed, and TK sat on his swivel chair by his desk.

"So who sent the email, Tai?" Ken asked. TK nodded.

"Yeah, he said their flight gets into Narita at half-three in the morning tomorrow."

"So why did you want to speak to us?" Yolei asked.

"He told us to be careful…something is coming…"

"Yggdrasil?" Ken suggested.

"Possibly…" TK replied. "He wasn't that specific…"

"What do you think we should do?" Yolei asked.

"We just need to be prepared…" TK replied. "Whoever it is could attack at any time…"

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**19:10 JST**

Calumon, smiling and giggling as ever, landed on the roof of the hideout, looking over and peeking his head into the small utilitarian shack. He frowned. "Guilmon and the others are still missing…aw…I wanna play…"

"Let's play target practice!" a purple imp said, landing behind him from a tree.

"Yay! What with?"

"Fireballs! BADA BOOM!" Impmon joked. Calumon panicked and fell to the ground below. "Aw, you're a poor sport…" Impmon complained. Calumon chuckled, his sore head quickly subsiding. "Meh, I've got to get back to see Ai and Mako, bye…"

"See ya Impmon!" Calumon said, waving goodbye. "All alone again…aww…nappy time!" he decided, his sadness subsiding and replaced with sleeping.

The sun began to set towards its orange doom, beckoning the end of that day.

* * *

**Tokyo Narita International Airport**

**03:23 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

Rubber wheel met tarmac as the 747 touched down at Narita International Airport, flaring the noise slightly before lowering it. It was heavily laden with both human and digital passengers, the brakes on the wheels rapidly slowing the vehicle to a stop.

"This used to be the most exhilarating thing in my life…" Ryder noted, as the g-forces of the braking took hold and pinned them to their seats. "Not any more…" he added, thinking back to his times as BlazeDonnermon. MiniDonmon nodded, struggling to hold onto a handle for dear life.

"This thing isn't made for me!" he complained. Mari chuckled, as the plane started taxiing.

"_**Welcome to Japan, the time here right now is 03:25 on the 29**__**th**__** May 1010."**_

"Hey, we lost an entire day!" Davis complained.

"How do we find it again?" Veemon asked.

"Try time travel…" Kari suggested.

"Well, we could actually…" Gatomon noted.

"Ryder…you know that you're the Angel of Time?" Mari asked, pondering a question that had occurred to her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you time travel? Or stop time, or control time in any way?" she asked.

"Hmm…not sure…I mean, I manipulated probability and all that, but it varies in energy levels required regarding on the likelihood of the change. But time travel is a whole different ball game, I mean, it would…cause strange paradoxes…"

"Rey made it work…"

"I don't think she did, I get the feeling that someone else gave her that device."

"Rika said that it looked like the initials were originally RS and had been changed to RM…" MiniDonmon noted.

"Ryder, they're your initials…"MiniDonmon added.

"So…I created a time travel device? Cool, I guess, but why haven't I met myself yet?" Ryder pondered.

"Maybe you're more cautious than trying to break time like that…" Mari suggested.

Ryder chuckled. "Yeah, probably…but what is Rey using it for?"

"She said that she has to prevent something…what could she possibly want to prevent happening?"

"And surely the paradox would neutralise itself?"

"I'm not sure then…I guess we'll hopefully find out someday…"

The plane came to a halt at the gates, and people began to stand up.

"Ryder…can you promise me something?" Mari asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please be careful. This Angel business sounds really dangerous…"

Ryder kissed her. "I will…just…try to keep yourself safe as well, just because you're not in the battle, doesn't mean you're safe from its effects…"

"Deal…" Mari said smiling, as they entered the aisle of the plane, and walked out of the door, and through the Jetway, the sounds of the airport's satellite building beginning to meet their ears as they were guided down a confusing route by a collection of doors and aisles.

Rey stepped seamlessly out of one of the aisles, joining the flow.

"Hey Rey…" Ryder greeted.

"Was it subtle enough?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, no-one noticed…" Mari replied. Rey nodded.

"Good…" she replied, as they boarded a shuttle train.

"So you seriously only feel like you spoke to us ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, seriously. You'll need to fill me in on whether anything remotely interesting happened…"

"Well, we lost a day…" MiniDonmon mentioned.

"Whoopee-do, I've lost hundreds…when I get back, I'm going to be older than I was when I left…several days at least…well, that's if my plan doesn't succeed, if it does, I expect to either vanish in a puff of smoke, or the problem will simply have vanished and my life will be normal again" Rey replied.

"You really can't tell us anything, can you?" Mari asked.

Rey sighed. "Look, I'll make you a deal, in a few months time, you'll know enough to understand why I had to keep this a secret, and then I'll tell you some things, although not everything, okay?"

"Fine…" Mari replied. "It had better be a good explanation…" she added, as the train pulled into the terminal station.

"Trust me…" Rey replied, turning to the brown-red haired girl. "It is…" she said smiling. "I still have to teleport a bit though, getting past customs and all, so, I'll see you guys in a sec…" she told them, stepping away into a toilet.

"Well, it's better than vanishing into thin air every time we see her I guess…" Ryder noted, as they arrived at security. _'Here we go again…'_ he thought, placing his passport on the counter as he was called forward. He looked up and noticed Rey standing on the other side. After being told that everything was okay, and mentally breathing a sigh of relief, they continued their conversation. "So how come you don't get worried about being seen on CCTV?"

"Well, first of all, if any security guy were to claim that, they'd just be told the camera was broken, or they'd dismiss it as a sign of oncoming insanity. To assist that, I use a weak perception filter, nothing compared to what the two Renamon use, but still good enough to avoid the general public questioning who I am, although Digital Watch continues to be persistent. Another trick I learnt from my mother, if you get my drift."

"Afraid not…" Ryder replied.

"Well, you will soon enough…"

"You said two Renamon, there are two of them?" Mari asked.

"Yeah…" Rey replied, not really getting why it was such a surprising question. "Renamon and DarkRenamon, who did you think I meant?"

"She's still around then?" Ryder asked.

"Now, I'm giving far too much away, so my lips are sealed for now…" Rey replied, as they prepared to collect their luggage.

* * *

**04:37 EST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

"So how are we going to get back to Shinjuku?" Davis asked.

"We could run?" Veemon suggested.

"We'll take the train, straight through to Shinjuku" Tai told them.

"Tai, can we eat first? I'm starved!" Koromon asked. Tai nodded.

"We all need to have breakfast really…" Sora added.

"I'm confused, what time is it?" Kristy asked, looking at her D-Vice.

"It's**04:40 EST**" Ryder told the rest of them. "Wow, customs sure took a while…"

"Well, it is early morning, I wasn't expecting them to be quick with the luggage, given that we have so much of it, and also that it was a busy flight…" Kari replied.

Mari looked around the landside of the terminal as they walked around, looking for somewhere to eat. She frowned, noticing everything was in English. Since Ryder had told her about his remarkable translation skills, she had noticed hers more and more, and the fact that he was an Angel seemed to be no coincidence, not to mention the strange thoughts she'd had from time to time, seemingly from herself but clearly not by the subject. But, Ryder had a Digimon, and she didn't, and she was surprised that she would be an Angel without a partner. Lights in the terminal glinted off shiny surfaces and black signs with coloured lettering for navigational. The signs were bilingual, with both English and Japanese, but she didn't need the translation, although she did note that some of the actual English was very poorly translated from its original Japanese. "So this is Japan?" she asked, although it was more rhetorical than inquiring.

"Yeah, welcome to our country…" Kari said to her.

"What's it like? I've never been here before…" she asked Ryder.

"I'm new to it too, so I'm not the best person to ask…" Ryder replied, and smiled as he saw an all-too-familiar sign come into view. "Although…it's not all that different…" he added, gesturing to the large golden arches in front of them, the words McDonalds in both English and Japanese. Mari smiled.

"Wherever you go…" she joked. Rey held back as they entered the restaurant, Kristy turning in bewilderment.

"Are you coming?"

Rey sighed. "I just ate, so I'm going to skip this time…" she replied, glancing to her time travelling device and beginning to set the time.

"Aren't you going to stay and talk at least?" Kristy then asked.

"Sorry…I have some things to do…"

"Please…" Kristy pleaded, using the classic puppy-dog eyes trick. Rey sighed.

"Oh, alright then…" she told the girl, who promptly celebrated by dragging her by her hand into the restaurant. _'This is ironic, she's normally older and more mature than me…her partner in particular…I'll never get used to this time travelling thing…'_

* * *

**05:17 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

The group were just finishing the last remains of their meals, and the food had led to one person in particular having the energy to think up an idea.

"Rey, here's a thought. You say you can't tell anyone about you, but what about me?" Ryder asked. "What's all this Angel stuff really about?"

Rey shook her head. "I can't tell you…"

"Oh come on!" Terriermon complained.

"You never tell us anything!" Davis added.

"That's really not going to help us learn anything, you complaining like that. She's doing her best in a bad situation" Sora told them. "Is there anything at all you can tell us? Anything important that we need to know?" she then asked Rey.

Rey chewed her lip, pondering what she could tell them. There was so much to think through, in particular the effects of them knowing each piece of information. "Well…oh, there is one thing in particular for Ryder…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ryder, even if you do figure out who any of the Angels are before they themselves figure it out, for the love of Goddramon, don't tell them…"

"Why?"

"Oh, like it makes a difference, you'll only do it anyway…" she replied. Ryder sighed.

"This gets more and more complicated every day…" he groaned.

Mari sighed, as they returned to idle chat. A thought occurred to her, and she looked to Ryder.

"Ryder, what am I going to do about accommodation?" she asked.

"No idea, I'm not even sure where I'm staying, I've got to find out from Yamaki. He's setting me up with a place, I suppose kinda like Jeff did for you, only Yamaki isn't as nice as Jeff by the sounds of it."

"Jeff wasn't an easy boss, but I think my history led to him having a soft spot for me. He was tough with everyone else though, and he was a tough boss when we failed a mission for any reason at all."

Ryder frowned. "Well, anyway, if there's room at where I'm staying, you could always live with me?" he suggested, blushing lightly.

"Sure…" she replied.

* * *

**05:38 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

"Right, we have seats on the rear set of the train…" Jeri noted, looking at their tickets.

"Why, couldn't we ride upfront?" Henry asked.

"No, the train splits…one half goes to Shinjuku, and the other doesn't…" Jeri told him, as they boarded, the group following and quickly finding seats, not without attracting the attention of some train staff, who decided that it was probably not worth asking. The train began to move, accelerating out of the station.

"Next stop, home!" Terriermon declared.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Southern Desert**

**22:11 UTC**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"I can't wait to get home; my feet are killing me…" Guilmon complained. After a day of transport by Kyubimon and Growlmon, they had had to resort to walking while their partners recovered their strength.

They were near the very centre of the Digital World, in between the four regions. The closer to the Apex they got, the less the Southern Region's features, notably levels and the Earth orb, seemed to exist. The orb was now small, and distant, and the night had been far more gradual than back in the heart of the Southern Region. Where they were once on an icy level, they were now in a desert, which joined straight onto it. The desert was pleasant in terms of temperature at the moment, although earlier that day it had been intolerable at times.

The feature they were walking towards was now not far at all, although still at least an hours travelling away. Where the Apex was, the sky was lit up almost like a huge strobe light, and inside the Apex, it was clearly daylight.

"Sorry Guilmon, but I am not dragging you by the tail again…" Renamon told the dino. "It took up too much energy…"

"Good, it hurt my back last time…" Guilmon replied laughing. Renamon suddenly felt something change in the air, almost like a chill in the air.

She turned.

A foot slammed into her face and she was thrown into the floor.

"What the…?!" Takato said alarmed, turning round only to be kicked to the floor.

"Renamon! Tak…" Guilmon began, before falling foul to the same fate. Rika ducked quickly, knowing that she would be next, and saw DarkRenamon's foot flying over her head.

"Yggdrasil!" she said angrily. "Renamon!" she called, her partner quickly recovering and standing up. Yggdrasil, as DarkRenamon, smirked.

"Oh, but didn't you forget? You destroy me, your little friend loses her body…now wouldn't that be a shame?" he told the group.

"Renamon, subdue her…" Rika told her partner.

"As you wish…" she replied, leaping forward and trying to grab DarkRenamon's body. DarkRenamon's form leapt into the air.

"BLACK SHARDS!" he yelled, firing the diamonds down, Renamon rolling to the side as they exploded.

'_Yggdrasil is still giving her loads of power…let's see…'_ she thought, pulling her cards out of her holder. "DIGI-MODIFY…Power Activate!" she called, Renamon slamming into Yggdrasil with force, as he screamed in pain. DarkRenamon within Takato winced to see herself in pain, and her anger at Yggdrasil grew.

"Yggdrasil, you are going to pay for your lies, your destruction and everything you've ever done to corrupt this world!" DarkRenamon declared.

Yggdrasil chuckled. "DEMON PAW!"

"POWER PAW!" Renamon yelled, blurs clashing and rebounding off each other, Renamon leaping into the air straight away. "DIAMOND STORM!" she called, the shards colliding with DarkRenamon and exploded. Yggdrasil who grinned and looked at his, or rather DarkRenamon's, hand.

"Oh no, what's going on here?" he mocked. "Destroying this body are you? Not exactly subduing me, is…"

Yggdrasil suddenly yelped in pain as a red blur collided with the Kitsune's body, throwing her to the ground. "That's for hurting my friends!" Guilmon told Yggdrasil. Renamon leapt forward, putting her foot on DarkRenamon's neck.

"We have you now, there is no escape…vacate this body and go to hell!" Rika told Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil growled, before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Guilmon asked.

"Did you really think that I would seriously fight in this form?" he mocked. "You are all so incredibly dumb, it surprises me still" he added, his form glowing a similar black to DarkRenamon's fur.

"What's he doing?" Takato asked.

"No…he can't be!" DarkRenamon thought.

Yggdrasil smirked.

**WARP DIGIVOLUTION**

**DarkRenamon Warp Digivolve to…**

Renamon was forced to move her foot away as the form below it grew. Guilmon and her moved back, as the form stood up, now a black human-fox like form. Bluish-purple armour flooded onto her form, and purple gloves and boots lined with gold trim joined her limbs, taking a very familiar shape, that of Sakuyamon's.

…**Kuzuhamon!**

Yggdrasil's laugh haunted the watching humans and Digimon, as they stared on in shock and horror. "Hmm…a female form, not exactly my style…" Yggdrasil pondered, looking down at his new female form as DarkRenamon scowled. "Although…this could be fun…" he added.

"Sick bastard…" DarkRenamon cursed.

"Now now DarkRenamon, you never managed to attain this form yourself…you should be thanking me, I am giving you a chance to see your mega form before you die…" Yggdrasil taunted, lifting his staff.

"Renamon!" Rika called, her D-Vice glowing.

"Let's take this freak down a peg…" Renamon replied.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to…Sakuyamon!**

Takato looked up at the two shamans, facing off at each other. He couldn't think of anything to say. Chaos pretty much summed up the situation for him in his stead however.

"**Now this is a showdown!"**

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Please review, I read every single one (and enjoy finding out what you like, what you are confused about in my twisted tale of cliff-hangers, and what you found surprising). 

Next time…

Who will win out of the two shaman? Will they get DarkRenamon's body back, before Rika tears it to shreds? Who is Rey?

Find out in 'Shaman Showdown', Chapter Twenty-Four of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	24. Shaman Showdown

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

_Shaman Showdown_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Southern Desert**

**22:30 UTC**

**28****th**** May 2010**

Takato unconsciously raised his D-Arc. He glanced down, noticing that it was now showing details on the black shaman in front of him. He read it out.

"Kuzuhamon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks Womb Realm Mandala and Dragon Helix"

'**I'm surprised that Rika isn't using her Amethyst Mode, it'd give her the upper hand…'**

'_I think she wants to prove that she's more powerful than her alternate form, without needing any additional power…and that includes me…'_ Takato mooted.

'**I'm never going to understand her, or why you like her…'**

Takato chuckled. _'Takato, you've got to make sure that Rika doesn't destroy my body, or we're stuck like this forever!'_ DarkRenamon warned.

'_Yeah…'_ Takato replied. "Rika, make sure not to destroy Kuzuhamon!"

Rika growled from within Sakuyamon. "I'll try my best…" she said reluctantly, fire burning through her veins, as Sakuyamon raised her staff.

"DRAGON HELIX!" the purple shaman shouted.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!" the yellow shaman summoned.

Four dragons clashed with one, destroying each other as Sakuyamon leapt over the blast, slashing across with her staff at her reverse form. Kuzuhamon grabbed the staff, and threw both it and its yellow beholder away, before his mid-section began to glow, as a circle of purple energy formed around it.

"WOMB REALM MANDALA!" he yelled, the ring expanding. Sakuyamon screamed as it touched her, draining her energy and feeding it to Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon strained, and pressed her staff into the ground, pushing herself up, as Kuzuhamon kicked her in the face, throwing her to the ground. Kuzuhamon stood over his fallen foe.

"SPIRIT KICK!" Sakuyamon yelled, kicking Kuzuhamon away with extreme force as she leapt forward, staff prepared. "TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH!" She summoned two swathes of energy, which flew towards the purple priestess, who screamed as he was burned.

Sakuyamon smirked, looking down at the fox-like form. "DRAGON HELIX!" the shaman yelled, surprising Rika who thought that her foe was out for the count. The flames burned at Sakuyamon, as Kuzuhamon dug his heel into her mid-section.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, noticing Sakuyamon's pain.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Kuzuhamon threatened. "Or she dies!" he added, wielding his staff over the yellow fox head.

Takato panicked, looking on in fear at Sakuyamon. _'What do I do?'_ he thought.

Sakuyamon smirked. "You assume that I am out for the count…" she taunted.

"But you are…" Kuzuhamon replied, pushing his foot down further.

"Do you really believe that the form of Harmony would be so easy to defeat?" Renamon asked.

Yggdrasil smirked. "Nice attempt at bluffing…"

"Huh?"

"You are only buying time before you die…"

Rika laughed, and Kuzuhamon looked at the biomerged form, angry.

"What's so funny?"

"You keep forgetting that we always win in the end…"

"But…"

"POWER PAW!" Guilmon yelled, suddenly shadow-shifting in behind Kuzuhamon, perception filter hiding him from the purple shaman until then. Guilmon, glowing with blue energy, smashed his claw into the alternate mega form of his lover, who fell to the ground a short distance away. Sakuyamon stood up.

"Thanks…" Renamon told the dino. Takato replaced the Renamon card back into his pocket. Kuzuhamon stood up, grating his teeth in anger, and grabbing Guilmon by the neck in his hand. Sakuyamon advanced, as Guilmon choked.

"Stop!" Kuzuhamon declared, tightening his grip on the red dino.

"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" Sakuyamon yelled, a blue sphere rising out of her form and burning Kuzuhamon, protecting Guilmon from the shaman's grip in the process. Guilmon dropped to the ground.

"Rika, do you want me to help you?" Takato asked.

"I'm fine…" Rika replied vexed, slashing at Kuzuhamon with her staff. Kuzuhamon rolled aside, and swept his staff across. Sakuyamon grabbed the other staff, and then screamed as Kuzuhamon charged it with energy. Kuzuhamon kicked Sakuyamon aside.

"You seem to reject every single attempt at help…" Kuzuhamon pondered, looking at Sakuyamon rubbing her injured cheek. "It will be your downfall…"

"I have Takato behind me if I need his help!" Rika replied.

Kuzuhamon smirked, looking aside. "Ah, another chance to kill off Chaos and the pathetic prior owner of this body…" he noted, turning.

"Don't you dare!" Sakuyamon told Yggdrasil.

Kuzuhamon growled, and kicked Sakuyamon across the face, before using his other foot to kick her over. He dashed forward at Takato, staff prepared. Takato raised his hands in a futile attempt to block. "WOMB REALM MANDALA!" Yggdrasil yelled, belly surrounded by an energy ring, before kicking at Takato.

Kuzuhamon felt pain flood his form as he was stopped mid-kick. He looked to his foot to see Takato, hand glowing and wings out, burning his foot. He swept his staff around, making Takato move, before backing off.

"DRAGON…" he began, dragon-like shape beginning to be summoned.

"AMETHYST WIND!" Sakuyamon yelled, crystalline shards turning the air purple-pink and impacting her doppelganger, slashing at his skin.

Yggdrasil screamed, turning round to face his other foe.

"CHAOS SMASH!" Takato yelled, leaping forward and slamming his hands into Yggdrasil's back, smashing the priestess form to the ground. A ball of chaos energy glowed in his hand, as Sakuyamon stepped forward, stabbing her staff down. Kuzuhamon rolled aside onto his front, before feeling a sharp point dig into his neck, and a boot block his view.

"Break from the current form, return her to their original body. Correct the mess, restore Harmony to the black Kitsune…" Sakuyamon chanted, her staff held out and glowing. "Let the current beast burn forever!"

Yggdrasil felt pain flow over his form, the spell taking affect. He growled.

Takato felt something flow out of him, as blue and white energy streaked towards the black shaman. Suddenly, the black shaman blurred, data flying off, as DarkRenamon's body was left. The high quantity of blue data flowed away towards the apex, as DarkRenamon's soul was reunited with her body.

"He's escaping!" Guilmon said alarmed, seeing the data flow away towards the apex. Sakuyamon frowned, moving her foot away from the now smaller form. She bent down to speak to DarkRenamon, as her eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Painful…" DarkRenamon replied. Sakuyamon smiled sadly, as she held out her staff, it glowing, as the spell took effect on DarkRenamon, her form glowing with blue energy.

"Hold still, I'm healing you…" Sakuyamon told her.

DarkRenamon smiled bravely. "Thank you…" she said, feeling the numbness fade and herself truly re-established in her body. Sakuyamon's staff stopped glowing, and she smiled, having finally restored order. She glowed, separating into Rika and Renamon.

"Takato, are you okay?" she asked, turning to the boy. He nodded.

"Guilmon?" Renamon inquired.

"I'm fine, neck hurts a bit…" Guilmon told her. Renamon smiled, placing her hand on his neck and feeling it.

"No real damage…" she told Guilmon, who nodded.

"Good, still aches though…"

"I'll kiss it better later, okay?" Renamon told him. He grinned, as suddenly a thunderclap filled the air.

"What's going on?" Takato asked, as they looked to the apex. The sky above it split open, energy flowing through it, thundering out of the ground. Lights tore through the torn-open sky, and they looked on in horror as a form rose through it.

"Let's get moving!" Rika told the others, who nodded, as they ran towards the apex.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Wong Residence**

**06:41 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

Suzie winced as she felt the ground shake, her bed moving at the same time. She heard screams, and the smashing of glass. Lopmon's eyes went wide.

"What is going on?" Suzie asked in fear.

"Something huge is here…so powerful…" Lopmon said in horror, as Suzie climbed out of her bed and stood up, quickly changing into day clothes, as she heard her parents getting up next door.

"Lopmon, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes…" her partner replied, as she opened the door, stepping out into the living room, the lights flickering on and off, and one of the window panes smashed through by the quake. Suzie's mouth gaped, as she looked through the window to a hole in the sky, not far away.

"Please be careful…" Mayumi warned, kissing her.

"Henry will be able to help you once he returns…" Janyuu informed her. "Please be careful…" he added.

Suzie nodded, rushing to the door, Lopmon on her head.

'_Here goes nothing…'_ she thought.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**06:45 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

Calumon took his hands off his ears. "Whoa, that was a loud noise…" he said, looking up to the sky. "Someone broke the sky apart!" he complained, as the gap steadily closed. "That's going to take a lot to fix…" he noted, as the ground shook again and he was knocked to the floor of the hideout. "Hey, that's a big whatever it is!" he said in awe, looking up.

In the park now stood a large pale blue figure, glowing brightly. He had large wings, seemingly made of light, rimmed with yellow electricity, and had armour on his front, silver, black and grey patterns crossing it. A black visor covered the eyes, and he stood, looking down with disgust at the city around him.

"Hey!" Calumon called out.

"Hmm…" the form said, looking down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Calumon, who are you?" Calumon asked cheerfully.

"I am Yggdrasil…"

"Yggdrasilmon? That's a funny name!" Calumon joked.

"I am not a Digimon…I am a God of the Digital World…"

"Really?" Calumon asked intriguingly.

"Yes…"

"What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"What's it like being a God?"

"I am all powerful, it is fantastic…"

"Cool…can I be a God?" Calumon asked, his childlike cheerfulness continuing to intrigue the figure looking down.

"If you became a God, I would kill you, little one…"

"What? That's mean!" Calumon complained.

"I destroy all fake Gods, I am the only true God…"

"Aww…what about Rika and Takato?"

"Do not speak of them in front of me!" Yggdrasil roared. "They are not fit to exist!" he added.

"Wrong bub, it's you who isn't!" complained a voice. Yggdrasil turned. "CORONA DESTROYER!"

Yggdrasil raised his hand, the blast exploding on it, and not damaging him in the slightest. Beelzemon growled, wings flared.

"Hey, take damage when I attack you!" he complained.

Yggdrasil, unemotionally, held up his hand. "ENERGY BURST!" he roared, the blast hitting Beelzemon and sending him flying to the concrete, which he slid along, injuring himself as he went.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako both yelled.

"I'm fine…" Beelzemon said, pain in his voice. "Ai, Mako, get out of here!" he told them.

"Why?"

"You'll get hurt otherwise!"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…be careful…" Ai told her partner, as she and her twin walked away. Beelzemon stood up again, holding his gun out.

"I will be careful…CORONA DESTROYER!" he roared once again, the attack harmlessly hitting Yggdrasil's armour. "GET HURT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Beelzemon roared.

"ENERGY BURST!" Yggdrasil said, as Beelzemon was hit by a massive burst of energy, once again hitting the concrete. Impmon stood up weakly.

"No fair…" he complained.

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!" yelled dual female voices, as Yggdrasil was hit by thunderbolts from the sky. He turned, completely unaffected, and faced Cherubimon.

"ENERGY BURST!" he roared, Suzie screaming as the biomerge was thrown through the air by a blast larger than them, straight into a building. Cherubimon stood up, weak, as Yggdrasil approached her.

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"

"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!"

"ELEC-KUGEL!"

"ATOMIC RAY!"

The blasts collided with Yggdrasil, smoke being kicked into the air by the explosion.

"We got him!" Kazu cheered.

The dust cleared, revealing a completely undamaged Yggdrasil. He turned.

"No way!" Gomamon complained.

"FENRIR SWORD!"

"GRANDIS SCISSORS!"

"MACH STINGER VICTORY!"

The trio attacked Yggdrasil directly, him looking down in nonchalance as the attacks had no effect. He swatted the three away, Valkyrimon, GrandisKuwagamon and TigerVespamon smashing into the ground at high speed.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"ACCEL ARM!"

"SEVEN HEAVENS!"

The attacks collided with Yggdrasil's less protected rear. He turned, smirking.

"Did I feel a nudge?" he noted. "How pathetic…"

"Why won't you die?!" Kazu asked.

"I am all-powerful, you shall never defeat me!" Yggdrasil roared. "ENERGY STORM!" he roared, as blasts of energy shot out of the sky, colliding with every biomerge nearby and their screams resounding as they shrunk back to their component forms.

Calumon looked up, fearfully.

"You're a meanie!" he complained. Yggdrasil smirked, holding out his hand, energy gathering, and aimed at Calumon.

"Look out!" Patamon yelled.

"KAHUNA WAVES!" yelled MarineAngemon, blowing heart-shaped bubbles at Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil turned, moaning in pain, and aimed at the small fairy.

"It worked!" Kenta cheered, his smile soon vanishing.

"ENERGY BURST!" Yggdrasil roared aiming at the pair, MarineAngemon summoning a strong heart shaped bubble to block. The blast faded, as did the bubble, as MarineAngemon collapsed into his partner's arms, weak and tired. Yggdrasil turned to face the Tamers, his lack of any visible emotion due to his face amour disturbing them. "Prepare for your end…"

"FIRESTORM!" yelled another voice, as fireballs scattered from the sky, hitting Yggdrasil only. His large form took plenty of blasts, and he lifted his arm.

"ENERGY BURST!" he roared, firing a blast at the dragon biped.

"RETCON!" Donmon and Ryder yelled, as the blast failed to fire, and Yggdrasil looked at his hand. BlazeDonnermon smirked.

"What?!" Yggdrasil asked.

"Who's that?" Yolei asked.

"The name's BlazeDonnermon…AKA Ryder Stevens and Donmon…I've found my place in this world…the First Angel of Time…and I will not let you destroy that!"

Yggdrasil chuckled, swatting at the dragon, who sped away to one side, letting another get their move in.

"TERRA FORCE!" yelled WarGreymon, the massive blast slamming into Yggdrasil. The size was overpowering, and it moved Yggdrasil back, feet dragging through the concrete. He turned to face the other dragon biped, but came under assault from further newcomers.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" echoed as a burst of flames hit the beast.

"POSITRON LASER!" resounded as a blast of energy collided with Yggdrasil.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS!" was yelled as an assault of ten crystals collided with the pale blue figure.

"BIFROST!" was yelled as a flaming arrow hit Yggdrasil, from a noticeably smaller Sleipmon. Ryder noted that when biomerged, Kudamon and Kristy were considerably smaller now than when they saw Sleipmon as a Royal Knight.

"TWIN FANG!" SaberLeomon yelled, firing needle arrows from her mane.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" yelled the twin voices of Henry and Terriermon, as missiles collided with Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil roared from the constant assault, burning at him, hitting him from every direction.

"It's working!" Mari cheered, watching the battle from a road lining the park nearby. Rey stood next to her, watching the assault with awe, Rejimon on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked a voice, and Mari looked to the floor below her to see Calumon watching, smiling curiously.

"I'm Mari Flynn…"

"Hi Mari, I'm Calumon!" he cheered, leaping onto her head. "You've got really nice hair!" he cheered.

"Thanks…is he always like this?" Mari asked the redhead next to her.

"Yeah, always, regardless of what's going on. It's like the one universal constant, and if he's ever unhappy for a day or more, hell would freeze over" Rey joked.

Mari chuckled. "So why aren't you fighting alongside them? I presume you can biomerge?"

"Yeah, I can, but I'd rather not. Muddling with history, and making it too obvious who I am and all that…"

Mari nodded understandably, looking back to the battle. She frowned, looking to the ground. "Look…Rey, you can pop in and out of time as much as you want and need, and I can't really do anything to help so…can you make sure that Ryder stays safe for me?" she asked humbly.

Rey looked to her, an inquiring look in her expression, which soon vanished. She smiled, and nodded. "Sure…" she replied.

"Thanks…" Mari replied.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Apex**

**23:00 UTC**

**28****th**** May 2010**

"Wow…" Rika said in shock, looking at the vast tree. "Is this the tree of Yggdrasil?" she asked.

"Yes…" DarkRenamon replied. "We can enter through that gap over there; we must be able to find something within to aid us…"

Rika nodded, and they walked through the short grass, and into the tree. There was a noticeable lack of Digimon here, and the ever-present daylight was disturbing. The contrast with the inside of the tree was equally disturbing, it was virtually black excepting the limited light shining through its opening.

"How are we going to find anything in here?" Takato asked, frustrated.

"I can see enough…" Renamon told him.

"Same…" DarkRenamon added.

"Use your night vision…" Rika replied. Takato nodded, remembering the time he used it a couple of years prior, on his trip to the Eastern Quadrant. His eyes glowed red, and Rika's glowed blue.

"I can't see anything!" Guilmon complained.

"Here…" Renamon told him, putting out her hand.

"Thanks Renamon…" he replied happily, as they walked through the darkened chamber. Even with night vision, they were still limited in how far they could see. As they neared the centre, they saw a central platform.

"This is where he would give out orders from…all the Royal Knights would stand around it, listening to his every order. It sickens me even thinking of it, how much he fooled and deceived them into believing him" DarkRenamon explained. Takato and Rika nodded glumly.

A noise was heard from the darkness.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

The noise repeated. It was a struggling, groaning noise, and it came from the back of the chamber.

"Let's find out…" Rika told him, beginning to run across the chamber. The ground was smooth, oddly considering the fact that they were inside a tree. Rika stopped all of a sudden, sliding slightly, when they saw what was at the back of the chamber.

"The Sovereigns?" Takato questioned in shock.

In front of them, held in place by branches protruding from the tree, were the four sovereigns, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon. Every move was met by a jolt of energy through them, shocking them with pain.

"What the hell is going on? We thought you guys were dead!" Rika asked.

Azulongmon struggled to talk, but failed when a shock of electricity ran through his system. Zhuqiaomon growled.

"Takato, we've got to free them!" Rika told the brown-haired boy, searching her card deck. Takato nodded, and looked back to the sovereigns.

"**There's a quicker way…"**

"What?" Rika asked.

"**OBLITERATION!"**Chaos roared, Rika ducking to the floor as a blast expanded from Takato, impacting the tree as it did so. The tree burned, ripping through and burning to shreds, googols of data burning away as the walls turned red, the blast working its way through them. The branches holding the Sovereigns melted, and the humans and Digimon looked around in amazement. Rika frowned, and looked to Takato, as light from outside poured onto the now bare earth.

"**CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT BLOWING IT ALL TO SHREDS?!"** Harmony asked angrily.

"**No, why?"** Chaos replied.

Harmony looked at her fellow incarnate with a look of disgust, before returning control to Rika, Chaos doing likewise.

"That was impressive…" DarkRenamon noted.

"Thank you for freeing us…" Azulongmon told them.

Zhuqiaomon growled. "Freed by humans…" he said with disgust.

"If it helps, we're only part-human…" Takato suggested. Zhuqiaomon growled again. "Okay, maybe it didn't help…" he added.

Takato reached down to his D-Arc, ready to analyse the Sovereigns that he was less knowledgeable about.

Suddenly, he felt it shatter, looking on alarmed as the screen cracked, hauntingly familiar to when his red ringed D-Arc cracked before.

"What the hell?" he cursed.

**"That's what you get for using power like that…"**

Takato watched as suddenly, the power of Chaos that had been dispersed by the blast he had carried out, reformed, flying onto his wrist and joining the data that was previously a part of his D-Arc. A D-Vice wrapped around his wrist, the Digimon and humans nearby looking on in amazement at the device. It was similar to Rika's, with the glossy nature of the black colours, but with a tint of red, and with a red surround around the large square screen, once Takato enlarged it to its full form.

"My very own D-Vice…" he said excitedly.

"And all it took was destroying the Tree of Yggdrasil…" Rika added.

"Uwe got ureself a wee bargain there…" Ebonwumon joked.

"Speak fure ureself…" his other head added. "He lost 'is old Digivice 'n the process…"

"Aye, but 'e freed us too…"

"Did he imprison you?" Renamon asked, looking to the sovereigns.

"Yes, three years ago, after the D-Reaper subsided. He saw our power during the final battle, and he decided to imprison us to prevent any other Gods existing than him" Azulongmon explained. 

"He's gone mad with jealousy…" DarkRenamon noted.

'**Rika, the wall between the real and Digital Worlds is weak here, Yggdrasil must have opened a portal…'**

"Takato, Harmony says that the wall between the Digital World and the real world is weak here, and that Yggdrasil opened a portal…" Rika told him.

"What?! He's going to kill our friends!" Takato panicked.

"What do we do?" Guilmon asked.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**07:05 JST**

"We've got you beat Egg Timer!" Terriermon cheered. Yggdrasil turned, growling.

"Don't get too confident…" Henry warned, looking on in fear.

"ENERGY BURST!" Yggdrasil roared, a blast of energy, this time smaller than the target, collided with MegaGargomon, pushing him back. He groaned in pain, as he tore a hole in the concrete below.

Yggdrasil suddenly roared in pain, surprising them. He growled, as he realised what was going on.

'_I will destroy those two 'Gods' when I get my chance, for killing part of my form! Until then…'_

"POSITRON…"

"ENERGY STORM!" roared the 'God' once again, bursts of energy flying out of the sky and colliding with each of them.

"RETCON!" Ryder yelled, just in time, as the blast only hit part of him, owing to the probability modification. BlazeDonnermon was thrown to the ground, as each of the others were thrown out of their biomerge. BlazeDonnermon rolled along the ground in pain, looking around in fear.

"And now, the end of the Tamers!" Yggdrasil declared.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so, we're now firmly in the final battle. The next chapter looks to be the last of this story, unless of course, I do an epilogue, not sure whether I will or I won't, I'll see based on the length of the next chapter. Please review. 

Next time…

Is it really the end for the Tamers, or will Rika and Takato find a way back to the real world in time?

Find out in 'Ragnarok', Chapter Twenty-Five of Dimensions Book Four: Gods.


	25. Ragnarok

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story, earlier stories and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

_Ragnarok_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**07:06 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

"Rey, you've got to do something!" Mari told the redhead next to her. Rey looked to the red-brown haired girl, and frowned.

"I can't…"

"But, Yggdrasil is going to kill Ryder!"

"Not if I haven't affected time too much…"

"What can possibly change things now?"

Suddenly, a thunder crack interrupted the pair, as the sky opened and the ground shook. A blue opening ruptured the sky, far smaller than Yggdrasil's, but still significant, as some forms descended.

"It can't be!" Kari said in amazement, as Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Renamon and DarkRenamon were gently let down to the ground by the force of the portal, landing safely in front of Yggdrasil.

"Did you miss us?" Rika asked. She looked up to Yggdrasil's final form.

"Whoa…" Takato said in awe, looking up at the size of the beast. "Why didn't he use that before?"

Yggdrasil growled. _'I have to kill them before _that_ happens, that was my reason for not using this form before…'_ "How did you escape the Digital World?" he asked angrily.

"Well, you were stupid enough to leave a weak-spot in the walls between the worlds, and we simply cut a hole through…" Rika explained. "Easy enough, didn't even need much of my energy…"

"It makes no difference, I shall destroy you…" he declared.

Takato looked around at the fallen, and standing weakly, Tamers and Digimon. "What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"I took out your little friends, all except your little Angel over there who refuses to die!" Yggdrasil complained, gesturing to the dragon biped.

"Who's that?" Takato asked. BlazeDonnermon stood up, weakly.

"It's me, Ryder…and Donmon…" he explained.

"You're…an Angel?" Rika asked.

BlazeDonnermon nodded. "The First…the leader of the Angels…" he told her.

"What are these Angels?" Yggdrasil asked.

"None of your business…" Rika replied.

"None of yours either, when I destroy you…" Yggdrasil replied, charging a ball of energy in his hands.

"Rika, let's draw him into the sky…" Takato whispered to his girlfriend. She nodded, understanding his tactical aim, to avoid damage to those on the ground below, and held her arm to her chest, as he did likewise, their D-Vices glowing and flooding them and their partners with the light of digivolution.

'_They have D-Vices!' _thought the group in amazement, staring at the expanded devices on their lower arms.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode!**

**Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to…Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode!**

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon flew upwards, into the air, Yggdrasil looking up angrily.

"You are not escaping!" he declared, himself levitating into the air, using his wings as he did so. DarkRenamon watched them rise into the air.

"Good luck…" she whispered. She turned, to see Mari and Rey arriving at the park, Calumon on Mari's head, and Rejimon on Rey's shoulder.

"It's Rey!" Kazu said in surprise, noticing her and her partner, not hiding as they normally did.

"And someone who I've never seen before…" Ryo added.

DarkRenamon turned to Mari. "Thanks for talking to me and convincing me of what was truly going on…" she told her.

Mari nodded. "No problem, always like to help a friend…" she told the Kitsune, smiling.

BlazeDonnermon looked into the air, seeing the red, blue and pale blue lights fade into the bright sunlight.

"_Donmon, we have to follow..."_ Ryder told his partner.

"_Yeah…"_ Donmon replied, as BlazeDonnermon prepared his wings.

"Are you going to follow?" Mari asked. BlazeDonnermon looked to her.

"I want to see what happens…I'll try to help, but…"

"Just keep yourself safe, okay…" Mari told him. He nodded, smiling.

"I promise…" he told her, as BlazeDonnermon took off into the air, the orange light pursuing the others, fading from sight.

"Who are you?" TK asked, seeing the newcomer.

"I'm Mari Flynn…"

"So who exactly?" Yolei asked. Mari turned to her and smiled.

"Ryder's girlfriend…" she explained.

"You're Rey, right?" Ken asked. Rey nodded.

"Rey Matsuki, pleased to make your acquaintance…"

"You're related to Takato?" Kazu asked. "Do you want to go out with me?" he added.

"Yes, and no respectively…I already have someone else…" she replied, as the brown-haired teen frowned, and Kenta chuckled.

"Did you really expect her to say yes?" Kenta whispered.

"No, but it was worth a shot…" Kazu replied.

"How are you related to Takato?" Suzie asked.

"Far too complicated and mind-blowing to explain…" Rey replied.

"Who are you?" Patamon asked DarkRenamon.

"I am DarkRenamon, and I am a lone Digimon who will now follow Chaos and Harmony…" she explained humbly and politely, looking up to the sky. "They let me see the truth, along with Mari here, and Takato…"

"Who is this Yggdrasil guy, and where did he come from?"

"It's a long story…" Tai began, as he explained the events of the past few days.

* * *

**Skies above Tokyo**

**07:16 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

Rika looked down, seeing the clouds below. They had risen so high that the city was now out of sight, and Yggdrasil seemed smaller than the clouds surrounding them.

"We shall bring about your end…" Sakuyamon declared. "For killing so many, you will pay dearly Yggdrasil!" she added, drawing her sword, as Gallantmon raised his spear.

"CRIMSON LIGHT!" Gallantmon yelled, funnelling the energy into the spear and firing it forward at the beast, who roared in pain as it impacted him.

"SPELL OF HARMONY!" Sakuyamon yelled, doing similarly with her sword, and getting similar results, as Yggdrasil flickered.

"It's working!" Takato cheered.

Ryder looked out from BlazeDonnermon, as the battle came into view. He gulped at the vastness of Yggdrasil, and the size of the two megas by comparison.

"ROYAL SABER!" Gallantmon yelled, slashing at Yggdrasil's armour with his blade, Blutgang.

"SHAMAN SWORD!" Sakuyamon declared, doing similarly with hers, as the armour shattered, and fell away, unveiling the form below. Yggdrasil was block-like, his top shaped almost like a star with two points out to either side and a further point out of his unemotional silver face. He removed two pale blue blades from underneath his cracking armour, and held them menacingly to his front. His wings and form became more dull and clearer to see. BlazeDonnermon looked on curiously at this new form.

"FINAL JUSTICE!" Gallantmon yelled, throwing his spear, Gungnir, at the 'God', but it was slashed away quickly, as Yggdrasil advanced with the blades.

"ENERGY BLADE!" he roared, the blade glowing and colliding with Gallantmon. Takato suddenly felt weak, as he and Guilmon were thrown out of their biomerge. BlazeDonnermon and Sakuyamon looked on in horror as Takato, weakened considerably by the attack, began to plummet uncontrollably.

"TAKATO!" Rika yelled, fearful for his safety. BlazeDonnermon was paralysed in fear at what was happening, Takato was heavily injured by the attack.

Yggdrasil smirked, and held out his hands. "ENERGY BURST!" he roared, a blast of energy shooting towards Sakuyamon.

"RETCON!" Ryder yelled, the blast missing. Mainly.

Sakuyamon yelped in pain as she felt her left side impacted by the blast, before herself plummeting as her wings disintegrated into data.

BlazeDonnermon was now completely unable to speak and was paralysed by the horrific scene in front of him, by the Gods Chaos and Harmony being slaughtered.

'_But…they're Gods…why aren't they winning? What do I do?'_ he thought.

Rika felt herself drifting from Renamon, and suddenly noticed she had debiomerged. She quickly grabbed Renamon's hand, and her wings formed on her back, as she swept them back, flying at high velocity down towards Takato, inching closer and closer as she put out her hand to grab him, her clothes ruffled by the wind speeding past her and biting at her skin.

Yggdrasil now looked to BlazeDonnermon, noticing he was watching.

"You are remarkably persistent…no matter…" he began. "With their impending deaths, I shall destroy this world…"

BlazeDonnermon gulped, as Yggdrasil raised his hands, his entire form glowing with data.

"FINAL DESTRUCTION!" he roared, the air ripping past him into a vacuum.

* * *

"Takato!" Rika said emotionally, having pulled Takato close to her. Guilmon fell, barely conscious, nearby, hand grabbed by Renamon, who in turn was held by Rika's other hand.

Takato moaned, waking up weakly. "Rika…" he said weakly.

"We're falling…we have to do something…" Rika told him. Her wings deployed, and they began to slow, but she felt them straining against the weight. "I can't stop us all falling…"

"I can't use my wings…" Takato told her. "They won't open…"

"I don't want to die…" Rika told him.

"We're not going to…" Takato decided, pain fading slightly as he became more determined and the adrenaline set in.

"I love you…" Rika told him, pulling him close, as Renamon did likewise to Guilmon. Takato grabbed Guilmon with his other hand, as they ended up falling as a set of four.

"I love you too…" Takato replied, tearful slightly. Guilmon nodded to Renamon.

"Whatever happens…" Rika told him, as their D-Vices glowed and beeped in unison, Guilmon and Renamon beginning to glow.

"What's happening?" Takato asked in surprise, as he began to glow red, and Rika began to glow blue.

"**Something ancient…"**

"**Something that I never thought would happen again…"**

"What?" Takato and Rika asked, as they felt energy rush over them.

**DUAL BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon, Renamon, Dual Biomerge Digivolve to…**

The light of digivolution enveloped the four, blues and reds swirling as they fell onto each other. A form expanded, golden and growing. A long dragon-like tail formed, white in the middle with gold towards the edges, tapering off towards the end, with a feather-like ending. The white fur ran all the way up the form's chest, to where gold fur began to dominate. A dragon-like gray mask covered the face, with a pair of horns and red and black markings on both the horns and the mask. White hair ran out of the back of the head a short way down the body. Both arms had golden rings halfway along the upper arm, with a red shoulder pad lined with gold on the left, and a purple one on the right. A red bracelet covered the lower part of the left arm, and a purple one on the lower part of the right arm. The bracelets, rings and shoulder pads were all inscribed in an ancient language. Four black-feathered wings rose out of the right side of the body, and four white wings rimmed with gold connections to the body. He/she declared his/her name, in a sextuple voice of Rika, Takato, Harmony, Chaos, Guilmon and Renamon, that somehow also sounded natural at the same time.

…**Goddramon!**

Rika looked around in the golden sphere in amazement, blushing slightly when she realised that both her and Takato were naked, excepting their D-Vices.

"_What happened?"_ Takato asked, diverting attention from their embarrassing situation.

"_We…biomerged together?" _Rika replied, surprised.

"**This is the reason why you did not have your full powers…"**

"**It's not Gods, it's God…singular…we were split at the dawn of time, due to a…disagreement…"**

"**Hey, the pebbles own all, I told you that so many times!"**

"_So…we're one and the same?"_ Rika asked.

"**To some extent yes, but at the same time, no. Originally we were, but our latest incarnations are different."**

"_Puts DarkRenamon in your head into perspective somewhat, doesn't it?"_ Rika noted. Takato chuckled.

"_Takatomon, I feel all funny…"_ Guilmon said._ "This is confusing…"_

"_Don't worry; it's confusing me too…"_ Renamon comforted him.

"_So what gender are we?" _Takato asked.

"**For God's sake, please don't start that argument again!"** Chaos warned, panicking.

"_This is…strange…"_ Rika said.

"_I think we shouldn't use this power that often…" _Renamon suggested.

Rika and Takato nodded. _"Yeah, it's a bit confusing..."_ Takato replied.

"_Powerful though…" _Rika added.

"_Rika, are you ready to fight back, because I sure am?" _Takato decided, punching his fist into his hand.

"_I know you're not ready…"_

"_Huh? How?"_

"_We're the same being Takato!"_

Takato chuckled. _"This will seriously take some getting used to…"_

Goddramon looked up, towards Yggdrasil and the storm brewing above.

"_The First Angel needs our help, and it's time to make Yggdrasil pay for his crimes!"_ Rika declared. Takato nodded, and Goddramon flew upwards.

Yggdrasil looked down from his summoning of his destructive blast, as did BlazeDonnermon, still paralysed in fear, which faded when he saw what was approaching, to be quickly replaced with confusion and amazement.

"What the…?" he cursed.

"No...this is exactly what I was trying to prevent!" Yggdrasil said in anger.

"Yggdrasil, you will pay for the murders you have caused…" Goddramon declared, in a voice that was both male and female, and seemed to work perfectly. The voice was imperative, commanding, and yet caring at the same time.

"Rika? Takato?" Ryder asked, bewildered.

"Both…" Goddramon replied, smirking.

"No…way…" BlazeDonnermon replied in shock. "Wait a sec…Goddramon…that's who the Angels were made by…"

Goddramon nodded. "And you are their leader…" he/she replied, smiling.

BlazeDonnermon nodded. Ryder looked to his D-Vice. "Goddramon, Vaccine Type, Super Ultimate Level, attacks God Flame, Summon Amon and Summon Umon. The God of everything, with the power to create and destroy using the bracelets on his arms, well beyond his normal move set."

Goddramon looked to Yggdrasil, hatred in his/her eyes. "You will now be destroyed…GOD FLAME!" he/she roared, a hugely powerful flame being released from his/her mouth, and burning Yggdrasil, cancelling his final destruction move. Yggdrasil growled, and held out his hands, summoning energy.

"ENERGY BURST!" he roared, the blast of energy careering towards the dragon, who lifted his/her arm. The blast suddenly disintegrated, and Yggdrasil growled, raising his sword, which glowed with energy.

"SUMMON UMON!" the dragon roared, his/her right bracelet glowing as a great gold-handled sword formed in his/her hand, a burst of energy in the shape of a blue dragon shining along it as it formed.

"ENERGY SWORD!" Yggdrasil yelled, the swords clashing, and both of Yggdrasil's swords being shattered.

"Now it ends!" Goddramon declared, raising his/her left arm, as the bracelet glowed red. "SUMMON AMON!" he/she roared, as a burst of energy in the shape of a red dragon was released, before it formed a huge red destructive blast, colliding with Yggdrasil, who roared in pain.

Goddramon smirked, as BlazeDonnermon cheered.

"It's you who's the fake God!" he declared, as Yggdrasil shattered, breaking into huge amounts of data, which burnt away into nothing as the powers of Chaos took effect. Goddramon and BlazeDonnermon breathed a sigh of relief.

"We won…" Rika said.

"About time too…" Ryder added. "That was so cool…and this really does change everything…"

"Yeah…" Takato replied.

"Renamon, I've noticed something!" Guilmon said excitedly.

"What is it Guilmon?" Renamon asked, the continual switching of voices being even more confusing than when it was a normal biomerge, or the two incarnates on their own.

"The bracelet of Umon, Creation…it's similar to your glove!" he told her. Goddramon's eyes widened as he/she looked closely at his/her right arm, now held out in front of her.

"You're right…" Renamon replied.

"**The Power of Creation is sealed within the right bracelet, and the Power of Destruction within the left…"**

"**Harmony and Chaos…"**

"Yeah…" Takato replied.

"Takato, this is the most insane thing we've ever done…" Rika told him.

"What, more insane than _that_?" Takato asked.

Rika blushed. "Well, maybe…" she replied. Takato chuckled.

"_What the hell are they talking about?"_ Ryder asked Donmon.

"_Beats me…" _came the reply.

"Can we really show everyone this form?" Rika asked.

Takato frowned. "I guess not…it'd blow their minds, maybe for now it's worth them not knowing…"

"The Angels should know eventually, as for those other than them, it's up to you who you decide to let see your form…" Ryder told them. Goddramon nodded.

"Takato, this was fun…" Guilmon said to his partner.

"Yeah, maybe we can do it again sometime…" Rika added. "Maybe make it more interesting…" she then added, grabbing his hand within the sphere suggestively, as it faded in a burst of gold light and they were replaced by Rika, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon, the incarnates with wings outstretched and holding their partners.

"Time to go back down to Planet Earth…" BlazeDonnermon said to them. "It sure isn't up here…" he added, noting the unbelievable nature of the events he had witnessed.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Shinjuku Park, Tokyo**

**12:31 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

Peace returned to the city of Tokyo, as Takato and Rika sat peacefully on the steps outside the hideout. She sat on his lap, and he had his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed most of the time, breaking the silence only to pull him into a kiss. Renamon and Guilmon sat nearby, silently enjoying each others company.

"It's so peaceful now…" she said, the sounds of traffic and life returning to normal filling the skies.

"Yeah…hard to believe what happened only a few hours ago…" Takato replied.

"What happened a few hours ago?" Mari asked, as she arrived with Ryder, holding his hand. Donmon followed

"Um…nothing…" Takato replied, Rika silently chuckling at his clumsiness.

"There was a battle, wasn't there?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I suppose…what happened up there anyway?" Mari asked Ryder.

"They fought Yggdrasil, and they won…" he told her, smiling.

"Good, because that battle would've had serious costs otherwise…" Mari replied.

"Did you go to see your apartment?" Rika asked, changing the subject. Mari nodded.

"Yeah, it's great…so, I'm staying with him now…" she replied.

"Everything worked out well…life seems so much better now…" Rika replied. "I hope it always stays this way…" she added.

"Well, I'm off…" said Rey, arriving with her partner on her shoulder, and adjusting her time travel device, while at the same time finishing a piece of Guilmon bread. "Takato, thank your mother for the bread…" she replied. "It's on your tab…" she added.

"You really are like Rika…" Takato replied.

Rika and Rey looked at him. "Huh?"

"Never mind…so, are you leaving now?" Takato asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon enough, but I can't stand staying around for too long, otherwise I'll be a year older when I return, and I know how bad that would be…" Rey replied.

"See you then…" Rika told her.

"Good luck…" Rey told Rika, tapping the button on the dial, and vanishing in a flash of light, leaving the others to reflect on her.

"I'm sure we'll see her soon enough, and hopefully find out a lot more about her…" Ryder said to the others.

"That reminds me…" Rika noted, reaching into her jeans pocket, and pulling out a strand of long red hair. "We can find out something about her now if we want to…" she told the others, as Ryder and Mari looked on in shock at what she had.

* * *

**Hypnos, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**13:29 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

"So you think that it'll show us something?" Janyuu asked. Rika nodded, handing him the red hair. Rika turned to face Takato, Ryder, Mari and Henry, who they had stopped to pick up en route to Hypnos, along with his father, not working on this particular Saturday. Their partners, where applicable, stood near them or on their heads and shoulders. Rika walked back into Takato's arms, and they awaited the result.

* * *

**13:39 JST**

**29****th**** May 2010**

"We've got the results back…" Riley told them, opening the doors to the control room. Rika nodded, and walked into the room, the others following.

"What results do you want to compare them against?" Yamaki asked.

"Try mine, Rika's and Ryder's…" Takato replied. Yamaki nodded, and drew the results up onto the screen.

A gasp followed by a silence befell the group, as they stared at the new pattern. It was similar to Rika's or Takato's, a pair of DNA strands, surrounded by ADNA. The thing was, there were ten strands of ADNA, far more than on Ryder's, who was known to be an Angel.

"What's different with her?" Ryder asked, frustrated slightly. "What on earth is the difference?" he continued.

"She's definitely got something different with her, it's clear…" Rika noted. "But what is it, what could possibly make her different to the other Angels?"

"She doesn't exist yet…" Takato pondered. "There must be a reason…"

"Time will tell, I guess…" Henry replied.

"Oh, I'm sick of time being so slow…" Terriermon glowed. "Ryder, speed it up will ya!"

"I can't do that…" Ryder replied.

"You're so useless!" Terriermon complained. Henry chuckled.

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**08:01 JST**

**3****rd**** July 2010**

The morning air seeped into Rika's room, as she slowly awoke from her long slumber. She glanced at her D-Vice, nearby on the floor, and moaned in response how early she had woken up, preferring to sleep in until ten o'clock on Saturday morning.

'_I guess Takato does get annoyed with waking me up early…and my angry reactions…'_ Rika thought, glancing to Renamon nearby, sleeping. Rika climbed out of her futon, and Renamon woke up. "Good morning…" Rika said, standing up.

"Morning…" Renamon replied.

Rika suddenly felt nauseous, her throat feeling sore and ill. She felt like she was about to throw up, something that Renamon noticed with surprise.

"Rika, are you…"

Rika had already run down the corridor, bursting into the bathroom and barfing into the sink. Renamon quickly followed, pausing outside the door as Rika's sister and her partner approached her drowsily.

"What's wrong with Rika?" Kristy asked the Kitsune, still in her pyjamas and with Kudamon following. Rika ran the tap, before exiting the bathroom.

"Kristy, tell Mum that I am never eating her cooking again…" Rika said angrily.

Kristy looked on with a look of confusion. "O…kay…" she replied, before hearing a doorbell.

"Takato's here…" Kudamon noted. Rika nodded, and walked along the hallway to the front door of their house.

"Morning Rika…" Takato greeted as she opened the door.

"Morning Honey…" Rika replied roughly.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked, noticing her hoarse voice.

"Just threw up…"

"What?" Takato replied.

"Thank my mothers awful cooking…"

Takato smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Of course I am Takato; it was just a bad reaction…or simply awful cooking…"

Takato chuckled, as he entered the house. "What do you want to do today then?"

"Same thing we do every day Takato, hang out randomly in the park, my house, even go to Ryder and Mari's place to chat about whatever Angel stuff he's been figuring out in class this week…" Rika replied. Takato chuckled, Mari and Ryder had recently been enrolled in their school, and it was somewhat of a culture change compared to their western schooling, which they both found amusing. Ryder ended up spending most of the time figuring out what the Angel business was all about, and telling them later. There was also the benefit that in their apartment, they normally ended up being able to do anything they wanted, be it watching TV for hours on end, or eat sweets and bread, or watch Guilmon do so until Mari complained about all the wrappers left over the floor.

"Sounds like fun…" Takato replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I've got to have breakfast first…" Rika replied, walking around the kitchen and getting out a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon, along with a glass of water and a bottle of milk, before placing them on the table, and sitting down. Takato sat on a chair next her, as did Kristy, who also gathered her breakfast. Rumiko and Seiko soon joined them, and Renamon stood, ever present but silent, against a wall nearby, Guilmon sitting on the floor near her. Kudamon sat on Kristy's shoulders, as they began the morning's conversation.

"I don't see what's wrong with my cooking!" Rumiko argued.

"There must be something wrong with it, I was sick for God's sake!" Rika argued back.

"Maybe you put in too much of something dear?" Seiko suggested to her daughter, who frowned.

"Maybe…" Rumiko replied, sounding thoughtful, but at the same time keeping her thoughts that Rika was wrong.

"Hard to believe that it was only five weeks ago when we went to New York, and then the Digital World…" Takato said to Rika, changing the subject.

"Wasn't exactly the best holiday ever…" Rika said back to him. "Up until we ended up in the Digital World, it was good enough…" she added. Takato nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Guilmon's Hideout, Shinjuku Park**

**08:21 JST**

**3****rd**** July 2010**

"It's been a quiet month hasn't it…" Takato noted, as they sat on the steps near the hideout. The city was peaceful as ever, with bioemerges only occasional, and Rika felt somewhat better since her nausea had subsided. Guilmon was currently chasing Calumon and Kristy in a game of tag, Renamon watching from a tree and quietly cheering for Guilmon to win. Rika once again sat on Takato's lap, his arms around her waist, while Kudamon sat quietly on the roof of the hideout. The giggles of Guilmon, Kristy and Calumon were the main source of noise, besides Rika and Takato's occasional talk, but most of the time they simply appreciated the pleasure of each others company on the quiet summer morning. The air was crisp, and the heat of the day had yet to make it humid, so it was a pleasant morning as well.

Guilmon ran headfirst into Kristy, as Calumon leapt out of the way, and the human and digimon fell on their backs. "Calumon, stop doing that!" Kristy complained.

"Yeah…" Guilmon added, rubbing his sore nose.

"If you're going to keep injuring each other, I'm going to stop you all playing tag…" Rika told them.

"What are you, my mother?" Kristy asked, annoyed.

"Okay you two, we don't wanna fight…" Takato said nervously, before recalling the last time he said a similar sentiment three years ago.

Rika and Kristy both hmph'ed, and turned away from each other. Kristy walked away through the trees in the park, Kudamon following. Takato glanced back, hoping that the pair wouldn't get into any more trouble. Takato glanced to the D-Vice on his wrist. The previous few weeks had told him that it was virtually identical to Ryder's, as was Rika's, but there were a few things different. The most obvious difference was the glossy finish and the red tint, or blue in Rika's case. There were a few more subtle differences in the programs, and the device seemed to be designed to withstand the stresses of the powers their owners held as being one of the components of Goddramon, something that their previous D-Arcs were clearly unable to do.

"Takato, I never got my chance to tell you something…" Rika began, looking up and making eye contact with Takato.

"What is it?" Takato asked, smiling.

Rika smirked, her voice becoming angrier. "You destroyed the Orb of Harmony; I could've used it for so many things…I am so pissed off with you…"

"But…I saved our lives!" Takato pleaded back.

"I know, but it was still stupid…" Rika replied, pulling him into a kiss. "Try to be more careful in future, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever happens…" Takato said.

"Don't say that!" Rika replied quickly.

"Huh?"

"Every time you say that, something major happens!" Rika replied.

"Sorry…" Takato replied. A scream resounded through the forest. Kristy's scream.

"See what I mean?" Rika told him, as she stood up, and ran in the direction of the scream, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon and Calumon soon following. Their D-Vice's burst into beeping, signalling a bioemergence, as they ran. The D-Vices automatically switched to their full modes, as the Digital Field came into view, covering the playground that featured a still-damaged dinosaur.

"Kristy, are you okay?" Rika called into the mist, after putting her sunglasses on, as Takato pulled down his Goggles.

"Yeah, a Digimon appeared and scared me, that's all…" Kristy replied, Kudamon now on the floor in front of her, the pair of them having moved away from the geyser in the middle of the Digital Field, which was now dominated by a large spherical grey blob. It had two short arms with red gloves on the upper part of its shape, and a pair of brown boots on short, stumpy legs. It had a band-aid on its front, and a dumb expression on its red eyes and mouth on the top of it. Takato raised his D-Vice, as Guilmon analysed their foe.

"BigMamemon, Data Type, Ultimate Level, attacks are Big Smirk Bomb and Heavy Dive" he read off the screen.

"Kudamon, are you ready?" Kristy asked.

"Yes Kristy…" her partner replied.

Kristy summoned a blue card. "Rika, I'm dealing with this one all on my own!" she told her sister spitefully. Rika looked on, speechless and annoyed, as Takato drew her hand into his. "DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Kristy called.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Kudamon Matrix Digivolve to…Qilinmon**

"Go get him Qilinmon!" Kristy cheered to her partner, the mythical creature nodding in response.

"BIG SMIRK BOMB!" called the bioemergence dumbly and throwing a bomb at Qilinmon.

"QUICK SPEED!" Qilinmon called, appearing to do nothing as the bomb exploded, destroying him. BigMamemon cheered, being completely unaware that he had simply destroyed an afterimage. He was suddenly rammed from behind. "RAMMING HORN!" Qilinmon called, smashing BigMamemon to the ground, before leaping into the air and landing safely on the ground nearby.

BigMamemon stood up as Qilinmon turned round. "HEAVY DIVE!" he yelled, leaping with his large form at the ultimate that was his foe. Qilinmon was crushed by the weight of his foe, and Kristy looked on fearful.

"Qilinmon!" Kristy called out fearful, attracting BigMamemon's attention, as the bomb turned to her, standing up off the squashed mythical beast.

"Leave my sister alone you freak!" Rika called, the bomb's attention turning once again, this time to the redhead.

"BIG SMIRK BOMB!" he called as a bomb impacted the ground. Takato leapt aside, and Rika was thrown to the ground by Renamon, the blast throwing them both over. Takato quickly stood up, turning to see Rika.

"Rika, are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm fine…" Rika replied, vexed.

Takato turned to BigMamemon. "For that, you're gonna pay!" he yelled. "CHAOS BLAST!" he yelled, a blast of red energy flying from his hand and hitting the bomb, who roared dumbly in pain.

"HYPER RADIANCE!" Qilinmon called from behind BigMamemon, an aura released as his wings began to flap, the powder-like energy burning at BigMamemon and destroying him. Qilinmon absorbed the data of his foe, as Takato rushed to Rika's aid, Kristy doing likewise for Qilinmon, who shrank back to Kudamon.

"Kudamon, are you okay?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, thanks…" Kudamon replied, Kristy pulling him into a hug.

"I was so scared there…" she replied. "I let you get hurt by not accepting help…I'm so sorry…" she added.

"It's okay…" replied the ferret.

"Rika, are you sure you're okay?" Takato asked, as Renamon helped the redhead up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…only bruising…that's all…" she replied, looking into Takato's eyes.

The same memory crossed both of their minds simultaneously.

"_**In about five or six week's time, you will be injured in battle. Go to the hospital straight away; don't listen to your inner thoughts telling you that everything is okay…"**_

The words of Rey rang so true in their minds, as they realised what had happened, and their eyes widened, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Okay then, let's get moving…" Rika told him reluctantly, unsure as to the significance of why she had to go to the hospital.

* * *

**Shinjuku General Hospital**

**08:57 JST**

"I came as quick as I could, is Rika okay?" Rumiko asked, as they stood in the Accident and Emergency wing of the hospital, Seiko alongside her. The Digimon had been allowed in, at the insistence of Rika.

"Yeah, she's just being checked over…" Takato replied, as they all took their seats.

* * *

**08:58 JST**

Dr Imai smiled to Rika, reassuring her. "The X-Ray came out fine, it only appears to be some external bruising, nothing major…" she told the redhead. "It should heal up soon enough" she added.

"Thanks…" Rika replied.

"Anything else you need to mention?" Dr Imai asked.

"Well…" Rika began. "I was sick this morning; I put it down to my mother's food, but…"

"One second…" Dr Imai said, a realisation dawning on her face. Rika looked at her bewildered as she exited the small room. Rika sat on the edge of a white-quilted bed, and she glanced around the room. It was a typical doctor's surgery, nothing particularly of interest to her. She glanced to her D-Vice, looking at the time and her partner's status. Renamon seemed to be fine despite similar injuries; she had decided to stay outside rather than to intrude on the doctor's mind, given that she could be seen out of the corner of someone's eyes.

Rika sighed. Rey seemed to have a reason to tell her to go to the hospital today, but she was unsure why. Rika had had worse injuries and not gone for medical attention, what made these particular injuries so significant?

Then again, the Doctor had just interrupted her and left the room, and knowledge of TV hospital dramas and TV shows in general told her that that was not normally a good sign. Dr Imai soon returned, an unsure expression on her face.

"Sorry about that, I've been pondering something. Could I have a urine sample?" she asked Rika, who looked at her with a look of bewilderment. Rika nodded unsurely.

* * *

**09:04 JST**

Rika once again sat in the room, having given a sample to the doctor, who was currently analysing it. The request had came as a surprise, and was confusing. Her injuries were clearly external, why did she need a urine test?

Dr Imai returned, a concerned look on her face, as she held a clipboard with Rika's chart on it.

"Well…I got the results back…"

Rika looked up, curious as to what she was about to say.

"Rika…I'm not sure how to say this exactly…"

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"You're pregnant…" Dr Imai replied.

THE END

* * *

And so I give you two huge revelations in one chapter. Jumping to conclusions at this point would be a silly move somewhat, so do so at your own peril.

Regardless, between now and the next book, I have planned a small Christmas present, an Extra Dimensions tale I will upload on Christmas Day, although I may start with Book Five before then, but most likely I'll start publishing Book Five after Christmas. The tale will be a tantalising glimpse of the future, in 'Rey's Time', and will provide an interesting aside to the main tale, and will provide you with far more questions than answers. It won't be an essential read to understand the ongoing tale, unlike the other Extra Dimensions stories, but will be interesting.

I enjoy my work, as you can probably guess. I set up both of these revelations with both in-plot clues and title clues ("Rage of the Heart" anyone?).

If you're trying to look for a picture of Goddramon, look for Goldramon. I used the Japanese name because it fits the requirements far better, and is far cooler as a name.

The title of this chapter is Ragnarok, which if you remember, means the Fate of the Gods, and fits this chapter rather well in my opinion.

Naturally, I want to see your reviews, both for this chapter and to sum up what you thought of the whole story. The next book will continue where this book left off.

Next time…

How will Rika react to the news? How will she tell her parents and, most importantly of all, Takato?

Find out in Dimensions Book Five: Demons.

Before then…

Prepare for a confusing glimpse of the future, as we see a world ravaged by war. Will Rey and Mari complete their mission successfully, or will their enemies manage to kill them?

Find out in "Acts of War", the Fourth Extra Dimensions Tale.

Until next time…


End file.
